Reflection Of A Broken Mirror
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: COMPLETE ”But I never cried before.” Brooklyn retorted, looking shocked by such thing “I don’t even know why…why I’m crying! This is so…so strange, and confusing.” ”No.” the girl disagreed “This is freedom.” personal fic BrooklynOC, KaiOC, MystelOC, TyHi
1. Reflection Of A Broken Mirror

**Disclaimer:** I own the OCs and the plot, nothing else.

»«»«»«

**Summary:** It's common to see people using masks so perfectly they end up having two personalities...two different souls inside the same body, but when one of those personalities is chosen its always the wrong one. BrooklynOC, MystelOC, KaiOC, TysonHillary

»«»«»«

All right people, I know I've been writing more than I should lately, posting fics just to delete them days later, but...I think this is going to sound weird, but I _needed_ to write this. It's really complicated for me to explain why, but just like my other fic Until Death Tears Us Apart, I felt the need to write something that besides having something to do with me does have some kind of message. And the message I'm trying to pass here is one that attacks many people; I'm not going to start with details because I think it will be easy for you to see about what I'm talking about, but in case you need some information you don't find in here just send me an e-mail, all right?

»«»«»«

I know my English is defective, that I do too many mistakes (some really embarassing), but I hope you guys can give me a chance to do this. I'm terribly sorry for the errors you will find here, but English is my **_second_** language, and deep down I hope you like this.

»«»«»«

**Reflection Of A Broken Mirror**

**_Depression:_** sad feelings of gloom and inadequacy; a mental state characterized by a pessimistic sense of inadequacy and a despondent lack of activity; a state of depression and anhedonia so severe as to require clinical intervention...

If there's something the World will always fail to understand is the reason why the human body always turns to the darkest side of the mind to protect itself from the bad things that happen every day. Weak people grow cold...shy people become rude...emotional unstable people turn dark...

However, there is always someone in worse condition than us, someone who suffers of hunger, disease, torture, war...death, but there are also times when you just need to find a secret place, and think about your own problems.

True, the love we feel for others should be altruist, but there's always a time when difficulties get the best of us, and we feel ourselves being pulled into an ocean of memories and forgotten feelings...

That is what makes the dark side of every body recieve life, but no matter how many people chose the easiest yet deadliest path it seems like not always there is someone to get them out.

Don't you find it weird how people can conceal their true feelings behind a fake smile that's true enough to fool all those around? It's so common to see people using masks so perfectly they end up having two personalities...two different souls inside the same body, but when one of that personalities is chosen it's always the wrong one.

People always end up never accepting the real you behind the mask, always thinking that you were better being the other side of the mirror, but they never want to meet the true you...the true owner of a body that hides wishes and tears from the World; and that only ends up in sadness, loneliness...only ends with the begining of the search for something that probably will never be found.

And that's when one of the most scary things of the body is unleash...the dark side of the mind...the hidden side of the soul...the lost side of the heart...

»«»«»«

Sun was making its way down painting a rainbow of colours in the once blue sky, creating a new entire atmosphere, while a warm breeze started to caress the trees and dancing with the few clouds that had now the exact same colours as the sky. On contrast of what was happening in the unknow yet colourful ocean no one could touch a city seemed to have been blasted with noise and confusion.

People could be seen running everywhere, their watches indicating they were probably late for some important business they needed to take care of, while children cried in every corner yelling and screaming for something they had seen in a shop-window and that they would end up forgetting minutes later. However, as it always happened, in one of the most crowded sidewalks a different person could be seen...a person that tried to find the beauty in the middle of that turmoil of busy bodies and traffic though all that could be seen was smoke coming from the exhaust manifolds.

On contrary of the people dressed in dark clothes, and walking at fast rate towards somewhere unknown, the only person walking calmly with his hands on the long white jean jacket's pockets had short slightly ruffled ginger hair and gentle cerulean blue eyes

Short yet firm steps were leading the nineteen year old boy towards one of the few places in that city that seemed not to be affected by the World nor it seemed to change as Time continued to pass by. Only the seasons touched with magic the usual quiet park, lost in the suburbs of the city of Tokyo.

In silence Brooklyn Kingston continued his walk towards the vivid yet silent park, and after a not so short walk a tiny smile graced the ginger haired boy's pale face when his pure blue eyes finally locked with the tall trees and the small lake in the middle surrounded by paths of small rocks, and a green sea of grass. Not many people could be seen there, except for a couple and a group of old ladies chatting in a wooden table, but beside those Brooklyn was positive he would be able to watch the quiet sunset without any one bothering his silence and peace.

Still with his hands stuffed in his pockets the ginger haired boy made his way towards a dark green bench turned to the lake, a few yards away from the couple that continued with their kissing and hugging, and slowly Brooklyn took his hands off the pockets just to cross his arms against his chest, his eyes scanning the rainbow in the sky.

It didn't take too long for Brooklyn to block the giggles coming from the couple and the laughs that errupted from the group of old ladies, and before the boy knew it he had already entered inside his own world, thinking and wondering about things he didn't bother to voice. His mind was completely focused in watching flock of birds fly in the sky, a silently melody following their dance, but the sudden sound of music broke Brooklyn's concentration, and when he looked to his side the boy blinked.

He had been so focused in watching Nature showing its beautiful content that Brooklyn had failed to hear someone sitting on the edge of the bench, a notepad over a lap while slender fingers were holding a pen. A mid-length silver hair was blowing with the soft breeze as eyes were turned to the blank page; the music Brooklyn had heard was coming from the earphones the strange girl was using, and he silently watched as the girl raised the hand that was holding the pen and start playing with the only red-wine streak on the right side.

Something odd seemed to surround the girl, who acted as if she was oblivious that someone was watching her; and even though Brooklyn knew it was wrong to stare he couldn't help but watch the girl's dark red skirt hidding her legs, only leaving her ankles and white sandals unprotected, while a single off the shoulder white top did look as if it had some kind of strange silver glitter on it.

"Ever since I was a child I was told it's wrong to stare." the silver haired girl commented suddenly, and Brooklyn shrugged slightly before gazing at the sky while the person beside him took her earphones off "You know Brooklyn, if you want to ask something you could just say it. You know I hate people who only stare."

"You seemed so concentrated in what you were writing I didn't want to interrupt." the ginger haired boy replied, still looking up but he heard the girl chuckling while turning the music off:

"You're such a bad liar." she replied, and Brooklyn stared at her again, his cerulean blue eyes meeting a pair of dark red-wine coloured ones "I thought you knew that by now."

"One can only hope," the boy replied making the girl roll her eyes "but what are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were going shopping with Ming-Ming."

"'Was' being the correct verbal tense to be used." the girl replied, and Brooklyn continued to look at her expecting to hear more "I'm really not in the mood for shopping so I asked Hillary to go with Ming. You know those two love to go buy clothes together, and since Hillary was, once again, mad at Tyson..."

"I understand." Brooklyn said when the girl trailed off "I need to admit I wasn't seeing you, Tsukiko Miliani, shopping with no-other than Ming-Ming. I was surprised when she told me you two were going shopping."

"Well, I rather spend a good time in my room to go shopping just like you prefer to stick with Nature to live in a noisy city." Tsukiko replied matter-of-factly, and Brooklyn chuckled softly "Of course it didn't take much for me to realise where you were when Garland told me you had yet return from your walk. Then again, since you started sleeping at your cousin's house I guess it's starting to get less difficult to know where you are."

"I can't surprise you, can I?" Brooklyn asked, and the silver haired girl shook her head in reply before putting her notepad and pen inside a black bag "Are you going already?"

"Yes, I need to go take care of dinner." Tsukiko replied standing up "My mother told me she would come late so I need to take care of the house now before doing homework. Fortunately I don't need to bear with Ming-Ming as soon as I open the door of my house."

"She's not that bad, besides I don't live with her and Garland anymore, like you said," Brooklyn commented, but the red-wine coloured eyed girl kept silence watching as the boy stood up "but I guess there's no point for me to stay here, since I lost the sunset."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tsukiko replied, but no fake hint was hear in her voice "I know how much you enjoy being here, and I ruined everything. I'm really sorry."

"You're acting as if I'm mad." the ginger haired boy commented, a strange hint of amusement in his voice "Yet you know I'm not."

"Sorry again." Tsukiko replied with a small shrug before smiling "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You better take care, and don't do anything I wouldn't while I'm gone."

With that the silver haired girl turned around, and walked away leaving a silent Brooklyn behind, being slowly pulled into his peaceful world again.

»«»«»«

"Go Dragoon!" a dark blue haired boy shouted, his fists clenched hard, as a beyblade continued to spin furiously in a dish and slamming against a dark blue one "Don't let her beat us!"

"Aww c'mon Tyson, you already lost!" a shoulder-length, sea-green haired girl taunted, a strange twinckle in her dark violet eyes "Your Dragoon is no match for Zale."

"You wish!" the boy yelled, but when he was about to order another attack a shout was heard, and a wooden-sword meet the top of Tyson's head making the boy scream in pain.

"Hey, what's your idea!" Tyson asked rubbing the top of his head, but when he turned around he came face-to-face with a very tall and handsome light blue haired man "Hey Hiiro, what's yo-"

Once again Tyson was interrupted, but this time it was when his beyblade flew past him, and fall on the ground upside down.

"Hey Tasi, that's cheating!"Tyson exclaimed looking at the sea-green haired girl, who laughed while shaking her head, the dark blue beyblade now in her hand.

"Nope, we were battling; you got distracted, I took the opportunity." the girl corrected shaking her head "I said you were going to lose."

"This is all your fault!" Tyson said as he spun around, and point a finger towards the tall man behind him "How could you do this to me? I'm your brother!"

"Since when that's important in a beybattle?" the young man asked crossing his arms though he was still grabbing the sakabutou "I just came here to tell you it's better for Tasi to go home; the sun is already setting and it's not safe to wander in the streets after dark alone."

"No need to worry about me," the sea-green haired girl started putting her beyblade inside her bag "but I guess you're right; my mom will probably kill me if I get late for dinner."

"Want me to take you home?" Hiiro asked, but Tasi shook her head:

"What are you afraid of?" she asked "I'm not getting lost, and it's not _that _far. Besides I'm fifteen minutes away from home, hopefully nothing bad will happen."

"Just making sure," Hiiro replied with a very small shrug "but what if you come back tomorrow? I heard Hillary telling Kenny they were going to do a studying session tomorrow. She wants to have everything prepared before the beginning of the University."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Tasi said while Tyson shouted a 'what!' as he opened his eyes wide "I'll talk with Brooklyn, and see what I can do. Mind if I bring my cousin, Ty?" the girl questioned looking at Tyson, who seemed to be in shock.

"Of course you can talk with him." Hiiro answered before smacking his younger brother on the top of the head with the sakabutou again "I need to talk with Brooklyn anyway, so you better tell him to come with you."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him that." Tasi commented before bowing "Well I'm going; see you later Tyson!"

Not even when the sea-green haired girl disappeared through the gate Tyson snapped from his trance, but everything changed when Hiiro hit his brother again on the back:

"Tyson, fifty push-ups...now." the light blue haired man instructed in a very serious voice, the sakabutou holding the heigh of both his hands.

_"WHAT!"_ Tyson yelled making his older brother smile slightly: that always worked.

At a rather fast rate Tasi continued her way towards her home, a content smile on her face. The eighteen year old girl loved to be around Tyson and Hiiro; they always managed to crack a smile out off her, and that was what Tasi was needing at the moment.

After all, even though the dark violet eyed girl was truly happy to have her cousin around, there was a small detail ruining everything. Tasi could not even spell the name of the problem without waking up certain memories, but no matter how much her heart wanted to remember those flashes the girl managed to find something else to think of when she crossed with a certain shop.

Inside, rather close to the left side of the shop-window, was a very interesting photografic material. It was perfect for the job it had to do, which was to be used for diving works. Not many understood Tasi's passion of taking pictures everywhere she went, but that was all due to her love for her dream...

As she continued to stare at the material the sea-green haired girl leaned a hand against the window, but only the tip of her fingers touched it. She wanted to buy it, but Tasi also knew she couldn't; it was too expensive and she didn't have the heart to ask her mother or her father to buy it.

Stepping backwards Tasi lowered her had, and turned away from the shop only to continue her way not noticing someone walking behind her until something touched her arm:

"Going home?" a calm voice asked, and Tasi looked over her shoulder only to smile when her dark violet eyes meet a pair of cerulean blue ones "I thought you were going to be at Tyson's a bit longer."

"Trying to keep me away from my own house?" the girl asked raising an eyebrow while turning around, her arms folded against her chest "Honestly cousin, I never thought you were capable of such thing."

"Life is full of surprises." Brooklyn replied with a tiny smile on his face "I hope you did not mind me leaving without saying anything."

"As if I didn't know where you were." Tasi replied with a small chuckle, but she shifted uncomfortably when she noticed Brooklyn glancing at the shop she had been staring at before "Hum...lets go?"

"As you wish." Brooklyn replied with a small nod, and in silence the two teenagers started doing their way towards their house through the still crowded sidewalks "Has your mother told you who's to come?" Brooklyn inquired a couple of minutes later, and Tasi sighed before nodding.

"Yes, she did." the girl replied now looking at her feet "I never thought he would return after what happened with BEGA; he seemed so secured about returning home, and not coming back."

"Can't a person change her mind?" Brooklyn asked looking at the girl, who kept silent "You know it was never his intention to hurt you."

"Yeah, I know." Tasi whispered now looking ahead towards a very tall building where her apartment was "I just...well it doesn't matter, when is he coming?"

"I do not know." Brooklyn replied as the two of them used a zebra-crossing to reach the entrance of the building Tasi had been looking at "He didn't told me nor did your mother; she wants to surprise us."

"I hate when she does that." Tasi cursed in a hiss, and the ginger haired boy beside her chuckled softly "Wait, he isn't going to live with us, is he?" the girl asked as she opened the main door, but once again Brooklyn shruged slightly.

"You know I think that, no matter what could have happened between you two, you should talk." the cerulean blue eyed boy started as he called for the lift "Nothing can be resolve unless people talk."

"Some things are better to be forgotten." Tasi replied, hurt and anger in her voice, and Brooklyn glanced at her as the door of the lift opened, and both teenagers walked inside as the dark violet eyed girl pushed number seven.

"Don't you want to tell me what happened?" Brooklyn asked seconds later, but Tasi kept silent "You know for cousins we act too much like siblings."

"Did you just try to make a joke?" Tasi asked an expression of surprise on her face, and Brooklyn chuckled in reply feeling the lift stopping and it didn't take long for the metallic door to be opened "Since when did you start saying jokes?"

"Ever since I started to hang out with you." Brooklyn replied, and Tasi rolled her eyes while taking her keys off her bag after stopping in front of the door where 7-E could be seen on the top of the frame in black.

"I'll take that as a compliment." the sea-green haired girl muttered opening the door "Oh, by the way I almost forgot Hiiro wants you to go to the dojo tomorrow; he wants to speak with you. I ju-" Tasi trailed off when she started hearing footsteps.

As Brooklyn closed the door Tasi continued to stare at the hall, and though the girl couldn't explain why she felt her breathe get stuck in her throat when a shadow started approaching her position. Then, for Tasi's shock and Brooklyn's surprise, a platinum blonde haired boy with the pure sky-blue eyes walked through the door that led to the kitchen.

A nineteen year old boy Tasi had tried for so long to forget.

As the blonde haired boy stopped his tracks, an emotionless look on his face, Brooklyn turned to him while Tasi tried hard to speak but it seemed as if her lips had been frozen slightly apart. She had yet to believe **_he_ **was there, in her house, and staring at her as if nothing had happened.

Noticing his cousin's silence Brooklyn took a step forward, and his lips curled up into a small smile, his cerulean blue eyes meeting a pair of sky-blue ones:

"Welcome back," the ginger haired boy started, and the other nodded still without uttering a word "Mystel."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Hatred Desire

**Disclaimer: **I own the unknown characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Beyblade-gal:** Thank you very much for your words, and support. I hope you enjoy this.

**Chelayna:** Thank you very much for your words, and I hope you keep enjoying all of my fics. I'll try to update them soon.

**SGCred:** Hey girl, well don't worry about that, I know you have been busy, but I'm relieved to know you liked the first chapter. I'm trying to create an atmosphere that has to do with the message I want to give to my readers, and I can only hope I can do so. As for Tasi and Mystel, you need to wait a bit longer, and as for Tsukiko and Brooklyn…well, I'm doing my best. Oh, and I hope you like the small part about Tyson and Hillary. Good luck with your fics, and take care!

**Unreal Wanderers:** Miúda, como já te disse tu não precisas de ter conhecimento do anime para leres isto; é verdade que pode haver algumas partes que te deixam confusa, mas eu prometo que não serão em demasia. Para além disso, eu não estou a seguir nada que esteja relacionado com o beyblade, eu apenas uso as personagens. De qualquer forma fico aliviada por saber que estou a fazer um trabalho aceitável. E não te preocupes, se continuares a ler vais perceber o que se passa com cada personagem. Até depois!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 2:** Hatred Desire

A small giggle was heard as two teenagers stepped out of the movies into one of the many halls of the mall. Many people followed the couple, all of them talking and joking around, but the two friends only cared about talking with each other, making funny comments about the movie they had seen.

"You should be proud, you're probably the only one who makes me see comedies," a waist length turquoise haired girl commented, her stormy grey eyes locked with a pair of sapphire blue ones "_but_ say something to the others, and I'll kill you."

"Whoa, I wanted to see you happy and not acting like a madwoman!" a blonde haired boy exclaimed raising his hands, and the girl rolled her eyes "Honestly Keona, relax. I promise I won't put a black mark on your record."

"You're completely impossible, you know that don't you?" the girl asked as she put a lock of hair behind her ear "But I swear if you dare even to _think _about telling them, Max Tate, you're history."

"What did I do wrong?" Max asked trying to look hurt "All I did was try to make you relax, and my reward is to hear you threatening me?"

"You should be used to it by now." Keona replied matter-of-factly as she run a hand down her long hair "So, where are we suppose to go now?"

"I was thinking about an ice-cream." the blonde haired boy commented, a wide smile on his face, and Keona rolled her eyes: she should have known "It's my treat."

"Its better be your treat; you were the one who convinced me to come here!" Keona exclaimed, and Max chuckled at her reply "Anyway, I want one with chocolate and mint."

"I just need to thank heavens you're not like Tyson." Max mumbled before he could stop himself and the turquoise haired girl looked surprised at him "What? No, I'm kidding!" Max added when he noticed Keona's expression, but when he looked at her closely the boy noticed she was not staring at him...Keona was looking at something _behind_ him.

"Will you look at that?" Keona muttered still looking past Max, who turned around only to feel his mouth drop: two people were stepping out of the library; one boy with dark blue hair tight up into a low ponytail under a hat and dark blue eyes that were staring at the two large bags he was carrying, and beside the boy was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, observing the hall where they were standing.

"I think the sky is falling." Max commented before he could stop himself, his sapphire blue eyes never leaving the couple, and Keona nodded also staring at the same people. However, both snapped from their trance when the brunette spotted them, and waved her hand in the air.

"Believe it or not, I'm starting to pity Tyson." Keona said in a low voice, and Max nodded slightly as the couple they had been watching approached them.

"Keona! Max!" the brunette called out not so far from the two friends, and the dark blue haired boy sent them a look of despair "What are you two doing here?"

"Hello Hillary." Keona complimented, a tiny smile gracing her features "What are you doing here? I can hardly believe I'm watching you shopping with Tyson."

"She made me come!" the dark blue haired boy exclaimed suddenly as he dropped the two bags on the floor "She threatened to hide my beyblade if I didn't come!"

"What?" Max asked surprised by his friend's words "C'mon Tyson, I thought you always carried Dragoon no matter to where you went."

"Well yeah, but I couldn't let her take him!" Tyson exclaimed now pointing at Hillary, who grabbed his finger and twisted slightly, her eyebrow twitching "Ouch! Hillary you're hurting me!"

"What did I say about not pointing fingers at people?" the brunette asked staring at the boy with narrowed eyes "Honestly Tyson Granger, when are you going to start behaving like the eighteen year old you are?"

"Probably on the same day you stop bothering me." Tyson replied with a wince since Hillary was still twisting his finger "Aww c'mon Hillary!"

"Hillary, let him go." Keona said wondering how it was possible for her two friends not to try and fulminate each other every time they were together "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, they were making sales in the book-shop, and I just _had_ to come!" Hillary exclaimed excited as she released Tyson's finger, and Max chuckled as he watched his dark blue haired friend rub his index finger with a tearful frown.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Keona commented "I guess that explain the bags, but what did you do? Bought the whole place?"

"Aren't we funny?" Hillary asked back crossing her arms against her chest "At least I'm doing something constructive while you...what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Ice cream." Max replied quickly "I invited Keona's for an ice cream since none of us had something to do. Want to join us?"

"Yes!" Tyson practically shouted at same time Hillary said 'no' making the dark blue eyed boy to look at her shocked "What? What do you mean 'no'? I have been carrying your bags for I don't know how long and sorry if I deserve a break!"

"Tyson, you promise you were going to help me with the books." Hillary retorted back, and the eighteen year old boy rolled his eyes "But fine, since you have been helping me despite your whines."

"I don't whine!" Tyson exclaimed, and while Keona shook her head, Max tried to suppress another chuckle "Why don't we just go?" the blue haired boy asked turning to his other friends, who nodded.

As the four friends made their way to the ice cream shop not caring with the fact time was flying, a pair of dark violet eyes were staring at a pair of sky-blue ones, the first ones widened in shock while the others were extremely calm.

"M-Mystel." Tasi stuttered after a couple of seconds trying to say the name, and the platinum blonde haired boy looked at her before nodding:

"Hello Tasi, long time no see." he said making the girl clench her fists in range, but before she could retort Brooklyn decided to speak.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight." the ginger haired boy commented making Mystel tore his eyes off the Tasi to look at him "When did you arrive?"

"A couple of hours ago." Mystel replied calmly "Since your mother had to leave for work again, Tasi, I decided to stay at home."

"Really?" the sea-green haired girl asked her voice now cold "What are you doing here, Mystel? According to what you told me almost two years ago, you didn't want to return."

"A person can change her mind, can't she?" Mystel asked crossing his arms, and Tasi rolled her eyes in reply "I came here because...well I decided to try to enter in a Japanese University."

"Oh joy." the dark violet eyed girl commented sarcastically, and Brooklyn shook his head softly: he didn't know what had happened between his cousin and friend, but he did notice how Tasi would grow tense even with the simple mention of Mystel's name.

"So I guess you'll be like my roommate." Brooklyn said still looking at his friend, who nodded "Have you told Garland or Ming-Ming about your return?"

"No." Mystel answered shaking his head, and Tasi took a deep breathe before making an effort to smile slightly:

"I'm going to my room." she said quickly, and before one of the boys could say something the sea-green haired girl disappeared into the hall, and not many seconds later music blasted from her room.

"She hasn't changed." Mystel commented before he could stop himself, his sky-blue eyes staring at the hall, but Brooklyn kept silent knowing there was more in his friend's words that he knew of.

»«»«»«

The city had finally become silent for many people's relief though some cars could still be seen in the roads, and people could still be seen in the sidewalks rushing to get somewhere warm for the darkness that had involved the city was carrying a chilly air with it.

From the window of a dark room a boy watched life slowly drifting to sleep in every corner outside, on contrary of his room that, despite the darkness and silent, seemed to glitter with help of the moonlight. Only a sigh broke the peace inside that room as the boy folded his arms against his chest, his scarlet red eyes watching the Last Quarter slowly making its way in the sky.

What he was waiting for he didn't know, but the truth was that Kai Hiwatari didn't care. However, even though his mind didn't want to care, the nineteen year old boy's heart was telling otherwise. His heart was making him remember things he didn't want to think of...his heart was making him wait for something Kai had never felt before...

With a 'hn' the coloured haired boy stepped away from the large window, and sat on the mattress a couple of feet away from him before putting his hands behind his neck, and lean against the headboard.

He didn't understand why he was waiting to hear from a girl he didn't care about. He had met **_her_** through Max, and almost immediately Kai knew Keona Ai was a girl with two personalities. Much like him and one other girl called Tsukiko Miliani. Hum...now that he was thinking about it Kai couldn't help but agree that the three of them had a connection, though his connection with Keona seemed stronger.

Kai wondered if it had to do with their strange relationship, after all in one minute Keona would snap at him and in the other she would be behaving all friendly. She even acted as if she understood him. _Him!_ That was completely impossible for no one would ever manage to figure the real personality of Kai Hiwatari, ex-leader of Bladebreakers, but Keona acted as if she understood his situation.

And that was making Kai reach the brick of insanity; after all, how could a girl he had only meet one month ago say she knew him in more ways than he thought? It didn't make any sense.

With a growl the coloured haired boy rolled to his side, his scarlet red eyes now hidden by the grey bangs, his attention focused in the moon he could see through the window. Now he couldn't do anything else beside curse the day when he had chosen to stay in Japan instead of returning to Russia with the Demolition-Boys. As a matter of fact Kai didn't even know why he had stayed on the first place!

"Damn." Kai cursed under his breath before closing his eyes, and try to let himself be carried away by a sleep that would be everything except peaceful.

As restless bodies tried to find comfort in their beds a certain silver haired girl was sat in Indian-style on her mattress, a pair of earphones in her ears blasting music, but despite the high tone Tsukiko couldn't stop hearing the yells and shouts.

She couldn't understand what was happening to her family; even through the phone they argued and she was truly getting sick of the situation. She had tried for so long to make her parents calm down and talk like civilized people yet every attempt was a failed one, and to be honest Tsukiko was once again getting tired of her life.

She knew there were people in worse condition than her, much worse probably facing hunger, wars, and even death, but there were moments...weak moments when Tsukiko Miliani simply didn't have the strength to go on.

Many were the times when she thought about letting go, and those were the same moments that would make the red-wine eyed girl whisper screams of frustration, anger and sadness. When she was younger everything was so different; her parents would act like any other couple in love after fifteen years of marriage, but one year after Tsukiko had come everything started to change.

And now the nineteen year old girl was tired of having to pretend...to act as if she was someone she wasn't. Tsukiko was truly getting angry and sad about a decision she had made a long time ago. A decision that would haunt her during the rest of her life.

Even through the music the silver haired girl heard her mother shouting her name, and with a sigh Tsukiko turned her discman off before getting up, and leave the room only to hear her mother mumblings things under her breathe as she made her way to the living-room.

With another sign Tsukiko grabbed the phone, and say a somewhat happy 'hello dad!' at same time she thought how the story was going to start again: both her parents would act as if they didn't have a care in the world around her, her father would have his usual 'one minute talk' with Tsukiko before hanging up with the promise to call again soon, which would probably be in a week from there.

After one minute and a couple of seconds Tsukiko hang up, and after looking at the door that lead to the living-room she decided to check on her mother. However, as soon as the silver haired girl stepped inside the living-room she saw an usual scenery: her mother lying on the couch, reading a book...a book that was helping the almost fifty year old woman forget the problems.

"Hey mum, what happened?" Tsukiko asked as she watched the dark brown haired woman turn the page, her deep emerald green eyes never leaving the black words:

"Nothing's wrong sweety, your father was just remembering me to send some clothes he forgot." the woman replied, and Tsukiko rolled her eyes aware that was a lie.

In silence the silver haired girl left the living-room, but on the way she grabbed her cell-phone, and after closing the door of her room Tsukiko started to look out for a number in her phone's list, but as soon as she read the name 'Brooklyn' the girl froze. No; she was _not _going to call anyone; she had to take care of her life alone.

She had to face the challenge all alone, hoping not to fall in the traps of darkness like she had done not long before.

»«»«»«

For all the students' annoyance holidays ended on the night of October 15th, and early in the morning great masses of young University students made their way towards their own schools, some by foot others by public transports. Thankfully, even though it was seven in the morning, the clear sky suggested the day would be warm and that made some young adults feel a bit more comfortable about going back to the routine.

In one of the trains that lead to the Universities in the middle of Tokyo were Tasi, Brooklyn, and Mystel. The three of them were in complete silence for different reasons, looking through the windows and observe as a blanket of colours slowly disappeared as the Sun continued its way in the sky.

"Did you choose to become a marine-biologist?" Mystel asked suddenly, his sky-blue eyes turning to Tasi, who shifted uncomfortably feeling his stare on her even though she was still looking through the window "I remember you saying you always wanted to become one."

"I said many things," Tasi started looking at the boy, her dark violet eyes almost black "but Life does have its twists, and some things don't happen as we want them to."

"Some things are better not to be done until the right time comes." Mystel replied calmly, and the sea-green haired girl rolled her eyes "Yet I cannot believe you didn't decide to become a marine-biologist."

"If it makes your day any better the answer is yes, I'm going to become a marine-biologist." Tasi replied, and Brooklyn glanced at her noticing some kind of hatred in his cousin's voice "I hope that made the Sun shine more than usual."

"I wonder how you can still be mad at me." Mystel commented, and Brooklyn felt his cousin clench her fists beside him, but when Tasi was about to open her mouth a hand touched her shoulder.

"Good morning." a female voice complimented and the three friends watched as Hillary, Tyson, Keona and Max sat on the four seats beside them.

"Hey guys." Tasi complimented relaxing now that more people had arrived, and would probably make her forget all about Mystel...including his presence "Where's Tsukiko?"

"That's a very good question, but I honestly don't know." Hillary replied with a small shrug "Anyway, tell me, what do you think about the beginning of classes? I can't believe we're in the University!"

"Here we go again." Tyson mumbled, and Tasi winced slightly when she saw Hillary smacking the dark blue haired boy on the head "Ouch! Hillary it's not even eight in the morning!"

"Does that mean you have a schedule about when Hillary can hit you or not?" Max questioned with a blink, but Tyson decided not to reply fearing the brunette beside him could hit him again.

"Hey, I know you." Keona commented suddenly, her stormy grey eyes staring at Mystel, who looked back at her "You're a member from BEGA, Mystel right?"

"Yes, and you are...?"

"Keona." the turquoise haired girl introduced herself with a small smile "Keona Ai. I believe you're the one Tasi keeps talking about."

_"Keona!"_ Tasi hissed noticing Mystel's lips curling into a tiny smile, and Keona looked at her female friend before shrugging like asking what was the deal of saying that.

"So what's your course?" Hillary asked to the platinum blonde haired boy sat in front of Tasi, who looked at her before shrugging:

"Archaeology." Mystel replied "I was studying in Egypt, but then I tried out for some Japanese Universities, and...here I am."

"I don't know why you did that," Hillary commented looking closely at the boy "I heard that one of the best places to study Archaeology is in Egypt."

"Yes, and I made my first year there, but it was time to change." Mystel replied quickly, and Tasi rolled her eyes not buying his words "Anyway, are you all together?"

"Yes, since the Universities are in what we call the University City we're not that far from each others." Hillary replied "As a matter of fact it takes what? A five minutes walk to reach the other Universities? I thought you knew that."

"No, there are some things I still don't know of." Mystel replied with a small shook of his head, and Keona shared a look with Brooklyn, who was watching the whole conversation with a serene look on his face before turning to Tasi:

"Hey Tasi, mind if I have a talk with you?" she asked as the train stopped in another train-station "We can leave our things here, marking the seats."

"Hum...sure." Tasi mumbled standing up seconds later, her bag marking her seat, and ignoring her friends' confused expressions Keona led her sea-green haired friend to the stairs that lead to the doors.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Keona asked to her friend, who blinked in confusion "And don't give me that look, I can tell there's something going on between Mystel and you."

"Want to know something, I hate when you do that." Tasi commented half-seriously half-joking "Honestly, you came here one month ago, and already can read people's minds."

"I don't read people's minds, thankfully, I'm just an observer." Keona replied crossing her arms, and Tasi rolled her eyes "And you should know better you can't make me change the subject, Tasi Aliikai. Spill it out or I'll make you."

"There's nothing to say." Tasi answered, and the turquoise haired girl entitled her head to the side while raising an eyebrow obviously not believing in one word "Oh fine, Mystel and I used to be friends."

"Used?" Keona repeated, her arms still crossed against her chest "It looks like he still wants to be your friends, if you ask me, but I also noticed you don't like to be around him."

"If you knew the whole story you would understand." Tasi mumbled darkly, and Keona rolled her eyes feeling they wouldn't get out of there if her friend didn't help:

"Don't you want to tell me?" the turquoise haired girl asked with a sigh, and Tasi shook her head, her eyes gazing at the stairs beside them.

"All you need to know," Tasi started when Keona was just about to return to her seat since they were approaching their stop, and the stormy grey eyed girl stared at her waiting "is that my feeling for Mystel, now, is nothing more than hate."

»«»«»«

When Tsukiko stepped out of the metropolitan she was welcome by a huge mass of other young adults prepared for the first day of school, but most of them looked scared of going. Probably because it was their first year, and deep down Tsukiko thanked the fact she was now entering in her second year along with Kai, Brooklyn, and - for what she had heard from the ginger haired boy - Mystel.

Since she was, once again, listening to the music coming from her earphones Tsukiko only managed to hear a muffled voice from behind her, but when a strong hand touched her arm the silver haired girl turned around, and blinked:

"Kai!" she exclaimed surprised as soon as her red-wine eyes meet a pair of scarlet red ones "I didn't know you used the metropolitan to come to school."

"Hn." was all the coloured haired boy said in reply making Tsukiko shrug at his silent way of living "Are you alone?"

"What do you think?" Tsukiko asked back and Kai 'hn'ed again at her answer "Everyone else is coming by train, except for Max who's probably already here since he uses the bus."

"Hn, whatever." Kai mumbled, and the silver haired girl shrugged before making her way out of the metropolitan along with Kai, and in minutes both of them were finally stepping in the street, a couple of meters away from a road. High pavilions could be seen in every direction, all of them belonging to a certain University, and as she put a hand over her eyes in order to see properly despite the sunlight, Tsukiko tried to spot Max in the middle of the confusion.

"Liani! Kai!" a cheerful voice called out, and the two teenagers looked to their side to see a blonde haired boy running towards them, his sapphire blue eyes twinkling in happiness "I was thinking you guys had got lost or something."

"As if." Tsukiko replied as she hugged the boy "So, I was told you took Keona to the movies last week, how did you manage to do such achievement?"

"Ah, it's not _that_ hard." Max started with a small chuckle noticing Kai shifting uncomfortably, but why the blonde didn't know "I just asked if she wanted to go out, and we ended up going to the movies. Besides, we meet with Tyson and Hillary afterwards."

"Those two are such a weird couple." Tsukiko commented shaking her head, and Max laughed at her observation while Kai simply smirked trying to forget about the other girl.

"Anyway, how's Brooklyn?" Max asked elbowing the silver haired girl in the arm, making her blush slightly for she understood the reason why he had made that question.

"He's fine." Tsukiko muttered, but instead of feeling butterflies in her stomach the red-wine eyed girl shivered: now even the mention of the ginger haired boy's name made her think about darkness, and that was definitely not a good thing. She couldn't get attracted by the poison of the dark; she couldn't, for Tsukiko knew she wouldn't be able to leave it again.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Haunting Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I own all the new characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Thank you very much for your support, and I'm really happy to know you're enjoying seeing Kai and Keona together (of course she acts differently in this fic, since this is other kind of story). Relieved to know I'm doing a good job with Tyson and Hillary, and that you like what's happening between Brooklyn and Tsukiko. As for what happened between Mystel and Tasi…you still need to wait to find out. I hope everything is okay with your computer (despite the headaches), and good luck with all your fics. I missed them!

**Unreal Wanderers:** Eu sei que tudo isto pode tornar-se numa grande confusão para ti, mas eu vou fazer os possíveis para te ajudar a compreenderes o que se passa. Em relação à Tsukiko…bem, eu já te tinha dito que ela vai ter um papel muito importante em toda a história, mas mesmo assim as diferenças ainda são muitas. Agradeço o apoio mesmo, mas ainda tens que esperar para descobrir o que se passa com a Tasi e com o Mystel (ainda bem que curtes dele «hehe»).

**Beyblade-gal:** Thank you very much for your support, but please I hardly doubt my work is _that_ good. I simply write what I feel, and this fic does have a special meaning to me. I can only hope you keep enjoying this, and once again thank you for everything.

**BrooklynBestCharacter:** I'm trying, I'm trying. I only hope that meant you like this.

**observant- not mean:** Thank you very much for your words, and I'm really happy to know you're enjoying this, not to mention the fact Brooklyn is your favourite character. As for Mystel and Tasi, you still need to wait to find out what's going to happen, and what they were…only time will tell.

**Z Star:** I'm really happy and relieved to know you find this story interesting and that you think Hillary and Tyson are weird (guess that's the purpose). I hope you keep enjoying this.

**Paris Super Girls:** Hey, first of all let me just warn you I already sent you the lyric. Now, as for this fic, yes, this is deeper than the others, but if it's more interesting…I'll leave that to you. Yes, Tsukiko and Brooklyn have a very important role in this fic, that's already noticeable, what doesn't happen in my other fics, and yes, Tasi is a new character I made up, now for whom? Hum…I wonder. Oh, and if she used to be with Mystel only I know «evil laugh». Now, without sounding rude, if you read Destiny's Traps you probably know that Keona is Pantera, and don't forget I can't always choose the same characters; I need to use others too, and though Macha is one of my favourites, I can't use her all the time. Oh, and Tyson and Hillary…who knows if they were in a secret date? Knowing those two, anything could happen. I'm also happy to know you're enjoying to read more about Miliani and that you, somewhat, feel connected with her, and…hey, who told you there's no one studying law?

»«»«»«

**Chapter 3:** Haunting Thoughts

The day went slowly for everyone who had started school, and the hot day was not helping much either. Temperature inside classrooms continued to increase at every minute, and everyone - even the professors - couldn't help but dream about the refreshing water from the sea, the shades from tall trees...the sweet taste of juices. Ah, being in classes with such memories was a sin.

Thankfully the group of young adults had managed to have the exactly same hour of lunch everyday, except for Keona, Kai, Tsukiko and Brooklyn who had to eat later at Tuesdays and Fridays since their last class in morning was at noon and ended at two o'clock, and the first in the afternoon was at four.

"Aww man, we don't have a shade we can use!" Tyson complained as he stepped out of his University beside Hillary since, much for the dark blue haired boy's despair, they had chosen two courses that only existed in Law University.

"Stop complaining, and let's go look for the others." Hillary replied as she climbed down the stairs that lead to the main doors of her University, and started looking at the park that was right in front of her. Fortunately the Govern had decided to create a park right in the middle of the Universities so the students could find a shelter in the hot days "I told Tasi and Keona we would be under the last Sakura so we better go."

"I just hope no one had the same idea." Tyson complained as he carried his bag full of food "Man, it's so hot I just wish it was still August."

"Yeah, somewhat I miss the beach too." Hillary commented to herself knowing if Tyson heard her he would start mocking her; after all for the ex-Bladebreaker Hillary didn't know how to have fun or how to relax.

On the way to the Sakura tree Tyson and Hillary meet with Max, who was being accompanied by Kenny that, as usual, was carrying his small laptop. Even though Kenny was still the shortest member of the group he had grown up a bit, and he even managed to cut his hair shorter, his huge round spectacles now a bit smaller.

"So, how was the first morning of school?" Max asked as the four friends continued their short walk, passing by other groups that had decided to use the park as place to eat instead of the interior of the Universities "Our was cool; our informatics teacher is completely insane."

"Max!" Hillary exclaimed in a warning tone "Don't say those things!"

"Why? It's the truth." Max replied with a small chuckle, and Kenny shook his head "Even Chief here laughed; the teacher is a comedy!"

"I cannot believe you agree with him, Kenny!" Hillary said shocked as she looked at the light brown haired boy, who sweatdropped while Tyson shook his head.

"C'mon people, lets just go!" the dark blue haired boy exclaimed before rubbing his tummy "I'm getting hungry, and you know how I become if I don't eat."

"Well trust me when I say we don't notice much difference between the time you're hungry and the time you're whining." Hillary commented looking at Tyson, who decided not to retort.

"Err c'mon guys, let's just go." Kenny said nervously "I bet the others are already waiting, and you know how they can be when we're late."

"If Tyson was the one waiting I would be worried, but since he's here..." Max trailed off as he started walking leaving a confused Tyson behind, while both Hillary and Chief chuckled: that was so true.

When the four friends arrived to the last Sakura in the park a wave of relief and happiness washed over them for they quickly spotted their not so large group of friends sat close to the roots. However, Hillary raised an eyebrow when she saw that everyone was in complete silence.

"Hey people, what's up?" Max asked sitting in-between Tasi and Tsukiko, and both girls decided not to give him the usual answer 'the sky' "Why is everyone so quiet?"

"Well, some things are better not to be said." Tsukiko replied in a soft voice, her red-wine coloured eyes watching as Chief sat beside Hillary and Tyson "Besides we were talking until you arrived."

"Does that mean you were talking about us?" Tyson asked raising an eyebrow, his hand half way to his bag "I knew that was what you did on our backs!"

"I didn't say anything." Tsukiko replied shaking her head as a warm breeze started blowing her silver hair away from her pale face "Honestly Tyson, don't jump to conclusions without hearing everything."

"I agree with her." Hillary said eyeing the dark blue haired boy next to her "What are you doing in Law if you don't hear all the facts?"

"Aww give me a break! If it wasn't for BBA, I would never have chosen Law School!" Tyson exclaimed as he pulled his lunch from his bag "And why are you always picking on me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tasi asked before she could stop herself, and everyone except for Mystel, Brooklyn and Kai laughed at Tyson's surprised look "Aww c'mon Ty, I'm kidding." the sea-green haired girl added smiling, but Tyson looked away with a pout.

"And here comes the child." Hillary mumbled shaking her head, and Tyson stuck his tongue at her "See? Not even during meals he can behave!"

"C'mon Hil, leave him alone." Keona spoke suddenly, a sandwich in her hand "You need to admit if it wasn't for Tyson, being around here wouldn't be as funny as it is now."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyson asked looking at the turquoise haired girl, who shrugged before biting her sandwich failing to notice someone was looking at her.

From where he stood, with his back leaned against the Sakura's trunk, a straw in his lips, Kai watched as Keona observed the whole group, and made some comments from time to time as a way of feeling that she 'fit in'. Strangely enough Kai didn't know from where the girl was even though she had a Japanese name and surname; she seemed so...different.

With a grunt Kai turned to Tyson, who was - just to change a bit - discussing with Hillary about why he was eating candies instead of healthy food. It was incredible how the dark blue haired boy didn't seem to grow up, and it was funny to see Hillary acting like a mother.

In silence Kai grabbed his bag, and pulled a green apple from inside, and after pulling the straw from his lips with his free hand, he started eating the fruit. Even though he would never admit it out-loud Kai was finding it strange to see the Bladebreakers together except for Rei, but then again the Chinese boy had decided to go study to China and stay with the White Tigers.

And now, much for Kai's annoyance, he had to bear with Brooklyn's presence as well as Mystel's. He didn't know what the Egyptian boy was doing there, and as a matter of fact Kai didn't care, but Brooklyn's presence still made him shift uncomfortably. After all the memories of the last Tournament were still vivid in his mind...thoughts haunting him every night.

"Hey Kai, are you ok?" a voice called out, and Kai snapped from his daze to see Keona looking at him with a confused look on her face "You seem like you're thinking about something bad."

"Hn, why's that?" Kai asked before he could control his voice, and the turquoise haired girl shrugged before biting her sandwich.

"I dunno, you just had this look on your face..." Keona tried to explain after swallowing her food, her stormy grey eyes staring at Kai's scarlet red ones "It's complicated to explain."

"If you have something to say, then do it." Kai growled under his breathe, his cold stare focused in the turquoise haired girl, who shrugged.

"Don't be self-absorb," Keona started, and the coloured haired boy blinked "I just said it looked as if you were thinking about something bad; I never said I knew what it was."

"Hn." was the only answer Kai gave the girl, who chuckled before turning to her friends leaving Kai alone to face memories that still made his heart ache, especially since the reason for those same thoughts was one meter away from him, sat between Tsukiko and Mystel.

»«»«»«

As she drove in a street careful enough not to get too close to the other cars Keona couldn't help but think about her first day of school and her new friends. She had meet Max before the beginning of summer holidays through his mother, Judy, who was also a close friend of the Ai family.

During those holidays Keona had decided to go to America, where she met the rest of the elements of All-Stars, and she had a nice time with them besides doing her studies so she could start her course to become a writer in Japan. In September Keona returned to Tokyo, along with Max, and got the opportunity to meet the Bladebreakers except for Rei, who had returned to his own country. It didn't take long for Keona to find herself being drowned by thoughts if not dreams about the ex-leader of the Japanese team, but when she understood what was happening to her Keona immediately rose a stop sign.

True Kai Hiwatari was a very handsome boy, with a _very _good body, and a very interesting personality, but that was the problem. Kai was aware people - especially girls - found him attractive; he was conscious his body did make girls from every age and with their hormones working at full speed faint - probably the reason why he always wore the same type of clothes ever since the last World Tournament -, and Kai knew some found his personality interesting because he was impossible to read.

With a shook of her head Keona turned left, and groaned when she was welcome by a very long traffic, which would probably take ages to disappear.

"Great, just what I needed." the turquoise haired girl muttered to herself as she stopped beside a white car from where music was blasting, and some teenagers with sunglasses kept nodding their heads while making weird moves at the beat of 'Candy Shop' by 50 Cent.

With a roll of her eyes Keona tried to pay attention to the long queue of cars, but before she knew it she was thinking about the Bladebreakers again. Well, more like thinking about Max and Kai. The two of them were as different from each other as day is from the night, and though Keona knew Max was probably the best out of the two to give her balance she was feeling more attracted to Kai. Why, she didn't know. Kai was so quiet, so reserved, and such a badass (or so he wanted people think), and Max was cheerful, out-going and funny.

And that was what she needed.

Keona knew Max would be the best choice to make, but maybe, just maybe, her heart was looking for something she didn't understand, and that only Kai could give her. Keona was an observer, and even though she was extremely quiet when alone or in the presence of a single person, a smile would form in her lips every time her friends appeared, and Keona tried hard to fit in a group that had gone through more things that she could name. But if she was somewhat alike Kai Hiwatari, how come she didn't feel anything for Max? Opposites attract each other...don't they?

Suddenly traffic started moving, and with another shake of her head Keona started her motor, the music coming from the white car besides her breaking a silence the girl definitely didn't want to listen to.

»«»«»«

With a sigh Brooklyn put his pencil-holder down, and turned to his side on the chair so he could look through the window beside him, but all he saw was his pensive expression and an almost black coloured background.

The darkness was such a wonderful thing, but it seemed as if only he was attracted by it. It was almost as if darkness was calling him and only him. And one of the strangest things was the fact that didn't scare Brooklyn at all; on the contrary, it made him feel special in some way.

Slowly the ginger haired man looked to the opposite side of the window to a book-shelf that was right beside the desk, and his cerulean blue eyes immediately fell on his beyblade where Zeus could be seen, its power still being felt by Brooklyn, who bite his lower lip softly. Even though he had decided to stop beyblading the young man could still feel his bit-beast's power roam through his body creating a shivering sensation and goose bumps all over Brooklyn's body.

With a shake of his head Brooklyn looked at his homework again, lying all over the desk and he was about to continue with his study when his cell-phone started ringing and with a sigh the ginger haired man reached for it since it was also over the desk, close to a pile of papers.

"Hello?" the young man asked calmly when he pressed his cell-phone against his right ear "Tsukiko, what's wrong? What do you mean 'nothing', w- All right, we'll talk tomorrow, but are you sure you're all right? Okay, okay, I won't ask it again. All right, we'll meet tomorrow. Good night."

As soon as Brooklyn hung up, a confused look on his face, Mystel opened the door of the room, his platinum blonde haired damp while bangs covered his eyes slightly. He was already dressed in his pj's like Brooklyn, and it seemed as if both friends needed a good night sleep.

"What happened?" Mystel inquired closing the door behind him, and Brooklyn shrugged not sure of what to say before putting his cell-phone on its place.

"It was Tsukiko." the ginger haired man replied noticing his friend's smile "And why the happy face? Did something happen that I don't know of?"

"Oh nothing personal, I was just remembering the times when Tsukiko would call or even visit us saying she had felt something was wrong with you." the platinum blonde haired man replied sitting down on his futon in Indian-style "It was curious how she was always right."

"We're close friends." Brooklyn replied calmly, and Mystel continue smiling at him "You know we're close so don't look at me like that."

"I wasn't saying anything," Mystel started shaking his head, his platinum blonde locks caressing his tanned skin "I was simply stating the truth."

"Well don't imply things when you know what's happening." Brooklyn said, and his friend crossed his arms in a defying way.

"What I know is that you two have something that's not common nowadays." the sky-blue eyed man started calmly "I think there's something between you that only you two understand and feel. Why don't you talk with Tsukiko about your problems? I know she would listen."

"I don't have problems." Brooklyn replied in a strange cold voice, his eyes slightly narrowed "And I definitely don't have any reasons to talk with Tsukiko about my life."

"Whatever, just keep trying to convince yourself, but don't forget that I know you, and you cannot fool me." Mystel replied without looking affected by his friend's expression or his tone of voice.

Before Brooklyn could reply there was a knock on the door, and after a short and quick 'come in' Tasi walked inside wearing a pair of loose forest green pyjama pants with a matching long-sleeved shirt.

"I just wanted to ask if you would like to go ice-skating with the guys tomorrow." the sea-green haired girl started, her eyes meeting Mystel's for a second "Everyone already said yes, and wants to go tomorrow during the morning."

"Sure." Brooklyn replied shortly, and Tasi nodded "Just one question cousin, want to tell me what's going on between the two of you?" the ginger haired man questioned looking from Tasi to Mystel for a second.

"Don't you even start." Tasi warned her dark violet eyes sparkling with range, and without any other word the girl left the room, and Mystel looked at his friend with an eyebrow raised.

"You should know by now your cousin is not going to tell you what happened." the platinum haired man started, and Brooklyn turned to him "And neither will I."

With a short nod Brooklyn turned to the desk again, and Mystel laid down on the futon with his hands behind his head, his sky-blue eyes fixed on the white ceiling above him.

There's always a time when people need to make decisions, and some of those choices may affect the lives of many. However, there are some paths that can separate two friends forever and haunt their minds during the rest of their days.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Fall In Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I own the new characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Hey girl; I'm really relieved to know you're enjoying this despite the mistakes, and the wish to know what happened between Mystel and Tasi (need to wait to find out what happened between them). As for Brooklyn and Tsukiko, I'm trying to make their relationship develop slowly just like Kai and Keona's (who can't stop thinking about each other). Oh, and happy to know you like the interaction between Tyson and Hillary. Good luck!

**Beyblade-gal:** Thank you very much, and I promise I'll try to make a good job. As for you doing a good thing, just do it coming from your heart, and you'll be great. I bet you'll write wonderful fics, but if you need help just say so, okay?

**observaant- not mean:** Thanks and don't worry about the time you take, I can take ages to update too. I know the mystery around Tasi and Mystel is still hidden in the shadows, but I'm trying to keep the story balanced and that means taking things slowly. As for Keona, Kai and Max…you need to wait to see what's going to happen.

**ariotlatio:** Hum…I can only say thanks, but I can hardly doubt my writing ha changed…I mean, I don't notice any difference at all. Anyway, thanks for your support, and hey, what happened with your fics? Just curious…

»«»«»«

I just want to leave here a very important warning because I find it necessary to explain something about this fic. I'm not trying to influence anyone with the content held in the plot, and I hope you can understand it. This fic is really important to me, but it's also very hard to be written not because English is my second language, but because…it dwells in a time that was a bit complicated for me. Anyway, once again I'll repeat, I **_don't_** want to influence anyone, I'm trying to pass a message instead. A message about the fact there's **_always_** a way out that is **_not _**the one our mind makes us think about; all we need to do is look for it.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 4:** Fall In Darkness

Even though it was a horrible day; the temperature below zero, white snow falling outside, nothing seemed to be bad enough to stop a group of friends from dressing warmly, and grab their ice-skates before walking out of their cosy houses, and start their way towards the pavilion where they would be able to ice-skate during the whole morning.

As usual Tyson and Hillary had decided to go together, but on the way they met a cheerful Max, a smiling Keona, an annoyed Kai and a scared Kenny. All of them, except for Kai and Kenny, were eager to go ice-skating, but Hillary ended up smacking Tyson on the top of his head when the boy said she probably didn't know how to skate since that didn't come on the books.

When the group finally arrived to the pavilion, they spotted Brooklyn, Tasi and Mystel close to the box-office, the two young adults looking calm, but Tasi's expression of boredom changed to happiness if not relief when she saw her friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" the sea-green haired girl asked when the group reached her, and Tyson looked up studying the sky.

"I would say the sky if there weren't so many clouds." the dark blue haired boy replied, and everyone sweatdropped at his words, except for Kai, who was definitely starting to wonder what he was doing there.

"Hey, where's Tsukiko?" Keona asked suddenly looking from Tasi to Brooklyn "I thought she was coming with you."

"And I thought she was with you." Tasi answered with a blink, and Brooklyn frowned remembering the strange call he had received on the previous night.

"She's probably late." Hillary said before shivering and hug herself despite her thick creamy coat "What do you say if we go inside? I don't know about you, but I'm getting cold."

"I agree with Hillary on this, let's go." Kenny said through his chattering teeth, his arms also around his torso, and after paying for their tickets the not to small group walked inside the pavilion.

"Aww Chief, why are you looking so scared?" Tyson asked as he noticed his light brown haired friend was having problem to put his skates on since he didn't stop trembling "I know this isn't as good as mathematic, but relax a bit."

"Yeah, I'm going to try." Kenny replied still unsure of what he was doing there while Tyson turned to Hillary, and commented something only to be smacked on his head.

"So, do you like to skate?" Keona questioned looking at the coloured haired young man beside her, who hn'ed in reply "I hope that meant a yes."

"Why do you care?" Kai asked harshly without looking at the girl, who rolled her eyes since she was starting to get annoyed by his attitude.

"Geez, I didn't know you were this social." Keona commented sarcastically before standing up on her skates "Sorry for trying to communicate with you, Mr I'm-Too-Cool-To-Have-Friends."

In silence Kai watched the turquoise haired girl step into the ice-rink, where many other people already were and after finding her balance Keona started skating towards the other side of the rink with a surprising grace. Kai didn't care about her, but the fact she was always trying to talk with him…to act as if she knew him, made the Russian young man wonder what thoughts could be running through Keona's mind.

He was a lone wolf, with absolutely no need to find friends, and Kai believed he showed that with no problems at all, but in some strange way Keona Ai always seemed to find a way to crack more than a few words out of him. Thankfully, since she was knew here, Keona had yet to see that achievement.

"Aww I hope you guys let me take some pictures." Tasi spoke up as she put the black string of her digital camera around her neck "I need a few ones for my album."

"Album?" Mystel repeated before he could stop himself, and the sea-green haired girl turned to him before nodding, Max passing behind her in order to reach for the rink.

"Yes, of my _friends_." Tasi explained shortly, giving emphasis to the word 'friends', and with that the dark violet eyed girl skated towards Keona, a hand holding the camera against her chest.

Kai watched everyone skating from the bench, his strong arms folded against his chest, but his attention turned to his side when he felt someone sit beside him in complete silence. By the corner of his eyes the Russian young man watched as Tsukiko gave a knot to the laces of her right skate, her silver hair pulled up into a messy bun though the only red-wine streak was framing the right side of her face.

"Good morning to you too, Kai." Tsukiko complimented suddenly without looking up, and Kai looked at the rink again with an 'hn' "May I ask why you're still here and not having fun?"

"Hn, why do you care?" the coloured haired young man asked back, and Tsukiko stood up before extending a hand towards him.

"There's no need o be embarrassed," she started, and Kai looked from her hand to her eyes still with the same emotionless expression on his face "I mean, have you seen Tyson and Kenny? They don't know how to skate, but they're still trying."

"Hn, I'm not like them." Kai growled glancing at Tyson in time to see the dark blue haired boy fall on his butt, and Tsukiko approached the fence that separated the rink from the rest of the pavilion.

"Keona, come here please!" the silver haired young woman exclaimed when she spotted the turquoise haired girl, who smiled at her, and Tsukiko smiled softly for she knew Kai was glaring at her.

"Tsukiko! Where have you been?" Keona asked as she stopped in front of her friend, on the other side of the fence "Everyone was worried about you."

"I needed to take care of a few things, and I didn't have the time to tell you I was late." the red-wine eyed young woman quickly replied "Anyway, do you think you can do something for me?"

"It depends of what you want." Keona replied before smiling showing she was not being serious, but Tsukiko smiled back at her "Kidding; what do you need?"

"Oh, I don't need anything." Tsukiko corrected shaking her head, and the stormy grey eyed girl sent her a confused look "Now _he_ is a different story." the silver haired young woman finished pointing at Kai behind her.

"I don't need help." Kai snarled, his cold eyes locked with Tsukiko's "Much less from _her_. Take care of your own life Miliani, and leave mine alone."

With that the coloured haired young man stepped inside the ice-rink, and it was then that a shout was heard and before Kai could react Tyson appeared out of nowhere, and slammed against the Russian young man making both of them fall on the ice on their butts.

"Good grief, I hope I don't do that." Kenny mumbled under his breathe as he watched Tyson laugh nervously under Kai's fulminating glare, but when he was about to give his first step on the ice, he slipped and fell on four with a small wince "Oh, why did I got out of bed today?"

With a small shake of her head Keona approached both Kai and Tyson and extended her hands, but while the dark blue haired boy accepted her help Kai looked at the opposite direction.

"Fine, be an idiot." Keona said loud enough for Kai to hear her, but then the girl turned to Tyson, who was rubbing his lower back "Are you all right or do you think you need some help?"

"I think it would be better if someone helped me." the dark blue haired boy replied as he grabbed Keona's hands with all of his strength so he couldn't fall again, and an evil glint appeared on Keona's stormy grey eyes.

"Very well." was all the girl said before pulling Tyson to the opposite side of the rink where Hillary was with Max and Tasi, the three of them trying to make Chief let go of the fence and skate "Hey Hil, give me a hand will you?" Keona asked, and when the brunette looked at her, the turquoise haired girl pushed Tyson, and with a yell the boy literally flew towards Hillary, and slammed against her.

"Keona Ai, what were you thinking!" Hillary screamed not noticing Tyson had fallen on top of her, and that they were lying on the ice "Tyson, get off me now!"

With a giggle Tasi grabbed her camera, and took pictures of all Tyson's attempts to stand up only to end up falling over Hillary again, since he kept slipping, and it didn't take long for both young adults to blush in pure embarrassment.

When she was about to take one last picture of her two friends before going to meet Brooklyn, who was skating all alone on the opposite side of all the commotion, Tasi froze when a certain Egyptian boy appeared beside her, skating perfectly.

"Having fun?" Mystel asked as he leaned against the fence, and Tasi nodded, her dark violet eyes still focused on both Tyson and Hillary "I didn't know you could skate." the boy added making his female friend role her eyes before turning to him.

"Things change in a year, you know?" Tasi inquired sounding slightly annoyed, her hand still grabbing the camera "Why do you keep trying to talk with me?"

"You're my friend, Tasi, and that will never change despite of what happened." Mystel answered calmly, and the sea-green haired girl took a long deep breathe in order to control herself.

"Well, I don't want anything with you." Tasi started, her eyes locked with Mystel's "You humiliated me…you made me hate myself even more!"

"That was not my intention, and you know it." the platinum blonde haired boy replied shaking his head "You know why I couldn't do it; we were young and we misunderstood everything."

"No!" Tasi shouted, and Mystel was surprised by the tears glittering on the girl's dark eyes "I was humiliated! I don't care if what you did was for the best; right now I can't look at you and much less look at myself!"

Before Mystel had tome to open his mouth the sea-green haired girl went to the closest exit, and walked away as fast as her skates allowed her.

From the middle of the rink Tsukiko watched as Max finally helped Tyson to stand up without falling over Hillary again while Keona taught Kenny how to skate without slipping all the time, but the silver haired woman's attention was focused on Tasi and Mystel. Tsukiko had seen the sea-green haired girl leave but she had also noticed Mystel's expression of sadness but mixed up with what seemed to be understanding. However, about what Tsukiko didn't know, and she wouldn't try to find out unless she was told through one of the two young adults.

With a sigh Tsukiko started skating more and less on the same area, making small pirouettes on ice, but the girl's mind was not focused in what she was doing; on the contrary, all the girl's thoughts were turned to what had happened before Tsukiko had entered in the pavilion.

She had almost fallen in the traps again, and it was killing her. She couldn't go through the same thing all over again, Tsukiko knew she couldn't, but it wasn't as if she could help it.

"Good morning, Tsukiko." a voice complimented scarring the silver haired girl, who besides snapping from her trail of thoughts lost her balance, but before she could fall on the ice an arm wrapped around her waist, securing her tightly against a board and strong chest.

"H-hello Brooklyn." Tsukiko managed to stutter as the person helped her to stand up, though the arm was still around her waist "Thanks for helping me."

"Don't worry; just relieved to know you're ok." the ginger haired young man replied as Tsukiko turned around to face him, and slowly Brooklyn lowered his arm "You skate very well."

"What can I say; I had a good teacher." the red-wine eyed young woman replied, her lips curling into a smile that Brooklyn returned "And where were you? I didn't see you anywhere."

"I should be the one making that question." Brooklyn commented, and the young woman chuckled in reply "But I was here watching Kai refusing to ask for someone to help him."

"What that guy has is something he doesn't want to accept." Tsukiko replied watching Kai standing up from the ice; trying not to move at all though it was obvious he wanted to even if it was just to reach the exit.

"I can only hope Kai understands what he wants and needs before it's too late." Brooklyn added glancing at Keona before looking at the Russian young man again, and Tsukiko looked at the ice below them.

"I think we're all looking for the same thing." the silver haired young woman said suddenly, and Brooklyn looked at her "I think that, even if it's just unconsciously, we're all looking for balance and answers."

"Are you looking for that?" the cerulean-blue eyed young man inquired, and Tsukiko shook her head before looking up at him, her eyes strangely dark.

"I'm looking for a way out." the young woman corrected, and Brooklyn blinked suddenly noticing something in the girl's voice that was not entirely strange for him.

»«»«»«

Since they had got out of the rink before noon the group decided to have lunch together even though Tyson had to swear he would eat less than usual. However, as it was obvious, everyone knew the boy would not be able to keep his promise.

"So, what do you guys say about some Chinese food?" Max questioned looking at his friends, and everyone – except for Kai, Brooklyn and Mystel – cheered.

"What's up with you and Chinese?" Keona asked turning to the blonde haired boy, who chuckled as he watched her cross her arms in a questioning manner.

"Trust me, having lunch and Tyson all together can only end up in Chinese." Max replied, and the turquoise haired girl sent him a confused look that made the boy smile "Well, the good thing about eating Chinese with Tyson is that it doesn't matter how high the bill, you always manage to pay it."

"Hey!" Tyson shouted as he listened to his friends' conversation, and everyone burst in laughter except for Brooklyn and Mystel, who smiled, and Kai that rolled his eyes.

"You know, the pictures are great!" Tasi exclaimed happily, as she stared at the small screen of her camera "I can hardly wait to have them on my album!"

"Don't you dare to forget about showing them to us." Hillary warned turning to the sea-green haired girl, who nodded but when she was about to open her mouth Tasi spotted something on the street across from her position: it was the shop where the photographic material she wanted was.

With a sigh and a soft shake of her head the dark violet eyed girl turned to her friends, trying to listen to the conversation, but Tasi failed to notice someone looking at her with a pensive expression.

"So, what do you guys want to do after lunch?" Tyson questioned staring at his friends "I was thinking about going to the dojo, and see a film or something."

"Hum, I think we should try to study a bit." Hillary commented, and everyone groaned at her words "What? It's good to be prepared; we never know what the teachers may want us to study."

"Hillary, you said it yourself, you don't know what the professors want us to study, so how can you say such thing?" Keona asked confused before feeling something tug her sleeve.

"You should know by now Hillary loves to study." Max whispered when the turquoise haired girl turned to him "Just don't give her any ideas, ok?"

"I heard that!" Hillary exclaimed suddenly, and Max sighed making almost everyone laugh at his face while Hillary crossed her arms against her chest, and looked away with a 'humph'.

"We're here!" Tyson said suddenly opening his arms wide, and scaring everyone on the process, and it didn't take long for Hillary to smack the boy on the top of the head again on that day.

"Watch out with your manners." the brunette warned, and Tyson started with his complains about the injustices of the world and that he was a victim in Hillary's hands. The last remark, of course, resulted in another smack on the head.

"What do you guys say if we walk inside?" Mystel asked noticing many people staring at them with confused looks, and in silence Max opened the door of the restaurant so his friends could walk inside.

During their waiting for the food Keona took the opportunity to watch her friends closely in an attempt to understand them better. After all actions speak louder than words, and though her presence was still a bit fresh Keona was finding it easy to catch some habits of friends her, and it was almost possible for her to make some correct comments.

For what she had been able to see ever since she had arrived from America with Max, Keona immediately noticed the love/hate relationship between Hillary and Tyson while Tasi and Mystel seemed to share a secret no one else knew about. However, and though she had never say it out-loud, Keona had always found Brooklyn and Tsukiko's relationship the most interesting of all.

White Tyson and Hillary's feelings for each other were obvious; it was easy to see that no matter what could have happened on the past Mystel kept trying to come closer Tasi, but Brooklyn and Tsukiko…both of them looked as if they had gone through something far too complex to be voiced, but even though they had never utter a word the two young adults looked as if they understood each other perfectly.

As for herself Keona knew she had yet to grasp reality, and understand why she felt attracted to Kai Hiwatari. Why couldn't she look at Max and feel the same shiver go down her spine? What existed in Kai that kept pulling her to him? And why the hell didn't Kai seem to like to have her around!

"Keona, we know Kai's cute, but stop staring." a voice whispered, and the turquoise haired girl snapped from her thoughts "Even though he already noticed."

"What!" Keona asked a bit too loud, and Tsukiko motioned with her head to the Russian young man before smiling softly when she saw her female friend looking at Kai only to see he was gazing at her too, and blush slightly.

With a small chuckle Tsukiko returned to her condition of observer, and watched as her friends continued to talk and have fun, but before the silver haired young woman had time to grab a hold on her thoughts she found herself thinking about what had happened early in the morning. Oh, how she wanted to erase it from her mind…how she wished to find a way out…

"Are you ok?" a voice questioned, and Tsukiko snapped from her thoughts only to see Tasi looking at her with a worried frown on her face "You look troubled."

"Oh no, I was just thinking about something." Tsukiko answered with a small smile gracing her features "Don't worry about me; I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" the sea-green haired girl asked still looking worried, and her friend nodded not wanting to talk in fear to say something she would regret later.

"You shouldn't lie." a calm voice commented, and Tsukiko looked to her other side only to meet a pair of cerulean-blue eyes "You may fool everyone, but you cannot fool me."

"Oh really?" Tsukiko inquired trying hard not to feel the cold sensation washing over her body at every word spoken by her friend "I guess it's better for me to watch out then."

"Don't you want to tell me what's happening to you?" Brooklyn asked turning on the seat so he could look at the girl face-to-face, and Tsukiko entitled her head to the side.

"Tell you what?" she inquired trying to look confused, and Brooklyn raised a hand to touch hers, but before their skin could touch the ginger haired young man lowered his hand again.

"Tsukiko, I know what you're going through." Brooklyn started and the silver haired young woman blinked "At least, I feel like I do, and I want to help you."

"There's nothing going on, Brooklyn, I promise." Tsukiko started fighting against her wish to touch the young man's cheek "We all have problems, but mine are not serious. Besides, you know I would tell you if I needed help."

"I know, but it's always good to remind our friends we're around in case help is needed." the ginger haired young man replied, and before she could stop herself Tsukiko raised a hand and grabbed Brooklyn's only to shiver slightly when a cold sensation run down her spine.

"Thank you Brooklyn, I hope you know it works both ways." Tsukiko managed to say, and Brooklyn looked at her worried when he noticed the strange, trembling voice on her voice.

"The food is here!" Tyson exclaimed suddenly, and Hillary rolled her eyes at his childish way, but deep down the brunette needed to admit she was feeling relieved that he never grown up since she wasn't sure of what would be her place in his life if Tyson Granger decided to have a hold on himself, and actually act like the eighteen year old he was.

»«»«»«

As tears dropped from her red-wine eyes Tsukiko stared through the open window to the dark sky above, sobs trying desperately to leave her lips, but the young woman always managed to keep them locked in her chest so no one could hear her. Despite the music blasting through her earphones, the silver haired young woman could still hear the yells and complains on the hall all though muffled by the closed door of her room.

She was getting tired of her life, and she could hardly take it anymore. She was sick of listening to yells, screams, complains, curses and feel hate and sadness crept from every corner after another long discussion over the phone. But most of all, she was getting numb for having to pretend everything was all right, and that she always had a smile and an advice to offer.

Tsukiko was not tired of her friends, on contrary; she treasured her friends more than anything in her life, but deep down the silver haired young woman knew something was missing…something she was too scared to find, and that same fear was leading her back to that time.

A time when madness was reason, darkness was light, but most of all it was a time of insanity and danger.

It had taken so much effort…so much courage to get up from zero, and start doing something, but now everything was falling again…falling in darkness and in a turmoil of thoughts.

In a violent movement with her wrist Tsukiko pulled the earphones off her ears, and let them fall soundly on the mattress before standing on her knees, and stick her head through the window next to her feeling cold raindrops hitting the back of her neck since her long hair was falling on both sides of her face. Lightnings and thunders could already be heard and seen not too far away, but that passed unnoticed by the young woman.

She was so tired, so numb that all Tsukiko wanted to do was to let go; to let go of everything, and just…stop feeling.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind Tsukiko straightened up, her red-wine eyes opened slightly wide; she couldn't and she wouldn't. She was no weakling to let go of everything so easily; she had not go through hell to end up in he condition her mind kept trying to reach.

With a deep breathe Tsukiko reached out for her cell-phone, and dialled the only number she had promised never to use; not when she was in that condition and after vowing she would go through everything alone.

"_Hello?"_ a calm voice asked suddenly, and Tsukiko blinked in surprise: that was not his voice; that one was a bit rougher than his, but the pronunciation gave it away about who was on the other line.

"Mystel?" the red-wine eyed young woman asked back not sure of what to say "Is that you?"

_"Yes; Brooklyn told me to answer since he's dressing." _the Egyptian young man replied _"What's wrong? You sound nervous."  
_

"Who? Me? No, I'm fine, nothing's wrong." Tsukiko answered a bit too quickly while she was trying to control her nerves "Do you think I can talk with Brooklyn or should I call later?"

Silence was the only thing that answered her, but the young woman blinked when she started hearing muffled voices on the other side of the line before…

"_Hello? Tsukiko?" _a very calm voice called out, and though she didn't know why Tsukiko felt tears blurring her vision.

"B-Brooklyn, hey, I'm terribly sorry for calling you at this hour, but I need you." the young started before kicking herself mentally because of her choice of words "I mean…I need your help."

_"Is it everything all right?" _Brooklyn questioned, and against her tries a sob managed to escape from Tsukiko's trembling lips _"Tsukiko, what's wrong? Do you want me to come over?"_

"N-no." Tsukiko managed to stutter whipping her tears with the back of her hand "Its ju-it's raining too much, and it's not safe to wander in the streets with a storm coming. I'm sorry for bothering you, Brooklyn."

_"No, there's something wrong with you."_ the ginger haired young man retorted his voice sounding as determined as it was calm _"I'm going to see you."_

"No, Brooklyn!" Tsukiko exclaimed on the same second her mother yelled something on the hall "Please, I'm just scared…you know I don't like lightnings or thunders, and I'm just…scared, and that's why I said I needed you."

_"You're lying."_ Brooklyn commented seconds later after what seemed to be an awkward silence, and the strange serene tone of his voice was more than enough to send a chill down Tsukiko's spine _"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, just don't lie."_

"I'm so sorry Brooklyn, so sorry…" Tsukiko whispered before she could stop herself, her eyes now closed "Please, don't be mad at me."

_"I'm not mad Tsukiko, just worried."_ Brooklyn replied _"Take care, and if you need anything else just call me. I'll see you tomorrow."_

After a soft 'bye' Tsukiko hang up, and laid on the mattress, the cell-phone pressed against her chest: how could she have been so stupid? She knew she would never be able to get away from Brooklyn's persistence.

"I just need to get away." Tsukiko whispered as a tear fell down her eye, and hit the mattress "I just need your help Brooklyn, so I don't fall in darkness."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Reflection of a Lost & Confused Soul

**Disclaimer: **I own the unknown characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Please don't say such things, I can hardly believe this is getting good, but...well, I cannot deny I'm not relieved to know you're enjoying this despite of everything, and yes, I truly hope the message is making sense. Okay, now about the characters; indeed, Tsukiko is quite a puzzle isn't she? But don't worry, I still have a surprise or two for you. As for Tasi and Mystel, well that pairing needs time to develop, but I hope I'm not giving everything away at once, and I'm quite happy to know you're enjoying to see Tyson and Hillary together. Oh, and Keona and Kai...yup, both are stubborn and don't to admit what's happening with them. I hope you keep enjoying this.

**ariotlatio:** I think I should be the one saying 'wow' for I'm really relieved to know you're enjoying this, and once again, if you need help just e-mail me. It will be my pleasure to give you a hand with your ideas.

**beyblade-gal:** You're welcome, and please don't say such things, it makes me feel embarassed and a bit uncomfortable, but it's not as if I don't appreciate your words, on the contrary, I'm really happy and relieved to know that. I'm also happy to know your school ended and that you got your roll medal. Thank you for everything, and good luck to you too.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 5:** Reflection of a Lost and Confused Soul

With a tired sigh Keona sat on the forest green puff on the darkest corner of her room, right beside two glass-doors that lead to the balcony of her white coloured country-house, and rested her head against the wall beside her. She was getting so tired of everything...so weary for trying to reach out for someone she never figured out...

Keona Ai was getting fed up trying to finish a puzzle she should have never started on the first place.

Why she couldn't stop thinking about Kai Hiwatari was a mystery to the turquoise haired girl, but the reason _why _she had to feel so attracted to the Russian young man was something she just couldn't understand. Why was she so focused on Kai when she had someone so especial as Max beside her? The blonde was the only one who kept trying to make her feel comfortable, and yet the only think Keona was focused was on Kai.

When she was in Oahu, Hawaii, things were so different; all she had to do was think of was about surf, writing, school and her friends, but when she went to America with Max...when she decided to go to Tokyo with Max to continue with her studies and meet the famous Bladebreakers Keona have never dreamt about actually feeling attracted to the ex-leader of the team.

With a deep breathe Keona stood up, and walked into the balcony only to stare at the sky and be welcome by the darkness of clouds which colour was exactly as her eyes. Oh, how she hated when the weather seemed to read her mind...

"Shit, this can't be happening to me." the stormy grey eyed girl cursed under her breathe, and it was then that a small bark made her turn around only to see a black retriever behind her, its tail waving from side to side "Oh Sombra..."

With two quick steps Keona reached the side of the dog before letting herself fall on her knees, and hug Sombra around the neck while the female dog kept quiet as if it was understanding that was a moment for silence.

"What should I do?" the turquoise haired girl asked in a whisper, but Sombra only nudged her on the neck with its nose, and an idea appeared in Keona's mind.

Without thinking twice Keona stepped into her room again, close followed by Sombra, and turned her computer on before entering in the chatroom she shared with her friends. Only **Faded Hope **_(Tasi)_, **Screaming Whispers** occupied _(Tsukiko)_, and **Hiwatari** were there, and without blinking Keona clicked on Kai's surname.

_**GreynishShadow:**_

_I need to talk with you._

As she waited for Kai's reply, Keona started cuddling Sombra's head since the black retriever was lying on the floor beside her, but thankfuly it didn't take long for the Russian young man to reply.

_**Hiwatari:**_

_What the hell do you want?_

_**GreynishShadow:**_

_I need to talk to you tomorrow, during the lunch break. Meet me at the entrance of my Univ?_

_**Hiwatari:**_

_I'll think about it._

With a roll of her eyes Keona wrote 'thx. syl & bye' before turning her computer off, and rest her head on her hands: what the hell was she doing?

»«»«»«

With a groan Tasi turned her laptop off, and moved to her bed before leaning her head against the headboard: oh, how she was hating to be under the same roof with Mystel. Every time she looked at him...every time she heard him or simply smelled his scent the sea-green haired girl cursed herself.

Turning her head to the side Tasi grabbed a huge photo-album that was lying over the bedside table next to her, the words 'Love & Hopes' written in the middle in silver, and with a sigh she opened it and started looking at the photographs inside, smiles gracing her features from time to time. She had photographies of everyone, except _him_.

Or so Tasi wanted people to think.

As she schewed her lower lip the dark violet eyed girl went to the last page where the picture of all of her friends was, and unconsciously Tasi hold her breathe as she grabbed a photography that was hidden behind the one with her friends. Slowly the sea-green haired girl pulled it out, and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again.

Right in the centre of the photography, on a tree's branch, was Mystel with his mask pulled back, a huge smile on his face. In his extended hands was a green apple, and a twinkle of happiness could be spotted in his sky-blue eyes. Unconsciously, as she continued to stare at the boy, a sad smile graced Tasi's face; she truly missed seeing the Egyptian young man's smile.

"We were not young Mystel," the girl whispered still looking down "we were simply one year younger. Why did you stop me? Why did you refuse it?"

A sudden knock made Tasi jump slightly on the bed, and the photograph slipped from the girl's fingers falling on the floor beside the bed, and before the dark violet eyed girl could say something the door was opened revealing Brooklyn.

"Hey Tasi, yo-" the ginger haired young man trailed off when he saw his cousin literally dive to the floor, and send him a nervous smile "Are you all right?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm great! I-I'm just looking for something under the bed." Tasi replied quickly as she turned to look for something underneath the mattress, and Brooklyn shook his head "What do you want anyway? I thought you were already sleeping."

"I was heading to my room when your mother asked me to come here, and remember you that it's almost midnight." the cerulean-blue eyed young man explained, and Tasi looked at him "Anyway, I think you're a big girl and you know what you're doing. Oh, and Mystel wishes you a good night."

The only thing that answered Brooklyn was a growl, and with a small chuckle the ginger haired young man walked away, and slowly Tasi stood on her knees, the photography of Mystel in front of her. What the hell was happening to her?

»«»«»«

The day had come bright and a soft, cold breeze was rustling the trees. Some cars could already be seen crossing the streets just like people could already be spotted in the sidewalks. And in one of those sidewalks a smiling brunette could be seen, walking in-between a half-asleep dark blue haired boy and another with light brown hair.

"This is why I don't like school." Tyson mumbled with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes in a childish way, and Hillary sighed while Chief followed his male friend's actions and yawned too.

"Well, if you went to bed early instead of keep playing with that blade of yours all the time, you wouldn't be so sleepy." Hillary commented crossing her arms, and Tyson rolled his eyes.

"I would be surprised if _you_ didn't go to bed early." he mumbled with another yawn, and his female friend sent him a smile as a reply knowing there was no point in starting a discussion at seven am.

"Are we going to meet with the others?" Kenny asked after a couple of seconds in silence, and while Tyson simply ignored the question, Hillary shruged.

"I think some of them will be waiting for us close to the entrance of the sub-way." the girl replied "We can pass there just to be certain, and in case no one's there we just leave."

Atthat short reply Kenny nodded, and after a fifteen minutes walk the trio finally reached the sub-way where they found Max, leaned against a wall, dozzing while his bag was behind his crossed legs. With an evil smirk Tyson quietly stepped beside his friend, and shouted a 'boo' making Max jump five feet in the air, a shocked expression on his pale face.

"Good grief Tyson, don't do that!" Max exclaimed breathing heavily, and when she reached the dark blue haired boy's side Hillary smacked him on the head.

"Tyson, make a the favour and at least pretend you're an eighteen years old student?" the brunette asked annoyed, and Tyson simply rubbed his head with a hurt look on his face.

"Good morning." a calm voice complimented, and the four friends looked to the entrance of the sub-way only to see both Tsukiko and Kai step out of the tunnel, both looking more than awake.

"Hello guys." both Hillary and Max complimented with smiles while Kenny and Tyson yawned again, their hands hidding their mouths, and while a tiny smile graced Tsukiko's features, Kai kept silent.

"Can we go now?" Tyson asked suddenly, and everyone turned to him "I'm soo dying to find a chair, and take a nice nap."

"Tyson, you just woke up!" Hillary scolded, but the dark blue haired boy simply waved a hand in dismiss feeling too sleepy and tired to retort.

With small chuckles the group split, but not after promising to meet during the lunch break under the last Sakura, but seconds after they left the entrance of the sub-way, Brooklyn appeared with a pensive expression on his pale face. Something deep inside of him kept saying something was wrong...something with someone he knew too well, and though he didn't want to admit it out-loud, Brooklyn knew who that person was.

He never quite understood hy he felt as he if understood Tsukiko more than anyone in the world, including his cousin, and many times the young ginger haired man wondered if he and Tsukiko shared something many didn't understand. Sometimes it felt as if they did, but sometimes it was as if it was simply...a feeling.

Shaking his head softly Brooklyn turned left and started walking towards Tsukiko's University not caring if he would miss his first class.

With a growl Tasi grabbed the strap of her bag for it was getting harder and harder not to look at the person beside her. Why Brooklyn had left sooner without saying anything was still a mystery to her, but the sea-green haired girl was positive the first thing she would do when she saw her cousin was to strangle him.

Why she had to bear with Mystel's presence alone was something Tasi kept trying not to think of, but the fact the Egyptian young man was beside her, silently staring ahead, was getting to her nerves. Oh, how she just wished to be able to snap and yell everything she had inside of her.

"Is there something wrong?" Mystel asked suddenly, and before Tasi could stop herself she looked at him, and felt her breathe get stuck in her throat when her dark eyes meet a pair of sky-blue ones.

"Why do you ask that?" the girl inquired back, and Mystel chuckled, his lips curling into a tiny smile.

"You didn't stop staring at me." he replied matter-of-factly "I was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with my face."

"Please, don't be so self-absorb." Tasi answered looking straight, and the young platinum blonde haired man blinked "Why would I stare at you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Mystel replied, and the sea-green haired girl rolled her eyes getting annoyed by his answers.

"Are you going to retort everything I say?"

"Probably."

"Go to hell."

"I rather not; I like to be here."

"I hate you."

"I prefer to think that you love me."

At those words Tasi stopped her tracks, and turned to Mystel, an unreadable look on her face. Her dark violet eyes were almost black now, but despite how flushed she look, the Egyptian young man knew Tasi was at the edge of blowing up.

"Bastard." was all the sea-green haired girl said, her voice above a whisper, and before Mystel could open his mouth Tasi run towards her University feeling angry about herself, most of all because she knew that, deep down, Mystel's words were not a lie.

»«»«»«

The morning passed quickly despite the boring classes, and when her last morning class ended Keona nervously stood up, and put the strap of her bag over her shoulder before slowly making her way towards the entrance of the pavilion. Allthough she was not sure if Kai was going to appear, the young turquoise haired woman couldn't help but feel nervous about what could possibly happen after the conversation.

If such was to happen.

Silently and in a somewhat fast rate Keona stepped out of her University, and looked at the sky only to see dark clouds covering the Sun away from every eye, and with a sigh the young woman sat down on the stairs, her head resting on her hands.

What she was supposed to do if Kai decided to appear, Keona didn't know, but one thing was for sure; she had to try and talk with him. She had to understand why Kai kept ignoring her all the time.

With a sigh the young stormy grey eyed woman looked down at her watch as a cold breeze blew her low hair away from her face, and Keona hit with the front of her feet in the stairs in nervousness when she noticed ten minuted had already passed, and that there was no sign of Kai Hiwatari. And that could only mean one thing.

"I should have known." the young turquoise haired woman whispered in a somewhat sad tone before standing up, and turn to the entrance of her University as strong footsteps started to be heard behind her.

"What the hell do you want, Ai?" a cold voice questioned suddenly, and Keona froze for a moment before turning around only to see Kai right behind her, his arms crossed against his strong chest while grey bangs covered his scarlet-red eyes.

"Oh, you came." the young woman said surprised, but the young Russian man remained silent "Err...thanks."

"Go straight to the point." Kai replied in the same cold tone of voice, his eyes locked with Keona's "What do you want?"

"I...I just wanted to know why." the young turquoise haired woman started before taking a deep breathe not knowing was she was so nervous "Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't you give yourself so much credit." Kai growled, and Keona blinked in confusion "You didn't bother me just for this, did you?"

"I guess I did." the young woman answered "But why don't you answer me? How do you expect me to change if you don't help me finding my flaws?"

"Don't you see it?" Kai asked before he could restrain himself, and Keona blinked again making the young man grunt "I don't want you to change."

»«»«»«

Slowly Brooklyn walked to the park, and was about to meet his friends on the usual spot when he caught a glimpse of silver between two trees. He knew who that was, and without giving it much of a thought the young ginger haired man turned right, and made his way towards the space between the two willows only to find Tsukiko sat on the ground, her knees raised against her chest while a discman was lying beside her. At the sight of the young silver haired woman Brooklyn felt a strange and icy feeling run down his body, but he decided to ignore it, and in silence he sat beside Tsukiko, and look at him through her hair since her head was leaned against her knees.

"Brooklyny" Tsukiko whispered raising her head before taking the earphones off her ears "what are you doing here?"

"I could make you the same question." the young cerulean-blue eyed man answered matter-of-factly, his lips curled into a tiny smile, and Tsukiko looked up.

"I was just thinking." she explained shortly "I was about to go meet the others."

With a small nod Brooklyn kept looking at Tsukiko, whose red-wine eyes were still focused on the branches of the willows. There was something different about her, and with a blink the young cerulean-blue eyed man watched as a black line surrounded Tsukiko's silhouette.

"How are you doing?" Brooklyn asked suddenly, the black line still surrounding Tsukiko, and red-wine eyes meet a pair of cerulean-blue ones.

"I'm fine, as you can see." Tsukiko answered before raising an eyebrw "Why do you ask?"

"I was remembering when you called me." Brooklyn explained still looking at his friend, who blinked "I hope you know you can talk to me if you feel the need to."

"Yeah, I know, and hopefully you know it works both ways." the young silver haired woman replied smiling, but then she entitled her head to the side "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why...why are you always smiling?" Tsukiko questioned, and Brooklyn raised an eyebrow making Tsukiko smile nervously "I mean, why do you keep using smiles to get away from your problems? I remember you kept calm during the last Tournament, and never lost your head...well, most of the time."

"Why should I act differently?" Brooklyn inquired back, but the young red-wine eyed woman lept silent " I think smiles are the best thing a person has to offer, even if its a forced one. You should always smile to Lfe; one day Life will smile to you."

"I used to think the same way as you." Tsukiko whispered now looking down, and Brooklyn watched as she picked her discman, and put it over her knees "I used to smile all the time, to act as if my problems were nothing especially because I know there are people in worse condition that me, but then...then I realised something."

"What?" Brooklyn asked, and Tsukiko looked at him for a second before gazing up, to the clouds that she could see through the leaves above "That you feel as if you're drowning in a personality that's not yours? That you feel as if what people see in you, it's not who you really are?"

"Will you come over?" Tsukiko questioned suddenly as she looked at the young man, who blinked in surprise "I want to show you something."

"Very well, but I want to tell you one last thing." Brooklyn added when his friend was about to stand up, and Tsukiko watched him get to his feet "Don't you let yourself drown in something from which is very hard to get out again. Talk with someone who understands you, and you will find a way out."

Slowly the young ginger haired man turned around, but when he was about to walk away Tsukiko grabbed his hand, and both shuddered slightly when a strange eletric feeling run down their spines creating goose bumps in their arms.

"Brooklyn, I..." the young silver haired woman trailed off when her friend turned around, but when her eyes meet Brooklyn's, Tsukiko continued "Do you ever have the feeling that there's something happening?"

"Yes." the young man replied calmly, and Tsukiko looked down "Sometimes I have the feeling something is to happen, but that we need to be honest to allow it to come true."

"And do you know what that thing is?" the young red-wine eyed woman asked, but Brooklyn shook his hand before looking down at their hands, and Tsukiko did the same.

"I can only hope it's something that will help us both." Brooklyn replied in the same calm voice, and before Tsukiko could say something he let go of her hand before walking away.

"Shit," the young woman cursed under her breathe, her left hand grabbing the discman tightly "This cannot be happening to me; not now. Not with him."

»«»«»«

Against her will Tsukiko found herself beside Brooklyn, both walking towards her house in complete silence, and thankfully it was not raining. She could not believe the young ginger haired man had not forgotten her invitation to go her house, but now that they were almost reaching her home, Tsukiko knew she had to show him what she had been referring to before.

After a long yet silent walk the two young adults reached Tsukiko's appartment, but when the young silver haired woman was about to open the door she looked at Brooklyn only to regret it for he was watching her too.

"What I'm going to show you it's not important, but I think you will understand the message." Tsukiko commented in a rather soft voice, and the young cerulean-blue eyed man nodded "I just hope you don't regret the walk."

"Don't worry about it." Brooklyn answered smiling, and Tsukiko opened the door and hold it open until her friend walked inside the building, and called the lift.

Once inside the lift Tsukiko shifted nervously for the space was rather small, and no matter how hard she tried she kept touching Brooklyn's arm, and feeling cold emotions wash her body making her feel even more uncomfortable. Heavens, why did she feel so uneasy around the young ginger haired man Tsukiko didn't know, but many were the times when she believed it was all because of what had happened with Brooklyn.

Tsukiko knew it was all probably due to the darkness the young man still had inside of him, and that was what was making her feel so attracted to him. That was why she felt such a cursed attraction towards Brooklyn, but the truth was that no matter how hard she wanted to end everything, Tsukiko knew she would never be able to be free from that trap.

When the lift stopped in Tsukiko's floor, the two young adults left it, and turned left where a light wooden door was. Slowly the young silver haired woman opened the entrance of her house, and let Brooklyn step inside first before closing the door after her.

"Hum...I guess it's better for you to see it now." Tsukiko said after closing the door, and turn to Brooklyn "Do you want to drink something?"

"No, thank you." the young ginger haired man replied, and Tsukiko nodded before motion him to follow her to the room where the thing she wanted to show was.

In silence Brooklyn stepped inside Tsukiko's room, and looked around; that was not the first time he was there, but everything time the young man entered in that room Brooklyn always found something new, with a strange or an interesting meaning.

"So, what do you want to show me?" Brooklyn asked feeling a slightly curiousity grow inside of him, and Tsukiko glanced at him before walking towards her closet, and open it only to show a mirror that only revealed people's figure from waist-up.

Slowly Brooklyn approached the mirror, and blinked when he saw it was not a simple mirror. The mirror was embellish with wavy black drawings so perfectly done that run down the middle of the mirror making it seem as if it had a fissure right in the middle. On the corners of the mirror First Quarters could be seen craved in wood, but what did indeed jump to the eye was the fact it seemed as if the mirror was broken.

"What's this?" Brooklyn asked running a hand down the supposed fissure, and Tsukiko rested her hands on his shoulders before pulling the young man to the side so his reflection was right where the fissure was.

"This is a reflection." the young silver haired woman started without lowering her hands, her eyes focused on the mirror "The thing I wanted to show you, and that I know you will understand. This, Brooklyn, is the reflection of a broken mirror...the reflection of a lost and confused soul."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Veiled Night

**Disclaimer: **I own the new characters, and the plot. Nothing else.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To: **

**SGCred:** Okay, okay, I'm officially embarassed by what you said; honestly don't you say such things, it...well, you know I appreciate your words, but I doubt my work is _that_ good. I'm still learning, and this fic definately isn't that deep and I don't think it has much meaning. True, I'm _trying_ to send a message, but I don't think I'm doing a good job. «sighs embarassed» All right, continuing...I'm happy to know you're enjoying Tyson and Hilary's relationship since they are the ones who bring humour into this fic, and I hope I keep working well with those two. Yeah, Kai did let that tiny detail slip, but you need to wait to find out what's going to happen between him and Keona (by the way, Sombra is a female dog - just letting you know - ). Anyway, Tasi and Mystel are indeed probably the most slow couple to develop, but I swear more information about those two will come soon, and about Tsukiko...you will understand why she talks about such strange and uncommon things, and I'm happy to know you liked the idea of the mirror. See you later, babe, and your site is awesome!

**ariotlatio:** Hum...thanks for your words, you know they mean a lot to me, and I do hope the future chapters are good enough for you to read it (but I still have lots to learn so please, even though I'm really relieved to know my writing is improving, don't put so much fate on me. Who knows when I can fail?). As for the characters, yup, all of them are too slow and too complexed as you said. Oh, and you're right, the reason why I chose Tyson and Hilary, and not Rei and Mariah, it's because those two are perfect to add humour to this fic (or else it would be too boring to read). Thank you for everything!

**Kiari the Hell Cat:** I know, I know, there's no need to be sorry, I'm aware I need to correct a lot of mistakes, but sometimes I just can't spot them since English is not my first language. However, I hope you keep enjoying this fic. I'm really sorry about the errors, and thank you.

**Princess Viv:** I'm so happy that you're enjoying this fic. I'm trying to do my best with this one because, like I said in the first chapter, I am trying to give a message. I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job though. Anyway, I'm quite happy and relieved to know you find some connection with this fic, not to mention you understand what Brooklyn and Tsukiko are going through. Thanks for everything!

**observaant- not mean:** I take it as a compliment, since most of this fic is about darkness. I promise more about Tasi and Mystel's story soon, and I'm happy to see you like Mystel and Brooklyn (just something else that helps reading this, no?). I hope you keep enjoying this, and thank you.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 6:** Veiled Night

As soon as she stepped inside her room, Tasi slammed the door behind her making Brooklyn glance at Mystel with a worried expression on his face. Both had heard Tasi's death threaths.

"Don't ask." Mystel told his friend as his sky-blue eyes meet his friend's serene ones "I'm not going to say anything."

"I was not going to ask anything." Brooklyn replied shaking his head, and after a short nod Mystel made his way towards the kitchen while the young ginger haired man walked towards his room.

Still muttering things about a certain young platinum blonde haired man Tasi dropped her bag on the floor, and laid on her bed, her eyes locked with the white ceiling.

"I hate him...I hate him...I _hate_ him..." the sea-green haired girl kept mumbling under her breathe in a desperate attempt to convince herself "Why does he have to be here? Why does he keep acting as if everything is okay?"

With an annoyed groan Tasi hit the mattress with her fist before rolling to her side, and open the first drawer so she could grab the only photography she had of Mystel.

"I hate you." the dark violet eyes girl whispered staring at the photography "I hate these feelings I have for you, and I hate to have you around."

However, no matter how hard she tried Tasi kept remembering Mystel's words...words that deep down she knew that were true, but that he sea-green haired girl didn't want to accept.

_"I hate you."_

"I prefer to think that you love me."

»«»«»«

As she stared at the veiled sky Keona continued to think about Kai's words; she couldn't understand how he didn't want her to change, and yet he didn't accept her. The turquoise haired girl could still remember how Kai turned his back to her after saying he didn't want her to become someone else, and walked away before Keona could ask what he meant.

In Oahu things were not that complicated, and when Keona met Max she did believe that she had finally meet someone who would understand her and accept her way of living, but now Keona knew her heart was not turned to the bouncy American...for some unknown reason the stormy-grey eyed girl started to develop a crush for Kai.

Wait...unknow? No, it was not unknown anymore for there had been something in Kai's determined stare when he spoke to her during the lunch break that helped Keona to begin to understand what was happening with them.

After all, just like the young Russian man, Keona Ai had met people who did not accept her true self...the real Keona, and that was probably the main reason why she was turned to Kai and not Max, even though the American boy had been the first to see who she really was.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" the turquoise haired girl asked, her voice above a whisper, as she looked at the sky, and in silence Sombra appeared at the balcony before nudging her onwer's neck.

With a small smile on her face Keona cuddled her loyal dog on the head, her eyes now focused in Sombra's dark ones, but when the girl was about to open her mouth a shadow appeared at the glass-door of her room.

"Sorry for coming so late." a familiar voice spoke up, and Keona looked up surprised, but her expression turned into a confused one when she noticed who the person was.

"Max, what are you doing here?" the turquoise haired girl inquired, and the blonde haired American chuckled as he stepped outside, and leaned against the fence of the balcony.

"A little bird told me you could be in trouble." Max commented before smiling when he saw Keona's confused look "And don't stare at me like that, you know who that bird is."

"If I know, I don't remember." Keona answered seconds later still trying to find the answer to the riddle, and still with a wide smile on his face Max sat down in Indian-style, facing his friend.

"The bird goes by the name of phoenix." the sapphire-blue eyed boy finally explained, and a almost inaudible gasp escaped Keona's lips.

"What the hell did Kai tell you?" she asked, and Max shrugged "Tate, don't you dare not to tell me!"

"Why are you so eager to know what Kai said?" Max questioned, and a soft blush crept up Keona's cheeks "I mean, you sound as if you really need to know it."

"Don't you start." Keona warned smacking the boy playfully on the arm, and Max laughed "I'm just curious, it's not as if Kai and I actually have a relationship."

"Does that mean you would like to have one?" Max asked with an eyebrow raised, an evil glint in his eyes, and against her tries Keona knew her face was flushed "Look who's all red!"

"Stop it!" Keona exclaimed before laughing along with her friend in an attempt to prevent herself from looking even more embarassed "Hey, what are you doing here anyway? It's almost midnight!"

"I know, but like I said a little bird told me to come and see you." Max replied before looking inside his friend's room, and a strange smile appeared on his face "Hey, want to know what Kai will say?"

"How do you expect to do that?" Keona asked, and in a cue the American boy stood up before motioning for her to enter in the room, and in silence Max walked towards her desktop "Max Tate, what are you planning?"

With a grin on his face Max turned the computer on, still feeling his friend's confused stare on his back, but still without muttering a word the blonde haired boy pulled the dark blue chair so he could sit on it, and as soon as he was able to, Max went to the chat he shared with his friends.

Once there the sapphire-blue eyed boy saw that **Hilary **_(occupied)_, **Unbeatable Dragon**,**Faded Hope,** **Screaming Whispers** _(absent)_, and **DK** were there. With a defeated sign Max turned the computer off, and looked to his side knowing Keona was still looking at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I'll tell you later." Max mumbled as he stood up, but before he could put the chair back to its place, the turquoise haired girl grabbed his forearm.

"All right, I may not be quite sure about what you can possibly be plotting, but lets make a deal." Keona started releasing the boy's arm "Since it's getting too late to see you wandering in the streets alone, and since you don't exactly live around the corner...want to stay here for the night?"

"Are you sure that's okay with you?" Max questioned seconds later, after blinking in surprise, and Keona rolled her eyes before pointing at Sombra, who was now behind her.

"She will attack if she thinks something is wrong." the girl quickly explained, and Max raised both his eyebrows in question:

"Is that supposed to make me feel safe?"

»«»«»«

Silence had finally fallen over one of the many appartments close to Tokyo, but that was a strange melody for a pair of ears. A deaf melody that carried away to every dark corner unspoken whispers and unshead tears. On her net, facing the window and writing on a note-pad was Tsukiko, her fingers moving at lightning speed while tears theatened to fall down her dark eyes.

They had fought again, but that was not why Tsukiko felt so crushed. Lies had been yelled, decisions had been shouted, and it hurted to see how wrong her father was about his wife and daughter.

True, there was a detail that made them grow up apart though Tsukiko was trying her best to fight against that same gap, but if there was something she could not battle with was the truth.

Oh, how she cursed the truth. How she loathed when the most sharp words were thrown at her, and then there was nothing to spring from the fallen tears. After those poisoned words nothing would take away the pain, the shame...the loneliness, not even the sweet whispers that would always come after those dreadful moments.

Tsukiko knew there were things she needed to improve, but she also knew it wasn't her fault that she was there. True, she had wished for it, but she had not asked for the nightmare she was living in.

As soon as the word 'nightmare' was screamed inside her mind, Tsukiko dropped the pencil she had been holding, and it rolled on the floor until it was concealed by the net. What on earth was wrong with her? How could she even complain about her life, when so many were in worse conditions? Despicable situations that could be prevented if people actually cared.

Slowly Tsukiko clenched her fists, her arms already shaking in rage and disgust towards herself, and it didn't take long for hate to bloom inside the young woman's body, and in a blind moment the silver haired girl started ripping and tear off the pages where she had writen on.

How could she be so selfish?

"Shit, what's happening to me?" Tsukiko asked in despair to the darkness, and one single tear fell down her right cheek as if it was trying to comfort the young woman "What?"

In rage the red-wine eyed girl closed her eyes shut, her teeth bitting her lower lip, and after a few seconds trying to calm herself down, Tsukiko opened her eyes, and stared at the veiled sky through the window.

Even the stars were afraid to show their beauty.

With a sigh Tsukiko stood up only to bent down on her knees, and look for her pencil through the papers she had destroyed in a moment of pure insanity.

When she finally found it the silver haired girl sat on the floor, and hugged her knees: she knew what was happening to her; she was aware of what was happening...of how she had to act.

In a blink Tsukiko was on her feet, and opened the door of the closet only to stare at her reflection that looked as if it was cut in the middle. It was time to choose, and if the wrong decision was made madness and destruction would surely spring.

Slowly Tsukiko looked down her her wrists, an unreadable look on her face: the path had already been chosen, and there were no second thoughts.

»«»«»«

The first rays from the still red Sun had already managed to penetrate through the closed curtains, but one of the two forms inside the room was already awake, staring at the white ceiling while a black beyblade could be found wrapped by five strong fingers.

In silence Brooklyn leaned his back against the headboard, and watched as the image of his bit-beast seemed to glitter under the still dim sunlight. It was so strange yet so beautiful the way darkness seemed to find ways to shine even when the most bright star was already up in the sky. But that beauty was the most enchanting trap of the dark.

The young ginger haired man could still remember how much pleasure he used to feel when he released Zeus, and watch his powerful bit-beast give life to what many people were scared to feel. But he had never hesitated...he had always faced the power with his head high, and even though Brooklyn was trying his best not to fall into the intoxicating sensation Zeus seemed to carry, the young cerulean-blue eyed man had to admit it was getting harder.

Or it _was _harder until Tsukiko showed the mirror in her room.

He could still remember the way the young silver haired woman had watched him stare at the mirror...at his way of staring at his own reflection. It had been in that moment that Brooklyn had started to understand Tsukiko Miliani, and what she did to escape from something that seemed to be haunting her steps.

Brooklyn could hear her whisper at him that the fact the mirror seemed to be cut in two was because it simbolized the people who lived acting as someone they were not...that it carried the secret whispers and tears many shed for not bearing to show a face they despised...that it carried the wish of people that wanted to reveal their true self, but that had never found the courage to do so.

_"There are so many people living in the shadows, and no one notices their loneliness underneath their fake smiles."_

Every time he remembered those words Brooklyn couldn't help but wonder if Tsukiko had been talking about herself or even him. The expression she had used was not clear enough, but there was something else the Japanese young man could not forget.

_"The black line in the middle of the mirror isn't straight for a reason: it's the path those who are not complete must do until they find something...somehing that will make them smile like they never did before, something that will make them show their real self even without they knowing. If it is Love or something else, I do not know, but those who find the light are the ones who really achieve true happiness."_

Something... Brooklyn wondered if Tsukiko had been trying to give him a message, yes, because many were the times when she would act as if she knew him. As if she _understood_ him, and the most funny thing was that they had never been close friends.

However, now that he was thinking about it Brooklyn couldn't help but have a memory flashing on his mind...a flash that appeared as quickly as it was gone, but it gave enough time for the young ginger haired man to see Tsukiko's red-wine eyes tearing up.

Had she been crying while he was with her? When? Why?

Suddenly, and without knowing why, Brooklyn got up from his bed careful enough not to step on Mystel, who was still sleeping on his futon, at the feet of the bed. Now that he was thinking about it, Brooklyn had to admit he was feeling as if something had happened; what he didn't know, but all he could hope for was that it wasn't bad.

But when Brooklyn put his beyblade over the desk, he saw the bit-chip glitter again, and something seemed to have hit the young man right on the gut: what could that mean? It didn't make sense.

Even though he wasn't understanding why he was giving so much importance to a simple flash, Brooklyn left the room after dressing in his usual attire, and when silence fell on the room Mystel rolled to his side, his sky-blue eyes staring at the closed door.

»«»«»«

"Tyson, I swear if you do that again, I will hurt you for real!" Hilary threatened after hearing the dark blue haired boy belch since he had eating more than he should...and they had not even start eating lunch! "Honestly, where are your manners?"

"You know Hil, sometimes you sound as if you two are mother and son." Max commented making his two friends blush while everyone, except for Kai and Mystel, laughed "I think you should start checking your priorities."

"Look who's talking." Kenny started, eyeing his blonde haired friend, who stared back at him "Where were you last night? I wanted to talk to you about the new improvements I want to do on Draciel, and your father said you were out."

"Oohh, does our little Maxie have a girlfriend and didn't tell us?" Tyson asked mockingly, and Hilary smacked him on the head "Hey, why did you hit me!"

"Stop being nosy." the brunette threatened, and Max shared a look with Keona, and under everyone's confusion, both young adults started laughing.

"What on earth is wrong with those two?" Tyson whispered at Kenny, pointing at Max and Keona, but the light brown haired boy only shruged in reply.

"I hardly think I would pass as his girlfriend." Keona commented suddenly though giggles, and everyone sent her confused looks "C'mon guys, Max was with me the whole time."

"You mean, you're his girlfriend?" Tyson asked blinking, and everyone failed to see the cold glare Kai was sending at the turquoise haired girl, who blushed softly before shaking her head.

"Of course not, Max was just sweet for visiting me yesterday, and since it was late I invited him to sleep at my house." Keona explained, and she saw Tyson's eyes open wide "And don't you dare to think that something happened you hentai, we're not like you."

At that Tyson blushed embarassed, and Keona smiled before glancing at Kai, and feel her heart skip a beat when their eyes meet: she wondered if he was thinking about what she had said; if he wanted to say something about Max spending the night in her house...

"Hey, does any of you know where my cousin and Tsukiko are?" Tasi asked suddenly looking up from the menu of the restaurant "I know both of them love sushi, and wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I saw your cousin leaving when it was still dawn, but he didn't tell me where he was going." Mystel replied, staring at the sea-green haired girl, who glanced at him before focusing her attention on the menu again.

"Arigatou." she thanked without looking at the young platinum blonde haired man, who nodded slightly knowing they needed to talk soon: he could not bear to live on the same house as Tasi without talking to her about what had happened in the past.

"Do you guys want to call to Brooklyn or Tsukiko?" Tyson asked before leaning a hand against his tummy and whine "I'm getting hungry."

"I'll do it." Hilary mumbled as she rolled her eyes before picking up her cell-phone from her bag, and dial Tsukiko's number, hoping the young silver haired woman would pick it up.

»«»«»«

Soft footsteps could be heard breaking the silence of the quiet park, and a soft smile graced the pale features of a young ginger haired man when his cerulean-blue eyes meet the silhouette of a nineteen years old silver haired girl. A girl that was watching the clouds in complete silence, almost as if she was in complete bliss with nature despite the cars that could be heard crossing the streets and the sound of people talking loudly and non-stop. That park was truly a bless to all those who searched for peace.

"Good morning to you too, Brooklyn." Tsukiko complimented still gazing at the sky, and the cerulean-blue eyed man chuckled softly before sitting next to his friend "What brings you here?"

"A strange feeling." Brooklyn started also looking up "Memories of what happened...your words..."

"The mirror does makes you think sometimes." the young red-wine eyed woman whispered, her lips curling into a small smile "Every time I need to find an answer I look at it, and I always find the answers to what I should do."

"Tsukiko, did...did something happen to you last night?" Brooklyn inquired seconds later, his voice soft and serene as always, and his female friend looked at him "Did you do something you shouldn't?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Tsukiko questioned, staring at the young ginger haired man, but when Brooklyn simply looked at her, the girl continued after a sigh "I did many mistakes in the past; I just don't want to keep chosing the wrong way anymore. I...yesterday, I just thought about my life and what I want to do."

"Did you found anything?" Brooklyn asked when Tsukiko looked down, her hair hiding her face "Did the mirror show you what you were looking for?"

"No, but I found out I need to talk with someone." the young silver haired woman started, looking up to her friend, and feel her breathe get stuck in her throat when their eyes meet "I-well, have you ever tried to end with everything? Have you ever wanted to let go of everything, and just embrace the most scary yet the most seductive thing in this world?"

"I didn't try," Brooklyn started, looking at the sky "I embraced it without thinking twice. The power Zeus held was too much, and it was so appealing that I just kept wanting more. To leave that sensation behind was tough, and it's still a battle, but I know I can't give to it again."

"Or you won't stand up again." Tsukiko whispered, watching as a soft breeze played with her friend's hair "Yeah, I know the feeling, but...have you ever felt as if you don't belong here? As if all you want is to disappear?"

Such questions where making Brooklyn question himself about what Tsukiko could possibly be talking about; at their age the most probable thing was the deadliest one, but the young man knew his friend wouldn't let herself fall into that trap. She wasn't weak...she wasn't stupid to chose that way.

Brooklyn was about to open his mouth when Tsukiko's cell-phone started ringing, and after a few seconds chatting with whoever was on the other side of the line, the young red-wine eyed woman hung up, and turned to her friend.

"It was Hillary; everyone waiting for us at the restaurant." Tsukiko said softly before standing up, and put her cell-phone inside the bag, and when Brooklyn got to his feet the young woman continued, a sad smile gracing her features "And don't worry, Kingston, suicide is in the past; I am not foolish enough to try that again."

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Thin Lines

**Disclaimer:** I hope you all know what I own and what I don't own.

»«»«»«

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews you sent me.** Forgive me for not being able to reply to your reviews as I use to, but I just want to thank you all for your support and comments that help me to keep on writing in spite of everything. You guys rock, and I hope I can make you all proud. Obrigada! (Thanks!)

»«»«»«

**Chapter 7:** Thin Lines

With a yawn Keona sit on her bed, and smiled slightly when Sombra appeared beside her. Lunch had been nice and smooth, but the glares she had received from Kai during the whole meal had started to get to her nerves.

She definately couldn't figure him out; Kai Hiwatari was too much of a riddle for her head, and no matter how hard Keona tried, the young coloured haired man would always end up doing something that would make her see she was too far from understanding even just a little bit of him.

But why? Why was it so hard to talk to him? Fine, maybe she did feel attracted to Kai, but was that the only reason why she couldn't befriend him? Was that why he didn't like to be around her? Because he knew?

"Good grief, why do I always have to go for the most complicated ones?" Keona asked herself, frustration clear in her voice, and Sombra barked in reply "Yeah, thanks a lot." the turquoise haired girl mumbled cuddling her dog before standing up, and walk towards her computer.

She needed to talk with someone...someone who knew Kai and could tell her about him, but the only person who could speak about the young Russian man was himself, and that...

"That would be worse than facing death." Keona whispered as she wrote her nickname down, and waited to see who was on-line. She wasn't sure if someone was there, since they had left the restaurant half an hour before, but she wanted to give it a try.

However, as soon as she was able to see who was on-line, Keona felt her breathe get struck in her through: **Hiwatari** was there. No one else mattered, the simple fact Kai was there made the girl start shaking in nervousness. Oh, how she hated the power the young Russian man had over her even though he didn't know it.

With a deep breath Keona clicked on Kai's surname, and stared at the keyboard before deciding to write something.

_**GreynishShadow**_

_Are u there?_

_**Hiwatari**_

_What do you want?_

"Now, that's a good question." Keona commented to herself as she looked from the screen at the keyboard only to look at the screen seconds later "What do I want?"

_**GreynishShadow**_

_I know this is starting to sound as if it's an obsession, but i couldn't help but notice something was wrong during lunch. Did i do something i shouldn't?_

_**Hiwatari**_

_Even if there was, it's none of your business._

_**GreynishShadow**_

_Answer this, and i'll leave you alone. Do you hate me?_

After typping that question Keona felt a knot in her throat and a strange feeling at the bottom of her stomach. It was almost as if everything was depended on the answer Kai could give to her.

_**Hiwatari**_

_Should I?_

"Good grief, just answer damnit." Keona cursed before taking a deep breath, and reply.

_**GreynishShadow**_

_Just answer or i'll start thinking you want to keep chatting with me._

_**Hiwatari**_

_I hate no one._

As soon as she read that reply Keona breathed relieved, her lips curling into a small smile: that was good to know.

_**Hiwatari**_

_But you better stop asking those things. My patience is getting thinner, and you should stop worrying about me. Worry about Max and stop with this stupidity._

"What? Max!" Keona asked out-loud, an incredulous expression all over her face "What the hell is he thinking about?"

_**GreynishShadow**_

_Why Max?_

_**Hiwatari**_

_Stupid questions don't deserve answers._

With that Kai was off-line, and Keona stared at the screen with an open mouth almost as if she was expecting to read more or even waiting for the computer to give all the replies to her questions.

Why was Kai acting so coldly around her, the turquoise haired girl didn't know, but damnit if she wasn't surprise to see he could even sound harsh through the computer.

"He can't possibly be jealous." the stormy grey eyed girl muttered, shaking her head, Sombra staring at her with its head entitled to the side "No, that's so not possible."

Still mumbling things to herself, Keona turned the computer off, and laid down on the bed before pulling a blue pillow towards her chest, her eyes locked with the ceiling. Sometimes she just wished to go back to Oahu and forget about everything, but then a little voice would be heard in the back of her head, and Keona would lose all her courage to return to her country.

Oh, how she was starting to hate her attraction for the young Russian man.

»«»«»«

From his place on the bed Mystel watched as Tasi talked with Tsukiko on the floor, both of them with huge smiles on their faces. The young man had to admit the sea-green haired girl looked gorgeous when she smiled since her dark eyes would seem to twinkle in happiness, but then another side of her would flash in his mind, and Mystel would remember the other Tasi. The vunerable Tasi Aliikai that did her best to keep concealed under a mask.

He could still remember the tears cascading down her slightly tanned cheeks, the white sheet clutched against her chest, her shoulders shaking due to the rage and sadness. Mystel knew he hadn't been correct with her, but he was also aware there was no chance of returning back in time. He had tried to find another way to take the idea off her mind, but only the one he ended up chosing seemed the most effective at the moment.

However, Mystel had never believed Tasi would still throw everything at him every time they crossed nor send glares at him just because a memory crossed her mind. But the truth was that he couldn't blame her.

Playing with people's feelings was something beyond wrong, and Mystel knew that perfectly, but on the previous year that had been the only thing that could stop Tasi from doing something too soon, and that she would end up regretting.

_Why don't you talk with her?_ a voice inquired in Mystel's head, and the young man leaned against the headboard of the bed, his arms crossed against his chest while his right knee was raised.

_I hardly think she'll listen to me. Her hate towards what I did is still too raw._ Mystel replied, his sky-blue eyes still watching as Tasi giggled at something Tsukiko had said.

_How do you expect her to know what you did, if you don't tell her?_ Poseidon questioned, a hint of annoyance in its voice, and Mystel would have rolled his eyes if Brooklyn hadn't decided to enter in the room with a bowl of popcorns in his hands.

"The film is ready." the young ginger haired man said, and while Tasi cheered, Mystel stood up and Tsukiko smiled at Brooklyn "Hilary and Tyson are already waiting for us in the living-room."

"I thought Max was coming too." Tasi commented as she took the bowl of popcorns of her cousin's hands, and ate one "Not to mention Keona, Kenny and Kai."

"Keona said she was busy, Kenny said he had to study, Max said he had to help his father at the shop, and Kai..." Brooklyn thought for a second "He really didn't tell me anything, but I know he wouldn't come."

"The beauty of knowing Kai Hiwatari." Tasi added, smiling, but her wide smile turned into a very small one when her dark violet eyes locked with a pair of sky-blue ones "Hum...lets go?"

With short nods the group walked towards the living-room, and winced when they saw Hilary smacking Tyson on the top of his head for some unknown reason before crossing both her arms and legs.

"Is everything okay in here?" Brooklyn questioned in his usual calm voice, and while Hilary nodded, Tyson continued rubbing his head.

"Lets go see the film!" Tasi exclaimed, sitting in front of Tyson and Hillary, on the floor, but much for her annoyance Mystel sit beside her. On the meanwhile Brooklyn sat on an armchair, Tsukiko leaned against his legs since she had decided to sit on the floor.

"What are we going to watch?" the silver haired girl inquired as Tasi clicked on 'start', and Brooklyn looked down at her.

"Tyson wanted to see some terror." he replied, and he felt Tsukiko lean closer to him "Don't tell me you don't like terror."

"Definately those are not my favourite." the red-wine eyed girl replied, looking up so she could see Brooklyn "But don't worry, if I don't like it, I'll just leave."

"We can change it." Tasi said as she pressed 'pause', but when Tsukiko shook her head, and told her to continue the sea-green haired girl pressed 'play', and the film began.

Like she had said Tsukiko ended up leaving the living-room, and walk to Tasi's room aware that Brooklyn was watching her every move. As soon as she stepped in the other girl's room Tsukiko sit on the bed, and took a deep breath before lying down on the mattress, on her back.

Silence was such a strange melody for the young silver haired woman, not because she didn't like it, but because sometimes it seemed as if something should just burst and create all kind of noise. And that was one of those occasions; silence didn't seem to be the best thing to be heard at the moment, but Tsukiko didn't know what to do either.

Suddenly the door of the room was opened, and Brooklyn walked inside, his lips curling into a small smile when he spotted Tsukiko on the bed, her eyes closed and a serene expression on her face. Her long hair was pulled into a messy bun, but the only red-wine streak was still framing her pale face.

"Having fun?" the young cerulean-blue eyed man asked, closing the door behind him, and Tsukiko raised on her elbows as soon as a calm voice broke the silence.

"Sorry, I really don't like those kind of films." the young woman answered, a small smile on her face "But why are you here?"

"Decided to check if you're alright." Brooklyn replied, sitting beside the girl "And I wanted to ask you about something you told me."

"Let me guess," Tsukiko started, straightening up, and the young man stared at her "does it have to do with something I said before lunch?"

"Yes." Brooklyn said with a short nod "You talked about suicide. Did you really try something so foolish?"

"Even if I did its in the past." the silver haired girl answered "I just don't say it's not important because it was and still is."

"Want to talk about it?" Brooklyn asked, and Tsukiko shugged before taking her hair off the bun, and feel it fall down her back.

"People who told me to talk about it didn't like the conversation." the girl replied, but Brooklyn just continued to stare at her "But yes, I would love to have this kind of conversation with you."

"You can tell me everything you want." the young man commented, and Tsukiko nodded taking her watch and hairbands off before showing her wrists to her friend.

In silence Brooklyn grabbed the girl's hands, and stared at her wrists only to see two very thin lines, one on each wrist, and still without uttering a word the young ginger haired man stared at Tsukiko's eyes.

"Have you ever leaned a knife against your wrist, and imagine how it can be to feel blood emerging from an open wound, and never stopping until life leaves your body?" Tsukiko questioned, enjoying the feeling of Brooklyn's hands against her skin "Have you ever tried to imagine the emotions that can run through your whole body until you try, and feel the cold blade of a knife against your veins?"

"Why did you do it?" Brooklyn asked back, and a sad smile graced Tsukiko's lips, and even though something inside of her didn't want to, she let her hands slip through Brooklyn's fingers.

"I was stupid, naive...weak." the young woman replied "I guess I can say I'm like so many others, lost in this world, who have two sides and that only shows one. I was tired of living a life that's not mine, and I guess I drown on a pitful feeling from which I couldn't get away. I felt haunted Brooklyn, as if there was no other way, and even though I had lots of friends, I felt lonely. I still do, but now I don't feel ashamed to say it."

"Why didn't you try to go to a psychologist?" Brooklyn inquired, and a laugh escaped from Tsukiko's lips, and the young woman shook her head.

"I did." she replied, amusement clear in her voice "But the psychologist didn't even notice I was going through a hard time. I swear I spent a whole year in a psycologist, but I guess I was good at hiding my emotions. After one year I dropped it, and tried to help myself."

"And your friends?"

"With no intention of hurting their feelings I need to say they were blind." Tsukiko started "They're great people, in their own ways, but they failed to see what was happening to me. Well, maybe it was my fault since I hate to bother people with my problems, but they didn't ask much and when they did it was more because of the fact I was always wandering alone and didn't talk much."

"Didn't your parents notice what was happening?" Brooklyn asked, and Tsukiko shook her head "Did you try to talk with them?"

"No; they had more problems to take care of at the time." the young woman replied with a small shrug "And they still do, besides..."

When Tsukiko trailed off, Brooklyn watched as she looked down, her hair now hiding her face, and without saying a word the young ginger haired man wrapped an arm around his friend's back, and pull her against him.

"I noticed you and your parents don't have much in common." Brooklyn started, his calm voice sending chills down Tsukiko's spine "Physically especially, since I've seen many photographies of you."

"Yeah, and I want to tell you why." Tsukiko started softly, her eyes still turned to the floor, and Brooklyn stared at her "My parents...my mother...she..."

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Brooklyn cut off, but with a shake of her head, Tsukiko looked up so her nose was inches away from the young man's chin "You know you have all time in the world to talk to me."

"I know." Tsukiko whispered, her lips curling into a thankful smile "But I need to talk with someone...to tell to someone I trust about things I never told anyone, and for some strange reason I know you're that person."

"I feel honoured." Brooklyn commented, but no hint of sarcasm was spotted in his voice, and Tsukiko smiled at him before leaning against his shoulder, and take a deep breath and close her eyes.

"The truth is that...my parents are...my _real _parents are dead." the silver haired girl started in a very soft voice, and slowly she looked at Brooklyn's cerulean-blue eyes "I'm adopted."

»«»«»«

With a sigh Tasi crossed her arms, but unconsciously shifted closer to the young platinum blonde haired man beside her when another scarry part of the film was seen. She could not believe she was stuck with Mystel; even Hilary had better company since Tyson would always grin when the brunette screamed and jumped to his lap.

"Do you think now its a good time to talk?" Mystel questioned in a whisper, and the sea-green haired girl shivered at the sound of his voice before looking at him by the corner of her eyes.

"I want to see the end." Tasi hissed obviously referring to the film, and Mystel simply nodded making the girl roll her eyes in annoyance before growling "Oh, fine."

"Hey, where are you going?" Hilary asked when she saw the dark violet eyed girl standing up "What about the film?"

"I need to have a quick conversation with this guy." Tasi replied, grabbing Mystel by the colar of his tunic, and pull him away from the living-room.

"Why's everybody leaving?" Hilary asked when Mystel disappeared through the door "Don't leave me here alone!"

"Hey, what about me!" Tyson inquired sounding annoyed and hurt, but the brunette simply glanced at him before focusing her attention in the film. However, seconds later Hilary was screaming again before jumping to Tyson's lap and wrap her arms around the boy's neck.

"What?" Tasi questioned as she let go of Mystel's colar, and the young man stared at her "I hope I didn't come here for nothing..."

"I want to talk to you." the young sky-blue eyed man started when the girl trailed off "I think it's time for us to have the conversation we have been ignoring ever since I returned from Egypt."

"I have nothing to discuss with you." Tasi started in a low voice, her dark eyes locked with Mystel's "Why can't you see that?"

"Because I know you're waiting for the answers." Mystel replied matter-of-factly, and the sea-green haired girl started shaking her head.

"I_ wanted _answers." Tasi started "One year ago I would have listened to you and try to understand why you did it. Now all I think is that you probably did the best thing and crushed my dreams in one night."

"I have a different idea." Mystel retorted, and Tasi crossed her arms "I think you got a wrong impression about that night."

"Wrong impression? How can you even say that!" the dark violet eyed girl asked, raising her tone of voice "How dare you to imply I got the _wrong_ impression when I caught you sleeping with a girl!"

"Your eyes saw what you wanted to see." the young Egyptian man disagreed, shaking his head softly "You didn't even give me the chance to explain what was happening."

"Oh, I think I understood quite rapidly." Tasi replied sarcastically "Listen, I don't need explanations about something that happened one year ago."

"So, want to tell me the story behind this?" Mystel asked, raising his right hand, and Tasi's eyes widened in surprise when she saw that he was holding the only picture she had of him.

»«»«»«

With a gulp Keona raised a clenched fist and knocked on the huge door in front of her. What the hell she was doing there, the turquoise haired girl didn't know, but she hoped someone would allow her to enter.

After a few minutes waiting outside in the cold, a dark blue coat hiding her figure, Keona breathed relieved when she saw the door being opened only to reveal an old man dressed like a stewart.

"May I help you, Miss?" the man asked in a kind voice, and Keona smiled at him, her pale cheeks now rosy due to the low temperatures.

"Is this Hiwatari's residence?" the stormy grey eyed girl questioned, and the man nodded "Is it possible to talk with Kai?"

"Of course; follow me." the stewart replied, stepping backwards, and with an embarassed look on her face, Keona stepped inside the mansion only to blink when she saw that the interior of the mansion was simple and not extravagant with only a few frames and furniture.

"This way, please." the stewart said, breaking Keona's thoughts, and with a nod the turquoise haired girl followed the old man through a hall before stopping in front of the last door "Master Kai is reading, and you'll probably find him on the back."

"Thank you." Keona whispered, and with a bow the stewart left making the girl feel even more uncomfortable with the thought of facing Kai.

With a deep breath the girl opened the door, and stepped inside only to blink at the dim light, but a gasp escaped from her lips as soon as she looked around and found herself inside a library. A library so huge that seemed as if it didn't make part of the house.

In silence Keona started walking through the book-shelves, her eyes locked with the books that surrounded her from every corner, but she stopped her tracks as soon as a sigh broke the silence. She knew who was there, but now that she had actually heard Kai, Keona was finding it impossible to move an inch. She didn't kow what to say let alone how to react if she saw Kai , but now that she was there the Hawaiin girl knew she had to finish it.

"Hn, what are you doing here?" a voice questioned, and the turquoise haired girl jumped in surprise before turning around, and feel her breathe get stuck in her throat when her eyes meet a pair of scarlet-red ones.

"Kai!" Keona exclaimed before she could stop herself "Heavens, don't do that again."

"I made you a question." the coloured haired boy said, ignoring the words, and Keona rolled her eyes before giving one step forward so she could look at Kai in the eyes and without having the shade of the book-shelves hiding him completely from her eyes.

"I want to have a conversation with you." the stormy grey eyed girl started, her voice determined, and Kai folded his arms against his chest "I want to know why the heck you don't like me, why you keep talking about Max when I approach you, and why the hell you have such an atittude problem."

To Be Continued... 


	8. Peculiar Collision

**Disclaimer:** I think I'm going to stop doing this, after all you know what I own or not.

»«»«»«

First of all I want to thank everyone for your reviews, especially to **Slave of Darkness**, and I also want to say I'm sorry for the delay, but I had lots of troubles during this past month, and I couldn't write a thing. I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is, and once again I thank you all for your support.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 8:** Peculiar Collision

She didn't know what to say or what to do. Her dark violet eyes were staring, wide open, at what Mystel was holding, but no thought crossed her mind. It was almost as if she had frozen in time.

Tasi wanted to get mad, to scream and demand what the platinum blonde haired boy was doing with the photography, and how on earth he found it when he didn't have the permission to go in her room.

But Tasi didn't ask; she just stared at the young man, unsure of what to do.

Almost as if he was reading her thoughts Mystel sighed, and looked at the photography in his hand for a second before looking at the girl before him again, and take a deep breath before speaking:

"I need to admit I was surprised when I saw this, but I am not going to ask why you kept it. Instead I would like for you to tell me if there's something you want to tell me."

"Don't be so conceited." Tasi finally managed to say, the mask of surprise turning into an annoyed one "How could you go into my room without my permission?"

"Your mother asked for a book, and since you were taking a shower when she asked for it, I decided to go into your room." Mystel started explaining "Of course I was surprised when I accidentely knocked the album you had in your bedside table and saw this photography. I thought you had got rid of it a long time ago."

"That only shows you don't know me." Tasi grunted before trying to take the photography from his hand, but Mystel stepped backwards, and put it behind his back "Give me that!"

"You know, I'm curious." the sky-blue eyed boy started as if he hadn't heard the girl's demand "If you don't like me one bit, why did you keep this? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes, I hate you!" Tasi shouted, angrily, but Mystel entitled his head to the side obviously not believing in one word "I don't even know why I'm talking with you! You know why I don't like to be around you, and you still question my reasons."

"Tasi, you know you never gave me the chance to explain what was going on." Mystel replied matter-of-factly, and the girl growled while crossing her arms in front of her chest "You just left, and didn't want to look at me ever since."

"Geez, and I wonder why." Tasi muttered sarcastically before gazing at the boy, and take a very deep breath "Look, now I know I was wrong, and now I can say I would probably have done the worse mistake in my life, but damn it Mystel, that was my last night there!"

"That was why I had to make you see there are some things that must be done when everything is steadfast resolve, and when you're certain that's the right moment to do it." the young man said before raising his free hand, and grab Tasi's "You need to let me explain what I did it, and why."

"What if I don't want you to explain it?" Tasi questioned, her eyes glancing at their joined hands for a second "Listen Mystel I admit, I admit I was being selfish and even a half-wit, but I honestly don't want to remember what happened."

"But don't you understand, Tasi? I want to tell you what happened...I want to explain that no matter what I want to be your friend." Mystel said before opening Tasi's hand, and slowly he put the photography in her palm, that was facing the ceiling "I just hope that one day you will understand why I did what you saw."

In silence Tasi looked at the photography now lying in her hand, and slowly she grabbed it at same time Mystel let go of her wrist. She didn't know if she was supposed to be sad or happy: she should be relieved for having the photography back, but her heart was aching to feel Mystel's touch again.

With a shake of her head the sea-green haired girl looked at Mystel, and when her eyes meet his, she opened her mouth to speak when Tyson appeared at the door of the living-room, rubbing his slightly red neck.

"Tasi, for heavens sake go change the film." the dark blue haired boy complained, wincing as he continued to rub his neck "Hilary will probably kill me if you don't."

"I thought you liked when she jumped to your lap." Tasi joked before walking through the door, a small smile on her face, and despite he had blinked in confusion for a second Tyson followed the girl, leaving Mystel alone.

»«»«»«

If someone walked into the room would probably misunderstood the true side of a gentle hug and the tearing eyes. Even silence didn't seem like it since, unbeknowst to the two young adults, their body language talked higher than the most delicated song.

They seemed so close that words were not needed, and no gestures were made, and it also looked as if they were holding each other...comforting each other even without knowing it.

"My mother..." Tsukiko began, her voice above a soft whisper, and unconsciously Brooklyn pulled her closer to him almost as if he knew what she was going to say "My mother died because of me. She...she had a coagulum in her heart, but it was too risky to do an operation or even to give her medicine because by the time the doctors discovered it, she was seven months pregnant."

"Do not blame yourself." Brooklyn interrupted in his serene voice, but the silver haired girl didn't move; she just kept staring at the floor feeling the young man's strong arm around her shoulders.

"I was told that the doctors wanted to provoke the birth, and do a cesarean, but people told me my mother rejected the idea." Tsukiko continued as if she hadn't heard what Brooklyn had said "I think she said that she would have the baby even if that meant she had...had to die."

Looking down at the young woman in his arms, Brooklyn noticed the tears that threatened to fall from her garnet eyes. Those same tears that seemed to held the pain endured for so long...invisible rivers...signals that showed the true battle Tsukiko was having with herself in order to speak of something so dreadful to her...something she probably had never spoken to anyone before.

"The doctors said my mother's heart didn't make it, and that the obstructed artery didn't handle the pression of the birth, and..." Tsukiko trailed off, but Brooklyn did not need to hear the rest: the result of the usually called as 'miracle of life' was obviouly painful and unspeakable "When my mother passed away, I stood with my father. I don't remember correctly, but I think he used to tell me things about my mother especially when I was supposed to be sleeping, and couldn't." the young woman's lips curled into a sad smile "I recall my father saying I was the Moon of his life, because the Moon can be seen whether it's day or night."

A small smile graced Brooklyn's features: that was probably the reason why the name of his friend meant 'Moon Child'. Besides, he had to agree with what Tsukiko's father had said; she truly resembled to the Moon...always present, but not always seen.

"Unfortunately when I was four my father fell ill." Tsukiko continued, breaking Brooklyn's thoughts "I don't remember why or how everything happened, but I think it was because of his habit: he smoked too much, and I think his lungs never allowed him to let go of that costum."

"You don't have to continue." Brooklyn spoke suddenly, his arm still around his friend's shoulders, but in reply Tsukiko raised her right hand, and entwined her fingers with his "You know there's no need to speak."

"I'm just tired of being scared." the silver haired girl commented in a low voice as she looked up, and for Brooklyn's surprise, he saw a black aura around the girl's silhouette "I survived to the deaths, to the orphanage, to the darkness, but I can't handle the rest. Yet I feel selfish since I know there are thousands of people in worse conditions than me."

"Tsukiko, is there anything you want to tell me?" Brooklyn asked, his voice still extremely calm but a hint of worry could be spotted in his words "You know I would never speak about this to anyone without your permission."

"No, I...I've already spoken about things I shouldn't." the red-wine eyed girl answered, shaking her head before looking at the ginger haired boy in the eye "But I still can't help but wonder why I feel so good when I'm around you." she added in a whisper, a sad smile gracing her pale complexion "I'm sorry for bothering you with my problems."

"Tsukiko," Brooklyn called-out when the girl was about to stand up, his hand still grabbing her in such grip that their skin felt like burning althought they didn't acknowledge the other felt the same way "you must promise you'll never think about killing yourself again."

"I promise Brooklyn, because if there's something I can tell you and feel certain about it is that suicide is never the answer." Tsukiko started, a comforting warmth shooting from the skin that was touching Brooklyn's and running down her spine "There's always something, no matter if it's small or big, that's worth fighting for. That's worth _living_ for."

As her lips curled into a small smile Tsukiko touched Brooklyn on the shoulder, in a friendly way, with her free hand, and slowly she slipped her other hand from his before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"You're leaving already?" Mustel inquired when Tsukiko walked past him on the other floor, and she nodded while grabbing her bag that was lying on the floor, beside the front door "You were with Brooklyn, weren't you?"

"Yes, he's in Tasi's room." Tsukiko answered, turning to the platinum blonde haired boy before looking around in confusion "Where is everyone? Don't tell me they were all scared of the film."

"They're in the living-room." Mystel answered "Hilary was about to pass out, according to Tyson. Tasi is in there trying to calm Hilary down, and the film will probably pass to other day when we can all be together."

With a smile Tsukiko nodded in understament, and was about to walk into the living-room when a strong tanned hand grabbed her arm, and she looked to her side right into a pair of sky-blue eyes.

"He trusts you, Tsukiko Miliani, and I hope you can help him. I believe you can." Mystel whispered, and the silver haired girl smiled at him as a reply before stepping away from his grip, and disappear through the door that lead to the living-room.

»«»«»«

His stare was a challenge. It was emotionless yet the hardness in his scarlet-red pools was more than enough to tell to anoyone he hated whoever that dared to confront him and that he was a difficult piece to throw out of the game.

But she was no easy piece either. She was used to face sharks, to face jerks with idiotic attitudes not to mention she was – according to many people who knew her – a hell of a fighter with too much determination.

"So? Are you going to start explaining?" Keona broke the silence, and crossed her arms against her chest "I don't have all day, and I definately need to understand what's going on."

"What are you doing here, Ai?" Kai asked back, his voice harsh and cold like always, but the girl didn't blink "Shouldn't you be studying or getting into someone else's nerves?"

"No; I'm here because it's time for you to tell me what's going on." the turquoise haired girl answered, her voice matching her determined expression "Why do you keep talking about Max when I'm around? Why do you ignore me when we're alone?"

Kai stared at the young woman for a second before grunting, and turn to the book-shelf on his right side, and take a book from it. His silence treatment was indeed getting to Keona's nerves , but by clenching her fists she managed to restrain herself from blowing up.

"Kai, I will not ask again." Keona started, but the coloured haired boy ignored her, and sit down on a armchair "Want to explain why it's so hard for me to approach you? Hell, even to have a chat with you seems like an impossibility."

"I have nothing to explain to you." Kai snarled, as he opened the book, and started reading "Deal with it, and disappear from my sight."

"Stop it!" the stormy grey eyed girl snapped, annoyance clear in her voice "Why can't you just talk to me face-to-face? I'm doing my best to become your friend, but all you do is shove me away!"

Kai finally looked up from the book, and stared at the young woman, but after a few seconds watching her, he grunted and continued with his reading not bothering to say one single word.

With a very deep breath Keona did her best to control her anger, and with her fists clenched hard she approached the armchair where Kai was before crossing her arms again. Her eyes were burning with fury, but when she spoke, the young woman managed to contain her temper:

"Look Kai, I don't know if I did something wrong or if you're just acting, but you can be positive I won't ask this again." she stared, but the young Russian man continue reading the book "I don't have anything with Max, and I believe that's quite obvious, so why do you keep acting like a bastard and with such an attitude problem every time I'm around?"

When no answer was given, Keona bite her lower lip as hard as she could, and with a tired sigh she turned around not aware of the cold gaze following her trembling silhouette until she slammed the door shut.

As she made her way out of the mansion, Keona thanked the stewart that had opened the front door, and when she stepped outside she was welcome by a very cold wind. She needed to make him speak...to finally clash with his ideas so that the result could be a burning collision, but hell Kai was too much of an annoying git, and Keona was afraid her sanity wouldn't last if he kept treating her as if she didn't exist.

»«»«»«

As soon as she stepped inside her house, Tsukiko regreted it. Shouts were coming from her mother's room, and although it was obvious she was at the phone, Tsukiko also knew with whom her mother was talking to.

The silver haired girl loved her father in her own way, but she was not blind, and she knew what was happening. Tsukiko knew she was more than lucky for having a couple that she could call 'mother' and 'father', but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if staying at the orphanage hadn't been the right decision.

True, she had been eager to get out from there, but having the life she did now was no peaches either. And it was that thought that made Tsukiko think of how selfish she was, and how egocentric in a way, since she couldn't stop thinking about her life.

In silence Tsukiko walked into her room, and closed the door behind her before sitting on her bed, and grab the guitar that was leaning against the besdsite table, on the floor. She needed to block the discussions away from her, and both writing and music were the best and probably the only ways Tsukiko used to abandon her life for a moment.

However, when the first notes from the strings reached her ears, an idea appeared in the young woman's mind, and in seconds Tsukiko had already put the guitar aside, and grab a note pad and a pencil from inside a drawer. Then, she leaned against the headboard of the bed, and let her fingers run down the once empty pages, filling them with ideas.

What she was writing about the silver haired girl did not know. Why she was writing it, she didn't know either, but one thing was for sure; the first word had been more than enough to make Tsukiko feel in a way she hadn't felt for a long time.

Not even the knock on the door had been enough to make the red-wine eyed girl stop writing, but everything changed when a slightly tanned hand appeared in front of her, and Tsukiko looked up in surprise in confusion.

"I'm sorry for walking in," a voice started "but I need to talk with someone, and I don't know why, but you were the only one I could think of."

With a blink Tsukiko closed the notepad, and without speaking she grabbed the slightly tanned that had interrupted her writing, and slowly pulled the owner of a pair of dark violet eyes to the mattress.

"Tasi, what's wrong?"

"To be honest I don't know." the sea-green haired girl started, as she looked down, but after a few seconds in silence she turned to look at Tsukiko "I'm not sure of what to do; my heart tells me to forgive, but my mind hasn't forgotten."

"Is it about Mystel?" Tsukiko inquired mentally wondering how long had passed ever since she started writing, and Tasi nodded "Well, I'm not sure I'm the right person for you to come with such subject, but we can give it a try. What happened?"

"I...is it possible to hate someone you're deeply in love with?" Tasi asked, a soft pink colour on her cheeks, and the silver haired girl blinked in surprise and confusion.

»«»«»«

Since she was still angry about what had happened, and couldn't focus in what she was doing, Keona took more than five minutes to put her ice-skates on, and tight them up. She didn't know why she was allowing Kai to affect her the way he was, but the turquoise haired girl had a small idea of the reason.

A reason she was starting to loathe, not to mention a reason that was making her hate herself. Keona knew Max was the sweetest, with a personality that touched her like a feather, but yet her heart was entitled to the cold Russian boy with an attitude problem.

"Shit, I hate myself." Keona cursed under her breath before standing up from the bench, and as she tried to clear her mind, the stormy grey eyed girl stepped into the ice, and let herself be lead by her wish to be free.

Free from troubles...disengage from the questions that haunted her no matter where she went, detached of the memories of a certain scarlet-red eyed boy.

"Who am I trying to fool?" Keona asked herself as she stopped moving in the middle of the rink, her eyes locked with the ice below her "I can't forget what's happening, it follows me everywhere I go."

"Thinking about your shadow?" a voice asked suddenly, and Keona yelped in surprise when she felt warm breath against her neck, and before she knew it she was falling backwards, taking someone else with her.

"Oh shit!" the turquoise haired girl cursed again when she felt that someone was under her, and in seconds she was sitting on the ice, facing whoever was behind her "Max! Oh my...I'm so sorry! Why did you scared me like that!"

"Well, I was just asking if you were scared of your shadow." the blonde haired boy commented, scratching the top of his head "I never thought you could be referring it was me."

"What are y-Oh hell, why do you have to be so conceited?" Keona asked in a more light tone of voice, and slowly she stood up before extending a hand towards her friend "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Oh, don't worry, when you spend most of your time around someone like Tyson, you get used to this kind of stuff." Max replied, accepting the help, but since he wasn't prepared to be get up, when Keona pulled his hand the boy stood up only to loose his balance again, and fall forward, and since they were standing on the ice, Keona didn't manage to bear with the sudden weight, and she fell down on her butt.

However, there was something different about that second collision.

Instead of feeling ice, Keona felt something strange against her, and it was only when she opened her eyes that the turquoise haired girl understood what. She was sitting on the ice, but Max had fallen on his knees, but since neither had managed to find their balance, the young American man had fallen forward and something on them collided with each other.

And that 'something' was nothing more than their lips.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Forbidden Feelings

**Disclaimer: **Ok people, you know what I own and don't own.

»«»«»«

I want to thank **Slave of Darkness**, **SGCRed**, **bladebreakers**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **Princess Viv**, **ariotlatio**, **WaitingForYesterday**, and **observaant- not mean** for your reviews and support. You guys really make me wish to write more despite the visible mistakes. Thank you!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 9: **Forbidden Feelings

The sky was now dark blue with a few stars twinkling with such beauty that it was almost enchanting. Silence had yet to cover the city, and cars could still be easily spotted in long queues while groups of people walked in the sidewalks at incredible speeds, probably anxious to return to their homes and to warm up close to the fireplaces.

Inside one apartment things were no different, but instead of the comfort of flames a long duvet cover protected Tsukiko and Tasi as they continued to talk, sitting on the mattress.

"I still say you chose the wrong person to talk about this kind of stuff." the silver haired girl started, running a hand down her hair "Honestly Tasi, I think there are other people who could give you better advices."

"I know, but…I just need someone to listen, and…I don't know, you were the only one who would pop in my mind." the dark-violet eyed girl answered, a hint of despair in her voice "I know I was not polite by showing up without calling and at such hour, but I…I don't know, I needed to talk to someone."

"Tasi, I'm not saying I don't want you here." Tsukiko started, shaking her head slightly, and the other girl looked down "I feel honoured to know you trust me enough to share such secrets, but I just don't think I'll know what to tell you. If you need to talk please do it, you can be certain I'll listen."

"It's an embarrassing subject." Tasi whispered, a light tinge of pink on her cheeks, but Tsukiko simply stared at her waiting for more "I…as you know, I lived in Egypt all my childhood, and Mystel has always been my closest friend. Well, he was before I came to Japan, and…well, it doesn't matter right now. What I want to say is…"

"Tasi, you arrived here questioning me if it was possible for you hate someone you're deeply in love with," Tsukiko interrupted, her red-wine eyes darker than usual "were you referring to Mystel?"

"Err…yes, I was." the sea-green haired girl replied, a dark blush all over her cheeks as she looked down, and Tsukiko smiled softly "But the problem is that he did something that hurt me a lot, and I can't forgive him for what he did, but now…I don't know, I guess I never forgot him, and when he appeared at my house I just didn't know what to do. I want to hate him Tsukiko, I really want, but something doesn't let me."

"Why do you want to hate him?" Tsukiko inquired, entitling her head to the side "Hate is never the answer, it never helps you to get over something no matter how hard you try to think otherwise, and Mystel seems like a good guy. He's very nice and gentle to everyone; at least that's what I think. Don't get me wrong, I would never ask for you to tell me what happened, that's your business, but I need to admit you two could look good together."

"Please don't say that." Tasi begged, in a whisper, at same time she closed her eyes, and it was only after a deep breath that the dark-violet eyed girl looked at her friend "Before I came to Japan, on the last night, I decided to tell Mystel my feelings for him and even…well, I had the feeling he could like me too, and…I got this stupid idea of telling him my feelings by actions."

"Oh." was all Tsukiko said, understanding the meaning of those words "You were seventeen at the time right?" the silver haired girl asked, and Tasi nodded "Continue."

"I was determined to show him…to make him feel my love for him, but when I went to his house…" Tasi took a deep breath, and closed her eyes again "I found him in his room, with a girl. They were in his bed, and I remember to notice the girl was half naked, and then I run."

"Did he try to find you after that night? Did he try to explain what happened?" Tsukiko questioned, and slowly Tasi opened her eyes again only to reveal tears threatening to fall:

"No; I never gave him the chance." the girl replied, and Tsukiko moved closer to the other before grabbing her hand in a friendly way, her lips curling into a small smile:

"Then talk to him." the silver haired girl stated, and Tasi looked surprised at her, tears still dwelling in her eyes "I'm not saying you should forgive him, but let him explain. Even when the subject in hand is the most painful for us, it will never stop haunt us if you don't give a chance for the other person to tell you what happened and even why it happened."

"He doesn't deserve a second chance!" Tasi exclaimed, standing up, and one single tear fell down her cheek "He broke my heart on that night! He knew I liked him, and yet he just decided to shove in my face I would never be good enough for him!"

"Tasi, listen to yourself." Tsukiko instructed, also getting up, and rest a hand on her friend's shoulder "You entered here saying you love him despite your wish to hate him, but the reason why you don't know what to feel about him has to do with the fact you don't understand why he used such harsh ways. Talk to Mystel, Tasi, the worse that can happen if for you to understand you cannot love him anymore."

"I don't know if I'll be able to be alone with him." the sea-green haired girl sobbed, and slowly Tsukiko wrapped her arms around the trembling girl, and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Tasi, all you need to do is remind yourself that you are strong and that you are more than capable of being around Mystel." the silver haired girl started in a soft voice "Just think that after that talk you'll feel lighter, and that you'll finally be able to rest that heart of yours."

»«»«»«

The cold from the ice was completely ignored as a pair of sapphire-blue eyes kept staring into a pair of stormy-grey eyes. The feeling of confusion yet of need was higher than any other, including the cold water that was starting to soak Keona and Max's clothes. All they could think of was about what they should do: if listen to their minds and break the kiss, or to hear the whispers from their hearts and deepen the connection between the two.

'Please, help me.' Keona mentally begged, and slowly she raised her right hand so she could touch Max's cheek slightly, and when the tip of her fingers touched the boy's skin, Max grabbed her by the shoulders, and deepened the kiss while earning a whimper that managed to escape from the young woman's throat. 

Closing her eyes Keona finally stopped fighting, and melted into the kiss. She had never felt as good as she was feeling now, but there was still a voice on the back of her mind screaming it was wrong, that she was not being honest to herself, but the turquoise haired girl did not care. She just wanted to feel that she was special to someone…that there was a person that cared for her, and even though an image of Kai would often appear in her mind, Keona just wanted to feel Max's arms around her…to feel the gentle way he was kissing her, and the caring whisper that often escaped his lips in the form of her name.

"_LOOK OUT!"_ a voice yelled out of nowhere, and the two young adults broke the kiss on the same instant a silhouette appeared coming towards them at an incredible speed.

"Tyson!" Max exclaimed before jumping backwards, and keep his balance over the ice, but his dark blue haired friend did not manage to do the same, and in seconds he had hit the fence around the rink with a groan.

"Tyson, are you alright!" Keona asked, standing up, and skate towards the young man, who was still lying on the ice, mumbling incoherent things to himself "C'mon, say something."

_"HILARY!"_ Tyson shouted, getting up, but since he was still a bit shaken he fell on his knees, a dark red colour all over his face "HOW COULD YOU PUSH ME LIKE THAT?"

"Tyson, calm down." a female voice instructed, and Keona looked to her left only to see Hilary skating towards them, an amused spark in her dark brown eyes "You don't want people to kick you out of here, do you?"

"I don't care! How could you push me like that!" Tyson questioned in a childish way, but the brunette did not reply, instead she turned to Keona at same time Max appeared beside the turquoise haired girl's side.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow "I thought you had said you were going to be busy when I asked if you wanted to come here with us, Keona."

"Err…yeah, I was busy, but since I managed to take care of everything sooner, so I decided to come here." the turquoise haired girl replied, trying desperately to hide her nervousness, but Hilary did notice a certain a quiver in Keona's voice, and immediately looked from her girl friend to Max, who looked back at her:

"Are you guys going out?" Hilary finally asked, and Keona almost slipped in the ice if Max had not seen her losing balance, and wrap an arm around her shoulders "Aww Keona, how can you be dating him and not tell me?"

"Hilary, we are not dating." Max interrupted in his a very calm tone of voice, and brunette stared at him obviously not believing in his words "You should know by now we're just friends."

Something inside her body trembled at such words, and in silence Keona looked at the young man beside her, who was still steadying her even though she had managed to find balance again. What the hell was happening to her? She could not possibly be falling for Max too, that was too damn expected, not to mention a hell of a cliché. That was not a novel, and she definitely did not look at Max _that_ way.

"Hum, fine, whatever you say." Hilary finally said with a shrug, and Keona was about to speak when Tyson stood up, and pushed the brunette to the left, making her fall on the ice.

"That will teach you never to push me." the dark blue haired boy grinned, and both Max and Keona sweatdropped when Hilary got up, trembling in rage, and it did not take more than a few seconds for her to blow and scream 'Tyson!' before chasing the boy on the rink.

"Those two will never grow up." Max commented with a nervous smile, and the turquoise haired girl giggled before turning to him, her lips also curling into a small smile.

"Well, at least they're skating without falling." Keona remarked, and both laughed at the situation although it was obvious they were using their friends as an excuse not to talk about what had happened. For the first time, Keona noticed, when she stopped laughing, that there was tension in the air, and for the first time ever since she had meet Max, she just did not know what to say or do.

"So…err…"

"I hope what happened does not stop us from being friends." Max spoke up suddenly, and Keona stared at him in surprise, and the American boy shrugged "I need to admit, what happened was very special for me, but I'm not blind, and I know you like Kai."

"Oh please, let's not talk about him." Keona muttered, looking down, but mentally she was wondering what Max could possibly be referring to when he talked about what had happened between them "Kai is way out of my league."

"Maybe, but I know you like him." Max retorted with another small shrug, and slowly the stormy-grey eyed girl gazed at him "Keona, you are my friend and so is Kai, so I guess we'll just have to try to act normally around each other. I promise I will not let what happened become a wall between us."

"Max…I don't want it to become a stone between us either, but…why…" Keona trailed off, and looked down as a strange feeling started to boil at the bottom of her stomach: what was wrong with her? Why wasn't she able to speak?

"Keona, you probably already noticed how important you are to me," Max started, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder, but she did not look at him "I'm not going to lie to you, and say that you aren't because you are, and I will treasure our friendship forever."

"Why is this sounding like a soap-opera?" Keona asked suddenly, a hint of anger in her voice, and Max blinked at her words, but before he could speak the turquoise haired girl looked at him "Damn it, why can't Kai be like you? Why can't I feel for you what I'm doomed to feel for him! Why can't I like you? You're too damn better than Kai, and yet he haunts me wherever I go!"

"Keona, calm down." Max instructed, not caring if someone was looking at them, but when he was about to grab her arms, he noticed how hard she had started to shake, and before he could approach her, Keona burst in anger:

"Why can't I love you the same way I love him!" she asked in a high voice, but as soon as those words left her lips Keona felt herself freeze, her eyes staring blankly at Max: love? She had said love? No, she could not be in love with Kai; that was simply not acceptable. It was nowise and impossible; they had nothing in common.

"Keona, we both feel something that can never be." Max started in a comforting voice, and the turquoise haired girl blinked at his words "I already told you that you're very special to me, and I feel flattered to know that you wish to feel something for me, but we both know that can never be."

"Why! My life is not a soap opera or a novel! I don't want to be torn between two friends, and I don't want to choose! I just want some peace!" Keona exclaimed, and she closed her eyes when tears started threatening to fall "And now look at me; I'm doing quite a show in this place, acting like a crazy woman who believes the worse problem in the world is to like a guy that doesn't like her back!"

"Keona, c'mon, you're too stressed; you need to calm down." Max started, but when he was about to grab the girl's hand, she jerked away, and shook her head "Keona, there's no way I'm going to leave you alone in this condition."

"Condition? What condition?" Keona repeated, staring at him "Please Max don't treat me like a baby just because I'm a little over the edge. I'm fine; I just need to be alone for a while."

"You're in no condition to be on your own right now." Max tried to reason, but it was then that Keona noticed that both Hilary and Tyson had understood that something was happening, and once again she shook her head before smiling:

"Don't worry about me blondie, I promise I'll be fine." she said before waving "Besides, you can always call later to see if I have returned home safe and sound. See ya."

With that Keona turned around, and skated towards the closest exit before walking away from the rink, and disappear through a corner. Max, who had just been standing on the ice, watching her leave, was about to follow the young Hawaiian woman, when a hand on his shoulder made him turn around:

"Hey Max, what was that all about?" Tyson inquired, and Max looked one last time towards the direction Keona had used to walk away before sighing, and turn to his friends:

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

»«»«»«

Night had brought a wave of serenity and tranquillity with it. Nothing made noise, and there was not one single thing that could make a certain young ginger haired man tore his eyes off the object he was holding.

_"Why...why are you always smiling?"_

That question was very impertinent indeed, but with an obvious answer. He was always smiling because that was his way of getting away from darkness. Of what was like a shadow locked with his body, following his steps wherever his direction was, always persistent and sometimes Brooklyn would admit to himself he had fallen at the feet of a curse.

A curse that would follow him to the grave.

_"And don't worry, Kingston, suicide is in the past; I am not foolish enough to try that again."_

He could not pretend he had not thought about it, but Brooklyn had always believed that suicide was just the easy way, and that Life definitely deserves more respect that a small slit of wrists or the swallowing of pills.

When Tsukiko admitted she had thought about it too Brooklyn had seen himself in her. He had seen his reflection on her sad smile…he had seen his thoughts on her dark red-wine eyes…he had seen his curse in her body…

_"The thing I wanted to show you, and that I know you will understand. This, Brooklyn, is the reflection of a broken mirror...the reflection of a lost and confused soul."_

Oh, how true that night had been. He had seen his confusion, his depression and his loneliness reflected in Tsukiko's mirror, but at same time he had seen a way out…a way that had been standing behind him, whispering the meaning of a mirror that for many was nothing more than an object.

"_I'm just tired of being scared."_

He was tired too. Tired of having to pretend he was someone he wasn't…weary of a personality that although was not a lie it was not a complete true either. And it was only after his last conversation with Tsukiko, that Brooklyn understood how exhausted he was.

Slowly the ginger haired boy stared at his black beyblade, and watched the bit-chip glitter as thoughts continued to dwell in his mind. Zeus was a great companion, and had made him feel as if he was unbeatable, not to mention that his bit-beast had helped him to feel as if he could be the king of the world.

Those days had been such a dream yet they had also been a nightmare. The worse nightmare Brooklyn had ever have, and from which he was still trying to run away. He knew he could try to escape, he knew he could find shelter if his heart decided to do so, but there was still something to discover.

What could he use as an anchor? What could be stronger than the darkness that had began to start to surround him, and that had already started to whisper its curse?

"_There's always something, no matter if it's small or big, that's worth fighting for. That's worth **living** for."_

But where was his? Brooklyn could not find it anywhere, but something inside of him kept telling him he had already found it, but where? Was he that blind? Was he so stupid at the point of not being able to understand what his own organs were screaming?

Or was the power Zeus held too strong for him to battle? Brooklyn was sure he did not have the strength to fight against darkness again, and that was why he was getting so anxious and frustrated. He needed help, but where to find it was a different story.

"How will I breakaway?" Brooklyn asked to himself, his voice extremely calm despite the nervousness within, and the sound of a door being closed broke the silence, and the cerulean-blue eyed boy glanced at the door of his room before gazing again to his bit-beast: where was his way out?

Suddenly a ring was heard, coming from Brooklyn's cell-phone, that was lying on the desk where his computer was. With a sigh the ginger haired boy stood up from the mattress, and with quiet steps he approached the desk, and grabbed his cell-phone only to stare at the screen for a second before clicking on the green button, his left hand still clenching his beyblade:

"Tsukiko, how are you?"

»«»«»«

She did not know how she had managed to arrive without thinking about what she was supposed to do, but as soon as she closed the door of her home, and listened as two people talked inside the kitchen, Tasi felt her breathe get stuck in her throat. She did not know how she was going to speak her mind, but now with Tsukiko's words echoing inside her head, the sea-green haired girl was positive she needed to talk as soon as possible.

"M-Mystel?" Tasi managed to call-out as she gazed at the entrance of the kitchen, and the two voices dissipated into the air, and seconds later a certain platinum-blonde haired boy appeared, his sky-blue eyes carrying a wave of curiosity in them "Err…can I talk with you?"

"Of course." Mystel replied with a small nod, and with a nervous smile Tasi indicated for him to follow her, and it did not take long for them to walk inside her room. Without muttering a word the young Egyptian woman closed the door, and turned to Mystel only to feel her heart beating faster against her rib cage when she noticed he was standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed against his chest, bangs covering his eyes slightly.

"Err, I…I asked you to come here because…well, I guess I've been acting like an idiot, and…well, I just want to say I'm sorry." Tasi finished, her eyes now locked with the floor, but a sigh made her look up only to see Mystel was still staring at her.

"I guess we both need to ask for forgiveness, although I was never mad at you." the young man started, and Tasi looked away not managing to look at him in the eye "What happened was my fault, and my only. I was the one who did not think rationally, and looked for an easy way to tell you something I could not tell you myself."

"Does that mean you…you knew?" Tasi asked, feeling her cheeks getting extremely hot, and when Mystel looked down she had to restrain herself from hiding her face with her hands "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you…why did you make me see what I did?"

"I know I was not correct, but you never gave me the chance to explain what happened." Mystel started, and slowly he approached the young woman until he was an arm-length away from her "I figured there was something you wanted to do, but I also understood you were probably waiting for the right moment. And then I remember, one day, when you were talking with your friends in the living room, and one asked you when the 'big night' was coming and if you weren't afraid if it would hurt."

"You eavesdropped our conversation!" Tasi asked shocked, but a huge blush was visible all over her face "Good grief, now I'm too embarrassed to actually continue with this conversation."

"Don't be." Mystel spoke suddenly, and the dark-violet eyed girl looked at him, and watched as he raised his hand, and slowly cupped her right cheek "I felt honoured to know you wanted me to be your first, but you must understand Tasi we were, and still are, too young. There are so many ways of connecting people, and I know ours is definitely something different."

"But why?" Tasi asked, trying hard not to give in to the soft touch of his hand against her skin "If you knew…if you were certain about what I wanted to do, then why did you sleep with someone else? I mean, I don't want nor need to know the real reason, but you could have just told me I was not good enough for you."

"What are you talking about?" Mystel questioned suddenly, lowering his hand, and Tasi looked away "Tasi, should know I don't judge people like that, and I would never think you're not good for me. On the contrary, you're too special for me, and that was why I had to show you it was wrong to rush things. And the girl you found in my bed…she was just a friend. I asked her to help me. I wanted to show you it was not the right time for anything serious to happen."

"You mean…you lied to me?" Tasi asked, an incredulous look on her face, and when Mystel nodded, the young woman clenched her left hand "You bastard!"

And then the sound of a _slap_ broke the silence of the room and as rain started falling outside, blessing the cold earth, tears started to escape from Tasi's dark eyes.

On the meanwhile a certain young American man stopped in front of a huge mansion, a dark umbrella protecting him from the rain, and with a determined expression on his face he knocked on the front door, and patiently waited for someone to open it.

"Good evening, sir, may I help you?" an old Stewart asked as soon as he opened the door, and with a small smile Max simply shook his head while saying he just needed to see his friend and that he knew the way.

Then, in silence, the blonde haired boy made his way through the hall into the other floor, and after a quick knock on a large and dark door, Max opened it, and stepped inside a dark room. The only light inside was coming from a lamp on a bedside table, and his friend was sitting on the windowsill, watching the rain with his arms folded against his chest.

"Kai, I need to talk with you." the sapphire-blue eyed boy started, sounding extremely calm, and slowly the other young man looked behind his shoulder, and with an 'hn' he stood up "Since I'm too tired I'll go right to the subject. Why on earth do you treat Keona like shit, and why the hell are you so blind at the point of making her suffer? What the hell is wrong with you?"

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Listen To The Rain

**Disclaimer: **You know what I own and don't own.

»«»«»«

I leave here my special thanks to **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **SGCred**, **WaitingForYesterday**, **Princess Viv**, **Slave of Darkness**, **bladebreakers** and **UnrealWanderers **for telling me about their opinions, but more importantly for their support. Thanks guys!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 10:** Listen To The Rain

As rain continued to fall outside, a red mark appeared in a tanned cheek as the person that had been hit continued to look away, blonde hair covering sky-blue eyes from the world. Mystel knew he deserved the slap and much more, and that was why he had not tried to stop Tasi from hitting him, and it was also why no word escaped his lips.

As for Tasi, the sea-green haired girl was still staring at the Egyptian boy, her right hand still raised in the air, but small rivers were still streaming down her flushed cheeks as her dark eyes seemed to held emotions she did not want to reveal.

Suddenly, as she gave a small step forward, Tasi started shaking, and it did not take more than a few seconds for her to lose all her strength and fall on her knees, her head turned down so her hair could hide the tears from the boy that stood silent in front of her.

She just could not deal with it anymore; she had not asked to know the truth, she had never asked for her heart to turn to the Egyptian boy, and for a whole year she had lived with the feeling of rejection and disgust towards herself, and now…everything had been a lie.

Suddenly Tasi felt weight on both her shoulders, and she jerked backwards as a reflex, but the hands were still holding her while Mystel bend down on his knees, and stared at her face, the mark of the slap still visible in his cheek.

"Tasi, look at me." the platinum blonde haired boy said, in a low and controlled voice, but the girl just continued to stare at the floor, but it seemed as if she had stopped crying "C'mon, look at me."

"Go to hell Mystel, and don't touch me!" Tasi shouted suddenly, standing up at an incredible speed, her dark-violet eyes glaring at the young man "I will never look at you again! I will rip every tiny bit of feelings I have for you! You will mean nothing for me!"

"Please Tasi, don't say that." Mystel begged, his sky-blue eyes now locked with the girl's, but when silence was the only thing that answered him, he stood up "I know what I did was wrong, but you must understand I did it because I know I could not fulfil your dream. We were too young."

"Next time remember that's better to say it rather than showing it." Tasi snarled, her voice surprisingly cold, and in silence she pointed to the door of her room "Get out Mystel, and please address to me only when it's extremely necessary."

"Don't do this." was all the sky-blue eyed boy managed to say as he continued to stare at the girl, who simply pointed her finger towards the exit again.

"I may not be acting correctly right now, but guess what? I'm too pissed off to care." Tasi growled, and after a few seconds staring at her Mystel sighed, and left the room before closing the door behind him.

It was only when she was all alone that Tasi sit down on the mattress, and stared at her knees, a sigh escaping from her lips, and not many minutes later tears started to dwell on her eyes again:

"What have I done?" the sea-green haired girl self-whispered before wiping a tear that had managed to find its freedom, not knowing that Mystel was leaned against the door of her room, and that had managed to listen to her whispered words.

As a thunder was heard on the dark sky, Kai stood up, his face as emotionless as ever, his arms still folded against his chest. The silence of the room was only broken by the sound of raindrops hitting the windows, but Max did not look scare of such atmosphere. His heart was beating furiously against his rib cage while his usually gentle eyes were now hard.

"What are you doing here, Max?" the young Russian man asked as if he had not heard what his friend had said, and the blonde boy smirked before shaking his head:

"Don't act as if you're stupid, because both of us know you're everything except dumb." Max started "I made a simple question that requires a plain answer, which I know you have, but apparently you don't want to tell me. What's wrong Kai? Scared of actually acting like a human being?"

"I don't know what happened for you to be behaving like that, but I must tell you not to worry about others problems." Kai replied, his voice extremely icy "Take care of your own life."

"I believe I should add that your threats don't affect me, Kai, we've been friends for too long." the American boy started, the corner of his lips curled into a smirk "Besides, this is my problem, you see Keona is a very special girl for me, and I know you're not being fair with her."

"If you're so worried about Ai's condition, why don't you pretend to be her knight in shinning armour, and help her to face reality?" Kai asked, sarcasm clear in his voice despite the coldness, and Max clenched his fists before stepping forward.

"You know, I could have done it." the blonde started with a small shrug "Keona told me she would like to return my feelings, and if I was someone else I would probably take this chance to strike, and make her actually start liking me, but I am not. And if you weren't such a self-absorbed person you would understand why."

"Keona does not matter to me." Kai commented suddenly, and Max started at him for a second with an eyebrow raised before burst in laughter "Hn, what's so funny?"

"I'm just surprised, that's all." the American boy started, between laughs "I mean…people fear you because you look mean and powerful when it comes to beyblade, but truth is that your completely clueless."

"Max, if you came to my house only to insult me…" Kai trailed off, leaving a cold threat in the air at same time another thunder was heard outside, and Max simply stopped laughing before staring at his friend:

"I came here to help you open your eyes, Kai." the blonde corrected, shaking his head again "Please, just swallow your damn pride, and look at what's right under your nose before it's too late. I only want to see my friends happy."

With that Max nodded slightly, and made his way out of the room, knowing that Kai was following his every move with his eyes, his mind probably dwelling in questions and wondering about what he should do.

Yes, because Max was positive his friend knew what he had to do, but to actually do it was a different story. After all, Kai Hiwatari does not need anyone to live. Or so he wanted people to think.

»«»«»«

It was another boring day, and Keona could do nothing more than just stare through the glass-door that connected to the balcony, and watch rain falling outside. She wanted to scream, to cry, but her body was too tranquil that she almost not even felt enough strength to get up from the puff. At same time she wanted to do something crazy she also wanted to stay quiet, hidden from the world.

A sudden bark made the turquoise haired girl snap from her thoughts, and tore her eyes off the window only to see Sombra beside her, waving its tail in a cute manner:

"You're right, I need to do something or I'll become insane." Keona self-whispered, before cuddling her companion on the head "What do you say about a dance?"

A bark was all that replied, but now with a small smile on her face, the stormy-grey eyed girl stood up, and after changing her pj's for a pair of hip huggers black pants and a grey sweater, Keona left her room, Sombra following her every step.

Then, without grabbing an umbrella, the turquoise haired girl stepped out of the house, and walked a few yards before opening her arms to her sides, and look up so she could look at the dark clouds above. She had stopped dancing on the rain when she was a child mainly because she did not have the time to play around, but now…now it was almost as if she needed to feel the cold drops…to feel rain wash her soul…

"Come Sombra!" Keona called-out as she looked at the door of her house, and for a few seconds the black retrieved just stared at the young woman before barking, and run towards the stormy-grey eyed girl "Lets dance!"

As she laughed Keona started swirling around, knowing that beside her Sombra was doing the same though with the purpose of biting the tip of her tail, and in a matter of seconds she was already soaked to the bone. However, nothing mattered to the young Hawaiian girl: all that matter was how free she was feeling, despite the low temperatures. She would probably get sick late, but Keona could not care less.

Suddenly a cold wind hit the girl's skin, and she stopped swirling around as a shiver run down her spine, and seconds later Sombra stopped too. Now, as she felt coldness against her body, Keona wrapped her arms around herself, but it was not because of the physical cold.

"This reminds me of Kai." Keona stuttered before looking down at Sombra, and smile slightly "Lets go home Sombra, I was wrong by thinking this would help me like it used to."

Slowly the turquoise haired girl made her way inside her house again only to shiver when another cold wind hit her body when she was closing the front door, and with a sigh she walked to the bathroom, and stripped out of her wet clothes and twisted her long hair into the bathtub.

She had not seen Kai for almost two weeks now, curiously ever since the night when she and Max had kissed. And even though she just did not want to think about it, Keona would often find herself wondering if Tyson or Hilary had told the others about that night on the rink.

"No, they didn't see anything." the turquoise haired girl told herself, shaking her head after dressing her simple white robe, and slowly she made her way towards her room where she found Sombra standing in the middle, creating a huge pool of water due to its soaked fur.

"Sombra!" Keona exclaimed, in a mix of shock and surprise, but the retriever only barked two times in reply almost as if it was asking 'what!' "What am I going to do with you?"

After a good fifteen minutes drying her dog and cleaning the puddle of water, Keona finally dressed some warm clothes, and sit on the chair in front of her desk only to sneeze seconds later, a hand over her mouth and nose.

"I truly hope I don't get sick." the young woman mumbled only to sneeze again, and with a sigh she turned her computer on, and went to do chat where she hoped to find her friends. And for Keona's surprise, almost everyone, except for Mystel and Brooklyn, was there: _(Tasi) _**Faded Hope **_(absent)_, _(Tsukiko) _**Silent Melody** (_occupied)_, **Hiwatari**_ (absent)_, **Hilary **_(occupied)_, **Unbeatable Dragon**, **DK** _(working in a new project)_, and **American Hottie**, were there.

With a small shook of her head Keona clicked on **American Hottie**, and sneezed before grunting in annoyance: she should have known…

_**Greyish Shadow**_

_Aren't we conceited?_

**_American Hottie_**

_Aww c'mon, we all know I'm good looking_

**_Greyish Shadow_**

_»laughs« keep telling yourself that; maybe one day it will come true_

**_American Hottie_**

_Aren't we funny? But hey, what's up with u? I haven't seen u in what? 3 days? You missed school on Friday…_

Friday. That had been the day when Keona was positive she needed a break. Her parents, in Hawaii, had called; informing her about things the young woman did not wish to know. It had also been on Friday that Keona understood she needed to stop…to get away from her friends for a while, and think about her situation.

_**Greyish Shadow:**_

_Everything is fine; I had some business to take care of. Sorry if I worried u…_

**_American Hottie: _**

_I'm relieved to know that._

At that Keona smiled, Max had been true to his words, and had not changed his behaviour despite what had happened between them. He was still the sweet and bouncy American boy that always managed to convince her to go see comedies or eat ice cream in the middle of the winter with one smile.

Suddenly another sneeze broke the silence, and Keona groaned as she leaned a hand against her forehead: that definitely did not look promising. But heavens, she could not get sick, especially now that holidays were around the corner.

_**Greyish Shadow:**_

_Gimme a second; I'll be right back._

As Keona rose from her seat to go grab an aspirin, Max was sitting in front of the computer, staring at the picture his female friend had on her page with everyone just posing and with wide smiles, except for Kai who looked as if he did not want to be there. Even though he was feeling sad for knowing Keona would never like him back Max knew he had to be strong and continue to be the cheerful guy everyone knew.

It did not matter if his heart ached at the thought of Keona liking Kai; all that matter was that he wanted the turquoise haired girl to be happy, and he would make that come true even if that meant having to fight with his teammate.

»«»«»«

After a quiet knock Tsukiko stepped inside the room, and blinked at the dim light coming from the closed curtains. She could see everything perfectly, but since it was still day the silver haired girl did not understand why Brooklyn was in the dark.

"Hey you." Tsukiko complimented, spotting her friend sitting on the bed, and slowly she closed the door behind her, a small smile on her face "What's up? You sounded a bit tense on the phone."

"Hello Tsukiko, I am sorry for making you come without any explanation." the ginger haired man said, smiling, and Tsukiko sent him a confused look; something was wrong, she could see it, but the red wine eyed woman decided to shrug it off for the moment.

"Don't worry, I needed a break from study anyway." the silver haired girl replied with a shrug "Who invented Linguistic definitely didn't have anything to do. But lets stop talking about me; what's up?"

"I wanted to show you this." Brooklyn said before grabbing Tsukiko's hand, since she was now sitting beside him, and put a black beyblade on her hand "I believe you know what this is."

"Of course, I have one too although I have not been able to use it for some time now." the young woman answered, staring at the bit-chip "This is Zeus, isn't it?"

"Yes, he gave me everything I wanted, and that was why I wanted you to see it." Brooklyn explained, the smile still gracing his features "I feel as if I'm unbeatable again even though I am aware I lost against Tyson."

"If it makes you want to feel the power of darkness again, why do you still hold it?" Tsukiko questioned finally looking at her friend, who simply continued to smile "Is there any reason for you to keep this?"

"I have a very especial connection with Zeus, and nothing nor anyone can break it." the young ginger haired man explained, his lips still curled into a smile "You need to understand he's very important to me, and I'll never leave it."

"I'm sorry to disagree, but there will be a time when we're all going to grow up, and beyblade will only be a part of our memories." Tsukiko remarked now looking at the beyblade in her hand, but when she was about to run a finger through the bit-chip, Brooklyn covered it with his own hand, and the young woman looked at him "What's wrong Brooklyn? You look different."

"I'm fine, Tsukiko." the cerulean-blue eyed boy replied, taking the beyblade from his friend's hand, and his friend noticed him clenching the object harder "I just wanted to share this with you."

"Why do I find it difficult to believe?" Tsukiko asked before she could stop herself, but instead of replying, Brooklyn just stared at his beyblade "You're different…I know something changed in you…"

"I already told you I'm fine, Miliani." Brooklyn hissed in a surprisingly cold voice, and Tsukiko's eyes widened in surprise not because of his tone of voice, but due to the way he had addressed to her "Can't you see I'm great? I'm starting to feel it again…I'm starting to remember again."

"No! Brooklyn, please!" Tsukiko begged, falling on her knees, and turn to the young man before resting her hands on his knees "Please Brooklyn, don't give in; I know you're stronger than this! Please, fight it."

When Tsukiko tried to reach his hands Brooklyn withdrew his, bangs now covering his eyes, and with a pleading expression the silver haired girl tried to see any emotion crossing her friend's face, but she knew that something was deeply wrong…

"I thought you would be happy for me. You said you understood my past…my present, but you don't. You lied to me." Brooklyn started in his usual calm voice, and once again Tsukiko tried to touch him only to see her attempts fail.

"No Brooklyn, I _do_ understand you." the young woman started "Please let me try to help you. I would never lie to you, and you know it. Please…"

"Stop lying!" Brooklyn interrupted in a loud voice, finally revealing his eyes, and Tsukiko felt herself tremble in fear: his once bright blue eyes were now like an empty shell…it was almost as if he had gone through a transformation in a short time "I want you to leave!"

"I can't leave you Brooklyn, you cannot be alone now." Tsukiko refused, standing up and with her voice still calm despite the situation "Don't close yourself; don't let darkness win!"

"You know nothing about darkness! You don't know how perfect it truly is. You're an ignorant!" the ginger haired boy spoke up, his empty eyes never leaving Tsukiko's "Leave my room before I do something I'm not going to regret."

The silver haired girl opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it, and she looked away before nodding slightly, and silently made her way out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. Tsukiko was not abandoning Brooklyn, but she could not fight his battles for him.

When he was all alone, Brooklyn stared at his black beyblade, and a malicious grin appeared in his face: he was becoming powerful again, and what he used to call curse was now a blessing.

»«»«»«

Another groan broke the silence of the dojo close followed by a sigh. Hilary, Tyson and Kenny could be spotted in the middle, books all around them, and while the dark blue haired boy was lying on the floor, on his stomach, Kenny was sitting in Indian-style, and Hilary had her legs curled under her body.

"No Tyson, you're doing it wrong." the brown eyed girl started as she looked at her friend's book "I told you the first article is to appear after the introduction; if you put at the end of the development it won't make any sense."

"Urgh, I'm starting to hate this." Tyson complained, scratching the top of his head with his two hands, and a tired sigh left his lips "Can't we do something else? I'll go crazy if I stare at another line."

"We only started studying five minutes ago!" Hilary exclaimed perplexed, and Kenny looked down at his watch only to yelp in surprise, and his two friends stared at him:

"We've been studying for three hours! I need to go home; I promised my mother I would be back at five, and it's already six!" the small boy exclaimed almost in despair.

"I knew it!" Tyson exclaimed, standing up "I'm not going to study anything else during the rest of the week! And it's all your fault, Hilary!"

"What! _My_ fault?" the brunette asked, pointing at herself before standing up "I did not force you to study! I simply told you it would be better if you actually stared at the books for a minute!"

"C'mon guys don't start fighting." Kenny commented suddenly as he started to pick his things up "The study hour is over anyway."

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Tyson asked not listening to his boy friend, and Hilary crossed her arms at same time she 'humped' "If you weren't such a pain, I would not be forced to speak the truth!"

"If I didn't like you so much, I would not know why I bother either!" Hilary blurred out before freezing on the spot when she understood what she said, and an uncomfortable filled the air.

"This is the time when you kiss her." a voice commented minutes later when Kenny prepared himself to leave, but Tyson did not hear it: he was too busy staring at the blushing brunette in front of him, with no expression on his face.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Cursed Blessing

**Disclaimer: **You know what I own or not.

»«»«»«

I want to thank **WaitingForYesterday**, **UnrealWanderers**, **bladebreakers**, **SGCred** and **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**. Thank you for all your support, and I hope I can keep doing a good work, just like you deserve.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 11:** Cursed Blessing

A form was tossing and turning on a mattress, sheets tangled with the sweaty body as nightmares haunted what had been once a peaceful mind. Voices were whispering unspoken thoughts…shadows caressing the moonlight, but before silence could become a haunting melody the form sat up suddenly, heavy bullets of sweat rolling down a flushed face. Between pants Tasi run the back of her hand through her forehead, and took a deep breath as she felt her hair falling freely from her French-braid.

Slowly the young woman took the duvet cover off her, and stood up before wrapping her arms around herself: it was a chilly night, but despite the low temperature Tasi opened the door of her room, and silently made her way towards the kitchen.

However, when she turned the lights on, Tasi jumped in surprise when she spotted her cousin leaned over the open window, watching the dark sky with his back to her.

"Geez Brooklyn, don't scare me like that." the sea-green haired girl mumbled, a hand leaned against her chest, but the ginger haired boy did not reply "What are you doing up, anyway?"

"Darkness is such a beautiful thing." Brooklyn commented seconds later when Tasi was opening a kitchen cabinet "You should come and see it; people often are blind to such beauty."

"Yeah I know, but it's a bit cold." the dark-violet eyed girl remarked, now opening the fridge while holding a cup, and with her free hand she grabbed the milk "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be up at six, and it's three o'clock. Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

"I'm not sleepy." Brooklyn answered without turning around, and Tasi poured milk into the cup, and seconds later she put the cup on the microwave "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Tasi said before taking the cup from inside the microwave when a _bip_ was heard, and smile slightly when warmth spread through her cold hands "I had a weird dream, and now I'm feeling stupid for not wanting to go back to my room."

"Darkness has its way of communicating with people." Brooklyn commented, a strange happy tone on his calm voice, and Tasi looked at her cousin in confusion: why did she have the feeling he was different?

"Well I don't agree with you, but I respect your opinion." the sea-green haired girl stated with a shrug before sipping a bit of her drink "Well, I'm going to my room, and you should try to rest."

With a small tap on Brooklyn's back Tasi left the kitchen, oblivious of the supercilious smile on her cousin's face as he continued to gaze at the dark sky.

A bit further from Tasi's apartment another form was tossing and groaning on a bed, sweat falling down a pale face as hands clenched the white cover. Sneezes and coughs were the only things that could be heard, and beside the tormented soul was a black retriever, mewling apparently worried about the person that was going through a dreadful sleep.

»«»«»«

He was staring through the window, watching as the landscape occasionally became a blur due to the velocity of the train, but he was also trying to block the whines of the young boy beside him, who was trying to catch his pregnant mother's attention.

Thank heavens he always did that 'trip' to the University alone, at least in the train, but now Kai could not help but curse himself. He was not supposed to care…to be affected, but ever since the night when Max had appeared at his house, Kai Hiwatari could not help but think about his friend's words.

It was true, Keona was not like all the other girls who just fell at his feet, but there _was_ something in the Hawaiian girl that made Kai feel uncomfortable. What exactly Kai could not say, but every time she talked, smiled or even looked at him, even when it was just to send him a glare, Kai would always smirk and look away with an 'hn'.

It was almost as if she had some kind of power over him.

Kai would never admit such thing out-loud, but the truth was that no matter how hard he tried not to think about the turquoise haired girl, he did. He would always end up imagining what she could be doing, if she was alright, if she had finally decided to pull herself together…

"_What's wrong Kai? Scared of actually acting like a human being?"_

Only he knew how true that question was. Yes, he _was_ scared of acting like a human being. Ever since he was a child Kai had learnt how to block all emotions, and to never feel anything for anyone, but as he started to grow up the young Russian man understood Life is not only about building walls to keep other out.

Kai was afraid of letting someone else, rather than the Bladebreakers and some other few friends, break his walls because he was not familiarized with emotions…in how to deal with other people.

"_Keona told me she would like to return my feelings, and if I was someone else I would probably take this chance to strike, and make her actually start liking me, but I am not. And if you weren't such a self-absorbed person you would understand why."  
_

No matter how hard he tried to understand, Kai would always find himself facing another question. He could not understand why Max refused to aid Keona, and get together with her. True, sometimes Keona seemed to be far more interesting in knowing more about Kai, but Max was always with her. He was always making her smile, and Kai could not help but act coldly around the stormy-eyed girl, and look as if he doesn't care about whatever she could do.

Maybe in some ways Kai was self-absorbed, but that was only due to his lack of knowledge when it comes to people. He was always trying to show he was there even when he wasn't, and all the Bladebreakers ended up accepting his way of being, but Keona…Keona seemed to want something else.

But what?

"_Please, just swallow your damn pride, and look at what's right under your nose before it's too late. I only want to see my friends happy."_

Kai did not know what Max was talking about, and he refused to accept his friend was talking about the only emotion Kai had always negligect. Max could not possibly be talking about the only thing Kai had never felt in his entire life; because if he was then Kai knew everything was lost.

He had never felt love for anyone, and Kai was positive it was too late for him to actually learn how to face that emotion, and how to live with it so…how could it be? Could Max possibly be talking about love? Could it be possible for Keona to actually be interesting in Kai 'Badass' Hiwatari?

"Hey…can I sit here?" a tired voice asked suddenly, and Kai snapped from his daze not only to notice the young boy and his mother were not longer sitting beside him, but that now, still standing up with a hand over the seat, was non-other than Keona Ai.

She looked terrible, Kai could not help but acknowledge as he continued to stare at the young woman. Her face was deadly pale, dark bangs were visible under her now incredible dark eyes, and even her posture revealed she was at the edge of collapsing.

"Hn, whatever." Kai growled as he looked away before the young woman could understand he had been checking her out, and with a relieved smile Keona sit beside him, and sighed.

"Thanks." the girl mumbled before resting a hand against her forehead, and close her eyes not aware that Kai was watching her by the corner of his eyes, an emotionless expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" the coloured haired boy asked, his voice void of any emotion, and Keona looked at him for a second, and Kai could have swore he saw pain flashing in her now almost black eyes.

"Nothing, just a stupid idea that made me have a bad night." the turquoise haired girl answered, and Kai rolled his eyes while crossing his arms, and he turned his attention back to the window beside him only to curse under his breath when he saw Keona's reflection.

"проклятие." (Damn) Kai growled under his breath before closing his eyes, but a sudden weight on his left shoulder made him look to his side, only to blink when he saw Keona was using him as a pillow. However, before he could open his mouth, the young man noticed how badly the girl looked, and decided to stay quiet.

After long minutes Kai noticed they were finally reaching their train-station, and looked at the girl who was still using him as a pillow, and grunted. She was fast asleep, and during the silent moments he had heard her cough pretty badly; she was getting sick.

"Ai. Ai, wake up." Kai grunted, shaking the young woman with a kindness he did not know he had "You better wake up now, or I'll leave you here all by yourself."

"What? What's wrong?" Keona asked, standing up suddenly, only to regret it immediately when a wave of dizziness hit her hard right on the same moment the train stopped, and she would have fallen forward, if Kai had not grabbed her arm.

"I am not going to be your knight in shinning armour." the Russian boy snarled, close to Keona's ear, before letting go of the girl's arm, and walk away, and Keona would have replied if she had not started coughing.

"What the hell was that all about?" the turquoise haired girl asked after a deep breath, and despite her condition, she started walking as fast as she could until she managed to reach Kai's side.

His face was emotionless as ever, Keona noticed even though her vision was getting blurry, but she also managed to catch something in the Russian boy's eyes. She could not understand what exactly, but it seemed as if Kai was having a battle with himself.

"Hey Kai…are you ok?" Keona asked after a cough, but the coloured haired boy just keep on walking, without glancing at her "C'mon, what's wrong? Did I do something I shouldn't?"

"Why are you so worried about what I think?" Kai asked abruptly, annoyance clear in his voice, and Keona stopped walking only to be close followed by Kai, who continued to glare at her "What the hell is your problem?"

"What do you mean, _my_ problem?" Keona asked, confused "I just asked if everything was ok. Why can't you just accept someone is worried about you? Why do you behave like that every time I'm around?"

They were making quite a show, both of them were aware of that, but none of them cared. It seemed as if all tension that had built around them ever since Keona's arrival from Hawaii was finally going to burst. The problem was that no one could say what was going to be the result.

"Ever thought maybe I don't like to be around you?" Kai asked before he could restrain himself, and the turquoise haired girl looked surprise at him, before shaking her head.

"Then, next time tell me." she said, her tone of voice surprisingly calm, and Kai looked strangely at her: she was getting even more pale, and it was obvious she was trying her best not to start coughing "If you don't want me to be around, just tell me so."

Slowly Keona gave a shaken step forward, but before she could give the second she lost all the strength on her legs, and fell on her knees. Her long hair was hiding her face from everyone who could be staring at her, including Kai.

"What is wrong with you?" a cold voice asked close to Keona's ear, and the girl looked up only to see Kai in front of her, his hands close to her shoulders but still not touching her.

"I…I just wanted to be free for a minute." the stormy-eyed girl mumbled before coughing again, but Kai continued to stare at her with no emotion in his face "Stupid idea, don't you think?"

Before Kai could reply, Keona closed her eyes, and let her body fall forward right into his waiting hands, and with a grunt the Russian boy looked around. What was he supposed to do now? He could not leave her there, but he could not carry her around like she was a doll either.

"You idiot." Kai whispered as he picked the girl up in bridal-style, and ignoring all the strange or worried stares from everyone he avoided, the young Russian man left the train-station, and called a taxi.

»«»«»«

"_This is the time when you kiss her."_

Every time that sentence echoed in her mind, Hilary would feel her cheeks get hot, and an uncomfortable feeling would wash over her. She could not believe she had told Tyson she had a soft spot for him – no matter how incredible that sounded –, but more importantly she had yet to grasp reality, and accept the way the dark blue haired boy had reacted at those words.

The person who had instructed Tyson to kiss her had been the beyblader's older brother, Hiro, who had returned from a long trip. He had arrived just in time to hear Hilary's burst, but what Tyson did was the opposite.

He had started laughing.

As the sentence in her mind faded to Tyson's laughter, Hilary looked down. She did not understand why he had laughed at her words; true, they were completely different, but he could have acted more humanly. But no, he had simply laughed, and walked away.

'_How could I have been so stupid?'_ Hilary asked to herself as she felt tears starting to dwell in her dark eyes. _'Why did I tell him? I knew he would laugh at me. I knew it!'_

"Good morning, Hilary." a voice complimented suddenly, and the brunette jumped slightly from her seat close to the roots of the Sakura, and gazed up only to see a familiar blonde resting on the branch above her position.

"Hello Mystel." Hilary managed to say with a smile, and the boy blinked at her condition before jumping to the ground, landing gracefully on his feet.

"What's wrong with you?" the young man questioned as he sit before his friend, who looked down before shaking her head "C'mon, what happened between you and Tyson this time?"

"Good grief, don't tell me I'm _that_ obvious." Hilary mumbled under breath, and Mystel chuckled "Please, don't tell me everyone knew about…well, you know…"

"You _two_ are obvious." the sky-blue eyed boy started before resting a hand on the girl's shoulder "But don't worry, I bet whatever happened will soon be forgotten."

"I'm sorry, but I don't agree." Hilary said, shaking her head again, and slowly she looked at the boy "What happened…it should never have happened. I was an idiot for not controlling myself, and now only heavens knows what can happen."

"What I know is that your friendship is strong, and no matter what can happen about _that_ subject, you need to face reality: you two will never be able to live without each other." Mystel reasoned before looking at the sky "If your relationship is strong, it will survive to anything…"

"Huh? Mystel, I'm sorry for asking this, but did something happen?" Hilary asked after a few seconds staring at the young man "It seems that you are sure of what you're saying."

"No, everything is fine." the platinum-blonde haired boy answered, shaking his head, but his friend did not seem to believe in his words "Trust me Hil, I'm just telling you what I think."

"And I appreciate it." the brunette thanked, a smile on her face, but then she looked around "Hey, where's Tasi? I thought she was coming with you."

"She's…she's coming with Brooklyn." Mystel replied almost immediately "You women take a lot of time to get prepared, and while I said I was coming, Brooklyn said he wanted to wait for his cousin."

"Oh, ok." Hilary said, but sudden footsteps made her look to her other side, and she felt her breathe get stuck in her throat when her eyes meet a pair of dark blue ones.

"Can I talk to you?" Tyson asked in an emotionless tone of voice, and Hilary gulped before nodding: only heavens knew what was going to happen after that conversation.

»«»«»«

Everyone was blind. They were so lost in trying to understand what was happening in their pitiful lives, that they did not even notice what was happening to the people beside them. He had spotted a gothic girl, crying her eyes out on the metropolitan, but no one had approached her. He had seen a beggar close to the stairs on his way out of the metropolitan, but no one gave him money…

Everyone was simply too focused on their own lives to look up, and noticed the day was strangely warm even though they were in the beginning of December, already living the usually freezing Russian winter.

Around every soul that passed beside him, he could see it…all of them had grey auras…all of them were lost, even those who appeared to be confident and cocky. And all he could do was laugh at them…their lives were pitiful, disgusting…miserable, yet they tried to show otherwise.

How they believed to be happy when they had yet to experience of the real side of reality, he did not know but he did not want to understand either. He was just having the time of his life watching as no one revealed not to have a real life.

But there was also something that he hated.

He hated people that said that knew him…that understood his situation. Those were the true weaklings that needed to be eliminated. Tyson may have won the war, but new battles were around the corner, and he knew who was going to be the first to challenge.

_She_ was going to have the surprise of her life, and he would feel all of her pain and turn it into pleasure. Ah, he had missed that feeling for so long, and his body was thirsty…his soul needed to feel others pains in order to get stronger.

As an evil smirk appeared on his face, he clenched his beyblade harder with his right hand, and stared at the bit-chip as malice flashed in his cerulean-blue eyes. She was going to appear soon, and then he would strike.

"Hey Brooklyn." a soft voice complimented, and a wicked expression appeared on the ginger haired boy's face as he looked to his side, and spotted his prey.

Yes, it was time to feed his cursed blessing…

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Trapped By The Unseen

**Disclaimer: **You people already know what I own and don't own.

»«»«»«

I want to thank **SGCred**, **UnrealWanderers**, **WaitingForYesterday**,** Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **Princess Viv** _and_ **bladebreakers** for your reviews. Since we can now reply to you, I will start thanking you also through the new method in this site. Thanks for everything!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 12:** Trapped By The Unseen

As she continued to get closer Brooklyn felt his heartbeat speeding, and it was with great difficulty that he managed to hide his wicked smile. He could not allow her to understand what was happening, not when she still had the chance of getting away.

He wanted her trapped, inside a cage, so he could feel her distress, her pain…he would taste her tears, and smell each new drop of blood. She would be his prey yet not the most important one.

She was like an aperitif. Yes, because his real prey was the most desired one, and that as why she would be the last to be destroyed.

"I'm sorry for being late, but mum washed the clothes I had chosen for today, and didn't warn me." she apologized, but Brooklyn simply gazed up, his hand still clenching his beyblade.

"Don't worry; everything is fine." the ginger haired boy started with a small shake of his head "But I would like for you to make me a favour. Can you stay there while I do something?"

"Hum, why?" Tasi questioned back, a confused look on her face, but as a reply Brooklyn raised his right arm, and the sea-green haired girl gasped when she saw his launcher "Brooklyn, what are you doing with that?"

"I'm sorry cousin, but I really need this." the cerulean-blue eyed boy said calmly, and before Tasi could open her mouth, Brooklyn sent his beyblade towards her feet.

It did not take more than a few seconds for a dark smoke to start leaving the spinning beyblade, and with a cry Tasi felt the strange smoke surrounding her body. It appeared to be only a dark smoke…a dark cloud, but it was something deeper…something scary that cut every flesh with the brutality of sharp knives.

Tears threatened to fall down Tasi's dark violet eyes as her clothes were ripped, and cuts made in her unprotected face. In front of her, Brooklyn stood still, watching everything with an evil expression. He had chosen the park in the middle of the Universities because he knew no one would hear them; it was too cold, and everyone was trying to get warm inside the schools' walls.

But that did not matter, after all Brooklyn was feeling it… He was drinking all her cousin's fear, feasting on her cries, and he loved it. He had missed that for so long that the ginger haired boy could almost say he would never feel full…that he would need that banquet during the rest of his life…

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" Tasi managed to shout through pain and tears, but Brooklyn only laughed…laughed coldly, evilly, and malice flashed in his eyes when his cousin fell on her knees, the dark smoke still around her body.

However, when Brooklyn was about to order his beyblade to attack Tasi, another one hit his with an incredible power, sending it flying through the air. Tasi breathed in relief when the smoke faded away, and looked to her side only to see a long silver hair blowing at the wind while a pair of red-wine eyes flashed in determination.

"That's enough, Brooklyn."

_'Well, well, well.'_ the cerulean-blue eyed boy thought as a white beyblade flew to a waiting hand, and slowly he grabbed his even though it was still spinning on the ground _'I guess my last prey is going to be my first victim.'_

»«»«»«

During their walk inside of the University, towards the second floor where tables and chairs could be found, Hilary had simply stared at her feet. Tyson was oddly quiet, and that was what was scarring the brunette the most. He was not a quiet person, not even they were facing the worse fights, but now he was. And Hilary was afraid she had been the cause for such change.

When they reached the tables, Tyson pulled out a chair, and sit down, and Hilary quickly followed his movements, sitting across the dark blue haired boy.

"Hilary," Tyson started in such harsh words that the brunette cringed: that definitely did not sound good "Why did you lie to me?"

"Nani?" the dark brown-eyed girl blurred-out before she could restrain herself "What are you talking about? When did I lie to you?"

"In the dojo, when we were studying." Tyson quickly indicated, his arms pressed firmly against chest "Why did you say you like me? You did not have to lie to shut me up."

"I was not lying!" Hilary exclaimed frustrated "Heavens Tyson, why is it so hard to believe? Yes, we are completely different, but I just can't explain why it happened. It just did!"

"And how do you expect me to believe in that?" the dark-blue haired boy snapped, and Hilary looked away "Have you actually looked at us? How would it be if we were together?"

"Damn it Tyson, I don't know. Why can't you stop thinking about your title as Beyblade Champion?" the brunette asked, clenching her fists hard "I know I suck at beyblading, I know I'm not good enough to follow you everywhere, but damn it, I cannot control it!"

"Not good enough?" the dark blue eyed boy repeated, blinking, and seconds later he burst in laughter, making Hilary blush ten shades of red in embarrassment and anger "Geez Hil, never thought about becoming a comedian?"

"Will you stop laughing at me?" the brunette snapped back before smacking the young man on the top of his head, her eyebrow twitching "Can't you take anything serious?"

"I'm sorry, but…" slowly Tyson stopped laughing, and wiped the tears that had rolled down his eyes "Hilary, you really should look at your priorities. You _don't_ like me."

"And why do you say that?" the brown-eyed girl asked, crossing her arms in a defying manner, and slowly the young Japanese man stood up, and walked towards her before leaning his head forward so his nose was inches away from Hilary's.

"Because no matter how much I want to be with you, we would end up killing each other." he whispered, noticing the blush on his friend's cheeks, and after one small smile Tyson turned around, and walked away.

On the meanwhile Kai Hiwatari was leaned against a white wall, his arms pressed against his chest while grey bangs covered his eyes. Images of Keona continued to flash in his mind: her condition had gotten worse during their way to the hospital. Her forehead was burning, but her skin was deadly pale. Kai could still feel her trembling hand clenching his shirt as coughs continued to leave her tired body.

He had never seen anyone like that, and that was why Kai did not know what to do. He had never been sick, only injured from beybattles, but he had never asked for help. And now there he was, wondering about what he should do, if he should call Max or someone else.

"Excuse me, sir?" a voice called-out, and Kai looked up only to face a middle-aged man with grey hair and blue eyes "I believe you were the gentleman who brought Miss Ai. Are you from the family?"

It was time for the cliché…

"Boyfriend." Kai replied without blinking, and the doctor looked strangely at him before nodding, and clear his throat as he stared down at the notepad in his hands.

"Well, Miss Ai's symptoms indicate pneumonia, but since you brought her so fast we are positive we'll be able to help her to recover quickly." the doctor explained, taking his eyes from the notepad "Do you know where Miss Ai's parents are? We must know if she's allergic to any kind of medicine."

"Ohio, Hawaii." Kai replied almost immediately, not believing he actually remembered from where Keona was "I don't know their phone number."

"I will try to find them, but please ask Miss Ai once she wakes up." the doctor said as he wrote down the information, and Kai stared at him with an eyebrow raised "I presume you would like to go see Miss Ai."

"Hn, the room?" the coloured haired boy asked still with his arms folded against his chest, and after a short number and a goodbye the doctor left, still looking down at his notepad.

After a few seconds in silence, Kai decided to leave his spot in the waiting room, and started walking towards the place where Keona was resting. He should be on his way out of the hospital now, especially since he had been told Keona was fine, but something on his mind was telling him to go check on her. However, as Kai approached the door he made a mental note that he had to call one of his friends. Max, probably.

With an 'hn' the young Russian man opened the door where 113 could be seen, and slowly walked inside only to notice there was only one bed in the room. And, sleeping on it, covered by a thick duvet cover, was Keona Ai. She was quiet and only her slow breathing broke the silence of the room, while her right hand was lying over her tummy.

After a deep breath, Kai approached the sleeping girl, and still standing, Kai found himself examining the young Hawaiian girl: colour had returned to her cheeks, but coughs still escaped her dry lips, and more violently than before.

Then, before Kai could stop himself, he rested his hand over Keona's, and blinked when cold meet warm. With a growl, the coloured haired boy raised the duvet cover, and covered the girl's hand with it. He did not know how the doctors could be so stupid at the point of not covering their patients properly in the middle of the winter.

"Bunch of weaklings." Kai grunted under his breath, and without knowing why he leaned a hand against Keona's forehead, and warmth spread even through his black fingerless gloves "Hn, better call Max and get over this."

"Wh-who's there?" a weak voice asked, and Kai lowered his hand immediately as he stared at the girl's face only to see her moving her head slightly from side-to-side "Kai?"

"Hn." was all the scarlet-red eyed boy replied, and after a few seconds Keona's eyelids fluttered open, and for a moment she looked troubled "You must be an idiot."

"Yeah, I guess…" Keona replied hoarsely, and Kai blinked at the way she dismissed the discussion "But…where am I?"

"You're at the hospital." the coloured haired boy replied bored, and the girl blinked before staring at him in deep thought "Hn, what?"

"You brought me?" the turquoise haired girl asked, in a whisper, and Kai rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like?"

"Err…thanks." Keona thanked seconds later, and the young man crossed his arms, but something flashed in his eyes when the girl started coughing, a hand covering her mouth "I hope I didn't give you much trouble."

"Shut up, already." Kai growled, but he blinked when Keona smiled. It was a weird smile, the boy noticed, because her affection for him was visible on her eyes "Hn, don't look at me like that."

"I'm sorry." the stormy-grey eyed girl mumbled, looking down, and Kai grunted "I just…I never expected you to do such thing for me."

"Hn, I'm not as heartless as you think." the coloured haired boy replied coldly, and Keona gazed up at him before shaking her head softly, and a cough escaped her lips.

"I never thought you were heartless, Hiwatari, I just never thought you actually cared." Keona explained before leaning a hand against her forehead for a second "I neve-"

"Hn, you're an idiot." Kai snarled, but when he was turning around to leave, a warm hand clenched around his wrist, and stopped him from walking away.

"Why do you always turn your back when I'm talking to you?" Keona inquired before wincing "Why can't you just look at me, and talk to me?"

"Why do you care?" Kai asked back in a cold yet calm voice, and the turquoise haired girl looked down for a second before letting go of his wrist when the young Russian man turned to her again.

"Because I want to be your friend." she whispered, and Kai went silent. That was definitely one of those moments when he did not know what to do. However, when the coloured haired boy was about to open his mouth, a knock on the door was heard, and the doctor that had talked with Kai on the waiting room stepped inside.

"Miss Ai, I'm glad to see you're awake." the man started as he walked towards the bed, and Keona smiled slightly at him "I'm Dr. Takahashi, and I've just spoken to your father on the phone."

"What? Why?" the turquoise haired girl asked with a confused yet surprised expression on her face, and another cough left her lips "Did something happen to them?"

"No, they're fine, but I had to ask them if you were allergic to any kind of medicine since your boyfriend did not know." at those words Keona looked puzzled at Kai, who was now gazing through the window "I would release you tomorrow if your father had not informed me that you never got a cold before."

"What? But I'm perfectly fine." Keona protested as she tore her eyes away from Kai, and looked at the doctor "I don't feel weak as before, and I know what I have to do not to get worse."

"Well, I prefer not to take any risks." Dr Takahashi started, and Keona sighed, "Miss Ai, I promise you will only stay here for two nights. After tomorrow I will allow you to go home. But for now I want you to sleep, and don't leave the bed."

With a small nod the doctor turned around, and left the room, and in silence Keona stared at Kai. He was still looking through the window, but she was sure he could see her raised eyebrow and her small smile on the reflection.

"Boyfriend?" the turquoise haired girl questioned, and when an 'hn' was given as a reply, Keona started laughing not noticing the smirk on Kai's face.

»«»«»«

It had not taken more than a few seconds for Tsukiko to run towards Tasi's side, and kneel beside her now with a calm mask over her features. The sea-green haired girl was fine without counting with scratches and ripped clothes, but the sight of tears was enough to make Tsukiko sigh sadly.

"Brooklyn, what do you think you're doing?" the red-wine eyed girl asked, turning to the ginger haired boy, who simply smirked back at her, and it was then that Tsukiko noticed how his cerulean-blue eyes were now slits "What happened to you?"

"You happened!" the young man exclaimed, pointing at the silver haired girl with his launcher around his arm "A part of me is thankful for you showing me the path to darkness again, but the other part hates you. You say you understand me yet you know nothing of me. You lied to me, and you will pay for that!"

"I never lied to you, Brooklyn, I always understood your situation." Tsukiko corrected calmly, an arm around Tasi's shoulders "You are destroying yourself yet you fail to see it. You're just trying to find an excuse so you can return to the state you were in before meeting the Bladebreakers. But guess what? Just like they didn't give up on you, I won't let you fall into darkness again!"

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Brooklyn asked before laughing, and when his laughter reached her ears, Tsukiko closed her eyes for a second, but before she could open them again a flash appeared in her mind.

_A little boy, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt was sitting underneath a willow, his raised legs leaned against his chest while his ginger hair shadowed his eyes._

As she snapped from her trance, Tsukiko blinked in confusion, and it was only then that she noticed Brooklyn was not there anymore, and that Tasi had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Tasi, are you alright?" the silver haired girl asked, resting her free hand on her friend's shoulder, and slowly the other girl turned to her, her eyes glittering with unshed tears "Come; you can't go to school in this condition."

"Wh-what happened to my cousin?" the dark violet-eyed girl asked in a whisper "I...I don't understand. How could he…what happened to him?"

"Tasi, you have to calm down." Tsukiko instructed as she helped her friend standing up on her shaky legs, but before they could move footsteps were heard, and in short minutes both Mystel and Hilary appeared out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" Mystel asked as Hilary run to Tasi's side, and also helped the sea-green haired girl to maintain her balance "What happened here?"

"My…my cousin." Tasi mumbled as she rested a hand on Hilary's arm, still with Tsukiko beside her "Something happened to him. He's…different…"

"You two, please, take her home." Tsukiko spoke suddenly in a calm tone of voice, and the three young adults sent her questioning looks "Brooklyn is falling…he's giving up, and darkness is taking over him. I can't allow that to happen."

"What are you going to do?" Hilary asked, and Tsukiko turned to her before clenching her beyblade harder before gazing at Mystel, and motion for him to take her place beside Tasi.

"Tyson may have helped Brooklyn on the past, and I know I should let the Bladebreakers help him again, but I can see this time is different." the red-wine eyed girl explained "But he is different…what's happening to him cannot be understood only by those who went through the same thing."

"Do you think you can help him this time?" Mystel asked slowly wrapping an arm around Tasi's shoulders when Tsukiko stepped back, and shook her head.

"No, and that's what many don't understand." the silver haired girl started "I can only try to help Brooklyn, but if he doesn't want to be helped there's only one thing that can be done..." for seconds Tsukiko stood silent, gazing down at her beyblade before staring at her friends "I will not abandon him now. Darkness carries a sad life with it, and I will not allow any of my friends to fall into its traps."

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Unseen Bonds

**Disclaimer: **You already know what I own or not.

»«»«»«

I want to thank **SGCred**, **WaitingForYesterday**, **Unreal Wanderers**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **bladebreakers**, **observaant- not mean** _and _**Princess Viv** for all your support and help. Thank you for everything.

»«»«»«

I want to ask for forgiveness in case this chapter is boring because it's mainly about one couple. I really wanted to add something else, but if I did the chapter would be to long. I hope you guys can forgive me, and thanks for the attention.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 13: **Unseen Bonds

Christmas holidays had begun, but a certain group of adolescents was feeling everything except happiness and joy. Brooklyn Kingston was missing ever since the day he had attacked Tasi, who was now fully recovered, but a bandage could still be spotted on her right hand. Another problem was Keona Ai, who had been fine on the week before the beginning of holidays, but whose body betrayed her by making the young Hawaiian woman fall ill again.

Even though the whole group was shaken by such events, and although both Tasi and Mystel had managed to restrain the sea-green haired girl's mother from calling the police, there were two people who had begun to act differently. And those two were Tsukiko Miliani and Kai Hiwatari.

Tsukiko because she was always trying to find new places where Brooklyn could be, and Kai because he was behaving even more coldly than before, caring for nothing except being by himself.

"Hey Max, how's Keona?" Hilary asked when the blonde walked through the door of the dojo, only to sigh and shake his head as he made his way towards the quiet group.

"Her fever is even worse, and her body is refusing every medicine." the young American man explained, sitting beside Tyson, who was looking down with his arms crossed against his chest "They have called her parents again, and I think they're coming to Japan."

"But?" Tasi asked seconds later when Max trailed off, and the sapphire-blue eyed boy shook his head "There's something else, isn't it? What is it?"

"The doctor…he asked me if I knew where Keona's boyfriend was." Max started, and everyone's mouth dropped in surprise "I told him Keona does not have a boyfriend, but the doctor insisted saying her boyfriend would go there every day, even when it was only for five minutes, but that for two days he didn't appear."

"Wait! Are you saying Keona has a boyfriend, and never told us?" Hilary inquired, and the blonde haired boy nodded before clearing his throat, a strange look on his face.

"The strange part was when the doctor described the guy, and…" the sapphire-blue eyed boy gazed at all of his friends "Does coloured hair, scarlet-red eyes and a cold attitude ring any bell?"

Everything went silent…

In the meantime a silver haired girl was walking on the streets, with a long black coat hiding her silhouette while her red-wine eyes stared ahead. It seemed as if she was not going to be able to keep her promise, she had looked everywhere, but there was still no sign of him.

It was almost as if Brooklyn did not want to be found, but if that was the case she would prove him wrong. She could be at the edge of collapsing due to tiredness and lack of sleep, but she was not going to stop.

Tsukiko had vowed to find Brooklyn, and she was going to. She was not going to allow her friend to stumble…to slip on a haunting nightmare even when it seemed as if it was the only way out.

However, there was something she needed to do now…something that still made her heart ache, that made tears dwell in her eyes due to the empty hole she would always feel inside of her body…

It was after a long walk that Tsukiko finally reached the only place that had the power to make her feel weak and helpless. But nor the fear or the gloomy atmosphere were enough to stop the silver haired girl, and after a long sigh she walked through the dark open gate, and let her mind take control of her body.

After short seconds Tsukiko was about to reach her destination when she stopped her tracks. Someone was already there, staring at two tombs with a bowed head, and slowly the red-wine eyed girl made her way to his side only to see his eyes were covered by his bangs.

When Brooklyn did not move, Tsukiko decided to focus her attention on the two tombs, and a sad smile graced her features when she spotted two pictures on the tombstones, one under each name revealing how the people now resting were before.

Kasna Miliani and Keitaro Miliani

"Hi mom, hi dad." Tsukiko complimented with a small smile, and her eyes lingered on the pictures, both of them black and white. Her mother had a soft smile gracing her features, and dark hair with light eyes while her father, who had a very serene expression, had light hair and dark eyes. Tsukiko usually imagined that her only dark streak had the same colour as her mother's hair while the silver colour and red-wine eyes came from her father. Then, Tsukiko stared at Brooklyn "How did y-"

"How did I know?" the ginger haired boy interrupted in a cold voice, and the red-wine eyed girl felt a shiver run down her spin "You never shut up about all this so it wasn't complicated to figure your parents could be buried in Japan."

"But why are you here?" Tsukiko questioned, facing her friend that was still looking down "Brooklyn, please, talk to me. Let me help you; your family is really worried about you."

"Ah, you're not going to make me believe in you." the young man laughed, and Tsukiko's heart skipped a beat when he looked at her with the same eyes she had seen on the day he attacked Tasi "All I want is one thing, and that thing is _you!_ I want, and I will, destroy you!"

"Why? Why me?" Tsukiko asked, and Brooklyn smirked evilly "Why are you doing this Brooklyn? You said you would never fall again; you were the one who lied!"

"I never lied; I always said darkness was a cursed blessing!" the cerulean-blue eyed boy replied, and slowly he raised his right hand, and it was with surprise that Tsukiko noticed a snowflake fall on his palm "You should have never left it, Miliani."

"No! That does not give you the answer you want! I know it; you know it! You know it's just the easy way out, yet you fail to fight it." Tsukiko disagreed, clenching her fists "Don't give in!"

"Shut up!" Brooklyn shouted, raising his right arm, and the silver haired girl gasped when she noticed his launcher, and Tsukiko only had time to jump backwards when her friend sent his beyblade towards her feet "Fight me!"

"I would never do it here." the red-eyed girl hissed through her teeth, and Brooklyn laughed before grabbing his beyblade, and with a deep breath Tsukiko glanced one last time at her parents' tombs before walking away.

In silence the silver haired girl lead her friend towards the closest beydish, which was far from the cemetery, but before she had time to speak, Brooklyn sent his beyblade to the middle of the dish. Then, he stared at her with a smirk, and Tsukiko sighed.

"I don't want to battle against you." the young woman tiredly confessed, from across Brooklyn, who simply continued to smirk at her before glancing at his spinning beyblade.

"Your problem not mine." the cerulean-blue eyed boy replied, and Tsukiko watched as a dark shadow started to surround Brooklyn's silhouette "Zeus, attack her!"

When the beyblade started spinning faster, the dark shadow also appeared around it, and Tsukiko took her launcher from the right pocket of her coat, and in seconds a white beyblade hit Brooklyn's.

"Zeus!" Brooklyn shouted before staring at Tsukiko, who looked back at him "Now you'll see how darkness is the best thing that happened to me!"

With a sad mask on her face Tsukiko saw Zeus flash in the air, and she closed her eyes when the dark shadow started to encircle her ankles. The power Brooklyn held was amazing…so bewitching, but the silver haired girl knew she had to resist.

"Brooklyn." Tsukiko whispered as the shadow run up to her legs, and when she looked at her friend a tear fell down her cheek, and a bright light started to leave the bit-chip of the girl's beyblade "Please, stop. You're stronger than this."

"You're wrong! Darkness helps me to be unbeatable, and I will eliminate you!" the ginger haired boy yelled, and Tsukiko closed her eyes again for a second before looking at her friend again.

"So be it." she whispered, and the light coming from the bit-chip glowed brighter, and the sound of waves was heard. Then, a grey flash engulfed the night, and a strange being appeared in front of Zeus: it was a woman, with waist-length white hair along with a pair of grey sea-shells that protected her breasts, but she had was a serpent from the waist down, with grey colours. Her eyes were completely black, and for a second Brooklyn looked surprised.

"Hum, unique bit-beast." the ginger haired boy commented, a smirk still on his face "Shame I need to destroy it. You will never stop me from grasping darkness again!"

"Please Brooklyn, don't make me do this." Tsukiko almost begged, her voice above a whisper, but the wicked smile on her friend's face indicated he was not going to change his mind "Why me, Brooklyn? Why not Tyson? He has the most powerful beyblade."

"You are the guilty one." the cerulean-blue eyed boy started, pointing at the young woman, who looked sadly at him "If it hadn't been for you, I would have never felt the need to return to darkness. If it had not been for you, I would have never changed!"

"But you said you were grateful for it. You're contradicting yourself by saying I'm the one to blame, when _you _were the one who chose your path." Tsukiko corrected, feeling the shadow now close to her chin "Why can't you see you're only looking for an excuse?"

"I am _not_ looking for an excuse!" Brooklyn shouted, and Tsukiko stumbled backwards when a strong wind hit her suddenly "True, I love darkness, but you were the one to show me the path to it. It was because of you that I have returned to my old self!"

"And are you happy living like you used to?" the red-wine eyed girl inquired suddenly, her voice still calm and controlled even though the shadow was almost reaching her lower lip "Can you actually feel content just because darkness is consuming you? I know you don't. I know you're aware Life is more than that!"

"Shut up!" Brooklyn screamed, and Tsukiko took a very long breath when the shadow engulfed both Brooklyn and his beyblade "I want you to die, and burn in hell!"

"We're already in hell, Brooklyn." the silver haired girl corrected, and Brooklyn entitled his head to the side aware that Tsukiko could still see him through the shadow "And that's why so many people use darkness as a shield. Civilization is cruel since those who are different suffer all kind of retaliation, but Brooklyn so many people have worse lives, and so many don't give up. That's why I feel selfish because while all I have to do is battle against darkness every day, there are people in this world, right on this moment, fighting death."

"That's not my problem." the cerulean-blue eyed boy hissed "That won't stop me from killing you. Your death will represent my final stage before giving my mind to darkness. And then, I will be even more powerful than before, and you will be nothing. Not even the dirt I step on. Zeus!"

A cry escaped Tsukiko's lips when the dark shadow finally reached the top of her head, and started to attack her whole body. It was a nameless pain, cutting her flesh and clothes, but after that single cry nothing else left the young woman's lips; only tears threatened to fall down her eyes.

"I have seen my victory, and I know you're nothing more than a weakling." Brooklyn said before licking his lips "Humm, your sadness has such a delicious scent…I wonder what you have more in store for me."

"I…will not give you…that pleasure." Tsukiko gritted her teeth, but tears were still at edge of rolling down her pale cheeks "I am not…going to give up!"

"What are you going to do?" Brooklyn asked calmly, an eyebrow rose "Yell at me? Cry to see if I pity you? Ah! You really need to think about something else."

"As you wish." Tsukiko self-whispered, and when one single tear rolled down her cheek, a flash of light engulfed the whole place, and a scream close followed by the melody of the waves was heard.

»«»«»«

"What was that?" Tyson asked as everyone run towards the door of the dojo, and gasped when they spot a bright light reaching the sky, black also easily seen almost as if it was an outline. The sound of waves broke the silence for a second, and the dark-blue eyed boy turned to his friends "C'mon, lets go check it out!"

"What do you think that happened?" Max asked as the group run in direction of the light "It seems like it's from a beyblade, but it's impossible. Tyson has the strongest beyblade ever since he fought Brooklyn."

"But it is a beyblade!" Kenny panted as he tried to keep his pace, and Tyson narrowed his eyes as he watched the light disappear, and tranquillity returned to the city.

After a long and tired run the small group reached the source of the light, and immediately stopped their tracks. A bit-beast with the form if a woman, with waist-length white hair, and serpent from the waist down was staring at Zeus with black eyes, but in seconds it started to transform. The long white hair turned completely black while her eyes became white. Then, both bit-beasts disappeared in the air.

"Tsukiko! Brooklyn!" Mystel called-out, running towards the ginger haired boy, who was lying on his stomach, his beyblade beside his head. Tsukiko was lying on her back, her right hand close to her face, but a white beyblade was still spinning – though without much balance – on the beydish.

"What was that?" Tyson asked amazed as both Tasi and Hilary run towards Tsukiko, and gasped at all the wounds on her face and hands not to mention her ripped clothes "What happened here?"

"That's not important; we must get them out of here." Hilary said softly, not looking at the dark blue haired boy, and slowly both Mystel and Max helped Brooklyn to stand up while Tasi and Hilary helped Tsukiko.

"Do you think it's wise for us to be walking around with them on this condition?" Kenny asked nervously, and everyone shared a look before sighing. It may not be the wisest decision, but it was the best one they had.

Slowly, the group returned to the dojo, and after a short chat with his friends Tyson went to pick up two futons while Kenny and Hilary grabbed the first aid-kits, so they could lay and treat Tsukiko and Brooklyn without much problems along with Grandpa's help.

"I wonder what happened to them." Tyson muttered loud enough for Kenny to hear "What on earth is going on here?"

"He's losing his sanity." a deep voice said suddenly, and a very tall man with light blue hair pulled into a low ponytail walked inside, his piercing reddish eyes gazing at Brooklyn before focusing on Tyson "Brooklyn is returning to darkness, and the girl is trying to help him not to do so."

"And what do you think we should do?" Tyson questioned, turning to the man "Hiiro, do you think we can help him? We all have seen how sad his mind is, and I believe I speak for everyone when I say it would be wrong to allow Brooklyn to return to the state he was before."

"There's nothing you can do: this time only Brooklyn himself can walk away from the abysm." the light blue haired man answered, crossing his arms over his blue jacket "Only he knows when he's ready to return to us."

Meanwhile Kai was standing over a bed, watching as a trembling body breathed thanks to an oxygen mask. No colour was on the young woman's face, which created a great contrast with her long and wavy turquoise hair.

He did not know why he felt the need to be there, but something was certain: the weird feeling on his gut was starting to be really annoying.

Slowly the young Russian man rested a hand against Keona's cheek, and blinked when hot spread through his fingerless glove and hit his skin. A déjà vu feeling run down his body, and with an 'hn' Kai lowered his hand and walked towards the spot beside the window, and leaned against the wall.

He may not understand what was happening to him, but the Hawaiian girl lying on the bed, coughing and shivering, was the one who could explain it to him.

»«»«»«

_A little girl run through the park, her long silver hair shinning under the sunlight as giggles escaped her lips. Her short white dress, with red flowers embroiling it, was billowing at the wind as the little girl almost tripped on her white sandals._

_Then something caught the girl's attention, and she stopped her tracks, her red-wine eyes gazing at a small form. A little boy, with ginger hair, was sitting under the shade of a maple, his head bowed while his legs were leaned against his chest._

_With a confused blink the little girl approached the boy, and entitled her head to the side when she noticed a small bird on the top of his head. Then, she stopped her tracks, her hands behind her back._

_  
"Hi!" she exclaimed cheerfully, but the little boy continued looking down "Why are you so sad? It's a beau…a beautiful day!" _

"The others don't like me." the boy answered long minutes later, and the bird flew away as the girl blinked "They say I cheat, and that's not fun. But I never cheat."

"_Well, if you don't, why do you care?" the little girl asked, and the boy shifted "My dad always says we have to like others by who they are, not by what they do."_

"_That's what you say now, but you'll leave me too." the boy replied still without looking up, and the silver haired girl stared at him before chuckling, and extend her hand._

"_Come play with me." she said suddenly "We can beyblade if you want; I'm not very good, but I don't mind trying. Just don't laugh when you win, ok?" _

"I…you don't mind me winning?" the little boy asked, raising his head a bit but his eyes were still shadowed by his bangs, and the girl shook her head "Why?"

"My dad always says we have to learn by losing and by making mistakes." the little girl answered before smiling "Sorry, I forgot, I'm Tsukiko." slowly the boy looked up, and revealed a pair of cerulean-blue eyes, sparkling with unshed tears "Hey, why are you crying?"

"_Nothing." the boy blurred out before standing up, and after a few seconds he shook the girl's hand "My name is Brooklyn."_

Eyelids fluttered open, and red-wine eyes were revealed as they stared at a dark wooden ceiling before gazing to the side, and see a young ginger haired man lying on a futon.

"Brooklyn?" Tsukiko called-out when she noticed a bandage around her friend's right arm, but a sharp pain made her look down at her left arm, and it was with a blink that she noticed it was also bandaged "What happened?"

"Your powers clashed." a voice replied, and Tsukiko stared at her other side only to see a tall man, dressed in a pair of dark-blue jeans and a matching jacket with a red shirt underneath staring back at her. His reddish eyes and light blue hair made Tsukiko remember Tyson, and after a few seconds she understood why.

"You're Hiiro, right? Tyson's older brother?" the young woman asked, and the man nodded "Can you tell me what happened? I don't remember much…"

"Accordingly to my brother you were battling against Brooklyn, close to the cemetery." the light-blue haired man explained as he left his place against the wall, and approached the silver haired girl "But right now I need to talk to you about something else. Do you feel well enough to have a conversation?"

"Yes." Tsukiko answered almost immediately, and slowly Hiiro knelt beside her, and started a serious talk that ended up making the red-wine eyed girl gasp as veils were pulled asides. Screams were finally heard as shadows were chased away by the moonlights, and scarlet-red tears finally fell down from black clouds.

**To Be Continued…**

**Small Explanation about Tsukiko's bit-beast.** I want to warn you all it was _**not**_ an invention of mine; I took the idea from the French mythology. There Tsukiko's bit-beast is called Melusina, and she was the most famous of fairy creatures. She was condemned to turn into a serpent from waist down every Saturday night; and due to that she made her husband, Count Raymond of Lusignan, promise never to come near her on a Saturday night. However, her husband hid himself and witnessed his wife's transformation. And then Melusina was forced to leave her mortal husband and was destined to wander about as a spectre until the day of doom. Hope that helped to understand; if you need more information just tell me!


	14. Understanding The Forsaken

**Disclaimer: **You already know what I own and don't own.

»«»«»«

I want to leave here an especial thanks to **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **Unreal Wanderers**, **SGCred**, **WaitingForYesterday**, **HieisLittleLorelai**, **Princess Viv** _and_ **bladebreakers** for all your support and help. You don't know how much it means to me.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 14:** Understanding The Forsaken

Silence. The only thing that she did not want to hear and yet it was the only melody that surrounded her. Darkness was all that embraced her body, but for some strange reason she was not feeling completely alone. She was not feeling scared.

It was an odd situation because it did not matter to where she looked; nothing appeared to exist…to acknowledge her presence. Nothing seemed to exist around her, but she still felt a weird but comforting presence near her. What it was, she did not know, but after a deep breathe she started walking.

To where she was going, she did not know, but in seconds everything ceased to exist when memories began to grow in her mind…to take over her body. She was remembering her first day in Japan, how she met Max's friends…how Max grow up to become her closest and dearest friend. Tyson was also a great friend, and with Hilary beside him, those two were simply a very interesting duo since violence was their way of revealing their feelings.

Kenny was also a close friend, with his passion for beyblade just like Mystel loved to feel the wind and be an acrobat, at same time he secretly held a soft spot for Tasi; something that the sea-green haired girl seemed to know and return.

Then there were Tsukiko and Brooklyn, and at their names Keona sighed. They were so close sometimes they even appeared to be something else rather than friends, yet it seemed as if they were too comfortable and happy just being that. Friends. However, she could not help but feel a bit of jealousy towards their connection.

Their bond was so strong that Tsukiko simply refused to give up on Brooklyn, especially now that darkness was starting to consume him…to drink all of essence and all parts that showed he was a human being. And that relationship was completely different from the one Keona shared with Kai.

She could not blame the young Russian man for creating a wall around him; even though she was not familiarized with his past, Keona knew Kai had gone through terrible things. And he survived to all of them so that he could become stronger both mentally and physically. But the first one was a lie, and Keona Ai knew it.

Mentally Kai was weak; he could be strong and almost unbeatable when referring to beyblade, but his spirit was cracked, his emotions completely unbalanced, and that was what was creating the wall between him and the rest of the world.

And maybe that was what attacked her to him. While Max was cheerful, unafraid of revealing his feelings, everyday Kai had a battle with himself. Keona knew it, not because she had gone through the same experiences, but because she could see it on the Russian boy's eyes.

And it was because of that, because of the fact she could see what was happening to Kai that Keona wanted to love him. It sounded corny, and it was probably a cliché, but she did not care. His silent yet anguished screams would often ring on her ears, and no matter how hard she tried, Keona could not ignore them.

Suddenly the turquoise haired girl felt a pain run down her whole body, and she cringed when coughs started leaving her body, giving her no time to breathe. It felt as if her lungs were going to collapse due to the violent trembling of her body, but when she fell on her knees something reached her ears.

It was a strange yet familiar voice, calling out her name. It seemed to be telling her to calm down, but before she could even understand what was happening, Keona felt another wave of pain run down her body, and a painful groan escaped through her lips.

"Keona, wake up!"

As soon as those three words broke the silence of the room, eyelids fluttered open only to reveal a pair of stormy-grey eyes that closed when a bright light blinded them.

"Please, turn the lights off." Keona whispered in a very hoarse voice, and slowly she opened her eyes again only to see that the source of the voice was standing right beside her, with a hand over her own "Mom!"

"Oh, my child!" a turquoise haired woman with sea-green eyes exclaimed before pulling Keona into a hug, ignoring the groan that escaped from her lips when she was forced to sit on the bed "Keona, are you alright? Have they treated you decently? Oh, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"Mom, calm down." the stormy-grey eyed girl managed to say before cringing since besides being hoarse her throat hurt like hell "Please…can you give me a glass of water?"

"Of course." the woman replied before turning to the bedside table, and as she grabbed the jar of water and a glass, she glanced at her daughter "When we agree about letting you come here on your own we made it clear that we wanted you to call us if something happened. If it hadn't been for that young man, w-"

"Young man?" Keona interrupted, grabbing the glass now filled with water that her mother as giving her "What young man? I thought only you were here."

"Oh, you know, your boyfriend." the woman replied matter-of-factly, and Keona chocked and quickly started coughing "Are you alright? Want me to call the doctor?"

"Mom, can you please describe that err…my boyfriend?" the stormy-grey eyed girl asked, and her mother send her a confused look before doing what her daughter had requested, and seconds later Keona was staring into space. How could people think they were together? How could people think they _clicked_?

"It's a shame really, Judy and I always thought you and Max would marry some day." the woman commented suddenly, and once again Keona chocked since she had been sipping a bit of water on the moment her mother spoke "Sweetie, you look terrible; I'm going to call the doctor."

Before she had the time to open her mouth, Keona watched her mother leave the room, and slowly she turned her attention to the glass she was still holding. Only two things could happen now, because it was obvious her father had stayed in Hawaii, and neither of them looked promising.

Especially after the last call Keona received from her parents before falling ill again. No, unfortunately, the future days would be everything except peaceful.

»«»«»«

Tasi was sitting quietly on the white sofa of the living room, her legs curled under her, while a blanket protected her from the waist down. A mug could be spotted easily on the small glass table in front of the sofa, steam leaving it silently.

Reading had become to be the only way for the sea-green haired girl to calm down, and stop worrying too much about her cousin. She knew Brooklyn was fine – even though no one understood why he had not waken up after the battle with Tsukiko –, and she was positive nothing would happen to him, but the cerulean-blue eyed boy was her closest relative, and Tasi did not want anything to happen to him.

A presence close to her made Tasi look over her thick book, and she rolled her eyes when she saw it was only Mystel, also holding a white cup with his right hand, and in silence the platinum-blonde made his way towards the first white armchair before sitting down.

The two Egyptians had grown up used to silence, especially since Tasi still refused to talk with Mystel unless it was extremely necessary, but at the moment the dark-violet eyed girl could see he was holding something.

"You can spill it out, Mystel, I don't think we have all day." Tasi spoke in a quiet voice before looking at her book again, and change the page and her attention did not even quiver when the sky-blue eyed boy cleared his throat.

"It's about your cousin." he started, and slowly Tasi looked at him "I called Garland, to tell him how things are going, and he believes this time Brooklyn needs everyone's help. He commented he felt that something was different, but that never managed to figure out what, and according to what he said, Ming-Ming and Crusher felt the same."

"Since when does Ming-Ming care for something else rather than herself?" Tasi questioned coldly, and when Mystel was about to open his mouth, the young woman continued, "Fine, maybe Brooklyn needs our support, but you know it all depends of his way of thinking. I love my cousin, and it hurts to think I'm powerless to help him, but we can't do anything about it."

"Are you giving up?" Mystel asked, standing up, and Tasi glared at him "I refuse to believe you're not worried about what your cousin can do. How can you just stand there and do nothing?"

"Shut up Mystel, how dare you to think I don't want to help him?" the sea-green haired girl asked, pushing the blanket away before standing up, the book now closed over the sofa "Brooklyn means to me more than you'll ever know, and yes I want to help him, but I can't. Both Tsukiko and Hiiro told me so. Those who fall into darkness have to be the ones giving the first step to leave it."

"And you believe in that? Just because Tsukiko said that's all we can do?" the platinum-blonde haired boy asked before throwing his arms in the air "Please Tasi, you know Brooklyn needs more than that."

"What I know is that none of them would hurt each other intentionally." the sea-green haired girl reasoned "Brooklyn and Tsukiko care for each other in ways that not even them seem to be aware of, and if you really want to know, yes, I will do what Tsukiko _and_ Hiiro said."

"But we can't abandon him!" Mystel exclaimed before shaking his head "I don't understand how you can just sit around, and wait for the best to happen."

"That's because I'm not _just_ sitting around." Tasi retorted before sighing when the platinum-blonde boy rolled his eyes "Damn it Mystel, everyone is doing the best they can; when a person breaks a leg only her determination can make her heal faster. Everyone else is just there for support, and no matter how hard it is, it's the only thing we can do!"

When nothing else was said Mystel continued to gaze at the young woman in front of him, her hair now covering her eyes. He was trying to understand, and deep down he did, but Mystel could not help but feel guilty. His team, he included, had failed miserably to save Brooklyn, leaving Tyson to do it, and now that a second chance was given to them, unfortunately, they were failing again.

"I wouldn't worry much if I were you." Tasi started seconds later, and Mystel snapped from his memories, and his eyes meet a pair of dark-violet ones "Your time to help my cousin will come, and than you'll be able to extend a hand to him."

"I hope we can." the sky-blue eyed boy said in a low voice, and against her wishes Tasi felt the corners of her lips curling into a small smile "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"What happened to us?" the sea-green haired girl self-whispered, and when she noticed Mystel was sending her a confused look, his hand half-way to his cup that was also on the table, Tasi shook her head "Nothing; have a good night, and don't forget you're not the only one worried about Brooklyn."

With a short nod Mystel grabbed his cup and left the living room at same time, far from the Aliikai's apartment, Hilary made her way through the front door of the Granger family's dojo dressed in a thick white jacket, zipped up, and pink trousers. Her hair was hiding her face, probably in a desperate way to get warm, while her hands were on her jacket's pockets.

"Oi Hilary!" Grandpa called out from the door of his house, and the brunette gazed up only to meet a warm smile and snowflakes "What are you doing here, lass?"

"Good afternoon, Grandfather." Hilary complimented with a bow and a smile "I came to visit Tsukiko. I was told she's already walking around."

"Yes, but she often stays with Brooklyn." Grandpa replied, stepping backwards so the young woman could enter "Say, are you sure you did not come here also to see my grandson?"

"Hum, yes, of course." Hilary answered before mumbling an 'excuse me', and make her way towards the room where Tsukiko was, but when she had just reached the hall that lead to her destination the sound of a beyblade spinning caught her attention.

Looking to her side, to the garden, the brunette blinked when she spotted Tsukiko sitting on the ground, over a blanket, and beside her, lying on his back with his arms behind his neck was Tyson. Both of them were lying under a huge sunshade, and chatting quietly while Tyson's beyblade spun beside the dark blue haired boy.

She did not know why, but when Hilary noticed how quiet her two friends were, close to each other in order to protect themselves from the snowflakes, she felt her cheeks getting extremely warm.

"Hey guys!" the brown-eyed girl exclaimed, and while Tsukiko glanced at her and smiled, Tyson simply sit down, and grabbed his beyblade before looking at her with a strange emotionless expression on his face "Hey, Tsukiko, how are you feeling? Kenny told me you were already walking around."

"I'm fine, thank you." the silver haired girl answered, and Hilary saw her left hand was bandaged although she was positive her female friend also had her torso bandaged "What about you?"

"Same old, same old." Hilary replied before turning to Tyson, who looked back at her, his right elbow now resting over his right knee "Hey Tyson."

"Hi." the dark-blue eyed boy complimented not too enthusiastically, and Tsukiko glanced at her two friends before smirking, and slowly she stood up, making the two young adults look at her.

"I need to leave for a minute. I'll be right back." the red-wine eyed girl commented with a hand over her chest, before retreating to the dojo, and disappear through a door.

With an inaudible groan Hilary tore her eyes off the door, and turn to Tyson, who was now lying on his back again, staring at the sunshade. She knew they had to talk; that she had to prove to the World Champion that he was wrong, but to do it was a different thing.

»«»«»«

_Brooklyn looked up when footsteps broke the silence, and a bright spark appeared in his eyes when he saw a ten-year-old girl running towards him, a hand up on the air while a wide smile graced her features._

"_Sorry I'm late, my parents were having a conversation, and it was taking forever." Tsukiko apologized, but the cerulean-blue eyed boy shook his head as he stood up from the swing "Wanna go play?" _

"Yes, but I have a question." Brooklyn said suddenly before looking down, and the girl stared at him, waiting for more "Hum…why do you play with me? I always win and stuff."

"Because I know I need to get better so I can beat you." Tsukiko giggled, and the little boy blinked at her words, and the girl shrugged seconds later "So what if you always win? That doesn't mean one day I can't be you."

"Do…do you think we'll still be friends if that day never comes?" Brooklyn nervously asked, and the silver haired girl simply stared at him, which was enough to make the boy sigh and look down "I knew it; you **are **going to leave me just like everyone else."

"_Don't be silly, of course I'm still going to be your friend!" Tsukiko exclaimed, and the ten-year-old boy looked surprised at her "You're my best friend, I would never leave you. Friends don't abandon each other just because one of them always wins!"_

"_Friends…don't leave each other?" Brooklyn repeated in a whisper, and Tsukiko shook her head stubbornly before extending her hand, a smile appearing on her face._

"_We're going to be together forever." the red-wine eyed girl stated, and after a few seconds looking as if he had been frozen on the spot, Brooklyn raised his hand and shook Tsukiko's._

As a sad sigh left her lips Tsukiko sit down on her futon, and leaned a hand against her forehead, her eyes now close shut. She could not believe in the sadness that surrounded Brooklyn's childhood, and she still had to believe in Hiiro's words…how they were linked…how they clicked…

Slowly the young silver haired woman stood up, and a tear rolled down her cheek when she looked at the bed where Brooklyn's sleeping form was. After a small talk with her mother Tsukiko was allowed to stay at the dojo for a couple of nights, to take care of her "sick friend". Well, that was not a lie; Brooklyn was indeed ill, but not in the way Tsukiko's mother believed him to be.

Slowly the red-wine eyed girl walked towards the bed where her friend was, and knelt down before raising her right hand, and caress Brooklyn's cheek. Their battle had been two days ago, but while she had woken up, her friend was still trapped by bars, lost in his own mind.

Hiiro had told her she was the only one who could help Brooklyn…that their link was one of a kind, but Tsukiko just did not understand. They were close friends, that was true, but could their friendship… their bond be strong at the point of breaking the link between Brooklyn and darkness? That was insane! Brooklyn was the only one who could walk away from the abysm.

"_He may be the one who needs to give the first step, but someone needs to extend a hand."_

Hiiro's words were like an annoying song that does not leave your brain no matter how hard you try to erase it. But the most complicated was that Tsukiko did not understand what he meant. Brooklyn needed to decide by himself, but did it mean _she_ was the only one who could help him? Why? She did not know what Brooklyn was going through; her depression although mentally ill and physically tiring was nothing compared to what Brooklyn was going through.

"C'mon Brooklyn, you're stronger than this." Tsukiko whispered, caressing her friend's forehead before running a hand down his hair "You're my best friend; please, don't change your friends for something that isn't real."

"Tsukiko." a voice called out suddenly, and the silver haired girl looked over her shoulder only to see Hiiro standing on the doorway, his arms folded against his chest "I would like to have a word with you. Can you come outside for a moment?"

After short seconds Tsukiko nodded, and after grabbing her coat that was on a chair, she followed the light-blue haired man, but before he could open his mouth, she decided to speak first.

"How is he?" the red-wine eyed girl asked, but instead of replying Hiiro closed the door that lead to Brooklyn's room, and stared at her "Hiiro, please, there must be something we can do."

"I already explained the situation to you." the tall man started and Tsukiko looked away "You know what can be done, and what we can do. It all depends of what _Brooklyn_ wants, not what _we_ want."

"But still…" Tsukiko focused her attention on her feet before closing her eyes, and it was only after a deep breath that she looked at the man standing in front of her "He has such a sad mind Hiiro, the pain…the solitude he went through when he was only a child. The world was unjust with him, and now…now that he's going through the same thing all over again, I…we can't help him. I don't want him to think he's alone."

"Why are you doing this, Tsukiko?" Hiiro questioned suddenly in a calm voice, and the young woman looked down for a second before gazing at her newest friend again "After everything Brooklyn did, many would have abandoned him by now."

"The problem is the world! The problem is how conceited people may be not to mention ignorant!" Tsukiko finally exclaimed clenching her fists "People think it's a disease; something that can be cured with doctors and drugs, but it can't! There's no knowledge about how deep solitude can be. There's fear when it comes to depression because all people do about it is to pretend to be blind!"

"Are you saying you understand what's happening with Brooklyn?" Hiiro asked still without revealing any emotion except tranquillity "Are you saying there is another way out of this situation?"

"What I'm saying is that yes, Brooklyn is the only one that can decide if he wants to leave darkness, but it's not easy." Tsukiko started, still with her hands closed into strong fists "It rips you apart! For someone like Brooklyn darkness is their only protection against the world; if he doesn't feel loved he will never trade the power darkness holds for something else!"

"And do you love Brooklyn?" Hiiro asked suddenly, but he blinked when a small smile graced Tsukiko's features, and for a second the silver haired girl just stood there, feeling a chilly wind caressing her cheeks.

"You don't understand." the young woman calmly started "I see myself in him; I see all my fears, all my sadness, my loneliness…he carries everything I held inside my soul. I guess many call it 'love', but I call it understanding. And that's something the world never did."

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Darkness Overcomes Reality

**Disclaimer:** You know it people!

»«»«»«

I want to thank **WaitingForYesterday**, **bladebreakers**, **Unreal Wanderers**, **SCGred** _and _**Princess Viv **for you guys support and help. I don't know where I would be without you!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 15:** Darkness Overcomes Reality

Not even so close to Christmas prices got low. The photographic material was still too expensive, and it was obvious she would not be able to buy it, but before sad thoughts could start running through her mind Tasi turn her computer off.

Since it was a chilly night the sea-green haired girl took her robe off, and settled down on her bed before pulling the covers up to her waist, and it was only when she was comfortable that Tasi opened the drawer of the bedside table, and took her photo album from inside.

Everything was in such turmoil with Brooklyn's problem, Keona's sickness, the odd aura around Tyson and Hilary… The dark-violet eyed girl did not know what was happening to her friends, but she knew she had been affected too.

Slowly Tasi opened the album right where Mystel's photography was, and after a deep breath she grabbed it. She was being a fool, she was aware of it, but she could not let the memories go. Mystel had been a jerk by acting the way he did, but she knew his actions had been the only way he had found to stop her from doing the biggest stupidity of her life.

And now Tasi's heart screamed her dearest friend's name while her mind begged her to erase every feeling she could have for Mystel. But how was she supposed to let it go? To ignore it…to _forget_ it? Ever since she was fourteen that Tasi knew she felt something else rather than friendship for the blonde.

Ever since that day when he taught her how to fly…to feel the wind and embrace it with open arms before jumping off a cliff. That had been the day when everything changed, but to admit it out-loud took more of her than Tasi was willing to admit.

"Why is this happening to me?" Tasi asked, unconsciously running a finger down the photography, but a sudden knock made her jump slightly, and after a few seconds without knowing what to do the young woman decided to allow the person to enter.

After she had said 'come in' the door was opened, and Mystel walked inside quietly, but Tasi did not even cared if he saw the photography now lying on the open album. For some time nothing was said, and Tasi understood Mystel had spotted the album now leaned against her raised legs.

"Did something happen?" Tasi questioned in a tired tone, but Mystel simply adverted his sky-blue eyes to her, the look on his face also revealing he was exhausted "Did something happen to Brooklyn? For heavens sake, speak!"

"Do you remember that day when you finally learnt how to feel the wind?" the platinum blonde asked suddenly, in a quiet voice, and Tasi felt her breath get stuck in her throat "You were so happy about what you had accomplished that you jumped from that huge rock, scaring the hell out of me."

"Yes I do, why?" Tasi asked, finally looking down at the album, and close it as Mystel approached the side of the bed "You can sit down if you want, no one is going to bite you."

After a short nod Mystel did sit down on the mattress, and took a deep breath before turning to the dark-violet eyed girl, who mentally gasped when she noticed the despair on his usual bright eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Tasi whispered as she looked away, but a hand over her left knee made her turn to her male friend, and meet Mystel's gaze "Please…"

"What happened to us, Ali?" the young man asked using Tasi's nickname "You wanted to understand why you caught me with another girl, and I told you. I'm not saying you must forget it, but please don't treat me like that."

"You never seemed to care."

"I respect your decisions, but I still…Oh damn it Tasi, we already have so many problems to take care of." Mystel finally snapped, his hands clenched into fists "Please, let's be friends again."

"I never said I didn't want to be your friend, Mystel, I simply said I hated you for what you did." Tasi corrected calmly "Don't think I would throw all those years of friendship out of the window as if they had no meaning."

"But the-"

"You never understood, did you? What I felt for you?" the sea-green haired girl interrupted still without losing control "I loved you Mystel, ever since the day you agreed to teach me how to connect with the wind. I guess I was never too good at showing it because I was afraid of the way you could react. I'm not pretty, never thought I was, and that's why I came to accept reality; you would never look at me."

"How can you say that? You're my best friend." Mystel reasoned, and Tasi laughed at his words at same time she shook her head "What's so funny?"

"You've just said it; I'm your best friend." the sea-green haired girl replied smiling "Even unconsciously you know you will never love me back. It's the truth, no matter how painful it may be."

"L-love me back?" Mystel repeated with a blink, but Tasi simply continued to smile as she put the album over the bedside table "Does that mean that you…you…"

"Tomorrow it's Christmas's Eve, and I would like to sleep now." the dark-violet eyed girl started "We'll talk tomorrow, all right? And don't forget we're going to visit Brooklyn first thing in the morning."

"You can be sure we will." the platinum blonde boy mumbled, not saying to what he was referring too, and in silence he walked out of the room only to close the door quietly behind him.

»«»«»«

_Smiling, Tsukiko made her way through the park towards the spot she shared with Brooklyn. He would always be there, waiting for her, and thankfully he had started to believe she was not going to abandon him just because he was always winning in every game._

_Unfortunately, Tsukiko had not been able to meet Brooklyn for the past three days because her parents' discussions were getting worse, and they were always carrying her everywhere they went._

"_Brooklyn!" the thirteen-year-old girl, dressed in warm jeans and a white sweater, called-out when she spotted her friend, under branches of the maple tree, wearing warm clothes appropriated for the winter, but the boy did not look up "Hey Brooklyn, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to show up sooner, but…" Tsukiko trailed of when she noticed the gloomy aura around her friend "What's wrong?" _

"You left me." the ginger haired boy whispered without looking up "I…I thought you didn't like me anymore, and Zeus…he made me think I would never see you again."

"_What are you talking about? I said I would always be your friend." Tsukiko spoke before noticing the cerulean-blue eyed boy was holding his black beyblade against his chest "If your bit-beast makes you believe no one wants to be your friend why do you keep it?"_

"_He's my only true friend." the thirteen-year-old boy whispered before looking up "He's always with me, making me company, and I know he's not going to leave me like everyone else. Just like you did!"_

"_What are you talking about? I didn't leave you; if I had I would not be here right now, would I?" Tsukiko inquired before extending a hand towards her friend "Please Brooklyn, I **am** your friend; I'm always here too, and on contrary of what your bit-beast does, I can try to help you."_

"_You're lying!" Brooklyn shouted, standing up without help "You **are** going to leave me one day! You are going to forget all about me, and we are not going to be friends again!"_

"_That's not true!" Tsukiko tried to reason, but it was than that she noticed a dark smoke around Brooklyn's figure, and she stepped backwards "W-what are you doing? Please Brooklyn, I…I'm not going to leave you let alone forget all about you." _

"Liar!" Brooklyn screamed, and the silver haired girl cried when an invisible force slammed against her, throwing her to the ground "Stop lying! Stop making me believe in what's not real! Leave me alone!"

_As Tsukiko sit down on the ground she watched her friend run away, but when she moved to go after him she cringed when pain erupted from her left elbow, and when she looked at it the girl noticed she was bleeding._

With a groan Tsukiko opened her eyes, and looked at the sleeping young man on the bed. Unfortunately he had done something she could not reverse, and had went through a path that made impossible for the silver haired girl to follow him. If she did, Tsukiko would also be trapped by Zeus, and probably never leave the nightmare she had always lived in.

»«»«»«

"_Where are my presents?"_ a voice demanded, but when no answer was given Tyson stormed out of the living room, and walked into the kitchen "Grandpa, where are my presents?"

"Honestly, you really need to learn how to act according to your age." a female voice replied, and the dark blue haired boy yelped when he saw it was Hilary who was close to the stove with a pink apron protecting her torso "Besides, your presents are probably hidden so you can't open them before tonight."

"Aww man." Tyson whined, sitting on a chair before crossing his arms and pout "I thought Christmas was supposed to be funny and stuff. How come now you're stopping me from doing so? No wait; what are you doing here?"

"Took you this long to see that, huh?" Hilary sweatdropped before smiling widely "My parents are out, and since I didn't want to spend this day all by myself, I decided to talk with your grandfather. He said I could stay, but I agreed I would only do it if he let me doing something for dinner."

"No way you're going to cook; last time I ate something that you I almost lost all feeling in my mouth!" Tyson exclaimed, remembering the day when he and an old friend of his, Daichi, ate sandwiches with Indian pepper "I don't want to die before Christmas day!"

"Well, you can very well keep away from the food." Hilary reasoned with a shrug before turning to the stove again, and gaze at what she was doing "But your grandfather did tell me I could use Indian pepper if I wanted to."

"You're all against me!" Tyson exclaimed, pointing at Hilary, who looked at him over her shoulder "What happened to the spirit of Christmas holidays? Besides, I was supposed to be eating tons of chocolate!"

"Right, but afterwards you simply refuse to go to the dentist." Hilary retorted, and Tyson got up from his seat, a dreadful look all over his face.

"There's no way you're going to take me to a dentist." the dark blue haired boy started, looking scared "Those guys are evil! Not to mention I do treasure my life. Keep the chocolates to yourself!"

"Aww, c'mon Tyson!" Hilary called-out when her friend stormed out of the kitchen, but when she was all alone the brunette sighed, and turned to the hot chocolate she was preparing. She had been able to speak with the World Champion, but they had simply decided to let time lead their footsteps.

"_I want to hear you say it, but I also don't want to talk about it."_

When Tyson had confessed his feelings through those words Hilary had felt her breath get stuck in her throat not because of what he had said, but because it had sounded as if he wanted to feel the same thing for her. But it seemed as if something was holding him down.

"Stop thinking about it, Hilary." the brown-eyed girl told herself as she shook her head "You have better things to take care of; be happy just being friends with him."

Meanwhile both Max and Keona were talking cheerfully on the hospital's room, smiles gracing their features although the turquoise haired girl would still cough violently and feel fever when she exceeded herself.

"Well, I can always come here." the sapphire-blue eyed boy started, smiling "Honestly, I need to go see Tyson and the rest of the guys, to give them my presents, and it wouldn't bother if I made a stop here."

"Don't be silly, this night is for you to share with your family." Keona started, shaking her head slowly "I appreciate the gesture, I really do, but my mom will spend the night here. Besides, there's always tomorrow."

"You bet I'll come here tomorrow; you won't get rid of me that easily!" Max exclaimed before raising a hand, and put a lock of hair that had managed to get free from a messy-bun behind Keona's ear "But I have a question to make you."

"What's wrong?" the stormy-grey eyed girl asked; pink tainting her cheeks slightly as Max lowered his hand "If you're going to tell me to dress as Santa Claus' daughter again…"

"Actually is kinda personal." the young man started seriously, and Keona covered her mouth before coughing, her eyes never leaving his "When you were inmate for the second time, I came to visit you but since your condition was worse I was not able to see you. And then something curious happened; the doctor asked if I knew where your boyfriend was."

"Oh no…" Keona self-whispered as she lowered her hand, but before she could continue her body shook violently, and coughs started to leave her lips again "That's…not t-true…"

"Here." was all Max said as he handed a glass with water to the young woman, who accepted it as he sit down on the mattress again "I'm not asking for you to explain what happened nor if it's true; this was simply a comment. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Max, I…" Keona trailed off so she could sip a bit of water "I don't know why everyone thinks Kai is my boyfriend, but before I could understand what had happened everybody had already accepted that idea. I swear Max, I don't know how it happened nor why."

"Calm down, I'm not doubting your words." the blonde started taking Keona's free hand in his "I just…I care for you; you know I do, and I'm not afraid of say it, but…why Kai?"

"I can't explain." the stormy-grey eyed girl whispered long minutes later, her eyes locked with their joined hands "He may want people to think he's cold, anti-social, too much of a badass to care about other's opinions, but…I don't know, I see his way of behaving like a failed attempt not to show he's weak."

"Weak?" Max repeated shocked and surprised "Since when does Kai Hiwatari appear to be weak? He's a hell of a beyblader, and he sure is a model to follow."

"Do you think that?" Keona asked quietly before coughing "Kai may be one of the best when it comes to beyblade, but emotionally he's cracked. I may not know Kai as well as you do, but that's what I see when I look at him. The history behind the Abbey was known all over the world, and unfortunately does who grow up listening to Boris don't know what childhood is, and Kai is no different. While we had fun under the sun, Kai learnt how to become a machine in the shadows."

Suddenly the door of the room was opened, and Keona blushed ten shades of red when a coloured haired boy with cold scarlet-red eyes walked inside, his long white scarf billowing behind his silent form.

"Kai, what on earth are you doing here?" Max asked cheerfully while Keona looked away, but the newcomer simply closed the door before crossing his arms against his chest "I thought you were going to Russia on this holidays."

"Hn, I changed my mind." Kai growled in reply as he walked to the wall beside the bed, and lean against it, and when Keona glanced at him, she looked down. She could only hope he had not heard her.

"That's great, especially since I need to leave." Max started, standing up before kissing Keona on the cheek "I promised my dad I would buy some things for tonight, but I didn't want to leave Keona all by herself. You don't mind staying with her do you Kai? Nah, of course you don't. Well, I'll see you guys later!" Max exclaimed before opening the door since during his 'speech' he had made his way towards it, and with a wide smile the blonde closed the door behind him.

"She has such a different idea about Kai." the sapphire-blue eyed boy self-whispered before beginning his walk down the hall, but when he was just about to call for the lift Max heard a voice call him.

"Hey Max! Max Tate!" out-of-nowhere, walking with the left arm on gypsum appeared an eighteen-year-old girl with waist-length blue hair, that was in a high-ponytail, and piercing green eyes.

"Mariam, is that you?" Max asked blinking, but the girl dressed in a brown knee-length brown skirt and a matching shirt with red sleeves simply smiled before hugging him with her right arm.

However, on the contrary of the cheerful conversation the two young adults started on the hall while waiting for the lift, silence was the only thing that talked inside the room where both Kai and Keona were. The young Russian man simply continued to stare at the turquoise haired girl, who was doing her best not to look uncomfortable by his gaze.

"So, with whom are you going to spend Christmas with?" Keona asked after a long deep breath, still looking down, but Kai simply continued looking at her "And can you stop with that? It's getting on my nerves."

Instead of replying Kai stepped closer to the bed, an emotionless mask still hiding all of his feelings, and slowly Keona adverted her attention to him. For long seconds nothing was said, and Keona could not help but wonder about what could be running through Kai's mind. His penetrating gazed was already sending goosebumps all over her body, and no matter how hard she tried not to, Keona was feeling her body giving in.

"Do you really think I'm weak?" Kai deadpans, and Keona's eyes widened for a second before narrowing. She had never thought the coloured haired boy was capable of eavesdropping.

"No, I don't think you're weak." the turquoise haired girl started after a cough "At least not the way you're thinking. I simply told Max I think your emotional side is cracked. And that's why I think you try to make other believe you're nothing more than an anti-social and a badass."

"How can you be so sure?" Kai growled, "You don't know me at all if you think I'm weak. I've battled all my life, and I became stronger and powerful. I'll never be a weakling."

"Really? So what are you? A robot?" Keona questioned sarcastically, but still glaring at Kai just like he was glaring at her "It's not humiliating to admit we're not perfect. No one is, so why do you keep on trying to look as if you're always right?"

"Hn."

"Damn it Kai, stop behaving like that and talk to me!" Keona hissed before leaning a hand against her forehead, and take a deep breath "Why don't you talk to me? It's not as if it's going to kill you."

"Hn, and why do you behave like that?" Kai asked coldly, but the stormy-grey eyed girl simply sent him a confused look "Stop behaving as if you know me. Stop behaving as if you understand me."

"I never said I know you Kai, I simply said it's obvious to see what you're doing." Keona started calmly "I simply want to be your friend, not to mention I would like to understand what's going on for everyone to think we're together."

"Hn, why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I?" the turquoise haired girl asked back, and Kai rolled his eyes "I know it was you who started all this confusion, but I just can't understand why. Why did you say it, Kai? And why the hell can't we have a real conversation?"

"We are talking in case you failed to notice, and I simply said I was we were together in order to get the doctor away from me." the coloured haired boy started before grunting "As if I would want anything to do with you."

As a cough escaped her lips, Keona felt her heart escape a beat but not because of her sickness. She did not know why, but every time Kai said something like the one he had just said she would feel horrible, especially with herself. Why, Keona did not know, but she guessed it had to do with her questions about the possibility of her actually loving Kai.

When no word was said Kai simply leaned against the wall again, and closed his eyes while Keona continued to cough at same time the door was opened, and a turquoise haired woman walked inside, her sea-green eyes darker than usual.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't know you had company." the woman started, and Keona looked at him "Is that your boyfriend? I crossed with Max downstairs, and he told me you were probably with him."

"Yeah mom, this is…my boyfriend, Kai." the stormy-grey eyed girl introduced, and Kai opened his eyes only to nod slightly while the woman smiled warmly at him before turning to his daughter "Did something happen?"

"Yes, and I need to talk with you." the woman started as she sit on the mattress before looking at Kai, that was now watching them "Do you mind, dear? I would like to have a private conversation with my daughter."

With another nod Kai walked out of the room, and Keona watched him leave before turning to her mother. Nothing mattered now; she knew what was going to happen, and no matter what Keona was decided not to fight against it.

»«»«»«

Slowly Tsukiko walked inside the living room dressed in a pair of warm black pants and a red sweater, her silver hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, and at the sight she faced the red-wine eyed girl smiled. Both Tyson and Kenny were playing cards close to the fireplace, Grandpa was taking care of the table, and according to the sounds coming from behind her Tsukiko guessed Hilary was still having fun in the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" the red-wine eyed girl asked as she approached her two male friends, who simply glanced at her before focusing their attention on the cards "Shouldn't you be helping Tyson's grandfather or Hilary?"

"We don't want to poison anyone." Tyson started as he put a card on the game before tapping a finger against his chin "And Grandfather doesn't allow me to go close to the table."

"Well, we can't have you eating all the food can we?" Kenny asked, taking a card before laughing when his friend started growling things under his breath "Anyway, how are you feeling Tsukiko?"

"Great, but I needed to talk with Hiiro. Do you guys know where he is?" the silver haired girl asked as she looked around, and Tyson sent her a suspicious look "What?"

"I thought you liked Brooklyn." the dark-blue haired boy commented suddenly, still eyeing the girl, who blinked before laughing "And I think Hiiro has a girlfriend."

"Don't be silly Tyson, I just want to talk with your brother." Tsukiko started, smiling "Honestly, how could you think such thing of me?"

"Well, I was just wondering." the young man mumbled as he finally looked at his female friend "You two are always together, talking about I don't-know-what, so sorry if it looks suspicious sometimes."

"I think you're crazy." Tsukiko commented before she could stop herself, and Kenny laughed at her words while Tyson pouted, but when the dark blue haired boy was just about to open his mouth, the young woman leaned a hand against her chest and winced.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Tyson asked sitting on the floor in Indian-style, and Kenny also looked up when he noticed his friend's worried look, but Tsukiko simply lowered her hand before nodding.

"Yeah, I just felt as if…something bad had happened." the silver haired girl commented before smiling "Weird, huh? Besides, this is definitely not the best time to feel these kinds of things."

"Speaking of which, I didn't see you buying any presents." Tyson stated suddenly, and his friends sweatdropped at his way of changing the subject "Why's that?"

"Sorry Tyson, but you're not getting anything from me." Tsukiko started, and the young man blinked at her words "You see, I don't believe in this kind of stuff. I don't think we need to wait for a certain day or for a certain time of the year to be with your family or to give a gift to someone special for you."

"Aww…" Tyson whined, but before he could continue a voice called Tsukiko's name from the hall, and seconds later Hiiro walked inside the living room with a distressed look all over his face "Hiiro, what's wrong?"

"It's Brooklyn, something is definitely wrong with him." the tall, light blue haired man started before turning his attention to Tsukiko "What happened last night? Did something happen that was not supposed to?"

"I told you as soon as I woke up this morning, he followed a path I cannot use." the silver haired girl started before raising an eyebrow "What happened?"

"His power… it's going to overcome his conscience." Hiiro started, and on the same instant both Tyson and Kenny were standing next to Tsukiko "I was with him right now, and I noticed Zeus power taking over his body."

"You mean…that shadow that attacked Tasi and me…" Tsukiko trailed off when Hiiro nodded "But if his power is unleashed we don't know what can happen. I have to go see him!"

"You can't; I was literally thrown out of the room by his power." the man started, raising his hands forward so Tsukiko could not pass by him "You can't do anything now; only heavens know what's going to happen next."

"Bug off Hiiro, I can't abandon him now!" Tsukiko exclaimed before wrapping an arm around her middle when pain shot from there "I don't care if he throws me away, but I can't leave him alone now! He needs to know he has friends!"

As soon as those words left Tsukiko's lips, a scream was heard, and darkness engulfed everyone.

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Pinned Between Darkness And Light

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own and don't own.

»«»«»«

I want to thank **Unreal Wanderers**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **bladebreakers**, **WaitingForYesterday**, **SGCred**, **HieisLittleLorelai** _and_ **Princess Viv** for your reviews and support. I don't know where I would be without you!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 16:** Pinned Between Darkness And Light

With a groan Tsukiko opened her eyes, and blinked when she noticed she was lying on the floor, but when she looked around the silver haired girl raised an eyebrow in confusion since she could hardly see anything. As she tried to see something through the darkness, Tsukiko run a hand down her hair; she knew it was a stupid thought, but the red-wine eyed girl could not help but wonder if she was still in Tyson's house.

"Guys?" the young woman called-out, swirling on the same spot slowly, her eyes now narrowed almost in a desperate way to see something in front of her "Where are you? What's going on?"

When nothing answered her, Tsukiko closed her eyes for a second and tried to remember what had happened. She had been with Tyson and Kenny, in the living room, Grandpa not too far from them, and then Hiiro showed up, informing them about…

"Brooklyn…" the silver haired girl self-whispered before opening her eyes again, and looked around "Brooklyn, where are you? What did you do with the others?"

For Tsukiko's surprise as soon as those words left her lips darkness started to disappear, and in confusion the silver haired girl stared at the spot that seemed to be sucking all darkness, and blinked in surprise. The darkness that had once surrounded her was now taking the form of wings, and seconds later Brooklyn appeared, the two wings now connected to his shoulder-blades, but while the right one was already completely black, the left one was still pearl white although some feathers were already turning black.

"Brooklyn." Tsukiko whispered when she noticed the young man had his head down so his bangs could cover his eyes, and the dark red-wine eyed girl took a deep breath "Brooklyn, what's going on?"

"Welcome to my world." the ginger haired man started, and Tsukiko closed her eyes at his cold tone of voice "You're here to see what's really worth living for, without those stupidities you want so much to believe in."

"What happened to you?" Tsukiko asked sadly "Why did you not believe in me? I told you I was not able to go to the park because of my parents, and yet you preferred to believe in that bit-beast of yours!"

"Zeus is incapable of lying on the contrary of what you do." Brooklyn started still without looking up, and Tsukiko silently gasped when she saw her friend floating on the air "And now you're going to pay for making me believe in lies."

"They weren't lies, and you know it!" Tsukiko exclaimed, clenching her fists hard "Damn it Brooklyn, destroy that beyblade of yours! Learn how to live without it! Zeus is not your friend if he makes you believe no one else should be trusted!"

"Shut up!" the ginger haired boy shouted, and Tsukiko stumbled backwards when an invisible force hit her suddenly, making her cringe when pain shot from her torso "You are going to pay for everything you did!"

Slowly the young man gazed up, and Tsukiko looked away for a second when she noticed his once warm cerulean-blue eyes were now black and void of any spark of life. He had fallen, and unfortunately Tsukiko knew there was nothing she could do since she was still a prey too.

"Prepare yourself." Brooklyn commanded coldly, and before Tsukiko could open her mouth her friend snapped his fingers, and a beydish appeared between them close followed by a white beyblade and a launcher that appeared at Tsukiko's feet.

"My beyblade?" the silver haired girl inquired as she glanced at Brooklyn, who simply smirked at her, and slowly Tsukiko picked it up "Fine, if that's what you want, I'll do it."

Meanwhile everyone inside Tyson's dojo was now in Hiiro's room, trying to figure out what had happened to Tsukiko since she had fallen on the floor when the lights were turned back on, and simply did not react to anything. Grandpa had called for a doctor, but since it was Christmas' Eve it was too complicated to find one.

"Do you think we should call her mother?" Hilary asked from the mattress, her hand resting over Tsukiko's forehead "I mean, we may not know what happened, but we should do something. Her mother deserves to know what's happening."

"No." Hiiro spoke-up from his place close to the window, and everyone gazed at him with confused expressions "Everything is going to be resolved tonight, so don't bother anyone. We cannot interfere in what's going to happen."

"How can you be so sure? We don't even know what happened to her!" Tyson exclaimed as he walked to Hilary's side, and the brunette nodded in agreement "We have to do something about all this!"

"Tyson, this is Brooklyn's struggle and no matter how hard it can be, you can't do anything to help him." Hiiro started calmly, a mask of determination on his face "You don't understand what he's going through; no one here does except for the girl that's lying on the bed beside you."

"I don't understand; why Tsukiko of all people?" Kenny asked from the only chair inside the room "True she's a good person, but do you really think she has what it's needed to help Brooklyn? They only met each other after the end of BEGA."

"I know this is too complicated to understand, but you must trust in me." Hiiro started without moving from his place "People always hide secrets especially painful ones, and I know Tsukiko is the only one who can help Brooklyn finding his way back home. But you have an important role also; you mustn't treat Brooklyn as if he's different; treat him like you've always done. He needs to believe he does have friends, and not that the only place where he can find happiness is in an illusion."

"Hey, what's going on?" a voice asked suddenly, and everyone inside the room watched as both Tasi and Mystel stepped through the door, and gazed confusedly at the silver haired girl sleeping on the bed "What happened?"

"Actually, we don't know what's happening either." Tyson started after an uncomfortable silence "She…the lights went off for a few seconds, and when they were turned back on Tsukiko was already on the floor."

"And she doesn't answer to anything." Hilary added in a whisper, her eyes now turned to the young woman on the bed, and she took a streak of hair away from Tsukiko's face "We were just deciding if we should call Tsukiko's mother or not…"

"Do you know what's happening?" Mystel asked when the brunette trailed off, his sky-blue eyes locked with Hiiro, who gazed at him before finally making his way towards the bed, and cross his arms in front of his chest.

"Their minds are linked." the tall man started, and everyone looked at him not understanding what he meant, "I cannot explain why Brooklyn choose Tsukiko of all people, but the reason why she's in this condition can very well be connected with what's happening with Brooklyn."

"I'm sorry but I'm not following it." Tyson spoke scratching his head in confusion, and his older brother took a deep breath before gazing at every adolescent that was in the room before gazing at Tsukiko.

"It's difficult to explain, but it appears that Brooklyn sees Tsukiko as the last obstacle to reach darkness." Hiiro started "Tyson may have been the one that battled with him, and even though he now has the most powerful bit-beast of all times, he did not lead Brooklyn away from the darkness. Brooklyn stood in the same path, his dark side just waiting for the perfect opportunity to reborn."

"But what does Tsukiko have to do with all this?" Tasi questioned, raising an eyebrow "My cousin always had the wish to return to darkness, and Tsukiko…I don't know, she never appeared to be the kind of person that would help him to reach that goal."

"And she didn't." Hiiro started, now looking at the sea-green haired girl with a calm expression on his face "Tsukiko also has secrets, like all of us, but I believe there are things that she only told Brooklyn, and that perhaps are similar to his own experiences. I think Brooklyn sees Tsukiko both as a threat and as his way to reach freedom, but I also believe that he is too scared to see her like his path of salvation."

"So, what can we do now?" Mystel inquired "I talked with my team mates, and all of them want to try to help Brooklyn since we failed to do so when he first went mad. Do you think I should call them?"

"Right now it does not matter who is here, because Brooklyn will not notice and neither will Tsukiko." Hiiro started seconds later, now staring at the Egyptian boy "Brooklyn and Tyson may have battled for everyone to see, but the fight between Tsukiko and Brooklyn is one that will happen away from our eyes."

»«»«»«

In silence Keona stared through the window of her room, the sheet now resting on her hips. She was alone, but the turquoise haired girl did not seem to notice as she continued to watch snowflakes fall softly against the glass.

Kai's words were still ringing on the young woman's ears, and the more she tried to ignore them the more Keona thought about all those times she had shared with the young Russian man. Moments when he had been rude to her, acting as if he was the bastard he liked to pretend to be, but it was also in those memories that the stormy-grey eyed girl saw what many failed to see.

Even Kai himself seemed not to see how his emotional side was cracked. True, he _was_ strong, always battling to reach his goals, and Keona admired him for that since his past had indeed been terrible and frightening, but she just could not understand why he did not accept he needed help. It was not as if she was the one who could help him, after all Keona was conscious she was not going to stay around long enough to make him free his soul from the cage he had created as a way to protect himself from the world.

"But he could let me try." Keona whispered before looking down at her hands, and sigh. She knew Kai had been the one to take her to the hospital, and that was simply one proof that the young man still had emotions. He had been a jerk, but he had also been sweet enough not to abandon her in the middle of the station "Heavens, why is this happening?"

A knock made Keona look at door before lying on the bed, and cover herself up to her shoulders right on the same moment the door was opened, and a certain blonde walked inside, a wide smile on his face.

"What on earth are you doing here?" the turquoise haired girl asked as Max opened the door completely, but before she could question what he had crossed his mind for him to be at the hospital in the Christmas' Eve, a tall girl with dark blue hair walked inside, her piercing-green eyed meeting Keona's immediately "Oh, hello."

"Hello, I'm Mariam!" the dark blue haired girl complimented, smiling, before extending her left hand at Keona, since her right arm was in gypsum, and the stormy-grey eyed girl shook it also with a small on her face "Geez, you cannot imagine how much Max talks about you. I only saw him yesterday, and now I feel as if I've known you since ever!"

"You're from the Saint Shields aren't you?" Keona asked, looking at the girl suspiciously, but a smile graced her features when the other girl nodded "Great, I love your bit-beast."

"Thank you!" Mariam said before looking at Max that approached the bed with his hands behind his back, the smile still on his face, and such thing made Keona raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought you were not supposed to come here today." the stormy-grey eyed girl commented, and Max chuckled "Is there anything you want to tell me? You're acting even more strangely than usual."

"Aww, I love you too." the blonde replied, making Keona chuckle at his comment while Mariam smiled "I know I was not supposed to be here, but hey weren't you supposed to be with your mother? You said you were not going to be alone."

"She…she had to go call my father." Keona answered, smiling "You know; he's in Hawaii, and today is Christmas Eve, and he's all alone, and I'm going to shut up because I'm rambling."

"You weren't kidding when you said she's fun." Mariam stated suddenly before smiling at Keona, who was now staring at her in confusion "Max here said you're a great company, and that we can talk about anything with you."

"Oh he did?" Keona asked, glancing at Max by the corner of her eyes, and giggle when she noticed the blush on her friend's cheeks "Thanks Maxie, I didn't know you thought that about me."

"Well, hum…I came here to give you this." the sapphire-blue eyed boy stuttered before taking his hands from behind his back, and Keona gasped when she noticed he was holding a bouquet. A bouquet made with her favourite Hawaiian flowers nonetheless; laniuma (also called rose geranium), white kieles (known as gardenias) and rose and white melias (or plumeria blossoms).

"Oh my…" Keona breathed as she shakily raised her hands so she could grab the bouquet "Where…how did you managed to find these flowers? I…I never thought you had them here."

"Just an attempt to make you feel more at home." Max mumbled shyly, and Keona rose her eyes from the flowers to look at him, and before she could restrain herself the turquoise haired girl put the bouquet on her lap, and grabbed the young man by the arm before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you." Keona whispered into her friend's ear, her voice real soft "Forgive me for not giving you anything, especially what you deserve. I want so much to, but I can't…especially now…"

"Don't worry about it, honestly." Max whispered in return, wrapping his arms around the young woman "I'm not sad, I just wish I could know if Kai is going to put some sense in his mind, and realize how lucky he is."

"Don't say that." Keona said, shaking her head as she finally broke the embrace, and turn to Mariam only to smile when she noticed how the dark-blue haired girl was staring at Max by the corner of her eyes "So, what are you guys doing today?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." Mariam started, her piercing green-eyes going from Max to Keona "This guy over here told me to go for a walk but since I have my arm like this" she waved a hand to the gypsum "I even fear to know what he can have in mind."

"I was thinking about going to the cinema before going to see how the guys are going." Max spoke up, staring at the girl beside him "But I also promised Joseph I would take you home before lunch time."

"You better hurry then, it's almost twelve o'clock." Keona commented, starting at her watch before glancing at the flowers on her lap, and smile sadly "Thank you for the bouquet again Max, I've never received flowers before."

"Well, there's always a first time." Max chirped happily before turning to Mariam "So what do you say about a walk in the park, and then going straight home?"

"Sounds good to me." the young woman replied before turning to Keona, and bow "It was a pleasure to meet you Keona, and I hope we can chat sometime soon. I believe there are lots of things we can talk about."

"Yeah, I hope the same." the turquoise-haired girl said with a small nod before feeling a pair of lips against her cheek, and seconds later Keona also kissed Max on the cheek before whispering into his ear "She's a nice girl."

"I know." Max whispered before bowing, and after saying goodbye the blonde left the room close followed by Mariam leaving Keona alone to fight against something she would never be able to change.

While Keona stared at the bouquet on her lap, and quickly got lost in her thoughts a certain coloured haired boy was walking on the streets, his hands stuffed into his pockets while his long white scarf was billowing behind him.

Kai really did not understand why he was feeling guilty, especially after telling Keona he would never have anything with her. He had simply stated the truth; harshly it was true, but his words showed what he truly felt.

But then why was he feeling guilty? Why did he feel a weight over his heart every time he thought about his last moments with the Hawaiian girl? He should be mad…angry by Keona daring to think he was a weakling when he had done everything not to be one. When he had battled all his life to become stronger and untouchable…

"_No, I don't think you're weak. At least not the way you're thinking. I simply told Max I think your emotional side is cracked. And that's why I think you try to make other believe you're nothing more than an anti-social and a badass."_

No matter how hard he tried to understand Keona's words, he couldn't. Nothing inside of him was cracked, especially his emotional side since ever since he was little Kai was taught never to listen to it…to believe he could do anything without feeling remorse.

"_Really? So what are you? A robot? It's not humiliating to admit we're not perfect. No one is, so why do you keep on trying to look as if you're always right?"_

Sometimes Kai did wish to be a robot so he could stop thinking about the past, and become someone powerful without even thinking twice. He could not be perfect, but he wasn't far from perfection; all he needed was to disconnect from every memory that could hold a meaning to him.  
_  
__"I never said I know you Kai, I simply said it's obvious to see what you're doing. I simply want to be your friend, not to mention I would like to understand what's going on for everyone to think we're together."_

Kai did not know either; he did not know why Keona Ai was making so much effort to be his friend, and he did not know why he had not just blurred out to everyone that they were not together. And Kai could not understand why he would feel as if something was different every time he thought about Keona.

What was it Kai could not say, but it was almost as if there was something in the turquoise haired girl that hold all answers he wanted…that she kept inside of herself everything Kai wanted to reach. But to admit it out-loud was something the young Russian man would never do.

"I curse all this." Kai growled to himself as he felt his heartbeat speed when the image of Keona flashed in his mind "I curse whatever you're doing to me, Ai."

»«»«»«

With a small yelp Tsukiko felt a force push her backwards, and even though she stumbled a bit the silver haired girl managed to keep her balance. Her torso was hurting like hell, but she could not stop the battle. Brooklyn was still strong, but unfortunately so was his power, and Tsukiko noticed how his white wing was already half way to become black.

"I can't give up." the dark red-wine eyed girl mumbled under her breath as she noticed Brooklyn's beyblade hit hers with an incredible force "Brooklyn, why are you doing this? This is not even about a beybattle!"

"You're right, I was just trying to give you time to release your bit-beast." the ginger haired boy asked as he continued to float in the air "This is becoming a very boring battle, have you noticed it? So, why don't we make things more interesting?"

Even though she had not ordered her bit-beast to come out, Tsukiko blinked when she saw a bright light coming from her bit-chip, and in seconds the sound of waves was heard close followed by a greyish-black flash that engulfed the place. Then Tsukiko's bit-beast with the form of a woman that was a serpent from the waist down appeared.

"Kurawai." Tsukiko whispered before glancing from her bit-beast to Brooklyn, and she felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed he was staring at her. However what surprised her was the fact he was looking at her with a mix of despair and hate "Please Brooklyn, don't do this."

"Zeus!" the now black eyed boy shouted, and darkness swallowed them for a second as the black bit-beast appeared with a roar, and Tsukiko looked a way for a second. She was not going to do it; she was not going to beat Brooklyn, he was far too powerful.

"No, I can't give up." the silver haired girl told herself before looking at her bit-beast "He doesn't know what I'm capable of; he may be powerful, but he doesn't know about my attack. I _can_ beat him; I _can_ take him away from this place."

Suddenly the woman-like bit-beast turned to Tsukiko, who looked back at it and dark red-wine eyes meet a pair of white ones. The transformation was almost complete anyway, and taking all power Zeus held was simply going to finish it.

"I guess we have nothing to lose." Tsukiko whispered before looking at Brooklyn again, and notice that once again he was staring back at her now with a mix of interest and curiosity "What will happen after this battle?"

"Hum, why don't you wait to find out?" Brooklyn asked before waving a hand, and Tsukiko winced when an invisible force hit her again, but before the silver haired girl could reply Zeus started to attack Kurawai that was doing her best not to be hit.

"No, I want to know why all this is happening!" Tsukiko exclaimed, watching the two bit-beasts trying to hit each other "This does not make sense! Why are you using our bit-beasts to kill me? That's not going to happen! They're not machines that you can control!"

"Oh really? Shall we try to find out?" Brooklyn asked coldly, a mask of insanity all over his face, and Tsukiko gasped when he shouted 'King of Darkness', and Zeus roared before moving to attack her bit-beast.

"Kurawai!" Tsukiko screamed when her bit-beast cried since Zeus had punched her, and the silver haired girl clenched her fists hard when a cold laugh broke the silence "Brooklyn, stop this!"

"Why do you feel pity for the monster? She's nothing; Zeus is better than her, and it won't take more than a few seconds to destroy your bit-beast." the ginger haired boy deadpans, an evil smirk on his face, and Tsukiko felt her eyes tearing.

"I hate you." the young woman whispered, looking down so her hair was hiding her face, but she was positive Brooklyn was looking at her with an eyebrow raised "I know I shouldn't, I know I am here to help you, and I want to, but…I can't help it. You're being a complete idiot!"

When she screamed the last part, a black light surrounded Tsukiko's silhouette, and Brooklyn's smirk got wider when his black eyes meet a pair of very dark red-wine ones that were flashing with hate.

"Yes, give me all your emotions." the ginger haired boy whispered, but he blinked when Tsukiko herself smirked before laughing, and Brooklyn narrowed his eyes "Why are you laughing?"

"You said you had a vision that showed your victory." the dark red-wine eyed girl started in an emotionless tone of voice "Well, guess what? I'm going to prove you were lying and I'm going to show you that love and friendship are what you need to be happy. Kurawai, Konpaku Seppun!"

"Zeus, King of Darkness!" Brooklyn yelled, but his mind was already racing with confused thoughts. Love…friendship, did those things really exist? No, Zeus had told him they were an illusion, and that darkness and power the only way of winning "Destroy her!"

"It's too late Brooklyn, you're going to lose!" Tsukiko shouted as the sound of waves broke the silence, and Kurawai joined her hands in front of her lips before closing her eyes while her black hair started to blow thanks to an inexistent wind. At same time she started to whisper something in a very strange language Brooklyn opened his eyes wide, madness flashing in them.

"I'm not going to lose!" he exclaimed before laughing manically when Zeus was just about to hit Kurawai, but the ginger haired boy went silent when his bit-beast hit an invisible shield, and Brooklyn immediately looked at Tsukiko, only to see she was exactly on the same position as Kurawai "What the hell is happening?"

"This, Brooklyn, is your opportunity to escape." the silver haired girl whispered, finally looking up at her friend, who blinked in surprise when he saw tears threatening to fall down Tsukiko's eyes "I just wish you could understand how wrong you were and how much I care for you…"

Then, when Tsukiko's lips stopped moving, a tear fell down her cheek, and Kurawai opened her black eyes, and a ball made of white light appeared in her hands. Then, as the sound of the waves got stronger, the woman-like bit-beast kissed the ball that sent flying towards Zeus at an incredible speed, and Brooklyn watched it getting bigger and bigger until it hit Zeus that roared in pain.

Then, a white light swamped the whole area, and Brooklyn screamed when it embraced him while Tsukiko simply closed her eyes, and let herself being hugged one last time by the warm light.

A scream escaped from Hilary's lips when a bright light started to surround Tsukiko's form, and another scream was heard coming from the room where Brooklyn was, along with Tasi. It did not take long for Tyson to appear along with Hiiro, both with worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Tyson asked before shutting up when he noticed the light around Tsukiko, and when he noticed it Hiiro immediately stormed out of the room, and walked to where Brooklyn was only to clench his right hand into a fist when he noticed the ginger haired boy was also surrounded by a white light.

"Hiiro, what does this mean?" Tasi asked from the mattress, her hand still over her cousin's, and the tall man looked at her before taking a deep breath, and allow the corner of his lips to curl into a small smile.

"It appears that your friend Tsukiko did something many did not believe she was capable of."

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Begging For Just One More Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: **You know what I own and don't own.

»«»«»«

I want to thank to **bladebreakers**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **Unreal Wanderers** _and _**SGCred** for all your support and help. You all know it means a lot to me.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 17:** Begging For Just One More Tomorrow

She couldn't breathe; it seemed as if her lungs were about to collapse with each new movement, and her body seemed to be on fire. It felt as if she was burning inside out, and even her tears felt like acid running down her cheeks. She had never felt like this even though she had always known it would not be a pleasant feeling, but to be aware from where such sensations were emanating made it even worse.

Tsukiko had never believed that was the real side of Brooklyn's depression, even though she had always been suspicious of such thing…and it was that reality that made it hurt even more, that made the young woman's blood boil and her tears resemble to scarlet-red rivers.

Then, when she clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white she felt a sharp pain at the back of her skull, and for a second her heart stopped beating. However, when she finally managed to open her eyes, her vision blurry for the tears, she wished she hadn't…

"_A sudden crash made a nervous heart skip a beat, and when voices started to get higher, a trembling form leaned harder against the headboard of a bed, a pillow hiding a small body. Eyelids were concealing a pair of eyes, but one single clear tear managed to fall down a pale cheek as petit arms clenched the pillow tighter._

_It was incredible how the voices continued to get louder and scary, and slowly the shivering form stood up, and a long silver hair fell down a messy bun, like a waterfall, down a little girl's back. Her eyes, dark red-wine, were sparkling with unshed tears, and as a sob escaped her lips the ten-year-old girl closed the door of her room, and leaned against it before slipping to the floor._

_Then, as she desperately tried to blink her tears away, the little girl rested her head on her knees, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She was getting tired of hearing them…every day was the same routine…every day they would find an excuse to start fighting again…every day they would forget about her…_

_She was getting weary, but she knew she could not try to stop them. She would always end up hearing things she wanted desperately to forget. Maybe it was her fault…maybe if she had not been born, her father would not hate her mother. True, her mother had always said both of them had wanted a child, but her father…he never seemed happy; he was always thinking about work and money…_

_Maybe it was her fault…maybe it was time for her to runaway, after all that was what she wanted, but as the voices seemed to penetrate every wall of her small room, she knew she couldn't. She was under age, too young and still too inexperienced._

_She was not a fighter; she had always known it especially since crying was the only thing she was actually good at, but sometimes…when she heard certain songs or certain words, she could almost say she was strong again._

_However, all that courage crumbled at every new fight…every hope of seeing light would collapse at every new dagger thrust against her heart…her soul…_

_Another crash made the little girl jump slightly from the place she was, and seconds later a slam was heard close followed by a tired sigh. It was over…for now she could breath in relief, but now she had to pull out her mask, and pretend her spirit had never cracked."_

When the memory disappeared into the darkness Tsukiko allowed for a painful sigh to escape her dry lips, a small tear finally rolling down her pale cheek. She knew this was how it would end…she knew she would see everything again, but she was not ready…she was not prepared to face everything…

But when a _slap_ broke the silence around her, Tsukiko spun around, and gulped as a new memory flashed in front of her eyes, and once again her heart skipped a beat.

"_The eleven-year-old girl run through the hall towards the kitchen where she found her mother with her back leaned against the fridge while her father had a crazy look on his face. She hated when he had that stare…it made her think of a murderer ready to strike his prey._

"What's going on here?" the girl questioned, walking through the door, and her mother stared at her with wide emerald green eyes, and she quickly pointed at her husband.

"_Your father just hit me, Tsukiko!" she exclaimed, making the tall black haired man, with penetrating black eyes glare even harder at her._

"Don't lie, I did not hit you." he growled in a very cold voice, and the silver haired girl looked at him, her dark red-wine eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't you dare to hit her!" Tsukiko yelled, staring at her father, who looked back at her "Why can't you stop fighting?"

"Shut up Tsukiko Miliani, this does not concern you." the black haired man snarled before pushing the girl out of the kitchen, and close the door behind her, forgetting that Tsukiko could still hear them "You even try to turn our daughter against me!"

"I'm not turning our daughter against you, you're the one that fails to see what she really needs!" Tsukiko's mother exclaimed back, and the silver haired girl closed her eyes at same time she clenched her fists.

_She was tired of all that, she just wanted to have a normal life, but her parents simply did not allow that. And it was her father's fault…he was to blame for not trying to understand that family is far more important than money…_

_As her parents' voices started to get higher Tsukiko covered her ears with her hands, and kept her eyes closed shut. That was a nightmare and she was going to wake up soon; she had too or she would simply go insane."_

Even though the memory had disappeared, Tsukiko could still hear her parents' voices discussing around her, and no matter how hard she tried to tell herself it was only part of her depression it did not take long for fresh tears to start dwelling on her eyes.

She just couldn't repeat everything all over again, it was too much…too painful…the pain almost palpable, and despite her tries when the first tear rolled down her cheek, Tsukiko felt the strength on her knees give up and she fell on the ground. It did not take more than a couple of seconds for the silver-haired girl to cover her ears, but she still was forced to hear what she had tried to forget.

"_Your father…you must understand Tsukiko, he's an ill person. He tries to be a good person, but deep down he isn't. He says your mother spends more than she should, but you know she even stopped eating so that you could have something to eat when you were little, and your father never cared. He even says **you** spend too much money." _

"But aunt, I never ask him anything." Tsukiko commented in confusion "I know he and my mom are always fighting because of money, and because mom believes in things father doesn't, but…why doesn't he like me? I try so hard to be a good girl."

"I know sweet." a dirty blonde haired woman said as she took her eyes off the road for a second, so she could stare at the twelve-year-old girl that was sitting on the passenger's seat "But you must understand your father isn't like normal people…"

"I know, but if he isn't why did mom adopted me then?" Tsukiko questioned, "If all father cares about is money and success he shouldn't have married either."

"But he did, and you need understand Tsukiko that you must be on your mother's side all the time." the blonde woman started, focusing her dark green eyes on the road again "She does not deserve what your father does to her, and you must stay with her forever."

"Does…does that mean father hates me?" Tsukiko self-whispered before shaking her head when she noticed her aunt had asked if she had said something "Nothing aunt, I was just saying I'm not going to leave my mom's side. Not now, not ever."

"Please stop…I can't handle this…" Tsukiko begged as tears continued to fall down her closed eyes, arms now wrapped around her torso "I can't take this anymore, please…someone help me…"

"_It was such an easy situation she thought as she stared at the closed drawer of the kitchen; so simple that she could not help but wonder if it was real. Nothing had been easy in her life, so did that mean that at least that was going to be?_

_Slowly the fifteen-year-old Tsukiko opened the first drawer, her face emotionless even when her dark eyes meet all the cutlery inside; everything was there from spoons, to forks…to knives, and her favourite was there too. Its blade was a bit blunt, but it did not matter; it was more than enough for the job ahead._

_Slowly Tsukiko grabbed the small wooden hilt, and with her right thumb and index finger she raised the left sleeve of her shirt before taking her watch off. She had never been so sure about something, and the silver haired girl was not going to change her mind._

_She needed to feel freedom…she needed to learn the real meaning of being free…_

_Still without looking up, Tsukiko raised the right sleeve, but then quickly focused her attention on her left wrist. She had to do it, no matter what she could not have second thoughts…_

_When she leaned the blade against her wrist, right on the place where her veins could be seen perfectly, Tsukiko entitled her head to the side. What feeling would bloom after a small cut? After seeing her blood finding it's way out of her body? Would it hurt? Would it feel like a blessing?_

_After a deep breath Tsukiko leaned the blade against her skin, but when she was about to make a small cut her heart skipped a bit, and even though she did not know why, Tsukiko started remembering her mother._

_Was she going to leave her mother behind? Was she going to be a coward, and use the easiest way out just because she was scared? Would she b-_

'_No, I have to do this!' Tsukiko exclaimed in her mind 'I can't keep going, I…I need a break. I need to find my strength!'_

_With a new deep breath Tsukiko cut her skin just a bit so she could see her blood flowing out of her, and then she did the same with her left wrist. It was not much so she would probably be able to take care of her wounds before something real bad happened, but when Tsukiko was just about to walk out of the kitchen still staring at her wrists while the knife was forgotten on the counter, a wave of dizziness hit her and a new memory of her mother flashed in her mind._

"_Oh shit, what have I done?" the silver haired girl asked to herself when she lost the strength on her legs, and fell on the floor just when she was about to walk into the hall "How can I be so weak? Why? I cannot leave my mother! I can't!"_

_Where she found the strength to reach for her cell-phone, that was over a small table on the hall, Tsukiko never found out, but she was mentally thankful for being able to do so, and seconds later she called to the first number that appeared in her list._

_Then, after a few words, Tsukiko Miliani knew no more…"_

When that memory dissipated from her mind, Tsukiko felt her heart stop beating, and when she opened her eyes at same time she clenched the front of her shirt, the silver haired girl did the only thing she could. She screamed…

»«»«»«

"Please Hiiro, tell us what's going to happen next." Tasi pleaded as she stood up, her cousin's form still surrounded by a white light, and the tall man was about to reply when a piercing scream was heard, and in seconds everyone was running towards the room where Tsukiko was.

"What's happening here?" Hiiro questioned, but everyone was speechless as they watched the white light around Tsukiko become black as the sleeping girl continued to scream, but when the blue haired man was about to move the girl went silent.

"Please Hiiro, tell us what's happening this…this is starting to freak me out." Tyson confessed, his voice quivering due to what he had just witnessed, but his brother just kept silent, his eyes never leaving Tsukiko.

"Look!" Hilary gasped, pointing at Tsukiko, and everyone watched as tears started streaming down the silver haired girl's face, and with a sigh Hiiro walked to the bed, and knelt on the floor before resting a hand on Tsukiko's forehead.

"Tsukiko, can you hear me?" the man called-out in a whisper, but the sleeping girl continued not to respond, "I know you can hear me; it's almost dinner time, and we need to wake Brooklyn up. We need you to help us with that; only you can wake him up."

"Do you really think she is going to wake up just because it's time for dinner?" Hilary asked, raising an eyebrow, her brown eyes locked with Hiiro's form "She's not Tyson, you know? I hardly think she'll abandon her dreams just because of food."

"Hey!" Tyson hissed indignantly, and Kenny immediately appeared at his friend's side, a worried look on his face while his eyes went from Tsukiko to Tyson and Hilary.

"C'mon guys, this is definitely not the time to fight." the small boy reasoned, but a groan quickly followed his words, and everyone saw Tsukiko quivering under the covers at same time Tasi and Mystel walked through the door of the room.

"Something is going on with Brooklyn; he doesn't stop moving." the young Egyptian man started, worry all over his face "It's almost as if he's having a nightmare from which he can't wake up."

"You mean like her, right?" Tyson questioned, waving a hand towards Tsukiko, and after gazing at the silver haired girl Mystel nodded in silent agreement, and Tasi raised a hand against her chest.

"What are we going to do?" the sea-green haired girl inquired as she looked at all of her friends before settling her eyes on Hiiro "They're in such pain, and I want to help them! Please, tell me what to do!"

"You will do nothing." a tired voice mumbled, and everyone noticed the black light around Tsukiko disappear as eyelids fluttered open only to reveal a pair of very dark red-wine eyes "This is not about you; only Brooklyn can snap from his nightmares."

"Oh Tsukiko, are you alright?" Hilary asked, grabbing her friend's hand, and the silver haired girl nodded before raising on her elbows, and stare at Hiiro, who was still kneeling beside the bed.

"I-I don't know if I did it. His power was so scary, and…everything was so unreal…" Tsukiko tried to explain, but Hiiro simply smiled at her before touching her cheek, but before someone else could say something a scream broke the silence in the house once again.

"Oh, no…" Mystel whispered, looking at the door of the room over his shoulder, and before someone could stop her, Tsukiko stood up on her trembling legs, and walked as fast a she could to the room from where the scream had come.

»«»«»«

With a happy sigh Keona stepped through the main doors of the hospital, and pulled her black winter jacket closer to herself before looking at the dark sky. She was more than thankful for being outside, and right on time since her mother wanted to have her 'child' at home for dinner.

And Keona had been more than overjoyed when the doctor had allowed her to leave, and spend the night of Christmas Eve at home with the promise she would not dance in the rain for long years. Obviously Keona had promised it, but that did not mean she did not had other ways of having fun.

"And to forget…" the turquoise haired girl self-whispered, still looking at the sky, but when a shiver run down her spine Keona looked around her. She had the feeling someone was watching her from the shadows, and even though her heart jumped when a name was whispered in her mind, the stormy-grey eyed girl decided to keep calm.

"I thought you had left." Keona commented suddenly as she gazed at the sky, and shivered again when a cold wind played with her long hair at same time footsteps were heard "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Hn, I need to talk with you." Kai growled as he walked to the girl's side while she continued to gaze at the sky, and raise a hand when snowflakes started falling from the dark grey clouds.

"I think I've made some improvements because a couple of days you didn't even bear my presence." Keona commented suddenly, a hint of amusement in her voice, but Kai simply grunted in reply "What do you want? I mean, besides not having anything to do with me."

"Hn, you better keep that in mind." Kai grunted, crossing his arms against his chest while neither his voice nor his eyes revealing emotions besides indifference, and although a pain had erupted from her heart at those words Keona managed to look at the young man.

"Well, you don't have any reason to get worried," she started calmly, and Kai stared at her by the corner of his eyes "I hardly think we actually have time to talk let alone to _pretend_ we're together."

"Why didn't you tell that?" Kai asked after a long silence, but Keona did not reply as she took his eyes from him to stare at her watch "Why did you continue with this façade?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Keona started after sighing mentally since her mother was late, and then she looked at the sky only to watch as the snowflakes continued to fall "You could have stopped this; as a matter of fact you didn't even have a reason to lie at the doctor; you could have told him you were a friend or something."

"My reasons are not of your concern." the scarlet-red eyed boy deadpans, making Keona turn to him while pointing a finger at his chest, anger flashing in her dark eyes.

"See? That's your problem!" the turquoise haired girl exclaimed, "You act as if you're always right, as if what people think doesn't matter to you! Why can't you behave like a normal person, and stop being such a jerk? Stop acting like you're doing right now! That won't help you to reach anything in the future, and will only make your friends abandon you!"

"I don't care about others, and I don't need any friends." Kai snarled, also turning to Keona so he could face her, her finger inches away from his crossed arms "You should stop worrying about me Ai, that will get you nowhere."

"You want me to stop worrying? Fine!" Keona exclaimed in a very loud voice, and a cough escaped her lips seconds later "I'm sick of you, Hiwatari, and of your damned way of behaving! I tried everything! I tried to approach you; to be your friend, but all you did was tell me to go to hell! Want to be alone? Great! I won't bother you anymore, and for now on you can die for all I care!"

As soon as those words escaped her lips, a honk was heard, and after noticing it was her car that had arrived, Keona pushed Kai aside, and walked towards the silver BMW. Both of them were mad, but while the young Russian man managed to conceal all his feelings with his emotionless mask, Keona muttered indecent things under her breath only to stop when she opened the door of the passenger's side, and walk inside.

"Hey mom." the stormy-grey haired girl complimented after closing the door, but she raised an eyebrow when she noticed her mother's confused stare "Is it everything alright?"

"Whom were you talking to, sweetie?" the turquoise haired woman questioned as she started to drive away from the hospital, and Keona sighed before looking through the window beside her.

"No one important mom, just forget it." she answered softly a few seconds later, but no matter how hard Keona tried, Kai's scarlet-red eyes would often flash in her mind involved with emotions she just wanted to forget.

"I have spoken to your father." the woman started, without taking her eyes off the road, but Keona continued to stare outside, her arms now folded against her chest "Unfortunately he won't be able to come for the New Year, but he is expecting us t-"

"I know, don't repeat that again!" Keona interrupted suddenly before sighing when her mother sent her a surprised look "I'm sorry mom, but I'm tired. All I want right now is a warm bath, something to eat, and then to go to bed."

"Oh of course you do, I heard the hospital's food is horrible, and I can't imagine those beds." the turquoise haired woman agreed, and Keona looked at the window again relieved that she did not have to talk about her living nightmare.

»«»«»«

When she stepped inside the room Tsukiko could not help but look away for a second, memories of what had happened to her flashing before her eyes for a second. She knew Brooklyn was not to blame; she had chosen her own path, and although she was certain more insomnia were to come, Tsukiko was not going to abandon Brooklyn. The sacrifice had already been consumed, so there was no reason to turn back now.

With a lick of her lips the silver haired girl made her way towards the bed, and silently watched Brooklyn tossing and turning on the mattress at same time the rest of her friends almost flew into the room. However, while the rest of the group stopped not knowing what to do, Tsukiko knelt beside the ginger haired boy, and smiled sadly.

"Why don't you come out from your shell?" she self-whispered just watching Brooklyn moving from side-to-side "I know you're scared, but everyone's here to welcome you. Please, just leave the darkness and come back to us. I know you're begging for just one tomorrow, but how do you expect to see the sun when you refuse to return to your friends?"

With that soft question Tsukiko raised her right hand, and entwined her fingers with Brooklyn's, everyone watching as the white light around the young man quickly spread to their joined hands. Then, before someone could say anything the light glowed brighter for a second before dissipating in the air, leaving behind a pair of cerulean-blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Brooklyn!" Tasi exclaimed as her cousin blinked in confusion, but before she could move a hand grabbed her wrist, and dark-violet eyes meet a pair of sky-blue ones.

"It's time for us to leave." Mystel said quietly, and before Tasi had the time to complain the young Egyptian man started pulling her out of the room only to be close followed by everyone else, including Hilary who was pulling Tyson by his ear.

"Hey sleepyhead." Tsukiko joked still without letting go of Brooklyn's hand, a small smile playing on her lips "How are you feeling?"

When no answer was given the silver haired girl simply watched her friend sit on the mattress, his eyes now shadowed by his bangs, and it seemed as if he was oblivious that someone was touching and talking to him. After a small deep breath Tsukiko rose enough so she could also sit on the mattress, her thumb now caressing Brooklyn's hand.

"There's no need to feel ashamed." the red-wine eyed girl started quietly, her dark lock of hair framing the right side of her face "No one is going to blame you for what you did; I would never do it. Please Brooklyn, look at me."

"How can you touch me?" the ginger haired boy finally asked, his voice soft and quiet, and Tsukiko was now positive he was staring at their joined hands "How can you talk to me? I saw what happened to you after the battle."

"What happened afterwards doesn't matter." Tsukiko started, and silently she raised her free hand and rested it against Brooklyn's chin before forcing the young man to look at her "What matters is that you're ok, and free from darkness."

"Wh-what did you do?" the cerulean-blue eyed boy questioned finally gazing at Tsukiko, who continued to smile at him "You shouldn't have beat me; my vision told me I was going to win. I was supposed to give my soul to darkness."

"This is what happened." Tsukiko started as she lowered her left hand before taking something from her jeans pocket, and Brooklyn blinked when he noticed she was holding a broken white beyblade, which bit-chip was cracked "I don't remember who gave me Kurawai, but I think it was my biological father when I was really little, but I recall a voice explaining to me that my bit-beast was going to have a very important role in my life. Until tonight I didn't understand what that meant, but now I do."

"Y-you destroyed your beyblade." Brooklyn whispered, gazing at the broken bit-chip "And your bit-beast because…because of me? Why? That doesn't make any sense; all I did was break people's spirits, and I don't deserve any kind of help."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Brooklyn." Tsukiko started still holding her beyblade "You can always raise your head high, and try to fight all obstacles Life gives you. I learn that through the hard way, and you went even further. You may not be proud of what you did, but you should not be ashamed either. As long as you prove everyone that you learnt something with this, no one will hold something against you."

"But why did you help me?" Brooklyn questioned now looking at his friend, but not meeting Tsukiko's gaze "I don't understand; we're close but not _that_ close, and after everything I made you suffer…I don't understand why you're doing this. Is it for pity?"

"No; I would never do this for pity." Tsukiko disagreed, shaking her head before raising her right hand that was still holding Brooklyn's, and the young man finally meet her gaze "And we can be _that_ close if you allow me to become closer to you. I care for you Brooklyn; I never thought it would be possible to care for someone else rather than my mom, but you proved me wrong. Please Brooklyn, just destroy your bit-beast; it may be hard, but you have your friends here, and everyone is ready to help you."

"But what if they leave me?" Brooklyn asked as he looked down, and Tsukiko's heart squeezed at the sad-childish tone on her friend's voice "Zeus never abandoned me, and I know I can always count on him. I know he will never leave me no matter what."

"_I_ will never leave you, Brooklyn." Tsukiko stated her voice determined even though she was still speaking softly, and the ginger haired boy looked up "It can be hard to believe, but it's true. I'm not going to abandon you; you now understand why I didn't meet you at the park, and now you see that I also need someone to be always there for me."

For long seconds nothing was said as Brooklyn and Tsukiko just stared at each other, but that changed when Brooklyn finally let go of the silver haired girl's hand, and pulled her into a strong hug.

"I trust you, Tsukiko Miliani, and I truly hope darkness will not consume me again." Brooklyn whispered into the young woman's ear, and Tsukiko smiled and nodded in return before wrapping her arms around her friend's torso.

Darkness was their worst enemy, Tsukiko was aware of that, but she was also certain that together nothing would take them down. However, the fact that Zeus destruction still had to take place was something that still made Tsukiko tremble in fear. Would Brooklyn be capable of destroying the last link between him and darkness?

**To Be Continued…**


	18. Smiles Are The Best Healers

**Disclaimer: **You know what I own and don't own.

»«»«»«

I want to thank **bladebreakers**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **SGCred,** **Unreal Wanderers** _and _**Princess Viv **for all your support, help, and words. You guys don't know how much it means to me!

»«»«»«

I want to thank everyone that helped me to reach 100th reviewes. I never believed I would be able to reach such number with this fic, and I feel honoured by such thing. I can only hope you guys keep enjoying this, just like I hope I can write something at least a little bit enjoyable for all of you (like you deserve).

Muito Obrigada! (Thank You Very Much!)

»«»«»«

**Chapter 18: **Smiles Are The Best Healers

Everyone was already sitting on the table of the living room, both Tasi and Mystel feeling a bit uncomfortable since it was not supposed for them to be there. However, Grandpa had simply refused to let them leave since a blizzard had fallen over the city on the same moment the two Egyptians had decided to go back home.

So, at the moment, everyone – including Brooklyn and Tsukiko – were sitting around the table, talking cheerfully and behaving as if nothing serious had happened to them. As a matter of fact it even seemed as if they were just one big family, having a great time enjoying a delicious meal.

However, when Tyson was just about to serve himself for the third time there was a knock on the front door, and with a pout the dark blue haired boy stood up and disappeared through the door of the dinning room only to reappear seconds later close followed by a silent Kai. The young Russian man had snow over his shoulder, and even though his hair was extremely damp Kai did not seem to be cold.

"Heavens, what happened to you?" Hilary questioned before she could stop herself, but Kai simply glared at her before sitting on the free chair just beside Tsukiko while Tyson left again "And where were you? We were already worried about you."

"We were?" Tyson asked as he returned now with a towel in his hand, and a glare from Hilary made him chuckle "Of course we were; here Kai, we don't want you getting sick on Christmas Eve do we?"

"Hn." was all Kai said as a reply, but he accepted the towel before putting it around his shoulders, and then focus his attention on Tsukiko, who looked back at him in confusion "I need to talk to you."

"You can talk with her after eating something." Grandpa spoke suddenly as he appeared at the door of the dinning room, holding a plate that he handed to the coloured haired boy, who accepted it without speaking "You look famish if you ask me, so dig in!"

"He does?" Tyson questioned when he was about to serve himself, but a smack on his head made him wince, and glare at Hilary, who simply smiled sweetly at him before turning to her food "Why do you do that?"

"Why do you behave like a child?" Hilary asked back, and Kenny shook his head since he had been watching the whole scene thanks to the fact he had chosen the chair just across his friends "You really should learn some manners."

"I would, but you would stop liking me if I did." Tyson remarked, and he smirked when Hilary choke and quickly began to hit herself on the chest, but before someone else could move, Mystel – who was sitting next to the brunette – started hitting her on the back while Tasi handed her a glass even though the young Egyptian man was between them.

"Geez Tyson, next time try to kill her after dinner." Kenny joked, but when Hilary sent him a fulminating glare the small boy went silence, and quietly watched his female friend accept the glass Tasi was handing her.

"Aww, she just doesn't know when to take a joke." Tyson stated finally sitting down, and smile at the brunette beside him who simply looked away with a 'humph' "Aww, is little Hilary mad at me?"

As Hilary and Tyson continued with their usual bickering Tsukiko tried to giggle, but the small effort to laugh hurt her ribs, and the silver haired girl leaned a hand against her chest. However, when she felt someone was watching her moves Tsukiko looked up, and her eyes meet a pair of cerulean-blue ones.

"I hurt you when we were battling close to the cemetery, didn't I?" Brooklyn asked in a quiet tone of voice, but when the silver haired girl was about to reply he continued, "I hurt Kai too, during those two fights against him. I shouldn't be here."

"_Don't_ get up." Tsukiko instructed, resting a hand on her friend's arm when he was just about to stand up "Stay; at least for Tyson's grandfather, who had lots of trouble to do all this food. And please, stop worrying about me. I've got worse."

"I feel so bad." the ginger haired boy whispered, looking down so his eyes were shadowed by his bangs, and Tsukiko was about to retort when a hand over her shoulder made her look up only to face a pair of dark eyes.

"I hope you two are having fun." Grandpa commented suddenly, a huge smile on his face, and Tsukiko returned the smile with a nod, but Brooklyn just continued to look down "Brooklyn my boy, do you know why we call past 'past'?"

At the question the cerulean-blue eyed boy gazed up, and stared confusedly at Grandpa. However, his confusion grew even more when the old man rested both his hands on his shoulders, the smile still on his face.

"'Past' is a verb tense that expresses actions or states in the past, and it's referring to events or states that existed at some previous time." Grandpa explained, and Brooklyn blinked "So my boy stop dwelling in the past, and dig in. Hopefully the foot is eatable."

"Yes it is, Mr Granger." Tsukiko answered with a small nod "And thank you so much for allowing us to stay here; we really didn't mean to impose."

"Nonsense lass, I like to see this house full." Grandpa said, waving his hand in dismiss, "I can only hope you all have fun, and let's hope the blizzard passes soon. I didn't like when Hiiro told me he had to leave, and go see someone, and by the looks of it he won't return soon."

"I bet he went to see his girlfriend." Tyson mocked before fluttering his eyelids and kiss someone invisible, making everyone – except Kai and Brooklyn – laugh.

"Stop behaving like a child!" Hilary exclaimed, hitting the young man on the top of his head before picking her glass up, and sip a bit of her drink "Honestly, not even on this day you behave according to your age."

"Aww, I love you too." Tyson remarked, and everyone smirked when Hilary blushed ten shades of red before smacking the boy again while exclaiming 'baka!', and now it was Tyson's time to choke since when he was hit he had a fork with a potato on it turned to his mouth.

Suddenly Kai stood up, making everyone turn to him, but the young man simply stared at Tsukiko, who looked back at him. Then, after muttering an 'excuse us' the silver haired girl stood up, and quietly followed Kai out of the dinning room into the garden outside the dojo.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Tsukiko questioned as she wrapped her arms around herself since the night was indeed cold and an icy wind could be felt, but thankfully it had stopped snowing "C'mon Kai I can see something is bothering you so stop with the suspense."

"Are…are you close to Ai?" Kai inquired suddenly, and Tsukiko would have fallen on the ground in surprise if she hadn't managed to maintain her calm "I mean, are you two good friends?"

"Well, I can say I am." the red-wine eyed girl replied seconds later as she watched Kai approaching the small lake in the middle of the garden obviously not bothered by the weather "Is there any particular reason for you to want to know that?"

"Hn, just answer my questions." Kai snarled, turning to Tsukiko, his long white scarf billowing behind his figure, and the young woman rolled her eyes at his behaviour "Do you know if she's preparing something?"

"In case you failed to notice Kai, I was not exactly around for the past days." Tsukiko remarked matter-of-factly "But if you're really so anxious to know, why don't you go ask her yourself? I mean, I hardly believe she'll slam a door in your face."

"Hn." was all Kai grunted as a reply, and suddenly the weather got even worse and the wind so strong that Tsukiko stumbled backwards a little bit, but the silver haired girl was not shocked when Kai didn't budge. He was indeed very used to the cold temperatures, but seeing him just standing there, feeling the wind caressing his cheeks and dancing with his coloured hair, was indeed something surprising.

"C'mon, lets go inside, I'll call Keona in a minute and see how she's going." Tsukiko said, her voice loud so Kai could hear her, but the young man simply continued to stare at the sky, and with a small sigh the silver haired girl walked inside the dojo again, and silently she made her way to her room.

»«»«»«

"_Keona, honey, your father is on the phone!"_ a voice exclaimed from the other floor, and with a cough the turquoise haired girl rolled to her side before grabbing the phone that was on the bedside table, and while she grabbed it with her right hand Keona rested her head on the pillow behind her.

"Aloha makua." ("Hello father") the stormy-grey eyed girl complimented, trying to sound cheerfully before she was interrupted by a sneeze "Hum yeah, everything is great, and as you can see I'm back home. Huh? Yeah, makuahine told me. No, I don't w-I know, but I still would prefer t-argh, makua!" Keona exclaimed before coughing "Look I'm not in the mood to have this conversation right now, so if you excuse me." Keona covered the speaker, and turned to closed door of her room "Mom, makua wants to talk with you! Bye dad, I'll talk to you later."

When she heard her mother telling her to hang up, Keona put the phone back to its place before resting her hand over Sombra's head, since she was also lying beside her on the bed. That was probably one of those moments Keona just wished to be able to grab her board and go surf. Either that or simply stand on the rain, but she definitely did not wish to get sick again so Keona guessed all she could do was lay on her bed, trying her best not to think about a certain egocentric guy.

"You know Sombra, sometimes I wonder if this is bad." the turquoise haired girl whispered, looking at her dog that roared softly in return "I mean, I could just tell Kai to go to hell, and actually focus on other things likes surf and even think about school. Yes, because he even affects my grades!"

A sudden bark made Keona stop her rambling, and take her eyes off the white ceiling so she could look at Sombra, who was staring back at her. Then, as she sighed, the young woman sat on the mattress with her back against the headboard, and slowly cuddled the dog on the head again.

"I know I should, but would it really matter?" Keona questioned, her eyes locked with Sombra's dark brown ones, but before the stormy-grey eyed girl could answer to herself her cell-phone started ringing, and in confusion Keona stood up, and approached her desk.

"Hello?" the turquoise haired girl complimented before smiling "Tsukiko, how are you girl? I'm so sorry I…oh I'm fine thanks. What about you? How's Brooklyn?" Keona's smile got wider "That's great! So, how's everyone else? What?" as she blinked in surprise, the young woman sit down on her mattress "What do you mean Kai was asking about me? That guy doesn't care about anything else rather than himself! Oh fine, tell that guy I'll talk to him tomorrow. Yeah, take care girl and have a nice night. Bye, and say hello to everyone else for me!"

"Oh, I hate that guy!" Keona hissed after hanging up, and still annoyed she threw her cell-phone to the mattress, not hitting Sombra by an inch "Oh, sorry!" the girl exclaimed when the dog jumped to the floor "Kai can really piss me off! How can I possibly like him?"

"Talking to yourself, sweetie?" a voice asked suddenly, and Keona looked at the door of her room at lighting speed before blushing ten shades of red "Is there anything you want to tell me? We haven't talked for so long."

"No makuahine." Keona replied in a soft voice, her cheeks still incredible hot "A friend of mine just called, and she said everyone is at…her house. They decided to spend Christmas together; do you think I can go see them? Even if it's just for an hour."

"Absolutely not; have you seen the storm outside?" the sea-green eyed woman questioned perplexed "I don't want you to get even more sick. You need to be in your best health t-"

"I know mom, I know. Why do you keep repeating that? It's not as if I'm going to forget it!" Keona interrupted, her eyes flashing with annoyance, but she quickly regretted her behaviour "Minamina." ("Sorry")

"I'm honestly starting to think that coming here was a mistake. You used to be such a sweet child, and now…" the turquoise haired woman trailed off, and Keona looked away. Keandra and Makani Ai had always put too much faith on their daughter, and Keona was simply starting to believe she was failing them.

"Well mom, I guess I'm finally starting to learn how to make my own decisions." the stormy-grey eyed girl spoke up finally gazing at her mother "I may not be able to speak my thoughts about the current situation, but that doesn't make it impossible for me to be ready to face the next obstacles."

"I'm not sure if I agree with you." Keandra started, resting a hand over her daughter's "I mean, I don't want you to suffer; I know this is not what you wanted, and maybe it's soon, but you must understand your father and I only want what's the best for you."

"I know, mom." Keona whispered before wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, and feel the woman do the same "I just…I guess I was just not prepared to accept this that's all. I really want to run away from all this, but I also know I can't."

"So, you understand why we're doing this?" Keandra questioned, looking down at the young woman in her arms, and after a few second in silence Keona let go of her mother and straightened up, her long hair now falling over her right shoulder.

"I may not understand it mother, but I guess it's all because of our different visions." the turquoise haired girl started "I guess when you become adults we lose our ability to see things in a grey colour and just start seeing them as either being black or white. I guess I'm still too far from your style of vision, but I'm making my path towards it, and who knows? Maybe when I reach it I will understand why you're doing this."

"Oh my child, I'm so proud of you." Keandra said in a soft voice, her hand now running down her daughter's hair, a smile on her lips "I am aware of what you would prefer, and I want to grant that wish, but you know your father."

"Indeed I do." Keona replied, the corner of her lips curling into a small smile, and she quickly shrugged before sneezing "But that's ok. At least he's not making me go through everything all over again. Anyway, I'm a bit tired, do you think I could go rest now?"

"Of course my child, and once again I'm sorry." Keandra answered almost immediately before kissing Keona on the forehead after standing up from the bed, and in silence the turquoise haired woman left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Ho'ino wale." ("Damn.") Keona hissed through her teeth before lying on the mattress on her back, and once again Sombra appeared beside her "What am I supposed to do now? I need…wait, I know; I'm going to call Max, and ask him to come here tomorrow!"

A small roar was all that answered the stormy-grey eyed girl as she jumped from the mattress, and grabbed her cell-phone, and as she coughed, Keona wrote a message, and quickly sent it to Max. Now, all she could do was hope her blonde haired friend accepted to come even though it was Christmas.

»«»«»«

It was in silence that Tasi, Mystel and Brooklyn made their way home after the dinner at the Granger's, and after promising they would not wander on the streets. Not to mention Grandpa had been more than generous when he called a taxi, and offered to pay the trip when the young adults confessed that they did not have enough money.

However, the trip had been done in complete silence, and that was getting to Tasi's nerves since the young woman just did not understand why Brooklyn refused to talk and even to let someone touch him. True, it had hurt to see him acting like a madman, but that had been the most painful part of the whole thing. To see Brooklyn giving up to darkness had hurt more than any physical wound.

"Argh, stop this!" Tasi finally snapped as the doors of the lift were opened, and she grumpily made her way towards the door of her apartment, Mystel staring strangely at her while Brooklyn was still looking down "So what if you almost let yourself be swallowed by darkness again? Haven't you noticed the keyword is _almost_? Geez Brooklyn, stop blaming yourself!"

"I can't." Brooklyn mumbled, his hair still shadowing his eyes "I almost killed Tsukiko, and I hurt you so much. I should have fought Zeus; I should have never allowed myself to believe in what wasn't real."

"See? You _almost_ did what would be the worst mistake of your life, but you didn't!" Tasi exclaimed, taking the keys of her bag "C'mon cousin, everyone loves you, and no one cares about what could have happened. Heavens, not even Kai has something to point at you!"

"I have to agree with Tasi in this; you shouldn't blame yourself for something that didn't happen." Mystel spoke-up with a nod, and the sea-green haired girl stared at him over her shoulder before opening the door "Besides, what would the rest of the guys say if they heard you?"

"Yes, what would the rest of the BEGA think?" Tasi questioned, a hint of sarcasm clear in her voice, and slowly she opened the door "I mean, have you imagine what Ming-Ming would say if she heard you? I bet she would be really mad at you for not even considering her own feelings."

"Surprise!" various voices chorused, scaring the hell out of the dark-violet eyed girl, who blushed ten shades of red when she noticed that standing on her hall were non-other that the rest of the members of BEGA.

Right on the front was the shortest of all members, and also the only female, with her turquoise hair pulled into two buns, and dressed in a short black dress that had a huge pink heart on the chest, and one on each side of the skirt. Then, there was a very athletic guy with his long grey hair pulled into a low ponytail and violet eyes, dressed in a pair of lose dark green pants and a tight arm-whole green shirt. Finally there was the third element, also male and the tallest of the group, with dark skin, bald and dressed in yellow shorts with a pale blue shirt underneath a red and black jacket.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tasi asked before she could stop herself, and Mystel walked to her side while Brooklyn silently closed the door "When did you come? Mystel, I bet this is your doing!"

"Mystel was being nice when he told us to come check on you!" Ming-Ming exclaimed cheerfully, her big eyes going from Tasi to the blonde Egyptian before settling on Brooklyn, and the girl quickly squealed "Brooklyn!"

Before the ginger haired boy could react Ming-Ming run to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist as she pulled him into a tight hug. On the meanwhile the grey haired boy was laughing, and the tallest one rubbing the back of his neck clearly not knowing what to do or say.

"I believe you haven't meet yet." Mystel started, looking from Tasi to his friends "Tasi, these are Garland and Crusher. I asked your mother if I could invite them since they wanted to see Brooklyn before the end of the year, and while we were at Tyson's I called them to see if they were going to show up or not."

"I should have known." Tasi mumbled under her breath before smiling at Crusher, and compliment him before doing the same to Garland, who nodded in respect "Well, why don't we all go to the living room?"

"Ming-Ming, let the guy breathe." Crusher commented, looking at the turquoise haired girl that was still hugging Brooklyn, who in return was just standing there "See? He isn't even responding to what you're doing!"

"Aww, it's not my fault I miss him!" Ming-Ming pouted, but she allowed her arms to fall to her sides before gazing up, but she sighed when she noticed Brooklyn still refused to look at them "C'mon Brooklyn, cheer up, I'm going to sing!"

"Oh no, you're not." Garland said when he was just about to walk through the door that lead to the living room, and look over his shoulder "I let you come with the promise that there would be no singing."

"Aww, but I want to!" Ming-Ming whined before staring at the grey haired boy with puppy-eyes "Please Garland, let me sing. Imagine what my fans would say if they found out my own friend didn't want to hear me on Christmas Eve!"

"That would be fine." Brooklyn spoke suddenly, his right hand now resting on Ming-Ming's shoulder, and slowly the ginger haired boy looked up, a calm expression on his face although his deep cerulean-blue eyes still twinkled with sadness "Maybe you'll be able to sing once."

"Yay!" Ming-Ming cheered before hugging Brooklyn again, and it was with a wide smile on her face that the girl made her way towards the living room, passing in front of Garland on the way "I knew he was going to let me sing! I even brought my microphone and my camera because of that!"

With a shake of his head Garland looked at Brooklyn, who smiled at him, and slowly stepped inside the living room only to be close followed by the ginger haired boy. Then, it was all about having fun. Ming-Ming had managed to make her all of friends shut up so they could hear her sing, and she even convinced Crusher to tape her during that time.

And after a long time, and for Tasi's surprise, Brooklyn seemed to be finally loosing up. He was smiling, which was good, and he was also talking more and even tried to laugh when Garland cracked some jokes and told stories about what had happened to them after the end of BEGA. And then, there was Mystel, who was sitting beside the sea-green haired girl, currently voicing a memory of when Crusher was still learning how to beyblade and the many launchers the bald boy had destroyed on the process.

"Hum…Mystel?" Tasi called in a soft voice when the Egyptian boy had stopped talking, and turned to her, his sky-blue eyes carrying a spark of curiosity "Why didn't you tell me they were coming? I mean; we could have come sooner."

"Come with me." Mystel replied, standing up, and after blinking in confusion Tasi also got to her feet, and after excusing herself she followed the young man out of the living room only to raise an eyebrow when he lead her to her own room "There is a good reason why you didn't know they were coming."

"And why's that?" Tasi questioned as Mystel opened the door of her room, and motioned her to walk inside, and after sending him a confused glance the sea-green haired girl walked through the door only to gasp.

"What the…" Tasi trailed off as she made her way to the middle of the room where a huge package was, well wrapped so the young woman could not say what it was. It probably reached her knees, and it was with an eyebrow raised that Tasi stared at Mystel "What's this?"

"Your present." the blonde answered with a smile "I did a few researches, and I figure you probably wanted to have one of those, but why don't you open it up? I hardly think the guys will mind if we stay here for a while."

"But I…oh fine." Tasi mumbled, trying to hide her anxiety and enthusiasm, and slowly she fell on her knees, and started to rip the wrapping paper only to blink when she saw it was a box with no indications of what could be inside. Still not knowing what to say, Tasi slowly opened the top, and a gasp left her lips when she came face-to-face with the photographic material she was dying to buy.

Still not touching what was inside the box the sea-green haired girl looked behind her, and spotted Mystel now sitting on her bed, watching her closely. Since it was clear that Tasi was breathless and beyond words, the blonde stood up, and walked to her side.

"So…do you like it?" Mystel questioned slowly almost as if he was afraid to know he had chosen the wrong gift, but Tasi simply continued to stare at him with a shocked expression "C'mon Ali, don't leave me in this expectation."

"I…I…. gosh, I love you!" Tasi exclaimed, and before Mystel could react the sea-green haired girl stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Meanwhile Brooklyn was watching Ming-Ming dancing and singing in the middle of the room, Crusher still filming her while Garland watched from aside. Now that he was thinking about it Brooklyn had to admit he had missed being with his old friends, even if it was only to watch Ming-Ming doing one of her shows.

It was amazing how some things just didn't change.

Suddenly a cell-phone started ringing, and Brooklyn took his off his pocket, and stared at the small screen only to see he had received a message. With an eyebrow raised, he pressed the green button, and unconsciously smiled as he read it.

_« Don't dwell in the past and don't think about the future. Just smile; you told me yourself that smiling makes you feel better. And never lose hope, because I will never allow it to get lost. Smiles are the true healers, and you're already halfway to become what you were before. »_

''_Thank you, Tsukiko.'_ Brooklyn thought as he put his cell-phone over the table beside him, and smiled as he watched Ming-Ming walk towards Garland, and force the tall boy to dance with her _'I promise I'll try to make what you told me, and see a smile grace your features.'_

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Shinning Tears In The Darkness

**Disclaimer: **You already know it, people!

»«»«»«

I want to thank **Unreal Wanderers**, **observaant- not mean**, **bladebreakers**, **SGCred** _and _**Z Star The Hidden Dragon **for your support and help. I do not know how long it will take until this fic is finished, but I can only hope that until then I do at least an acceptable job. Thank you all!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 19**: Shinning Tears In The Darkness

It was with a relieved sigh that Tsukiko walked towards the door of her house, her heart feeling lighter and her soul feeling calmer; and all due to Brooklyn. He was an exceptional person, handsome on the outside, but breathtaking on the inside, and even though when she had meet him, Tsukiko thought he needed to learn how to communicate, now the silver haired girl knew she had been wrong to think that way.

Brooklyn was an incredible friend, and as she took her keys from her bag, Tsukiko felt honoured to have a friend like him. However, it seemed as if the ginger haired boy didn't know how especial he was, mainly because of his past, but who was Tsukiko Miliani to judge? She was doing the same thing, but while Brooklyn was finally free from darkness – or would be as soon as he destroyed Zeus – she was still trapped between memories her mind simply refused to forget.

With a small shrug, Tsukiko decided to push those thoughts to the back of her mind, but she blinked in confusion as soon as she opened the door of her house, and noticed how quiet everything was. The light from the hall was on, which indicated her mother was at home, but…why was everything so silent?

"Mom?" Tsukiko called-out, closing the door after taking her keys off the keyhole "Mom, where are you?" she asked, now putting her bag on the floor before making her way towards the living room, and the red-wine eyed girl felt her heart stop beating when her eyes meet a pair of black ones "Dad!"

"Tsukiko, oh my, you've become such a nice lady." the black haired man spoke, and it was still with a surprised mask on her face that Tsukiko felt the man pull her into a strong hug "You're mother was just telling me that your school year is going wonderfully well. Congrats!"

"Thanks dad." Tsukiko thanked, her lips finally forming a small smile, and slowly she stepped backwards "But what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be able to come until May or June. And why didn't you call saying you were coming?"

"And spoil the surprise?" the man asked before walking towards his luggage, and hand a small sport bag to Tsukiko, who stared at it before grabbing it "I'm not sure if you're going to like that, and if it doesn't fit I'll take it back, and trade for another one."

"Hum…thanks." was all Tsukiko said before putting the bag on the sofa just beside her, and slowly open it only to blink when she grabbed what was inside only to notice it was a long red-wine coat. Slowly the young woman put the coat on, and noticed it reached her knees, and that it was very warm and comfortable.

"It looks great on you." the man spoke-up, and Tsukiko smiled before hugging him while she mumbled a thanks. However, it was when she pulled back, that the silver haired girl noticed her mother watching them, a dark look on her eyes "Did you like it?"

"Yes dad, thank you so much for it." Tsukiko replied, stepping back "Do you need help to unpack or are you going to rest and leave everything for tomorrow?"

"Well, in case you didn't notice, your mother and I already took care of all my clothes." the man started, a smile still on his face "So yes, I think I'm going to rest. The trip is rather tiring, and I think I'll never get used to it."

"Go rest then. We can always talk tomorrow." the emerald-green eyed woman spoke suddenly, and Tsukiko watched as her mother slowly made her way towards the tall man "Besides, we're all tired, and a nice sleep will make wonders to all of us."

"Very well, I'll just take a bath, and then I'm off." the man agreed with a nod, and with a smile Tsukiko watched her father walk through the door of the living room before turning to her mother, an eyebrow raised.

"What is he doing here?" the silver haired girl questioned before she could stop herself, and her mother shrugged before sitting on the armchair behind her "He really needs to stop surprising us like this. I mean, of course I'm happy to see him, but geez…"

"Be nice Tsukiko, he just came to pass the holidays with you." the brown-haired woman remarked, and Tsukiko rolled her eyes. If there was something Hamano Takana never did was appear _just _for the holidays.

Unfortunately it seemed that a storm was approaching that family, and nothing was going to stop it.

While Tsukiko and her mother, Miharu, gazed at each other in silence, a strange tingling was growing at an incredible fast rate up and down Tasi's body as the sea-green haired girl wrapped her arms around a tanned neck. She did not know what she was doing nor why she was doing it; all that mattered was that it felt good to feel Mystel's arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

It felt as she if was falling…falling with the grace of the wind…

Slowly Tasi took a hand from Mystel's neck, and cupped his cheek while resting her left hand on his shoulder, and a chill run down her spine when she felt the blonde Egyptian rest his hands on her hips. The caress of their lips was creating such an addictive feeling…. the sensation of soaring…the sensation of being free…

It was than that Tasi stepped slightly backwards, and her heel shocked with the box where the photographic material was, and with a groan of surprise the dark-violet eyed girl broke the kiss, and leaned a hand against her chest.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know w-why I did it." Tasi stuttered, looking down, but Mystel simply stared at her with a confused stare "I…I guess I couldn't stop the excitement. Hum…I guess I choose the wrong way to…to thank you."

"Tasi." Mystel called-out, his voice calm and controlled, and slowly the sea-green haired girl gazed at him, her cheeks incredibly pink "Don't be sorry."

"Wh-" Tasi was interrupted when Mystel walked towards her, and smashed his lips against hers, making a whimper leave the girl's throat. However, before dark-violet eyed girl could react, there was a knock on the door, and an '_oops'_ broke the silence inside the room.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Ming-Ming squealed from the door, and while Tasi looked down Mystel looked over his shoulder, at the turquoise haired girl "I thought this was the bathroom; I'm _terribly_ sorry. Please, continue…"

With a small giggle Ming-Ming closed – more like slammed it – the door behind her, but the sensation given by the inexistent wind was already broken, and now Tasi could not help but feel even more uncomfortable. She was not supposed to have kissed Mystel, and _he_ was not supposed to kiss her much less in the way he did.

"Hum…Mystel, I really thank you for this, but I can't accept this. This…this was probably too expensive, and I just…I don't feel comfortable accepting this." Tasi said, trying the best to erase what had happened on the last seconds from her mind, but when she had just kneeled beside the box, a hand over her shoulder made the young woman shut up while goosebumps run down her arms.

"I want you to keep it; it's my gift for you. Besides it's not polite to return the present just because you think it's too expensive." Mystel spoke, staring down at the girl that simply refused to look back at him "I just hope you liked it."

All that Tasi managed to do was nod, and slowly Mystel lowered his hand, but when he was just about to leave, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and he felt a forehead lean against his back.

"What's happening to us?" Tasi whispered softly, and slowly Mystel stared down at the girl's hands and rested his over hers "What did that mean, Mystel? What are we supposed to do now?"

"I guess its time for you to learn how to listen to your heart and not to your mind." the platinum-blonde haired boy answered long seconds later, and he felt Tasi entwined her fingers with his "Don't rush your thoughts though, or you can end up regretting your actions."

Slowly, and before Tasi had time to realize it, Mystel let go of her hands and took her arms from around him before walking out of the room, leaving the dark-violet eyed girl wonder if he could hear her heart beating at an incredible fast rate against her rib cage.

»«»«»«

"Keona, darling, there's someone here to see you." Keandra said as she opened the door of her daughter's room, and with a tired expression the turquoise haired girl rolled to her side on the bed, and looked strangely at her mother "I believe his name is Max."

"Max!" Keona exclaimed standing up only to loose her balance, and fall off the mattress with a yelp, and with a groan the girl stood up, a hand on her head "Hum…tell him I'll be right there."

"Sure sweetie, just try not to destroy the house while you're still waking up." Kendra joked, and Keona laughed sarcastically as her mother closed the door, and with a tired sigh the stormy-grey eyed girl stared at her watch.

"Eleven am. Heavens I slept in." Keona mumbled tiredly, and a roar made her look over her shoulder at Sombra, who was lying on the feet of the bed "Yeah, I know it's a _great_ observation, but forget it now. I need to find a way of talking with Max without mom hearing me."

As her mind dwelled in thoughts and through excuses to take Max away from her house, Keona dressed into a pair of warm jeans and a forest-green sweater before grabbing a pair of gloves, and after a whistle the young woman left the room close followed by her black dog.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Max complimented when Keona walked through the door of the living room, still rubbing her eyes "I never knew you slept until this hour. Why didn't you tell me? I could have come later."

"Did you eat any sugar before coming here?" Keona asked, lowering her hand, and the blonde boy blinked at her question "Gee, who's so bright at this hour? Oh no wait, don't answer, I really don't wanna know especially because the answer is already in front of me."

"Aww c'mon Keona, it's a great day out there!" Max exclaimed still too hyper, and Keona rolled her eyes "Anyway, what was that about the message you sent me? I didn't understand anything, and I guess that's partly the reason why I'm here at this hour."

"Hum…well, do you think we can go for a walk?" the stormy-grey eyed girl questioned, but before Max had the time to reply Keona grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the front door "Aloha makuahine!" exclaimed Keona before pushing Max out of the door, and close it behind her.

"Wow, and you still say _I_ ate sugar before coming here." the blonde boy commented surprised by the force Keona had used, but the young woman simply sent him a smirk before making her way out of the garden of her house with her friend "Anyway, what's up?"

"Wait, before turning the subject to me, why don't you tell me more about Mariam?" the stormy-grey eyed girl asked, and a smile graced her features when she noticed the faint blush on Max's cheeks "Aww, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Mariam is…a close friend." Max replied seconds later, and Keona raised an eyebrow at his words "I mean, I haven't seen her ever since we had to battle against Zeo. You know who he is, right?" after a short nod, the young American man continued, "So, we're just having great time together and all. Nothing else."

"Well, I still think she's a very sweet girl." Keona replied with a small shrug, and she noticed Max's lips curling into a small smile "Ever thought about taking her ice-skating? I bet she will love it, and it's also a great way of being together."

"Is it just me or you're trying to play matchmaker?" the sapphire-blue eyed boy questioned raising both eyebrows, and Keona laughed before shaking her head, her long hair caressing her cheeks.

"No, I'm just stating something." the young woman started "I mean, you said it yourself; you want to spend some time with her. Sure, don't take her now since she has her arm broken, but there are so many places you can take her."

"Yeah I know." Max mumbled while looking down, and with a small smile Keona wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and leaned her head against his "Hey, I didn't even notice, but you look better."

"Why thank you, but don't try to change the subject." the stormy-grey eyed girl warned, a strange flame concealed by her smile "Besides, you're such a great guy, and you deserve everything! Even what seems impossible in the beginning!"

As soon as those words left her lips, Keona knew she had screwed everything up. She was positive since Max was now looking down, a sad smile on his face even though his blue eyes were sparkling with his usual happiness. It was with a deep breath that Keona lowered her arm, and grabbed Max's arm, stopping him from walking, and even though she was now looking at her feet the young woman knew her friend was staring confusedly at her.

"I have something very important to tell you, and that…well, that shows that even if I wanted to have something to do with you, I wouldn't be able to." Keona started quietly before gazing up, and lock her eyes with Max's "But please, don't tell this to anyone. Especially not Kai even though I knew he wouldn't care less."

»«»«»«

Carefully enough not to disturb the guys that were sleeping, scattered all over the room, Brooklyn grabbed his long white jacket, and put his black beyblade inside his pocket before walking through the door, closing it soundly behind him.

He had heard that everything was closed since it was Christmas Day, but that was exactly the reason why he wanted to leave. No one or almost no one would be on the streets, and that would probably give Brooklyn the peace he was looking for. Maybe that day would carry to him the answer to his preys.

As he waited for the lift, Brooklyn tucked his hand inside the pocket where his beyblade was, and caressed the bit-chip before closing his eyes. He did not know if he was strong enough to destroy Zeus; his bit-beast had given him everything, from peace to power. True, all that Zeus had given Brooklyn had lead the young man to insanity, but it still felt great. His power was still such a temptation…such a dream…

"_Y-you destroyed your beyblade. And your bit-beast because…because of me? Why? That doesn't make any sense; all I did was break people's spirits, and I don't deserve any kind of help."_

"_Everyone deserves a second chance, Brooklyn. You can always raise your head high, and try to fight all obstacles life gives you. I learn that through the hard way, and you even went further. You may not be proud of what you did, but you should not be ashamed either. As long as you prove everyone that you learnt something with this, no one will hold something against you."_

With a sigh Brooklyn stepped inside the lift as soon as the metallic door was opened, and he took his hand from the pocket in order to press the button. Every time he thought about Tsukiko, a new question about the silver haired girl would _pop_ in his mind.

He did not understand…she had been willing to give up from her bit-beast, to destroy her beyblade, and all to save him. _Him. _Brooklyn had never been worth enough for someone to do such thing for him, but Tsukiko had been, and no matter what, the cerulean-blue eyed boy could say the young woman would do everything all over again if needed.

"_But why did you help me? I don't understand; we're close but not **that** close, and after everything I made you suffer…I don't understand why you're doing this. Is it for pity?" _

"No; I would never do this for pity. And we can be **that **close if you allow me to become closer to you. I care for you Brooklyn; I never thought it would be possible to care for someone else rather than my mom, but you proved me wrong. Please Brooklyn, just destroy your bit-beast; it may be hard, but you have your friends here, and everyone is ready to help you."

She had seemed to sure…so certain that he would be able to destroy Zeus forever, but as he silently waited to reach the bottom, Brooklyn could not help but start doubting himself. He did not know why Tsukiko trusted so much in him, but every time he stared at her red-wine eyes he would see it; the flame of hope and trust.

And every time he faced that flame Brooklyn would feel his insides crumble, he would feel his heart racing…he would feel as if he was powerful just like Zeus made him believe. And all that with one single glance…one single smile…one single touch…

"_But what if they leave me? Zeus never abandoned me, and I know I can always count on him. I know he will never leave me no matter what." _

"**I** will never leave you, Brooklyn. It can be hard to believe, but it's true. I'm not going to abandon you; you now understand why I didn't meet you at the park, and now you see that I also need someone to be always there for me."

At that memory Brooklyn froze even though the door of the lift had just opened, and his eyes widened slightly. She had said it…she had said she also needed someone to be always there…there for her, there to give her a shoulder to lean on…there to listen to her problems just like she had done with him even though he had never asked her to do it.

Brooklyn did not understand; Tsukiko was by far one of the most interesting human being he had ever met. She did everything without asking anything in return… She had even faced him, knowing what would happen to her afterwards, but she had done it, and she still held nothing against him.

All Tsukiko had for him was a smile and a gentle word to give…

After blinking, Brooklyn snapped from his trance only to see an old woman staring questionably at him, and after smiling slightly the ginger haired man stepped out of the lift, and made his way out of the building.

True, he did not know if he would be able to destroy Zeus alone, but it was his job to do it…his and no one else, but Brooklyn was positive that in case of need he already had his anchor close to him, ready to be used.

"_I trust you, Tsukiko Miliani, and I truly hope darkness will not consume me again."_

As he slowly made his way through the streets covered with snow, Brooklyn could not help but feel strangely happy…relieved, and despite of everything he already knew why. He knew he owed Tsukiko Miliani his life, and no matter how corny or strange that could sound, the young man knew it was as real as the snowflakes that slowly started to fall from the grey clouds above.

As his lips curled into a small smile Brooklyn Kingston continued his walk towards the only place that kept flashing in his mind, and curiously had also to do with Tsukiko. Strangely he was feeling the need to go to the silent park not too far from his location, and Brooklyn's cerulean-blue eyes started to twinkle not many minutes later when he finally spotted the tall naked trees and the small frozen lake in the middle, surrounded by paths of small rocks and a white sea of snow.

There were some people in the park, mainly kids having fun with the snow under the supervision of some adults, but as he silently observed the children, Brooklyn made his way towards a clean bench. Once he was sitting down, the young man stared at the clouds and raised his right hand only to feel a snowflake lean on his palm, on his fingerless reddish glove.

Brooklyn was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to feel someone sit beside him even though the bench had shifted softly, but that changed when music broke the silence, and slowly Brooklyn gazed to his side, the corner of his lips still curled up. Then, it was what people called as being 'déjà vú'.

A long silver hair was blowing with the cold wind as eyelids were hiding a pair of eyes from the world. The young woman had her arms crossed against her chest, and was dressed in a long red-wine coat with what appeared to be a white corset and chemise and black pants underneath.

"Ever since I was a child I was told it's wrong to stare." the young woman spoke suddenly, taking the earphones from her ears, and Brooklyn chuckled "Having the same déjà vú feeling as me, I believe."

"Indeed." was all the ginger haired boy said with a small nod, his eyes now locked with the clouded sky again, but when silence started to surround the two friends Brooklyn couldn't help but gaze at the young woman beside him by the corner of her eyes, and blink. The aura around Tsukiko…it was…it was black!

"So…have you decided what to do?" the silver haired girl questioned finally staring at Brooklyn, who felt his inside tremble at the sadness inside his friend's dark red-wines eyes "About Zeus, I mean. Are you going to destroy it?"

"Yes, I mean…I'm going to try." Brooklyn corrected himself, and he blinked again when Tsukiko sent him a small smile "May I inquire what's wrong? You seem different somehow."

"Nonsense, I feel great!" Tsukiko exclaimed, smiling, but Brooklyn did notice a hint of tiredness on the young woman's voice "I guess school works are becoming too heavy, and I need to rest, but hey? Walking on the park is the best remedy for anyone."

"Tsukiko…" Brooklyn trailed off when the silver haired girl gazed around before settling her eyes on him again "I…Why are you lying?" Tsukiko blinked "I can see you're lying. I can't explain, but ever since our battle I…I can almost feel the same thing as you. When we're close, I mean."

"Well, I guess our link didn't disappear yet." Tsukiko shrugged, and Brooklyn raised an eyebrow "Hiiro told me we had a special link; I never understood what he really meant by it, but I guess our pasts kinda draw us together, ne?"

"If that's so, than why don't you tell me what's wrong?" the cerulean-blue eyed boy questioned before he could stop himself, and Tsukiko stared silently at him before shaking her head, and look up "Tsukiko, let me help you if that's what you need. You never left my side when I needed someone, and now…sure, I'm not good at this, but I want to give it a try. Besides, you told me yourself; you also need someone with you."

"My parents…" Tsukiko started after a long silence, and Brooklyn gazed at her only to see that his friend was now staring down at her hands on her lap "My father arrived yesterday night, and this morning…well, they were already fighting. But that's not important; everyone fights."

"Is there anything else?" Brooklyn questioned, still without moving closer to the girl, who kept silent, her hair now hiding her facial features from the young man "You know you can tell me everything. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid, but I shouldn't be complaining either." Tsukiko whispered as the cold wind started playing with her hair again "I'm lucky for having a mother and a father that love me while hundreds of people don't have anyone. So what if my parents fight all the time? It's not the end of world!"

"Tsukiko…"

"So what if my father says I'm an annoyance on his back? I'm adopted, I'm not really his daughter!" Tsukiko continued, sadness clear in her voice, but she still refused to look up "So what if they did a mistake by adopting me? So, what if I shouldn't be here? So, wh-"

"Tsukiko, stop!" Brooklyn ordered, losing his calm for a second, but his sudden anger dissipated in the air as soon as he saw the silent rivers running down Tsukiko's pale cheeks, her eyes now locked with the snow in front of them "Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you torturing yourself with this secret?"

"It's not secret. Brooklyn; my parents fight, so what? They never hit me, my mom never hold anything against me!" Tsukiko exclaimed, standing up, her hands clenched into strong fists "The only real problem is me! If I didn't exist my father would not blame my mother for everything that happens; if it wasn't for me my parents would not fight over every little thing. If it wasn't for me-"

"I wouldn't be here." Brooklyn interrupted, and Tsukiko stared surprised at him, tears still rolling her now flushed cheeks "I can't imagine how hard it can be to see your parents fighting all the time, and I know it's not good for anyone to grown up in such environment, but you…if it wasn't for you, Tsukiko Miliani, I wouldn't be here."

"Don't say that; anyone could have done what I did." the silver haired girl disagreed, wiping her tears with the back of her right hand "I know Tyson would try to be the hero again, and save you, just like he did before. I did nothing."

"Yes you did." Brooklyn retorted, standing up, but there was still a good distance between the two friends "Please Tsukiko, I can see you're tired right now, but I can also see you need someone to talk to. Why didn't you tell me what was happening before?"

"This is my problem Brooklyn, on one else's!" Tsukiko exclaimed before biting her lower lip in rage "I don't want to bother anyone with this, as a matter-of-fact, I don't even know why I told you all this on the first place. Every couple fights, and my parents are no exception."

"Tsukiko, wait." Brooklyn whispered when the young woman was just about to turn around, and before he could stop himself the ginger haired boy grabbed Tsukiko's wrist, making her look surprised at him over her shoulder "Like I said I can't imagine what you're going through, but if your parents fight so much…that is not healthy let alone normal. So please, I'm telling you this as a friend, talk to me."

"I really don't need another psychologist in my life." Tsukiko remarked sarcastically, but Brooklyn continued to grab her wrist "Please Brooklyn, I…I really don't want to talk about this. I don't…I don't want to remember everything again. Darkness already took care of that."

"Then what do you think I should do?" Brooklyn questioned, his voice still calm "I cannot let you leave in this condition. It's visible for everyone to see that you need someone to talk to. Tsukiko…" the young man took a deep breath "You saw my dark side…you felt inside yourself what I feel every time darkness takes over me, so please let me help you. I don't want you to do anything crazy."

"And I don't want to remember." Tsukiko self-whispered, now looking down so that her hair was once again hiding her face, but when Brooklyn was just about to lower his hand, the young woman's body started to tremble, and a sob broke the silence "I just want to forget…I just want to find out what happiness is…"

Suddenly Tsukiko sank on her knees, her hands covering her ears, and in seconds Brooklyn was already on her side, listening to the young woman sobbing and crying like he had never seen. And it was breaking his heart. The problem was that the cerulean-blue eyed boy did not know what to do; he had never been good at expressing his feelings, but after a few seconds debating with himself what he should do, Brooklyn finally decided to wrap an arm around Tsukiko's shoulders, and pull the girl to him.

"I…he hates me, Brooklyn, all he thinks about is money, a-and my mom! S-she tries to give me e-everything, and all I d-do is give her problems!" Tsukiko sobbed against Brooklyn's chest, and slowly the young man hugged her closed, his cheek over the top of her head "I d-don't want to do it a-again Brooklyn, please…he-help me…"

"What are you talking about, Tsukiko?" Brooklyn questioned as he stared down at the young woman on his arms, and watched as she simply continued to cry "Please, you need to explain it to me. You cannot be talking about suicide again."

"I-I'm tired Brooklyn. I want to give my m-mom the life she deserves." Tsukiko confessed still crying, but her sobs had subsided, and slowly the ginger haired boy cupped his friend's chin, and his eyes meet a pair of bloodshot ones.

"Then live Tsukiko, that's something you taught me." Brooklyn started in a soft voice before wiping his friend's tears with his thumb "You have taught me so many things, so please allow me to help you. I…I guess we really need each other."

"No, you don't need me." Tsukiko disagreed, but when she tried to move away, Brooklyn rested his hands on her shoulders, and stared right into her eyes "I'm weak; you don't need a weakling that has done nothing beside building a mask through the years. I'm a fake Brooklyn, the Tsukiko Miliani you know is not the real me!"

"Then show me the real you." the cerulean-blue eyed boy said, but Tsukiko just continued to struggle to break free from his strong grip "Stop fighting Tsukiko; you saw my real side, and you still accepted me, so why are you so afraid of showing yours?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll leave me!" Tsukiko finally burst before closing her eyes shut, tears still streaming down her flushed features "Damn it Brooklyn, why are you so worried about me? You should be trying to help yourself."

"I could never do that." Brooklyn started, shaking his head softly before smiling "You see; I always care for you Tsukiko Miliani, but I guess I was never able to see it as clearly as I can see now. But you must allow me to show what I feel for you; you're my closest friend, or you will be if you let me help you."

"I-I don't know." Tsukiko whispered, but before she could mutter something else, Brooklyn caressed her right cheek, and made her look at him carefully "I…I don't know what to do."

"Lets find it out together." the ginger haired boy also whispered, the corners of his lips still curled into a small smile, and Tsukiko blinked "After all, I also need to find my way, and I know you are going to help me doing so."

Long minutes passed with Brooklyn's hand still resting against Tsukiko's warm cheek, cerulean-blue eyes locked with a pair of red-wine ones. Then, very slowly, Tsukiko raised her hand, and grabbed Brooklyn's, a small smile finally gracing her tearful frown.

"Yes, together we are going to do it." the silver haired girl agreed very softly, but before Brooklyn could even think about something to say, a white light started glowing from under Tsukiko's coat at same time a black light came from Brooklyn's pocket.

**To Be Continued…**


	20. The Tears Of A Farewell

**Disclaimer: **You know it people.

»«»«»«

I want to leave here an especial thanks to **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **Unreal Wanderers**, **WaitingForYesterday**,** bladebreakers**, **Princess Viv**, **HieisLittleLorelai** _and _**SGCred.**

I also want to say I feel very honoured when people send me reviews/e-mail telling me how they relate themselves with one of the characters. When I started to write this was with the intend to speak about some things of the past, but I am extremely happy to know that some of you actually see yourselves in this plot. Thank you all for your support and help; that's all I can say.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 20: **The Tears Of A Farewell

With a grunt Kai rested his hands behind his head, and stared at the ceiling of his room, a straw on his lips. His mind was lost in memories and in words he was starting to curse not because they affected him, but because they were becoming a real annoyance. The coloured haired boy just couldn't understand what was happening to him.

He simply just could not forget Keona's expression when he spoke his mind, telling her he would simply never have anything with her, and that was the most nuisance at the moment. Kai simply could not comprehend what was going on…why his mind seemed to be frozen in time, and focus only on Keona's surprised eyes…but then the Hawaiian girl's voice would ring on his ears, carrying a message Kai was not sure if he wanted to understand.

"_Why didn't you tell that? Why did you continue with this façade?" _

"I could ask you the same thing. You could have stopped this; as a matter of fact you didn't even have a reason to lie to the doctor; you could have told him you were a friend or something."

Kai could not point out the reason for thinking about this all the time, but somehow thanks to something unknown, the coloured haired knew he was starting to understand. To comprehend why he was behaving in such way even though Kai knew he was not prepared to accept that reality.

He just…it was practically impossible for him to feel the so-called 'L' word; it was just impossible. He had not grown up to be affected by any feeling, let alone by the 'most strongest one'. It just…did not make sense. Besides, Keona would return to Hawaii at the end of the school year just like he would return to Russian, so why was he making such a fuss about the whole situation?

But why didn't his mind accept that idea? No, scratch that; why didn't his mind _accept _that reality? It was true and such realisation should stop Kai Hiwatari from thinking about the turquoise haired girl, but it seemed as if the more he tried to make himself believe nothing was to happen between them the more his heart ached for something Kai was not even sure about what it was.

So what if people use to say Love is the most powerful feeling in the world? On contrary of what films and novels make many think, not all lives have happy endings, and Kai definitely did not believe in those. Only foolish people actually tried to find their 'prince charming' or 'damsel in distress'. Not to mention Kai was not a prince, and Keona was everything except a damsel that needed to be saved from an inexistent dragon.

"_You want me to stop worrying? Fine! I'm sick of you, Hiwatari, and your damned way of behaving! I tried everything! I tried to approach you; to be your friend, but all you did was tell me to go to hell! Want to be alone? Great! I won't bother you anymore, and for now on you can die for all I care!"_

At that memory, Kai heard himself grunt again. He did not know if he was to be happy or sad with Keona's words, but now that he began to understand what was happening to him, the coloured haired boy was certain he could not allow such thing to happen. It just did not matter if it sounded corny, but he just could not accept that a girl had refused to be with him.

However, it had never bothered Kai if a girl wanted to be with him or not, but the fact Keona had practically roared those words to him, made the scarlet-red eyed boy feel uncomfortable as a strange feeling seemed to bloom from somewhere on his chest.

Could it be his heart? And if it was; why? Why did it pain him to think that Keona could not want anything else to do with him? It just not make any sense, even if it was all due to the 'L' word…

With an annoyed sigh, Kai stood up from the bed, and walked to the other side of the bed where a chair was just beside his huge closet, and grabbed his long white scarf before leaving his room. Kai did not know where he was going, but he was positive his feet would lead him to the right place.

To the place that held all answers…

While Kai walked out of his house, both Tsukiko and Brooklyn were staring at the lights coming from their pockets, and very slowly the ginger haired boy grabbed his beyblade at same time Tsukiko put her hand inside a pocket. The black light was coming from his bit-chip, and when a gasp reached his ears, Brooklyn gazed at Tsukiko only to see her holding her broken bit-chip.

"How can this be?" Tsukiko questioned, her voice above a whisper, but instead of replying Brooklyn approached the hand that was holding the beyblade towards the young woman's bit-chip. He did not know why he was doing it, but it was almost as if a strong force was pulling his arm towards Tsukiko.

"I don't know." Brooklyn heard himself whisper, and slowly Tsukiko looked up at him, her garnet eyes regaining their lost spark, but before the young man could continue his black beyblade touched the broken bit-chip, and the two lights immediately started to twirl around each other.

"What's going on?" Tsukiko questioned as the two lights started to swirl around her and Brooklyn's hands and arms, but her friend just continued to watch the lights slowly making their way towards their shoulders "Kurawai is broken; she's not supposed to be glowing."

"Tsukiko, can't you feel this?" Brooklyn whispered suddenly, and Tsukiko gazed at him only to see his cerulean-blue eyes were fixed on the two lights "It feels…. almost as if they're talking to us. Whispering…can't you hear it?"

Confusedly Tsukiko glanced at the black and white light now swirling around her torso, a warm feeling coming from them, but before she could try to understand what was going on both lights started to swirl faster. In a blink they thrust through both Tsukiko and Brooklyn's chests, and both opened their eyes wide at the impact before groaning when the lights found freedom through the young adults back, but before someone could move both Kurawai and Zeus appeared in the sky.

"How…?" Tsukiko trailed off as she leaned a hand against her chest; no pain was erupting from her body; only a fuzzy feeling seemed to be growing up inside of her body, if not in her own heart, and by the look on his face, it seemed that Brooklyn was feeling the same.

On the sky Zeus was still carrying the dark aura around him, his black feathers appearing to have a silver glitter; as for Kurawai, her waist-length hair was now white with black highlights while her serpent tail was completely silver just like the seashells that protected her breasts. Her eyes were now pearl white, and her skin seemed to reflect the moonlight even though it was still day.

"What…how can this be?" Tsukiko questioned in a soft voice, her garnet eyes staring at her bit-beast "This is not possible; my beyblade is not fixed, and the bit-chip is broken…"

Before Brooklyn could even think about something to say, the bit-beasts' eyes started to glow, and as she chanted something that appeared to be Celtic, Kurawai raised her hands in front of her chest as if she was praying. Tsukiko could not help but notice the ball forming in front of her bit-beast's lips, but before her mind could process a thought Zeus roared loudly.

It was almost as if they were saying goodbye, but how could that be? What was to happen?

"You can't go." Tsukiko heard Brooklyn whisper from beside her, and when she looked to the ginger haired boy, she noticed he was staring at Zeus "You're my friend; you have always been with me…"

She knew this was the moment that Brooklyn would have to prove he was ready to let darkness go…that he was prepared to leave the cage where he stood during his whole life and face the problems that Life was going to bring without having Zeus around to support him. But Tsukiko also knew it was time to say goodbye to her bit-beast too…to release herself from the only thing that could give her some peace and that had always been with her. However, Tsukiko was now conscious that she had someone she could laugh and talk to.

A cold wind playing with her long hair was enough to snap Tsukiko from her thoughts, and her lips curled into a smile as she watched Kurawai still chanting, her eyes closed, while Zeus continued to roar. It was a sad farewell, but behind it was freedom.

"I know." Brooklyn whispered suddenly, and the corner of his lips curled up while his cerulean-blue eyes continued to get darker as sadness reflected in them "I am going to miss you too, my friend."

At the sound of those words, the ball of light in front of Kurawai's lips glowed brighter, and Zeus went silent, his dark eyes locked with Brooklyn's. Then, gazing at Tsukiko, Kurawai kissed the ball of light, throwing it towards the two friends, who simply closed their eyes and waited for the impact not noticing their entwined fingers.

"_We will never be separated, for we are a part of you. Wherever you go, whatever you do, we will always be inside of your hearts, guiding you and supporting you in any moment of your lives."_

»«»«»«

With a deep breath Hilary walked inside Tyson's room, and sighed when she noticed the mess; drawers were half opened with all type of clothes hanging on them, one of the two doors of the closet was opened while trousers and shirts were all over the floor. However, when the brunette was just about to turn around she felt a tap on her shoulder, and Hilary looked behind her only to blush ten shades of red.

"What the heck are you doing in here?" Tyson questioned, his right hand grasping the green towel around his waist, his dark-blue hair damp and still dripping from the shower, but Hilary had to mentally smack herself to leave her trance.

"Tyson!" the brown-eyed girl exclaimed, her face still bright red, but the young man simply blinked at her behaviour "Can you _at least_ dress something before sneaking behind me like that?"

"In case you failed to see, this is my room, and I would be changing if _someone_ was not on the way!" Tyson reasoned, and Hilary felt even more uncomfortable than before "Unless you want me to change with you here, of course."

"You pervert!" Hilary shouted, smacking the dark-blue eyed boy on the top of his head, but Tyson simply smirked at her "If you step away from the door, I'll gladly leave and let you get killed in this room!"

"Hum…are you sure you want to leave?" the young man inquired, grabbing Hilary's arm with his free hand, and the brunette stared at him, her cheeks still burning hot "I mean, I wouldn't mind if you stayed around."

"I beg your pardon?" Hilary asked, shocked and surprised, her big eyes now resembling to plates, but Tyson did not answer, "How dare you to imply such thing? I have morals you know?"

"Hilary, it's amazing how someone that's so clever can be so stupid when it comes to basic stuff." the dark blue haired boy amused, and Hilary blinked when she noticed a strange spark on his dark eyes "I mean, c'mon, it was not as if I was going to let you see me naked."

"Thank heavens, I really dismiss the nightmares." Hilary remarked before she could control herself, but Tyson simply raised an eyebrow at the worse "I-I mean, even if you wanted me to stay here, I would never look at you when you don't have any clothes on."

"You're staring at me now." Tyson commented with a smirk, and Hilary felt herself freeze when he gave a step closer to her "So, why are you shivering? It's not cold; Grandpa turned the heat on."

"Of course I'm not cold!" Hilary snapped, but when she managed to look up from the floor, the young woman's eyes focused on a pair of lips before gazing a little bit up right into a pair of dark-blue eyes "What is wrong with you?"

"Well you know; it's Christmas day, and it makes you feel different and such…" Tyson trailed off, and for Hilary's surprise she noticed he was entitling his head forward "I mean, it's in these holidays that we notice how foolish we were during the year, and try to find solutions."

"And what are you trying to fix?" Hilary questioned, but the coldness of her voice came out as a whisper as her brown eyes continued to slip down, and focus on Tyson's lips "What do you think that can resolve all the stupidities you have done until now?"

"Forgiveness." Tyson whispered, his eyes never leaving Hilary's, and the brunette blinked as her heartbeat started to speed, and blood was surprisingly still rushing to her face "I was so stupid, but I always thought you deserved someone better. We are _so_ different Hilary, and yet…I don't know, our fights helped me to see something I refused to see."

"Some-someone better?" Hilary questioned in a whisper, and Tyson nodded "W-why do you think I would prefer someone else? I mean, fine, this can be weird, but it's not as if I can tell my heart who I should like or not. And…well, you're always a good challenge."

"A challenge?" Tyson repeated before stepping backwards, and Hilary mentally breathed in relief at his action although she was feeling sad at same time "What do you mean I'm like a challenge? You're always the one who's bossing around, getting on my nerves!"

"Look who's talking!" Hilary exclaimed annoyed, but her cheeks were still pink "You always managed to make me insane! I still wonder how I haven't lost all my sanity yet! You are simply impossi-"

Whatever was to be said was forgotten when Tyson grabbed Hilary's chin, and smacked his lips against hers, earning a whimper in reply when his hand finally released the girl's chin, and rested on the crock of her neck. Then, Tyson started running his fingers behind the brunette's ear, and Hilary could not help but shiver in delight at same time her lips curled into a small smile.

However, it was then that Tyson raised his right hand in order to cup the brunette's cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and consequently his towel fell down, making both young adults look down. Even though Tyson did his best to be quick in order to grab the towel and hide himself again, Hilary had already seen something that made her body temperature increase dreadfully, and the brunette did the only thing that crossed her mind. She ran as fast as she could away from the Japanese boy.

Meanwhile Tasi was sitting on the floor, with her back leaned against her bed, while the photographic material was all over her. The sea-green haired girl had yet to believe she was touching…. no, that she actually was now the owner of such expensive material; it was simply a dream! And a dream that came true thanks to Mystel.

As soon as she thought about the platinum blonde, Tasi stopped examining the camera in her hands, and sighed. What was happening to them? True, she had forgiven Mystel for his actions mainly because she understood perfectly why he had done it, but her feelings…how could everything still be so fresh when one year had passed? Sure, Tasi was not expecting them to disappear over night, but could they still be so strong?

Slowly the dark-violet eyed girl lowered the camera, and put it carefully on the floor before standing up, laughter coming from somewhere outside the room. The BEGA team was going to leave in a day, but the truth was that their presence had done miracles to Brooklyn and Mystel. Even Ming-Ming seemed to be affecting the guys in her own weird way; Tasi only wished she could affect Mystel on the same way as his friends…well, not quite.

With a deep breath Tasi opened the door of her room, and stepped outside before making her way towards the living room where she spotted everyone having a nice time chatting and joking around. Garland was sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed while Crusher, who was sitting beside the silver haired boy, was talking with Mystel, who was sitting on the floor. As for Ming-Ming, the small girl was dancing close to the stereo – listening to her own song as usual –, but even though she seemed to be oblivious of everything, she looked at the door when Tasi walked through it.

"Tasi! Hey!" Ming-Ming greeted, waving her hand on the air, a huge smile on her face, and the sea-green haired girl smiled at her "C'mon, lets dance! The guys just want to sit around, eat and get fat! Oh, talk about us on our back!"

"That's not true, Ming-Ming, and you know it." Crusher answered almost immediately, and Tasi smiled at their behaviour while the turquoise haired girl stuck her tongue at the dark-skin boy before continue with her dance again.

"Well, I actually want to talk with Mystel. If possible that is." the sea-green haired girl stated, turning her attention to the Egyptian boy that looked back at her "Hum…is it possible? I know you guys probably have a lot to talk, but I…."

"Don't worry about us, we don't mind." Garland interrupted suddenly, his lips curled into a small smile, and Tasi turned to him "We promise we'll stop Ming-Ming from destroying the house, and we will still be here when you return."

"Thanks." Tasi whispered at same time Mystel rose from the floor, and as she tried her best not to blush the violet-eyes girl started making her way back to her room, but a sudden urge took control of Tasi's body, and the girl launched herself to Mystel's arms just when she was about to open the door of the room.

"I'm so sorry!" the young woman exclaimed, but her voice came out muffled since she was pressing her face against Mystel's chest "I was an idiot…I was so stupid!"

"Ali, calm down, what's going on?" Mystel questioned as the sea-green haired girl grasped the front of his tunic, and started to tremble "What's going on? What happened to you?"

"I was so blind…so stupid for believing I could actually stop liking you!" Tasi exclaimed finally stepping backwards, and slip her hand down Mystel's chest, her eyes flashing with shame "I just…can you forgive me? I was…I should have never done what I did. I was so selfish!"

"Tasi stop! What are you talking about? You were never selfish; I was the one who should have confronted you as soon as I heard what you were planning to do." the sky-blue eyed boy started, grabbing the girl's wrists, and stare at her eyes "I think we both need to ask for apologies."

"I have already forgiven you." Tasi whispered, and Mystel smiled at her words "And I missed you so much. I know we have been in this house, together, for months now, but I miss all those moments we would spend together…you teaching me how to fly, me teaching you how to take good pictures…"

"Yes, and how we learnt never to walk inside a pyramid all by ourselves." Mystel laughed, and Tasi giggled at the memory of them almost getting lost inside a pyramid when they were young "And when we went to the Nile, and watch it from the shore."

"Yes, we had so many fun together, didn't we?" the sea-green haired girl giggled, and Mystel nodded, but the laughter quickly subsided, and Tasi took a deep breath before licking her lips in nervousness "I…thank you Mystel, for never abandoning me; for putting some sense in my head…for making me see how stupid I was, and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Don't worry about it." Mystel said, waving his hand in dismiss, and Tasi smiled slightly at his behaviour, but it was then that the tanned boy opened his arms "Now come here. Do you remember how we used to do it?"

As a reply Tasi bit her lower lip to prevent a smile from gracing her features, and she stepped backwards before running at full speed towards Mystel, and jump in the air only to feel strong hands grabbing her sides. They stood in that position for a few seconds until Mystel started to lower the young woman slowly, and as soon as Tasi felt the floor underneath her feet she wrapped her arms around Mystel's neck, and hugged him close.

"Mom would kill us if she saw us doing that." Tasi mumbled as she breathed Mystel's scent, and smiled when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist close followed by a chuckle.

_"Hey, what's that?"_ Ming-Ming's voice was heard, and slowly Tasi broke the embrace, and stared at Mystel's sparking eyes before grabbing his hand, and lead him towards the living room where they saw Garland and Crusher staring through the window, Ming-Ming probably in front of them "What's happening to the sky?"

In confusion both Tasi and Mystel did they way towards the window, and the dark-violet eyed girl gasped when she noticed the clouds getting darker. It seemed as if a storm was approaching, and then something _popped _inside her mind.

"Brooklyn is still outside!"

»«»«»«

With a grunt Kai found himself walking on the street that lead to Keona's house. He did not know why his body was taking him there, but the coloured haired boy decided it was better not to question his mind and his so-called 'heart'.

A strong wind had appeared out of nowhere just like the clouds were getting darker by the minute, but it did not matter. All that mattered for the coloured haired boy was to reach the damn house, and have one last conversation with Keona Ai. Maybe that way he would be able to chase his ghosts away and finally understand what was happening to him.

Kai's long white scarf was already billowing behind the young man as he quietly made his way towards the last house of the street, but as soon it came to view, Kai stopped his tracks. Two familiar young adults were talking outside, apparently oblivious of the weather; one with blonde hair, turned to Kai's direction, and the other had long turquoise hair.

Instead of making his way towards the two young adults, Kai stood on his place, his scarlet-red eyes narrowing slightly when he saw Max hug Keona tightly, a smile on his face. It seemed as if the blonde had failed to see him, but Kai was simply thankful for that. He definitely did not want to explain his reasons to be there to Max of all people.

However, when the wind got stronger Kai watched both Max and Keona say something else, and seconds later the turquoise haired girl walked to her house while Max started making his way in Kai's direction. It did not take long for sapphire-blue eyes to meet a pair of scarlet-red ones, and the American boy stopped his tracks before looking over his shoulder, and notice Keona was already out of sight.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Max questioned when he reached his friend's side, but the other boy simply grunted in reply, making the blonde raise an eyebrow "You know, if you come to see Keona, you could just say so."

"Hn, and why would I want to see her?" Kai questioned, his voice as cold as he could muster, but Max simply shrugged "What were you two doing?"

"Ah, so you _are_ interested." Max pointed it out, but a snarl was all that replied to him "Well, if you really want to know, let me tell you it's nothing of your business. Keona doesn't want anyone to know what's going on. However, I think I can let something slip."

Even though he did not show it, Kai was feeling something strange grow on his stomach and quickly spread through his whole body. It did not take more than a few seconds for the young Russian man to understand that everything that was going on with him was connected with Keona, but the fact he had noticed the dark look on Max's eyes was not helping much either.

"You should stop acting like an idiot, and go talk to her." Max started, and Kai snapped from his thoughts "You don't know what you're missing; Keona is an incredible girl, and she deserves more than she gets. You could give her some happiness, but you're just too damn blind."

"Hn, why do you care so much about what happens between Ai and me? If you like her, get her." Kai grunted, his arms pressed against his chest while his bangs covered his eyes slightly, but Max shook his head.

"You really don't get it, do you?" the sapphire-blue eyed boy questioned tiredly, but Kai's face continued emotionless as usual "It doesn't matter what I do; Keona has already decided who she likes, and…well, we all know that person is you. I guess we – Keona and I – are just waiting for you to stop behaving as if you're someone you're not and go talk to her. Trust me Kai, you should try, it won't kill you."

"I still don't understand why you care about what I do or not." Kai started before he could force his lips to stay shut, and Max blinked "I already told you, Ai is going to return to Hawaii and I'm going back to Russia, so why bother to understand something that's only for weaklings?"

"Did you notice you just stated that you _do _feel something for Keona?" Max questioned back, an eyebrow raised, and Kai mentally growled knowing his friend was right; he did not even know what was happening to him…Argh, who said that actually having an infatuation was easy? "I think you should just give it a try; time runs short."

"Hn, what's that supposed to mean?" Kai asked coldly, and he noticed Max was about to open his mouth when something restrained him, but after a few seconds in silence, the blonde took a deep breath, and muttered something incoherent before gazing at Kai again "What?"

"Keona…she is leaving."

»«»«»«

When the light faded both Tsukiko and Brooklyn opened their eyes only to see their bit-beasts were gone, but their images were still on the bit-chips. The cold wind was bringing dark clouds, and the incredible low temperature indicated it was about to snow, but none of the two young adults shifted from their position on the ground.

Their fingers were still entwined, and even though Tsukiko wanted to look at Brooklyn she ended up doing so not with the intend to see if he was alright, but due to a confused gasp. And when she gazed at the ginger haired boy, Tsukiko understood what was happening; Brooklyn was staring at something in the back of his free hand…something that had fallen from his cheeks, and that something was a tear.

"W-what's this?" Brooklyn questioned as he stared at Tsukiko before touching his cheek, tears still rolling down his cerulean-blue eyes "I don't understand what's going on."

"You're crying, Brooklyn." the silver haired girl explained softly before raising her free hand and lean it against Brooklyn's that was still over his cheek "You're just crying, that's normal, do not worry."

"But I never cried before." the young man retorted, looking shocked by such thing "I don't even know why…why I'm crying! This is so…so strange, and confusing."

"No." Tsukiko disagreed, shaking her head before squeezing Brooklyn's hands, and a smile graced her features when her garnet eyes meet a pair of tearing ones "This is freedom."

**To Be Continued…**


	21. Reflecting The Light Of Darkness

**Disclaimer: **You know what I own and what I don't own.

»«»«»«

I want to leave here a especial thanks to **bladebreakers**,** SGCred**, **Unreal Wanderers**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **WaitingForYesterday**, **SUKISYO** _and _**Princess Viv** for all your support and words. I really do not know how I should express myself to show how much thankful I am for all of your help.

»«»«»«

I forgot to warn you, but I decided to write an **_epilogue_** for this fic because the end will probably…well, it _is_ going to make you wonder (which is something I want), but I think you all deserve to know what the future holds for the characters. However, when time comes, and you think it's better for me _not_ to write anything else after the last chapter, just tell me.

Thank you for everything!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 21:** Reflecting The Light Of Darkness

With a content sigh Hilary opened the oven's door, and smiled when a wave of heat hit her cold cheeks. She had been doing chocolate cookies for the last half an hour, and the first thirty were already done, and ready to be put on the plates the brunette's mother had chosen.

To be honest Hilary did not know why she had assured her mother that she was going to bake the cakes and cookies for the New Year, but the brown-eyed girl had fair idea about the reason; a reason with dark blue hair and matching eyes.

"No, don't think about him." Hilary told herself as she prepared herself to put the next cookies inside the over, and with a small sigh she did so before closing the small door again. Then, she cleaned her hands on the white apron around her waist, but when Hilary was just about to start doing a chocolate cake, someone knocked on the kitchen's door.

"_Sweetie, there's someone here to see you."_ a female voice was heard from outside, but before Hilary could even react the door of the kitchen was opened, and a brown-haired woman appeared "And can you please put these on the fridge? Oh, and I told Tyson to come in. I believe you have to go somewhere, so warn me if you think you can't finish the desserts."

Before Hilary could open her mouth the tall woman left, and seconds later Tyson appeared at the door, his cheeks incredibly pink. However, since it was a cold day, the brunette convinced herself it was all because of the temperatures even though she was now feeling blood rushing up to her cheeks.

"Hi." Tyson greeted in an unusual soft voice, but Hilary simply smiled before turning to the counter, and begin to break some eggs before putting the yolk and the white of the egg inside two separated bowls. Slowly Tyson walked inside the kitchen, and closed the door behind him before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well hum…I wanted to ask you something." the dark-blue eyed boy started, but Hilary continued to break the five eggs she had between the bowls, one at the time "I don't know if you were told, but Keona is leaving today, and hum…Max is already at the airport with h-"

"What? I didn't know she was leaving _today!_" Hilary interrupted, but when the brunette was about to take her apron from around her waist, a warm hand grabbed her wrist, and Hilary's eyes immediately meet a pair of dark-blue ones "What?"

"You have been avoiding me since…well, _that_ day, and hum…I just wanted to make sure you're ok. I hum…I didn't mean to…make you see _that_." Tyson stuttered, and both young adults flushed at the memory "I just…I was so nervous about actually telling you that I had been a jerk, and…I know I should have told you ever since the beginning that I…well, that I have always felt an infatuation towards you, but we are so different."

"You know, I think we both used to be _really_ different." Hilary started with a short nod "But we have been through so many things, and the most incredible is that all those situations helped us to get closer. There are still too many things for us to find out about, although you have nothing to show me now…"

"Hilary!" Tyson exclaimed surprised, his face completely red, and the brown-eyed girl stuck her tongue at him before giggling, but before the young man could continue Hilary rose on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips "Oh, I _hate_ you."

"Sure you do, but while you keep on hating me, lets go to the airport." Hilary replied, taking her apron off, but when she was leading Tyson out of the kitchen she run back inside, and after a few minutes she had already a small bag full of cookies prepared for the trip. Then, shouting that she was leaving, Hilary grabbed her bag close followed by her keys, and rather rashly she pushed Tyson out of her house.

On the meantime, Keona was hugging Max close to her body, feeling the boy's arms wrap around her waist in comforting embrace. Beside them, smiling at the scene was Mariam now without the gypsum on her arm, along with both Tsukiko and Brooklyn. Tasi and Mystel had called to say they were on the way, just like Tyson and Hilary, but there was someone who had still to appear.

And that person was Kai Hiwatari.

"You better keep these guys on the line while I'm gone." Keona said as she stepped backwards, her lips curled into a smile that Max quickly returned along with a nod "I'm going to do my best to return soon, but with my parents apparent phobia I don't have a clue about when that's going to be possible."

"Well, as long as you don't forget to call and write." Max remarked before adding, "Not to mention the wonderful thing Man has created, and that goes by the name of Internet. You can bet we'll talk a lot through there."

"Absolutely." Keona agreed before gazing at Mariam, and still smiling she embraced the blue-haired girl "You keep an eye for him, will you? And please keep him away from sugar."

"I promise I'll do my best." Mariam replied, and slowly the two girls broke the embrace, and Keona turned to both Brooklyn and Tsukiko. She had never been close to the ginger haired boy, but Keona was conscious about his past, and she did respect him deeply. And Tsukiko as well for both had showed courage not many would have.

"I'll be waiting for you to show up." Keona said as she wrapped her arms around Tsukiko's torso only to feel the silver haired girl doing the same "I bet you'll be great on the waves. And I am postive guys will like to see you too."

"Who knows, maybe one day I will." Tsukiko answered as Keona stepped backwards so she could hug Brooklyn briefly before turning her attention to Max, who looked back at her.

Even though the stormy-grey eyed girl had told him not to, Max had informed Keona that he was going to do his best to bring Kai to the airport before she left. Both of them were aware that was practically impossible, but despite Keona's protests, Max had vowed to put some sense on his friend's mind.

But at same time Max did not want to leave the airport before it was time for Keona to go to the airplane. They had grown up so close to each other despite the few months that the turquoise haired girl had stayed there, and it was simply strange to actually say goodbye and wonder when they would be able to meet again.

Well, to be honest, it would probably be easier to see Max again to see everyone else since their families were close, but Keona could not help but wonder. Would she be able to see Kai again? She knew it was impossible for him to appear there and say his goodbye, but what would happen to them after she left? Would they still talk? Or would Kai drift away?

"Well people, I'm leaving, but I'll return as soon as possible." Max spoke suddenly, and Keona snapped from her thoughts as she turned to face the blonde, but a pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders made her stop on the spot before closing her eyes when a pair of lips were pressed against her forehead "I'm going on a dangerous mission, so you better root for me."

"Good luck then." Tsukiko replied; with a small smile gracing her features at same time Brooklyn nodded, and after a short wave Max lead Mariam out of the airport "So Keona, have you heard from the others?"

_"Keona!"_ a voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd inside the airport, and with some difficult the turquoise haired girl watched as Tasi approached her quickly, her hand clasped with Mystel's, and behind the two Egyptians were Hilary and Tyson, also with their fingers entwined "Thank heavens, I thought we wouldn't survive to that."

"You were the one who was all worried about not getting here on time." Mystel retorted, and the sea-green haired girl smacked him on the arm "Ah, so you beat me now for speaking the truth!"

"Oh, hush." was all Tasi replied before turning to Keona, and pull her into a tight hug "I know we weren't really that close, but you were an wonderful friend, and I hope we can see each other soon."

"I hope the same, but now you must tell me; are you guys finally dating or what?" the turquoise haired girl questioned, looking at Tasi and Mystel before focusing her eyes on Hilary and Tyson "I mean, there is something new on the air, and I bet you guys can explain me what it is."

"That would be Hilary's doing; she has been acting a bit out-of-character lately." Tyson answered only to receive a smack on his head from the brunette beside him "Ouch! Ok, maybe not."

"You're an idiot." Hilary hissed, glaring at the blue-eyed boy, who chuckled before rubbing the top of his head, but the brunette quickly turned to Keona "I know this is may be hard, but please ignore him."

"Should we take that as an 'yes'?" Keona inquired, with an eyebrow raised, but her lips curled into a smile when she noticed Hilary and Tyson's red cheeks "Wonderful! And what about you two?"

"There's still a long path ahead, but we are going to give it a try." Mystel answered, wrapping an arm around Tasi's waist while the sea-green haired girl nodded "It will be official in one year or so; when we feel ready to give that step."

"But I thought you would only stay here until the end of the school's year." Keona commented with a blink, and Mystel smiled before pulling Tasi closer to him "What are you guys planning?"

"I'm going to finish College here." Mystel started "Tasi's mother found out I was living alone in Egypt when someone _accidentally_ let that information slip, and I was forced to promise I would stay here in exchange of having good marks."

"Someone, huh?" Keona repeated before gazing at Tasi, who simply blushed in reply "Well, just don't forget to warn me as soon as you decide to give the second step, alright?"

When both Mystel and Tasi assured her that she would be one of the firsts to know, Keona felt a comforting warmth spreading through her arm, and slowly she turned around only to face a pair of affectionate garnet eyes and the turquoise haired girl noticed it was a hand that was holding her.

"Do not be sad." Tsukiko started, the corner of her lips curling into a small smile, and Keona blinked "You are going to find someone that will care for you, and you're not going to feel lonely again. You just need to give time for wounds to real, and answers to be found."

"What do you mean? There's no way I can feel lonely when I have so many friends!" Keona exclaimed, but Tsukiko's words had an enormous effect on the stormy-grey eyed girl even though she could not explain why. She _was_ happy just not entirely.

"Keona," Brooklyn started quietly, and the turquoise haired girl stared at him "Do not try to fool those who have seen darkness and felt loneliness piercing their soul. Do not pretend to see the light when all you can see is grey."

"Besides, you can always come back." Tsukiko continued with a short nod, and Keona turned to her "Just don't think this is the end; you can always win. You can always try and many times win every battle Life gives you, and Kai…he will understand what's going on sooner or later. Either way he knows what you feel; he just needs to understand what _he_ feels."

"Like you two?" Keona questioned before she could control herself, but she felt horrible when she heard the words she had just spoken echoing in her brain "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Don't worry about it." Brooklyn replied, shaking his head softly so that bangs covered his eyes slightly "At the moment Tsukiko and I are too comfortable by just being friends. Who knows, maybe one day we may be something else, but for now it's nothing more than friendship."

At those words Keona could not help but smile, and she silently watched as all of her friends – after saying their goodbyes – walking away. Then, she stared down at her watch, and sighed; it was time to go check on Sombra one last time before going to meet with her mother so the two of them could go to the airplane together.

However, as she gave the first step towards the direction where her loyal dog was, Keona could not help but gaze at the exit doors one last time for a few seconds before sighing. As she looked down, Keona took a deep breath, and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Goodbye, Kai Hiwatari."

»«»«»«

She was leaving.

Never before had Kai had felt so insecure, so weak, so powerless, and all because _she_ was leaving. Leaving to a place where he could not go…that he could only reach in dreams and nightmares. But what was making him feel so strange was the fact he could not explain why he was so affected by such thing. The way Max had put it gave to the situation an importance that Kai refused to see. She was leaving? Great, that way he could have some peace in his life!

But why did his heart think otherwise? His body had always agreed with his mind, and yet now…after those three words Kai felt his spirit shatter at his feet. All he could do was stare through the window of his room, watching the snow covering everything.

They were one day away from the New Year, and suddenly Max had decided to drop the bomb. Keona had resolved to be honest with the only person that deserved it, and somehow Kai felt jealous of such act. He had nothing with Keona, that was true, but deep down he could not help but feel betrayed.

"_Kai!"_ a voice called from outside the room, but the young Russian man just kept staring through the window, lost in his thoughts while his arms were pressed tightly against his chest.

It did not matter.

It did not matter if she was leaving now or by the end of the school year; they would end up separated anyway. Eventually Kai would return to Russia, and Keona to Hawaii. And then he would have to keep going, acting as if nothing had happened.

And as Kai watched a strong wind playing with the naked trees, indicating a storm was coming, he mentally admitted that was the reason why he did not want to learn how to deal with emotions. They would only get on the way…they would simply stop him from being rational and say goodbye.

"_Kai!"_ the voice shouted again this time closer to the door, and knocks broke the silence _"I know you're in there! Open the door if you don't want to make the worse mistake of your life!"_

With a growl Kai walked towards the door, and opened it only to grunt when he saw Max standing on the other side, looking flushed and tired. A rare furious expression was on the blonde's face, and with his usual stare Kai noticed his friend's clenched fists.

"What do you want?" Kai deadpanned, and Max took a deep breath.

"I know what I want, but do you know what _you_ want?" the sapphire-blue eyed boy questioned, and Kai blinked "No, what am I saying? Kai Hiwatari always knows what he wants. As a matter-of-fact he is so sure about it that he's going to let the girl he loves leave the country with a goodbye!"

"This is not a romantic film, Max." Kai started coldly "I'm not the kind of guy that realises his feelings on the last minute, and goes running towards the airport where he confesses to the whole world how much he loves the girl. And Ai herself is not that kind of person; she knows better than expecting my presence."

"For heavens sake Kai, wake up!" Max exclaimed frustrated "I'm not asking for you to become a knight in shinning armour; I'm asking you to be honest with yourself! To be honest with _her!_ And yes! She wants to see you one last time!"

"Forgive me for not believing." Kai retorted calmly yet coldly, and he saw Max clenching his fists even harder "Ai has no reason to want me around. Now you…shouldn't you be at the airport?"

"I said my goodbyes and made my promises." the blonde started with a small nod "The same can't be said about you, though. You love her, she loves you; it's so true that I would even say that only the most stupidest person would fail to see it. And guess what? You've just proven I'm correct!"

"Max…"

"C'mon Kai, you're pretending to be all cold and emotionless, but I'm positive all you can think about is her. Why don't you go to the airport, and see if she wants to say goodbye or not?" Max interrupted not bothering to notice Kai's cold warning, "Just swallow your pride for a minute damn it!"

"Hn." was all Kai said as a reply, and in silence he crossed his arms against his chest again before making his way towards the window, and look outside "I wouldn't care less."

"Damn it Kai, why don't you want to go?" Max asked infuriated, his cheeks now extremely red "You probably won't see her so soon, and you know it's true! It wouldn't kill you to go to your car, and drive to the airport!"

"That's the point." Kai spoke suddenly, and even from afar Max noticed something flash in his friend's hard scarlet-red eyes "She's going to Hawaii now, I'm going to return to Russia later. It's inevitable, so why bother to say goodbye?"

"You know what, Kai? I give up." Max said seconds later, tiredness obvious on his voice and face while his cheeks returned to their usual colour "I don't care anymore. Everything I had to do I did, and Keona now knows everything I feel and think. I won't bother to tell you anything else because I know you won't hear it. I hope you have a happy life."

With those last words Max turned on his heels, and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. With a grunt Kai continued to stare outside, but his friend's words were now ringing on his mind non-stop; why did Max had to appear and say all those things? He had been trying so hard to convince himself that Keona did not want him at the airport, but now Kai wasn't so sure anymore.

"_She wants to see you one last time!"  
_

With a snarl Kai turned around, and grabbed his scarf before putting it around his neck, his heart beating painfully against his rib cage. He did not know why he was making such a fuss about all this, but now thanks to Max Tate, the young Russian man knew there was only one way to destroy all the ghosts around him.

And the only thing that could help him was going to return to Hawaii in a couple of hours.

»«»«»«

Silently Tsukiko approached the two tombs, and smiled when her garnet eyes meet the pictures of her parents. She could still remember the way her father used to speak about her mother; the sweet twinkle in his eyes, the cute smile on his lips at each new memory…

"_Your mother loved to write. I remember seeing her writing in the bar; how her eyes were focused on the words her fingers wrote incredibly fast… And you, my little Moon, you have her smile; a smile that speaks higher than any word; a smile that reveals all your strength even though you are as gentle as a breeze during spring."_

"I did it." Tsukiko whispered as the voice of her father dissipated from her mind "I managed to help him, and I feel great about it, and…he's an amazing person. Brooklyn has so much to give, but I think he's afraid of revealing his true self. I guess that's probably linked with what happened while Boris was still around."

"Tsukiko?" a calm voice called-out, and the silver haired girl smiled before looking over her shoulder, and stare at a pair of cerulean-blue eyes "Am I interrupting?"

"No, of course you aren't." Tsukiko replied, shaking her head so her long hair could caress her cheeks before she put a streak behind her ear, and slowly Brooklyn walked to her side "I was just remembering my dad, and wondering how things would be if my biological parents were still alive."

"Were your parents having an argument when we left to go to the airport?" Brooklyn questioned, but it was only after a couple of seconds that Tsukiko nodded, but before the young man could continue his friend shrugged.

"You know, yesterday I was doing a research in the computer, and I read something that said we should all find something to do in order to canalise all of our emotions." Tsukiko started, her eyes locked with her mother's photography "I…I usually play guitar and write some songs, but…I don't know after reading that I thought I could try to write something else."

"Like a book?" Brooklyn inquired, but instead of replying Tsukiko opened the zipper of her bag, which strap crossed her chest, and carefully took a small book from inside. The cover was worn out, but words could be seen in the middle while the pages were getting yellow due to time "What's that?"

"My mother's." Tsukiko replied quietly, and as she opened the book on the first page Brooklyn stared over her shoulder "I remember taking this to the orphanage, and I used to read it every night, but when I was adopted I thought my…well, who is now my mother had thrown it to the garbage or something, but a few days ago I went to the attic, and I found this in the middle of the things I used when I was little."

"And what does it talk about?" Brooklyn asked as he watched Tsukiko run a hand down the first page, where 'Castle of Sand' could be read in big words, and below in smaller words was _Kasna Miliani_ "That's an interesting title."

"It talks about Life." the garnet-eyed girl started in a whisper, as she slowly turned the page "My mother writes about how Life resembles to a castle of sand that's built slowly and carefully, but that can be rebuilt when it falls. The destruction of the castle – even when it's just a little bit – resembles to every challenge that Life gives us."

"Sounds fascinating; would you mind if I read it?" Brooklyn questioned, but when Tsukiko was about to reply the ginger haired boy continued "No; would you like to read it with me? We could discuss our ideas afterwards."

"I would love to." Tsukiko answered seconds later, and as a cold wind brought dark clouds to the not-so-quiet city of Tokyo, the two friends silently made their way out of the cemetery, their arms wrapped around each other's waists as they continued to walk.

The future could be unknown and the path difficult and challenging, but both Tsukiko and Brooklyn were certain their friendship would survive to everything since they were conscious they needed each other to keep strong against their eternal battle against darkness.

»«»«»«

It was gone…the airplane had left before he had the chance to move, to react, and a heavy weight was now over his torso, but his face showed nothing. He had his emotionless expression; not even the strange sensations inside his body seemed to affect him.

He may have been wrong, but Kai Hiwatari would never accept it out-loud. He refused to accept he had done a stupidity because of his ego.

With an 'hn' the coloured haired boy pressed his arms against his chest, and turned around only to stop his tracks when he noticed a little girl staring back at him with her big pink eyes, her long straight blonde hair pulled into two French-braids.

"Are you Kai Hiwatari?" the girl asked curiously, her head entitled to the side slightly, and the young Russian man nodded in reply not knowing why he was actually answering to her "Here; a girl asked me to give you this."

In confusion Kai grabbed a paper that the little girl was handing him, but instead of walking away, she just stood there, watching as Kai opened the envelop, and grabbed the small paper that was inside of it.

_» I know it; you know it._

_But are you willing to accept it? «_

With a growl Kai crushed the paper with his right hand, anger flashing in his cold scarlet-red eyes, but he stopped his actions when he noticed that the little blonde haired girl was still staring at him.

"Hn, do you know where the girl that gave you this is?" the young man asked in his usual emotionless voice, and the girl blinked before taping a finger against her chin, and for a few seconds she looked around before shaking her head, making Kai sigh "Thank you."

With a small smile the little girl waved before running away, quickly getting lost in the crowd inside the airport. When he was finally alone, Kai looked at the crushed paper on his hand, and smoothing it out again, he stared at one of the two sentences.

_» But are you willing to accept it? «_

Kai could not help but ask himself if he really was willing to do so as he stared into space, but no answer was given. Kai knew that this time it was simply too late to figure his feelings out, but despite that his body seemed to beg him to be honest with himself. Just once.

It did not take long for the young Russian man to recall all those visits to the hospital, to recall all his moments with Keona…why had he done it all? She meant nothing to him; she was simply someone that had managed to get to his nerves just like Tyson.

Right?

A shiver ran down Kai's spine, almost as if his body was refusing if not protesting against such thought. But could it be? He had not been taught to feel emotions let alone to actually feel something for someone, but…

"_Keona…she is leaving."_

He had felt it…. his heart skipping a beat, Kai was positive of it, but the question was why? Could it be because – no matter what – Keona _was_ his friend? Could it be due to the fact the turquoise haired girl _had_ managed to find a place in his heart? What could it be? Kai simply ignored the 'L' word, but sometimes he almost felt as if he _did_ feel something for Keona…something especial.

With a shake of his head Kai tried his best to push the memories of Keona in the hospital to the back of his mind, but the scarlet-red eyed boy was failing miserably. She was always present in his thoughts.

"_Coming through!"_ a voice shouted suddenly, and Kai looked over his shoulder before turning around to see what was going on _"Let me pass; this is an emergency!"_

Kai had just began to step backwards when someone collided with his left side, making the person that was trying to run through the middle of the crowd while avoiding everyone fall right on him.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, but I need to run." the person apologized almost hysterically, but it was than that Kai grasped a slightly tanned wrist, and stormy-grey eyes meet his cold ones "Oh shit! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hn, I should ask you the same thing." Kai growled still grabbing the girl's wrist "Is there anything you want to explain?" he inquired, showing the crushed paper, and Keona looked away "Explain, Ai."

"Why should I? Aren't you supposed to be the smartest? The only that knows everything even when he is a complete anti-social?" the young woman snapped, forcing Kai to release her, which he did "I don't know what your problem is, and I don't know why you're here, but I can't stay. I have a plane to catch."

"Your flight left." Kai grunted, but Keona shook her head before stepping backwards, her lips curled into a sad smile while her eyes gazed up until they meet Kai's.

"No, the flight was delayed because Sombra got away." the turquoise haired girl stated, "I have to go and get her, and only then I'll be able to leave. So, I don't know about you, but I really don't want to become the reason for a bigger confusion in this airport. But…well, it was good to see you one last time Kai, seriously. Hum…goodbye."

_» But are you willing to accept it? «_

When those words echoed in his mind, Keona was already running away, and with a growl Kai folded his arms against his chest. He was not going to accept anything because nothing had changed; he did _not_ love Keona Ai.

Or did he?

'No' was the only thing that echoed in Kai's mind as the young man felt his fingers close around the small letter he was still holding, and when he looked down at it, Kai snarled. Maybe he _did_ feel something, but he could not say what exactly.

Once again Kai growled before looking to the direction Keona had used to disappear, and it was only after clenching his both fists hard that the coloured haired boy started making his way after Keona. His eyes revealed nothing, his face was still emotionless, but his mind was drowning in ambiguous thoughts.

That was the first time Kai was going after a girl, and feisty one no less. With each new step Kai would remember a whole new memory, close followed by a grunt. He could not understand why, but the annoying Hawaiian girl had managed to make a hole on his walls, and enter in his soul. In his _heart_…

Not many minutes later Kai could already hear Keona shouting her dog's name, the source of the voice coming from behind a door where 'Staff Only' could be read, and slowly Kai opened it before walking inside.

There was nothing in there besides carts filled with luggage, but in the middle of those he had managed to spot Keona's head as the young woman looked around her, almost in despair. Her stormy-grey eyes stared at every corner as the girl continued with her search, but it seemed as if Sombra did not want to show up.

"C'mon Sombra, it's ok, I'm here." Keona whispered before disappearing through the middle of the luggage, and Kai was about to walk towards her when a soft sound made him look to his side, and the corner of his lips curled into a smirk.

"Hey Ai." the young man called-out, and suddenly Keona was visible again, a confused mask all over her face, and she blinked when her eyes meet a pair of scarlet-red ones "I think I found what you're looking for."

"What the hell are you doing here?" the turquoise haired girl questioned, making her way towards Kai, who simply motioned for her to look to her side, where Sombra was behind a huge truck "Oh you silly, what are you doing there? It's time to go."

When Keona was about to step closer to the black retriever, Kai grabbed her wrist and turned the young woman to him. He did not know what he was doing, but the coloured haired boy guessed he was simply following something he had never listened to before.

"She's giving me one last chance." Kai growled, making Keona look puzzled at him, but before she could ask what he meant, Kai pulled her closer to him. Then, without second thoughts, the scarlet-red eyed boy captured Keona's lips into a rhapsodic kiss.

Not many minutes later a pair of scarlet-red eyes were staring at a huge screen, a pair of lips still feeling a light tingling that hold mute words and deaf promises. What was done was done, and now nothing could stop minds from drifting away, wondering how it would feel if fingers were still entwined.

After glancing one last time at the board, Kai Hiwatari crossed his arms against his chest, grey bangs now covering his eyes slightly, and slowly the young man made his way out of the airport, his white scarf billowing silently behind his quiet form.

On the board that indicated all flights, in white, was written 'Hawaii', and beside it, in bright green was one word that would never be changed. _Departed_.

The End

Slowly slender fingers closed the book, and a pair of garnet eyes stared at the title's black words with affection and joy. A cold wind was now entering through the open window, caressing the pages and cover of the book before dancing with a long silver hair.

Then, as rain started to fall outside, bringing the sweetest of all melodies with it, a pair of rosy lips parted slightly, and two words broke the silence of that place.

"It's done."

_**Fim**_

Yes people, you read it correctly. This was the **_last_** chapter. I decided not to warn you before because I wanted to surprise you, and well I hope I managed to do so. Anyway, I'm already taking care of the epilogue, and I leave here the promise of posting it on January 29th.

Forgive me for not warning you this would be the last chapter (despite of what I wrote at the beginning), and I leave here my appreciation for all your support and help. I do not know if I would have been able to keep on writing this if it wasn't for all of you.

Obrigada a Todos! (Thanks Everyone!)


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **You know it people; I own all the unknown characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

»takes a deep breath« It is finally here; the **_last_** chapter of a fic that was by far the most complicated for me to write not because of the plot, but because of memories and a not so distant past.

There are no words I can use to thank everyone who read this story, and supported me never to abandon it even when it was becoming harder for me to recall some moments. All of my readers (not only the reviewers, but also my ghost-readers) had a very important role on this, and the reason why I do not name you is in fear of forgetting someone.

And none of you deserves to be left out.

I thank everyone yet 'thank you' seems to be so inappropriate, but I hope you all understand that these two small words mean more than gold to me.

Thank you all for your support, help and gentle words. Muito Obrigada!

»«»«»«

**Epilogue**

As rain continued to fall and bless the cold earth with tears from heaven, a thirty-year-old woman stood up from a black leather chair, and slowly walked towards an open window only to close it. The reflection of garnet eyes could be seen on the transparent glass, gazing at the dark clouds, a long silver hair pulled into a messy bun with a garnet streak framed the right side of the woman's face.

Suddenly but slowly a pair of strong arms wrapped around the woman's waist, and a pair of soft but masculine hands rested over a swollen belly while a chin was leaned against the woman's shoulder.

"Your mother called; she thanks for the check we sent her, and she did noticed there was more money than usual." a comforting voice commented, and the woman's garnet eyes meet a pair of cerulean-blue ones through the reflection of the window "And your father also called, asking when you're going to find some time to go help him with the house. He said he needs to rebuilt the kitchen."

"I told you we could not deceive my mother, and as for my father…he knows I cannot travel to New Zealand in this condition." the silver haired woman started, her slender fingers playing with a damp streak of the man's ginger hair, her lips curled into a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" the man questioned as he run a hand up and down the woman's huge belly, and slowly slender fingers entwined with his as something kicked from inside the belly.

"Well, I would feel much better if these two stopped playing football." the silver haired woman joked with a small chuckle, and slowly she turned around "Oh, and I finally finished it."

"Really?" the cerulean-blue eyed man questioned before gazing at the closed book with an average size over the desk, and slowly he let his arms fall to his side before reaching out for it. The book had a dark brown cover, and in the middle was the image of a mirror embellished with wavy black drawings running down the middle making it seem as if it had a fissure while the half side of a sun could be seen on the right side, and half of the moon on the left. Just above the image, in silver words, was the title, and after turning the first page the thirty-year-old man spotted _'Tsukiko Miliani'_ written neatly on the bottom.

"I decided to keep my last name, as a way of showing that even though my biological parents are no longer with us, they helped me to find my way." Tsukiko started, stepping beside the ginger haired man "I hope you're not mad."

"Of course I am not mad; in fact I feel honoured for being the first to hold such masterpiece." the man answered only to feel a light smack on his upper-arm "Hey; why did you hit me?"

"Brooklyn, you've just proven that being around Tyson may not be a good idea." the silver haired woman started "I mean, since when do you make jokes? And this is only my first personal book, I doubt it will be a success."

"Well, the editor liked it." Brooklyn started smiling, and Tsukiko rolled her eyes "Besides, you had so many things to do while you were writing; asking things to the others, figuring out how they had reacted to situations when they weren't clear enough, not to mention you had to recall all those memories from your past. This book _is_ going to be a success because it was made to be one."

"Oh, I hate it when you talk like that; it makes me believe it's true." Tsukiko complained, and suddenly the bell rang making the garnet eyed woman gasp "Oh no, its them! I completely forgot about lunch! What are we going to do?"

"You are going to calm down, and I'm going to open the door." Brooklyn answered calmly, but when Tsukiko was about to protest he raised a hand "I've taken care of everything, and lunch is ready. Just think about the children."

"Sometimes they should be the ones considering me." Tsukiko mumbled, lying a hand on her belly, and the bell rang again "Fine, I'm going to the living-room, and don't forget; you still need to tell me what you have planning to do about to the room that we choose for the children."

"You wish." was all the cerulean-blue eyed man replied calmly, but a hint of amusement was easily noticed on his voice, and slowly he left the room.

As the melody of rain started to penetrate every wall of the office, Tsukiko looked down at her belly and smiled. It was amazing how everyone's life had changed despite all of the ups-and-downs.

Tyson and Hilary had started dating when they were twenty, and even though they tried hard not to, their bickering was still constant though now blessed with lots of humour and with a quick peck on the end. At the age of twenty-six Tyson was already working in BBA, and Hilary was determined to finish her doctor's degree so she could be come a lawyer. However, not even all complications – mainly because it was difficult for the two to see each other for a couple of years – stopped Tyson from finally asking Hilary to marry him. And now, at the age of twenty-nine, they were not only married but also parents of an one-year-old boy called Makoto.

As for Max and Mariam, they never stopped seeing each other, and when Max decided to go work with his mother right after finishing his licentiate's degree, he asked Mariam to go with him. At the age of twenty-seven they were already engaged, and working with Max's mother in BBA's American headquarters. And now, at the age of twenty-nine they were already parents of a seven-months old girl called Faith.

Tasi and Mystel had also managed to sort all of their problems out, marring at the age of twenty-seven, and were currently living in Cairo. Mystel was working as an archaeologist, trying to find new tombs lost in forgotten pyramids, and Tasi had succeeded in becoming a marine-biologist and a professional photographer. They would return to Japan every time they could – especially during holidays –, and through Brooklyn they managed to maintain contact with everyone. One year ago though they had called Brooklyn telling him the wonderful news that their family as going to get large, and now they were parents of a three-months old girl called Mesi.

And then there were Keona Ai and Kai Hiwatari.

After Keona's departure, Kai finished his year in Tokyo before returning to Russia. During his licentiate's degree, the young man did not leave his country to visit his friends especially because there was always a chance for Keona to be there too since she had maintain contact with Max. As for Keona, she not only did her licentiate's degree, but also participated in various surf tournaments, and usually won. However, it was obvious for everyone that they still thought of each other since Keona would 'casually' question about Kai's whereabouts while the Russian boy would – during the rare occasions when one of the Blabreakers called him – snarl a question concerning Keona.

It was when they were twenty-two that everyone decided to play matchmakers, and after searching for a way to make both Kai and Keona to go to Tokyo they managed to find one that could work. So, while Max told Keona that he needed to make a trip to Japan because of his father and that he did not wish to go alone, Tyson had called Kai stating that Boris was back and more than ready to conquer the world.

How both of them had actually believed in those lies no one knew – or probably both were certain it was only an excuse for something else, and decided to play along –, but the truth was that they did. Unfortunately when Keona and Kai saw each other again at the airport (Hilary had said it would be better because that way it would look like a coincidence) the two young adults completely ignored each other. And that continued until the night they were locked in a bathroom (Tyson's brilliant idea) with the promise they would not leave until they sorted everything out. Which, thankfully, ended up happening, and lead to a marriage years later.

With a small chuckle Tsukiko run a hand down her swollen belly. If someone had told her she would marry Brooklyn Kingston seven years ago, she would have laughed while shaking her head, stating it was impossible. In fact, the silver haired woman could now say they would probably have not realized there was something else rather than friendship if it had not been for the time when Tsukiko had decided to go to Africa, after finishing University.

Even though both of them were aware they needed each other to keep fighting darkness everyday, none of the two friends had ever thought they would actually get married by the age of twenty-eight. Since their friendship was filled with small confessions, concerning their pasts, Tsukiko and Brooklyn had always put their friendship first than anything else. They had always looked out for each other, never believing that love would knock on their doors when Tsukiko decided to leave Japan, explaining she needed to see and feel other kinds of pain in order to help those in need.

After a painful goodbye (mainly because Tsukiko was conscious that the risk of Brooklyn dwelling on the idea of being alone could come to surface again), the silver haired girl left at the age of twenty-five.

It had been a rough year with few calls but many letters, but it was on the day Tsukiko returned from Angola that she faced Brooklyn at the airport for the first time that she noticed something was different. It had been on that moment that everything changed.

"_Hello Brooklyn." Tsukiko greeted, stepping in front of the ginger haired boy, the luggage now beside her on the floor "I didn't know you were coming."_

_Instead of replying Brooklyn gave one step forward, and before Tsukiko knew it her body was pressed against another, her face resting on a shoulder. With a smile gracing her features, the garnet-eyed girl wrapped her arms around Brooklyn, and felt him lean his cheek against the top of her head._

_With time Brooklyn had learnt not only that it was all right to feel weak at times, but also how to show affections rather than just smile. However, usually he would only hug people for a couple of seconds, but the one they were now sharing made Tsukiko wonder if something was wrong._

"_Brooklyn, is there something wrong?" the silver haired girl finally voiced, and slowly she stepped backwards only to face a smile "Do you have something to tell me?"_

"_Yes." the cerulean-blue eyed boy started, his lips still curled into a smile "During the time you were gone I understood how much I need you. I always looked at you, Tsukiko Miliani, and saw my best friend, the one who always saw my darkest side, but who was also always there for me. I believe now I never noticed how much you mean to me…not until the day you left, and I was forced to face life all by myself." _

"I noticed the same, but this trip was such an experience Brooklyn; it showed how lucky we are." Tsukiko started, the corner of her lips also curling into a small smile as she grabbed the young man's hands "Those people in Africa are the real fighters; they fight against death, and even though the spark in their eyes almost doesn't exist, they still smile and laugh. They still hope and believe."

"_Yes, I am aware of that, and I regret not going with you." Brooklyn agreed with a nod "But this year allowed me to see that I was fooling you and even myself. I have been lying to everyone." _

"I don't understand." Tsukiko started softly "How can you be lying? I can see in your eyes that you have spoken the truth. You never lied to anyone."

"_I lied to you." Brooklyn corrected with a small shake of his head, but instead of disagreeing Tsukiko entwined her fingers with his "I keep telling you that I need you when those are not the words I want to use. I…during this year I understood you bring balance to my life Tsukiko, and that what I thought to be understanding is now something else. Something I'm too scared to feel because it's so powerful, and I don't want it if it means I'll have to face a new Zeus."_

"_Zeus was the symbol of your loneliness Brooklyn, and what you're feeling right now…yes, it can be scary, but it can also be the most amazing feeling when it's mutual." Tsukiko explained, and when Brooklyn was about to retort the silver haired girl leaned a finger against his lips "And I believe we were both scared of admitting there was something else rather than friendship."_

"_But what am I supposed to do now?" Brooklyn questioned, his deep cerulean-blue eyes flashing with confusion "I don't know how to deal with this." _

"Don't deal with love, Brooklyn, just feel it." Tsukiko answered before pulling the ginger haired boy into another gentle hug "Just let it flow through your veins, and you'll feel the real power of being human."

And now there they were, breaking all boundaries because not only best friends got married, but also because their friendship was still very much alive. And such things broke the old saying that 'childhood friends end up drifting apart'.

"Yes, we're always prepared to show we're different from everyone else." Tsukiko joked before making her way out of the office, new voices now coming from the entrance and from the hall.

Slowly the silver haired woman walked towards the front door, and smiled when she saw all of her friends. Tyson now looked like a copy of his older brother, Hiiro, only with darker hair and eyes, and he still wore the same coloured hat. Hilary was still the same with her brown hair reaching her shoulders, and on her arms was the Granger's son, Makoto, with brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Behind them, greeting Brooklyn, were Mystel and Tasi. The Egyptian man had the same style he used to, still wearing the common Egyptian tunics, but Tasi now with her hair now reaching her shoulder-blades, was holding a toddler in her arms, wrapped by a yellow blanket. Platinum-blonde hair was easy to spot on the little girl's hair while her bluish-violet eyes were gazing everywhere, her tanned right hand close to her lips.

Walking through the door were Kai and Keona. The Russian man had his coloured hair slightly longer, but he no longer used the blue triangle on his cheeks although his long white scarf was still around his shoulders. Keona was still gorgeous, and even though Tsukiko was not sure, she could swear her friend was a bit too radiant.

"Oh my gosh Tsukiko, you look amazing!" Hilary gasped when she turned to the garnet-eyed woman, who smiled at her "Are you sure you're carrying twins?"

"Oh yes, I'm pretty sure about that." Tsukiko laughed before greeting Makoto with tickles, that made the little boy giggle cutely "Make yourself at home. You can leave Makoto's things in my room."

Not many minutes later everyone was already in the living-room, chatting quietly while Makoto played with some toys his parents had bought, and both Tasi and Keona played with little Mesi. They were still waiting for Max and Mariam in order to go eat, but thankfully the American man had called saying they were almost arriving.

While the guys were talking about work, Tsukiko and Hilary talked about their families. However, it was also than that Tyson decided to voice a question that had been echoing in everyone's minds ever since they had settled down for the evening.

"So Keona, is it just me, or you have finally convinced Kai here to become a father?" the dark-blue haired man questioned, and everything went silence "I mean, boy, don't we look all radiant! You're almost glowing!"

"Well, who knows?" Keona replied, but the smile on her face did make everyone raise his or her eyebrows before looking from the turquoise haired woman to Kai, who smirked in reply. Slowly Keona stood up from the sofa, and walked behind Kai before resting her hands on his board shoulders "What do you think? Should we tell them?"

"Ah c'mon; stop with the suspense!" Tasi exclaimed, rocking Mesi slowly, and the two adults shared a glance "You guys should know we don't deal well with suspense. Tell us!"

"I believe our group of friends is going to increase, yes." Keona answered, and Tasi squealed quietly at same time as Hilary, and Tsukiko smiled as everyone started to congratulate the Hiwatari family. She was about to do the same when a powerful kick made her wince, and stay still on the armchair.

Suddenly the bell rang, and after a deep breath Tsukiko managed to stand up, and with a hand resting on her belly, the woman made her way towards the front door. It was such a strange sensation; the twins were moving too much. True the doctors had warned her that actually reaching the nine months, carrying twins, was a success but she was not supposed to have them yet; they were supposed to born at the beginning of February and not at the end of January.

As she rested a hand on her lower back, Tsukiko opened the front door, and smiled when she faced the Tate's family, being Max (who looked like when he was younger, and surprisingly still with the same cuteness) the one carrying a seven-months old girl with short blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Beside them, holding a bouquet of various flowers was Mariam, her blue hair still long as usual, but she had finally learnt how to trade skirts for jeans.

"Tsukiko, it's so good to see you again!" Mariam exclaimed happily before hugging the silver haired woman slowly "I was actually thinking we were finally be able to see your children, but once again I was wrong."

"Well, it's closer now that's for sure." Tsukiko replied before hugging Max slowly, and tickle the little girl on the man's arms "How was the flight? Did Faith actually let you rest?"

"As if; she's too energetic like her father." Mariam replied before handing the bouquet to the garnet-eyed woman "We thought this would be nice, and we also brought some wine although we all know you can't drink it."

"I was never a fan of alcohol anyway, but thank you." Tsukiko replied, accepting the flowers, and suddenly another kick caught her by surprise "Hum…everyone else is in the living-room…why don't you go see them? I'll just put these in a flower-pot."

With short nods the Tate family walked away, and slowly Tsukiko closed the front door before running a hand down her belly; why were they so stressed? She had never felt so calm before, but still it seemed as if something was going to happen…

With a small shake of her head Tsukiko went to the kitchen, where she put the flowers in a flower-pot filled with water, before returning to the living room. However, when she walked through the door, Tsukiko meet many confused looks.

"Did something happen?" the silver haired woman questioned, and slowly Tyson stood up from the chair "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Brooklyn here just told us something rather interesting." Tyson started slowly, and Tsukiko blinked at his words before gazing questioningly at her husband "You see, he told us you have finished a certain book, about a certain group of people, and those same people would like to see how a certain plot was written."

"Oh no, you told them?" Tsukiko gasped shocked and surprised, and now it was Tyson's time to blink before raising a hand in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'oh no'; we weren't going to be the firsts to know you already wrote the book?" the dark-blue eyed man inquired "You told us you were going to warn us as soon as you did, and now you say 'oh no'?"

"Tyson, will you calm down?" Hilary questioned, standing up from her place beside Tasi, but her husband just continued to stare at Tsukiko "You are jumping into conclusions as usual; you didn't even allow Tsukiko to explain."

"Thank you Hill, and as a matter of fact I was going to tell you I had finished the book, but not just yet." Tsukiko replied calmly, and she noticed Brooklyn looking away "But I guess now I'll just have to show it to you, ne?"

"Absolutely." Mystel replied as he sits down beside Tasi, an arm wrapped around the woman's shoulders "I mean, it has a little bit of every one of us; I think we do deserve to be the firsts to see such work."

"Heavens, you're becoming too similar to Tyson." Tsukiko mumbled, but Brooklyn was the only one to smile at her words as the woman made her way towards the office, and grabbed the book that was lying over the desk.

Slowly Tsukiko stared at the cover, but then she gazed at what was hanging on the wall beside her; the mirror that she had once on her closet was now outside for everyone to see, and beside it, were two familiar objects. They had been framed along time ago since both Tsukiko and Brooklyn had decided they should keep what had draw them together so, hanging on the wall, were two beyblades, being one completely white and one completely black. Both bit-chips were cracked, but the images of Zeus and Kurawai could still be easily seen.

"You were right." Tsukiko whispered, staring at the beyblades, familiar words now echoing on her mind as the woman continued to think about the last day she had seen Kurawai and Zeus. It had been the day of freedom, of discoveries, but also the day of the final goodbye…

With a smile Tsukiko turned around, but gasped when a sharp pain erupted from her belly, and with her free hand she grasped the frame of the door. Then, footsteps were heard, and before she knew it someone was beside her.

"Hn, are you all right?" Kai questioned coldly, and Tsukiko looked at him before wincing again, this time also biting her lower lip "Hn, don't tell me you're having contractions."

"I think I am…" Tsukiko managed to murmur before yelping when an excruciating pain run through her whole body "But this was…. not supposed to happen…now!"

"What's going on in here?" Tyson asked suddenly, as he walked towards his two friends, but Tsukiko only groaned when a new pain run down her body. The silver haired woman was now positive if Kai was not been beside her, she would have fallen on the ground "Oh no, don't tell me…_now?_"

"Hn, what do you think?" Kai grunted in reply, his arm now wrapped around Tsukiko's shoulders "Call an ambulance, and warn Brooklyn his wife is going into labour."

"Yes, of course. Tsukiko, _don't_ panic!" Tyson exclaimed before dashing to the living room, and slowly Tsukiko turned to Kai before handing him the book she was holding; she could not allow anything to happen to it.

"Thanks…" Tsukiko managed to say before biting her lower lip again, and if she was not so focused on the pains the woman would had felt Kai pulling her closer to him as he managed to grab the book.

»«»«»«

Silently Brooklyn pressed his arms against his chest, and entitled his head forward so bangs could cover his eyes. When they had arrived doctors had told him not to assist the labour because there was no way of finding when it would start, but now after three hours Brooklyn was feeling something that he thought that had disappeared.

The link between him and Tsukiko was back, and stronger than before. Brooklyn could feel the pain but at same time he felt as if he was there, beside Tsukiko, whispering comforting words into his wife's ear. Unconsciously Brooklyn closed his right hand into a fist, and felt as if Tsukiko's fingers were entwined with his own. How he wished to be there with her…to see if his vision was correct…

Funny how things were because even though Zeus no longer made part of his life Brooklyn still had some visions, and the last one he had had was when Tsukiko told him she was pregnant. Brooklyn could still remember seeing the image of his wife holding a toddler on her arms while another was sleeping inside a crib; he had also managed to see the sex of the twins, and such vision allowed Brooklyn to know what to do. Since Tsukiko refused to know, the ginger haired boy did not reveal the children's sexes to anyone, and in a couple of months the room they had chosen for the children was already painted, had two cribs, a rocking chair, various toys and everything else needed to take care of twins. However, when Tsukiko reached the eighth month of pregnancy, she did start to wonder what her husband could be doing inside their children's room, so Brooklyn decided it was better to lock the door.

"Hey Kai, what are you reading?" Tyson questioned suddenly, and Brooklyn looked to his side only to see Kai leaned against the wall, holding an open book in front of his chest. The cerulean-blue eyed man knew which book his friend was reading, but at the moment he did not care. The pain coming from Tsukiko's body was far more important.

"Hey Brooklyn, are you feeling all right?" Mystel questioned suddenly, stopping in front of his friend, who tore his eyes off Kai to gaze at the blond "I mean, aren't you worried about what can be happening to Tsukiko?"

"Everything is all right, and I trust the doctors." Brooklyn stated calmly, and Mystel blinked "It's strange, but I can feel what's going on with her. I know Tsukiko is fine despite the pains, and I know the doctors will warn me as soon as the twins are born."

"You never told us about the sex of the children." Keona commented suddenly as she made her way towards Kai, but her stormy-grey eyes were fixed on Brooklyn "Did you guys decide not to know before the birth?"

"Actually I am sure about the sex, but Tsukiko wanted a surprise." Brooklyn answered with a small smile on his face, and everyone looked puzzled at him "I know this sounds strange, but even though Zeus is no longer my present, sometimes I still have visions."

"But you were wrong a couple of times." Tyson remarked, and Hilary smacked him on the top of the head making everyone sweatdrop at their behaviour "Hey, I was just making an observation!"

"And you are correct; I have been wrong, but…I cannot explain this, it's almost as if the link Tsukiko and I shared on the past is back, and even stronger than before. I am positive I am not mistaken this time." Brooklyn explained.

"Oh my God." Keona breathed suddenly, and everyone turned to her only to see the turquoise haired woman now holding the book Kai had been reading, her eyes fixed on the cover "I just love the title."

"Oh, tell us!" Tasi exclaimed, as she rocked Mesi on her arms "C'mon, I bet it's something that makes you wonder. C'mon Keona, don't make us find out through the hard way."

"Reflection of a Broken Mirror." Keona read out-loud, and Brooklyn smiled when those words penetrated his ears, and echoed on his mind; Tsukiko had explained that the title had pretty much to do with the mirror she still had, and that the image of the half-sun and the half-moon symbolized the light and the dark side of Life.

"Wow, I love it!" Mariam exclaimed; a wide smile gracing her features and Max – who was beside the blue haired woman, holding Faith – nodded in agreement "And Kai, since you actually read a bit of it, what do you think of the plot?"

For a long time nothing was said, as everyone just stared at the coloured haired man, who still had his usual emotionless expression hiding his emotions. However, when Hilary was about to burst, Kai stared right at Brooklyn, and smirked.

"Hn, this is to become a success."

Suddenly a female doctor appeared at the end of the hall, and made her way towards the huge group, her long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. At the sight of the woman Brooklyn stood up, tranquillity emanating from his body while his cerulean-blue eyes sparkled with silent joy.

"Mr Kingston, I am happy to announce you are a father of a healthy baby boy and of a gorgeous baby girl." the doctor smiled, but all Brooklyn did was return the smile "You may come see your wife and children."

"Congratulations, Brooklyn!" Tyson shouted when the ginger haired man gazed at his friends before following the doctor down the hall only to wave in gratitude when Tyson's words echoed behind him.

Even though on the inside Brooklyn was doing all kind of crazy stunts, from dancing to jumping on the air, on the outside the man still managed to look controlled and calm. From time to time the female doctor would make comments about the labour, but thankfully everything was all right with the mother and the children.

After a short walk, Brooklyn found himself saying 'goodbye and thanks' to the doctor before pushing a white door, and the corner of his lips curled into a wide smile. Sitting tiredly on a bed was non-other than Tsukiko, her long silver hair falling freely down her back while she was holding a toddler covered with a yellow blanket on her arms. The other child was lying quietly on a hospital crib, also covered with a yellow blanket, and even though all Brooklyn wanted to do was kiss Tsukiko, he first stared at the sleeping child.

"That's our baby boy." Tsukiko whispered as she watched Brooklyn gazing at their son, and slowly the ginger haired man raised his arms, and picked the tiny baby up. Only then he looked at Tsukiko, and approached the bed "And this is our daughter."

"She has your nose." Brooklyn commented before he could stop himself, and slowly he adverted his attention to the baby on his arms "He's so perfect…everything is just like what I saw."

"Have you thought about their names?" Tsukiko asked softly, her garnet eyes now gazing at the baby she was holding, and slowly Brooklyn sit down beside her "I was thinking about Meira; it means 'light' in Hebrew."

"And I was thinking about Kazuo, since it means 'peace' in Japanese." Brooklyn finished, and his eyes meet a pair of dark ones "They are the ones who represent the peace we wanted so much to have when we were younger, and they are the symbol of how we managed to reach light and step away from the dark."

"Most importantly, they represent what we are." Tsukiko finished, and slowly she cupped Brooklyn's cheek, the corner of her lips curled into a smile "I thank you for everything, Brooklyn Kingston."

"And I thank you for accepting my dark side, and for showing me the path to life." the ginger haired man replied slowly cupping Tsukiko's hand from behind, and kiss it lightly "Thank you for never abandoning me."

Silently Brooklyn watched his wife rocking Meira, and with a smile he stared down at his watch, and smiled: January 29th, 01:28 am. That day represented a new beginning …a beginning blessed with two new lives that chased away all depression of painful pasts.

**The End**

Forgive me, but I do not dare to write anything else concerning this fic in fear the emotions that are dwelling inside of me find a way to burst, and then I would just start rambling. Once again I leave here my gratitude towards those who support me during all these months.

Obrigada a todos!

**29/01/06**


End file.
